La Trilogie des Ténèbres: Tome 1 L'exécuteur
by Leo Phoenicis
Summary: UA,6è année.Azrael est le meilleur assassin d'une organisation secrète internationale.Tout se complique quand on lui assigne sa prochaine mission:infiltrer Poudlard et se rapprocher des Potter,plus précisément d'Andrew Potter,le Survivant et... son frère.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fiction est un projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et que je me suis décidé à réaliser. Le Harry que vous allez voir ici sera radicalement différent de celui des livres donc vous êtes prévenus. ;) J'emprunte quelques éléments vestimentaires et scénaristiques à Darker Than Black, pour ceux qui connaissent. Le thème est assez répandu mais j'entends lui donner un nouvel aspect. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Rating : T (par mesure de précaution, à cause de possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé : Univers Alternatif, 6ème année. Azrael est le meilleur assassin d'une organisation secrète dont les actions se passent sur le plan international. Tout se complique quand on lui assigne sa prochaine mission : infiltrer Poudlard et se rapprocher des Potter et plus particulièrement d'Andrew Potter, qui n'est autre que le Survivant et accessoirement… son frère.

Dislaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rolling.

Darker than Black et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tensai Okamura et du Studio Bones.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

La Trilogie des Ténèbres

* * *

Tome 1 : L'exécuteur

* * *

Prologue

Il courait à perdre haleine, son cœur battant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Allant de ruelle en ruelle, le sorcier avait conscience que ses efforts étaient vains. On ne pouvait pas lui échapper, personne ne pouvait lui échapper. Et pourtant, son instinct de survie se montrait plus fort que sa raison en cet instant et il continuait à courir, sachant que sa vie en dépendait.

Cela faisait près de quinze ans que John Michael Kane était entré dans l'univers de l'espionnage, travaillant dans une branche secrète du ministère de la magie des Etats-Unis. Il avait voyagé dans un grand nombre de pays, y séjournant parfois des mois et d'autres fois, seulement quelques heures. Fraîchement arrivé en France, il avait suffi de trois jours et d'un informateur à la langue trop bien pendue pour que l'organisation sur laquelle il enquêtait l'envoie LUI à ses trousses.

Personne ne connaissait la véritable identité, ou même le visage, de l'assassin qui avait été envoyé pour le tuer ce soir. On lui avait donné de nombreux noms, selon les pays dans lesquels il avait semé la mort. Car oui, l'assassin répandait la mort sur son passage comme d'autres dépensaient leur argent ou enchaînaient les maîtresses...

L'Ange de la mort, le Shinigami noir, le Faucheur… que de noms attribués à l'exécuteur sans nom et sans visage dont la liste des victimes s'allongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

L'espion ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée que son nom s'ajoute à cette longue liste, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour changer son destin. Incapable de continuer sa folle course, il tomba à genoux, hors d'haleine et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Après tout, peut-être avait-il réussi à le distancer ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui qu'on avait envoyé pour le tuer ?

Tous ces espoirs volèrent en éclats lorsque la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux noirs se dessina dans la pâle lumière du clair de Lune. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir, son visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc, où se trouvaient trois motifs distinctifs. Tout d'abord deux fentes noires au niveau des yeux, et une fine ligne rouge faisant office de bouche. Enfin, il y avait le très reconnaissable éclair qui se trouvait au niveau de l'œil droit.

Sortant sa baguette, John n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur auparavant. On avait attenté à sa vie de nombreuses fois, et il avait été très près de la perdre à plusieurs reprises mais là... c'était différent. Son adversaire exhalait un calme impressionnant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ôter une vie. Pas de regrets, pas d'excitation, pas de peur… rien.

- AVADA…

L'espion n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa formule, son souffle étant coupé par le coup fulgurant qu'il venait de recevoir au niveau de l'estomac. Un filet de sang s'écoula le long de sa lèvre inférieure et il lâcha sa baguette malgré lui.

Baissant les yeux, il aperçut une dague plantée dans son abdomen. Il ne l'avait même pas pu la brandir, et encore moins la lancer… pourtant elle se trouvait bien là et au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait une tâche sombre se former sur sa chemise, il pouvait sentir le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait rapidement hors de son corps. Tremblant de tous ses membres, John s'effondra complètement sur le sol, sentant la vie le quitter peu à peu. Il trouva néanmoins la force de tourner une dernière fois la tête vers son assassin.

- Avant…que je meure… laisse-moi… laisse-moi voir ton visage…

L'exécuteur sembla considérer un instant sa requête puis il finit par porter une main à son visage, ôtant ainsi son masque. John écarquilla les yeux en observant le visage de l'assassin. C'était un gosse, guère âgé de plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Il avait des yeux vairons, l'un d'un vert émeraude et l'autre d'un bleu profond. D'ailleurs, il remarqua la présence d'une fine cicatrice au niveau de l'œil bleu, comme la trace d'une ancienne blessure…

Une bourrasque de vent se mit à souffler et alors qu'il sentait un froid glacial l'envahir, l'espion remarqua une autre cicatrice sur le visage de l'adolescent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et il était sur le point de poser une autre question quand une seconde dague s'enfonça dans son cœur, le tuant sur le coup.

La dernière chose que put voir Kane avant de mourir, ce fut cette cicatrice sur le front de l'adolescent. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair…


	2. Arrivée à Londres

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Londres

* * *

Alors que le soleil se trouvait à son zénith, un jeune homme sortit du Ministère de la Magie d'un air nonchalant, son visage n'exprimant qu'une passivité qu'on aurait pu prendre pour de la paresse ou de la fatigue.

Vêtu d'un jean et d'un anorak bleu assez simple, il contrastait avec la plupart des sorciers qui l'entouraient, vêtus de robes de toutes sortes. Il portait un sac de voyage en bandoulière et observait les différents magasins du Chemin de Traverse avec une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux vairons.

Plongeant une main dans sa poche intérieure, il vérifia une nouvelle fois que ses papiers étaient bien en règle. Il n'avait peut-être eu aucun problème auprès de la douane anglaise mais il fallait toujours être prudent avec ce genre de détails. C'était une des premières leçons qu'il avait apprises dans ce métier. Tout en parcourant les différents documents, il se remémora les événements de la veille, lorsqu'on l'avait informé des détails de sa prochaine mission.

* * *

Flash Back

_Tout de noir vêtu, l'adolescent pénétra dans le parc d'un pas léger. Il était encore relativement tôt dans la matinée, suffisamment en tout cas pour que la plupart des enfants ne soient pas encore levés. Ainsi, l'endroit était presque désert, si l'on omettait l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui était assis sur un banc._

_L'homme en question portait un gilet gris anthracite sous une veste noire. Le béret tout aussi sombre qui lui servait de couvre-chef cachait probablement sa calvitie naissante. Il semblait plongé dans la lecture du _Républicain sorcier_, l'un des quotidiens sorciers les plus vendus en France tout en fumant une cigarette si l'on en croyait les volutes de fumée qui s'envolaient au dessus de lui._

_Le jeune homme le contourna sans lui adresser le moindre regard et s'assit sur le banc dos au sien. L'homme au béret ne sembla pas lui prêter attention au début mais sa voix s'éleva dès que l'adolescent se fut assis._

_- Tu pars pour Londres, demain matin. Les papiers dont tu as besoin sont dans l'enveloppe à côté de toi._

_Le garçon aux yeux vairons prit l'enveloppe en question et examina les documents qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait un passeport américain, qui comportait une photo récente de lui sous le nom de Kyle Reese. Le document mentionnait qu'il était né le 13 août 1980, à Boston dans le Massachusetts, fils de John et Sarah Reese._

_Les autres documents se résumaient à un permis de transplanage, que l'on pouvait obtenir à partir de seize ans aux Etats-Unis, un certificat prouvant qu'il avait brillamment passé ses BUSE à l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem, une liste de fournitures, un trousseau de clés et enfin une minuscule clé de coffre._

_- Un coffre a déjà été ouvert à ton nom à Gringotts, la banque sorcière britannique. Tu disposes là-bas d'environ 5 000 gallions, qui seront renouvelés tous les mois. Il contiendra également les informations et objets dont tu auras besoin._

_- Quelle est ma mission ? Demanda « Kyle » d'un ton dégagé._

_- Une infiltration. Tu vas aller à Poudlard en tant qu'élève de sixième année. Ta mission est d'approcher le couple Potter et leur fils Andrew. James et Lily Potter sont tous deux professeurs donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème._

_Le visage du jeune homme n'exprima aucune émotion visible en entendant les noms des personnes qu'il devrait approcher. En revanche, ses poings étaient serrés et ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité presque surnaturelle. Ce fut pourtant d'une voix toujours aussi neutre qu'il prit la parole._

_- Que devrais-je faire une fois leur confiance acquise ?_

_- Récupérer un maximum d'informations relatives à une organisation secrète connue sous le nom d'Ordre du Phénix et à une prophétie qui concernerait le fils Potter et un certain mage noir du nom de Voldemort. D'après nos informateurs, le mage noir en question a refait surface officieusement il y a un peu plus d'un an mais il y a seulement deux ou trois mois sur le plan publique._

_- Combien de temps ai-je devant moi ?_

_- L'année scolaire. D'autres instructions te parviendront ultérieurement pendant l'année mais la confiance des Potter reste ton principal objectif. Balthazar est déjà sur place et t'assistera si besoin mais en public, vous ne vous connaissez pas. Des questions ?_

_- Une seule, Angelo. Ai-je des restrictions concernant des victimes potentielles ?_

_Le dénommé Angelo émit un son qui aurait pu être interprété comme l'intermédiaire entre un grognement ou un soupir._

_- S'il s'agit de témoins gênants ou de menaces, tu peux en disposer mais ne fais pas de vagues et ne laisse aucun indice pouvant remonter jusqu'à toi._

_- Entendu._

_- Essaie de revenir entier, Azrael. C'est une mission comme une autre mais les gens ont tendance à disparaître facilement en Angleterre ces temps-ci…_

Fin du flash back

* * *

C'est en se remémorant ses instructions que Kyle arriva devant un bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée et visiblement plus grand que les magasins aux alentours. Son regard se posa naturellement sur le portail de bronze étincelant, à côté duquel se trouvait un gobelin.

Arrivant devant lui, ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête et le jeune Reese fit de même alors qu'il entrait dans la banque des sorciers. L'adolescent avait déjà affronté des gobelins auparavant et ils s'étaient toujours montrés des adversaires de valeur, ainsi que particulièrement difficiles à tuer.

Pénétrant dans un vaste hall entièrement constitué de marbre, il aperçut une centaine de gobelins assis derrière un très long comptoir, en train d'écrire dans des registres, de peser des pièces de monnaie sur des balances de cuivre ou encore d'observer des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Kyle s'approcha du comptoir et s'adressa d'un ton poli au gobelin qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Bonjour monsieur, je souhaiterais accéder à mon coffre, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous avez la clé ? Demanda le gobelin.

Le sorcier acquiesça de la tête et lui tendit la minuscule clé d'or qui lui avait été remise la veille. Pendant que le gobelin l'examinait, le jeune Reese laissa son regard vagabonder sur les côtés et c'est ainsi qu'il aperçut trois adolescents qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge entrer dans le hall.

Le premier était un garçon plutôt grand, avec des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Il était apparemment en train de se disputer avec une fille aux cheveux bruns épais et ébouriffés, qui affichait un petit air supérieur et autoritaire. Le troisième avait des cheveux roux mais plus foncés à tel point qu'ils paraissaient presque auburn. Ses yeux noisette étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes et il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la dispute entre ses deux amis.

Les trois amis ne semblaient pas l'avoir réalisé mais ils étaient suivis. Une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux gris plutôt courts venait d'entrer dans la banque et même si elle semblait peu faire attention aux adolescents, les regards en coin qu'elle leur jetait toutes les deux minutes ne trompaient pas. De plus, Reese ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à se déplacer en dépit de son âge apparent, ce qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle était sous un déguisement plutôt élaboré, peut-être du polynectar...

- Tout est en règle, Mr Reese. Je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin surgit de nulle part et le conduisit vers une des portes du hall. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans un étroit passage de pierre, éclairé par des torches. L'adolescent remarqua aussitôt que le passage était en pente raide et qu'une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le dénommé Gripsec siffla et un wagonnet vint aussitôt s'arrêter devant eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés dedans, Kyle put apprécier en connaisseur la vitesse à laquelle l'engin se déplaçait. Elle était suffisante pour retourner l'estomac de la plupart des gens mais pas assez pour les rendre vraiment malades. Ainsi, les visiteurs n'avaient ni le temps ni l'envie d'observer attentivement le paysage autour d'eux, ce qui assurait aux gobelins une précaution supplémentaire contre un éventuel repérage des lieux.

Le wagonnet s'arrêta soudainement devant une petite porte que Grispec s'empressa d'ouvrir. Des volutes de fumée verte s'en échappèrent mais ne tardèrent pas à se dissiper, dévoilant le contenu du coffre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Seulement trois piles de pièces, respectivement d'or, d'argent et de bronze et un coffre à sept serrures posé un peu à l'écart.

L'adolescent se rapprocha tout d'abord du coffre et le réduisit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la taille d'un dé avant de le mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Puis il sortit une bourse en cuir dans laquelle il commença à plonger plusieurs poignées de pièces. L'intérieur devait avoir été élargi magiquement car la bourse ne se déforma pas lorsqu'il y plaça un nombre conséquent de pièces.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Grigotts, il se retrouva à nouveau dans le hall mais malheureusement, aucun des trois adolescents qu'il avait vu ne s'y trouvait. Il ne tarda pas à quitter la banque et entama une activité qu'il n'avait jamais follement apprécié : le shopping.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, le jeune homme refermait derrière lui la porte de la chambre 13 du chaudron baveur, qui lui servirait de domicile jusqu'à son départ pour Poudlard le lendemain. Sortant sa baguette, il commença par installer un certain nombre de barrières de protection dans la pièce. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi performant qu'un sortilège de Fidelitas mais ça empêcherait le Ministère ou même quiconque d'autre de savoir ce qui se passait dans cette chambre.

S'asseyant sur le lit, il sortit le coffre de sa poche et le ramena à sa taille normale. Puis il sortit le trousseau de clés qu'Angelo lui avait remis la veille et en inséra une dans la première serrure. Le premier compartiment s'ouvrit, révélant une pile de dossiers qu'il consulta rapidement.

Le premier était un dossier très détaillé sur la vie de Kyle Reese, comme dans quelle maison il avait grandi, quelles personnes il avait rencontré, quels endroits il avait visité, comment avait-il perdu ses parents, qui était son tuteur légal… ce genre de renseignements qui lui éviteraient d'éveiller la suspicion des professeurs ou élèves les plus curieux.

Les autres dossiers les plus volumineux étaient relatifs à ses cibles, les Potter. Puis venaient d'autres dossiers complémentaires, sur les amis d'Andrew et des Potter en général. Kyle ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître le grand dadais roux et la brune autoritaire parmi les amis du Survivant. En effet, la réputation de celui qui avait vaincu le mage noir Voldemort en n'étant encore qu'un nourrisson avait fait le tour du monde, même si personne n'avait jamais su comment il s'y était pris.

C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua une feuille un peu à part dans le dossier des Potter. Ce n'étaient que quelques lignes mais pourtant elles résumaient la vie d'une personne à part entière.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Date de naissance__ : 31 juillet 1980, Godric's Hollow._

_Date de mort__ : 1__er__ Novembre 1985, Little Whinging, Surrey._

_Parents__ : James William Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans._

_Frères et sœurs__ : Andrew Potter._

_Ascendance__ : Sang-mêlé_

_Physionomie__ : Cheveux noirs, yeux verts._

_Signe caractéristique__ : Cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

_Faux-jumeau d'Andrew Potter, Harry Potter ne vécut avec ses parents que pendant quatre ans. Trois ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, il fut envoyé chez Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, à Little Whinging, Surrey. Le 1__er__ Novembre 1985, un incendie ravagea la maison du couple, les tuant eux ainsi que leur jeune fils Dudley et leur neveu, Harry. La cause de l'incendie est restée inexpliquée. L'affaire a été classée le 3 Novembre 1985 par la brigade de police magique et le 4 Novembre 1985 par la police moldue._

Kyle s'empressa de remettre la feuille dans le dossier et remplaça la pile dans le compartiment. Après tout, c'était vrai. Harry James Potter était décédé il y a près de onze ans, il n'y avait plus rien à dire là-dessus.

Enfonçant la clé dans la seconde serrure, les lèvres de l'adolescent ne tardèrent pas à esquisser un sourire malicieux. En effet, la valise contenait à présent un grand nombre d'épées, couteaux et dagues en tout genre, selon les types de missions. Le troisième compartiment comportait quant à lui une cape d'invisibilité, un capteur de dissimulation, un scrutoscope, des multiplettes et une petite glace à l'ennemi. Il remarqua également ce qui ressemblait à un miroir à double sens mais le laissa de côté pour l'instant.

La quatrième serrure lui donna accès à un grand nombre de livres, classés par sujets et par ordre alphabétique. Animaux magiques, Arithmancie, Botanique, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantements, Histoire de la Magie, Magie médicale, maléfices, Métamorphose, Potions, Runes, Sortilèges… et encore bien d'autres sujets dont certains étaient considérés comme illégaux en Grande Bretagne, tels que la Magie noire.

Le cinquième compartiment était en fait une sorte de gigantesque penderie. Elle contenait aussi bien plusieurs exemplaires de son habituel manteau noir, ainsi que de la tenue de combat paramilitaire qu'il portait en général en dessous mais aussi d'autres vêtements plus conventionnels, tels des robes de sorciers de diverses couleurs et des vêtements moldus.

La sixième serrure lui donna accès à un compartiment séparé en deux parties. D'un côté se trouvaient plusieurs balais que le jeune Reese reconnût comme étant respectivement un Comète 290, un Brossdur 11, un Nimbus 2001 et un Eclair de Feu. Bien sûr, les quatre balais avaient sûrement été améliorés mais cela ne se reflétait pas sur leur aspect extérieur. Un nécessaire à balai avait été déposé juste à côté.

La deuxième partie du compartiment contenait une pensine, un retourneur de temps, un sachet rempli de poudre de cheminette et différents portoloins d'urgence. Kyle ne se demanda même pas comment ils avaient pu lui procurer un retourneur de temps, c'était le genre de questions qu'il fallait mieux ne pas poser…

Et enfin, la septième serrure donnait accès à une sorte de pièce souterraine, où se trouvaient toutes sortes de chaudrons, d'élixirs et d'ingrédients. Un véritable petit labo de poche, exactement ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait de voir, Kyle referma la malle et s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

- Ah, bonjour monsieur Shake… Shark…

- Shacklebolt. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kingsley.

- Formidable ! Je suis Julien Morel, de la police magique française. Mon département s'excuse de vous avoir fait faire tout ce chemin mais nous avons pensé que vous pourriez être intéressé…

Kingsley suivit Morel à travers un dédale de petites rues. Ils finirent par arriver devant une autre rue, semblable aux autres mais où se trouvait un panneau mentionnant des travaux. L'Auror reconnût la trace d'un sortilège repousse-moldus à sa surface, probablement pour éloigner les curieux.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver sur la scène du crime. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvait allongé dans une mare de sang séché. Kingsley remarqua tout de suite les traces de blessures, une au niveau du torse et l'autre à l'abdomen.

- La victime avait un passeport américain sous le nom de John Michael Kane, mais son nom serait en réalité David Webb.

- C'était un espion ?

- Tout à fait. Même si le gouvernement américain le nie, on sait qu'il s'agissait d'un de leurs agents. D'après le peu qu'on a pu trouver sur son séjour à Paris, il recherchait des infos sur une certaine February mais apparemment, ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde… On n'a aucune info sur cette February, si ce n'est qu'elle aurait séjourné à Paris il y a un peu plus de six mois. Ni nom, ni adresse, ni visage… rien.

- A-t-on une idée de l'identité du tueur ?

L'enquêteur français lui adressa un sourire désabusé avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par là. Si vous voulez savoir si nous avons un nom, un visage, une emprunte, le moindre indice pouvant nous mener au tueur alors non, on n'en a absolument aucune idée.

- Donc on ne sait pas du tout qui a fait ça.

- Oh si. A en voir le mode opératoire et l'absence totale d'indices, je peux vous certifier que c'est un coup de l'Ange de la mort.

- L'Ange de la mort ?

- Oui, vous savez bien… attendez, comment vous l'appelez déjà… ah oui, le Faucheur. C'est le nom qu'on a donné à un tueur professionnel qui semble avoir une préférence pour les armes blanches. C'est la seule chose qu'on sait sur lui. On n'a jamais retrouvé aucun témoin l'ayant ne serait-ce qu'aperçu, c'est une ombre.

- Je vois… donc il est français ?

- On n'en a aucune idée. D'après la DECI, la division d'enquête criminelle internationale, il y aurait eu des crimes similaires perpétrés dans divers pays d'Europe, aux USA, en Amérique du Sud, au Japon… en recoupant les affaires similaires, on a pu établir qu'il avait commencé sa carrière d'assassin il y a un peu plus de quatre ou cinq ans mais c'est tout.

- Je comprends mais… en quoi cela concerne-t-il le Ministère britannique ?

- On a réussi à capturer un membre de l'organisation pour laquelle semble travailler le Faucheur. Il ne savait presque rien, c'était probablement juste un homme de main mais il a entendu dire que la prochaine mission du Faucheur aurait lieu en Grande-Bretagne. Après, vous en faites ce que vous voulez mais mon gouvernement a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de vous prévenir…

Kingsley demeura silencieux pendant quelques instants, fixant le cadavre de l'espion américain tout en songeant aux carnages qu'il allait peut-être rencontrer à son retour en Angleterre. Il ne vit même pas Morel se retourner pour repartir d'où il était venu. La seule chose qu'il sut, ce furent les paroles que ce dernier lui murmura en passant à côté de lui.

- Bonne chance, Kingsley. Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas dans le camp de votre mage noir.

Et l'agent français disparût, laissant l'Auror seul dans la ruelle.


	3. Belle nuit pour mourir

Chapitre 2 : Belle nuit pour mourir

* * *

Kyle était monté dans le Poudlard Express bien avant la plupart des autres élèves, c'est pourquoi il bénéficiait du confort qu'offrait un compartiment libre. De plus, comme il s'agissait d'un des compartiments les plus éloignés de la plateforme d'embarquement, peu des élèves auraient l'idée d'aller si loin pour s'installer.

Il avait profité de sa tranquillité pour poursuivre la lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Contrairement à ce que pensaient la plupart des gens, c'était un livre très intéressant, surtout lorsqu'on savait quoi chercher. Par exemple, l'ouvrage mentionnait subtilement la manière dont fonctionnaient les barrières anti-transplanage de l'école. Bien sûr, il serait impossible de les faire tomber avec le peu d'informations contenues dans le livre mais il pourrait peut-être créer des failles temporaires…

Malheureusement, il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment. Le jeune Reese leva la tête en direction du nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente d'environ seize ans, dont les cheveux bruns et ébouriffés lui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle portait au niveau de sa poitrine un badge de préfète.

- Bonjour. Désolée de te déranger mais je cherchais un compartiment et tous les autres sont pleins… est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr, je t'en prie. Répondit Kyle en lui indiquant d'entrer.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Elle poussa un léger soupir après avoir déposé sa valise sur le porte-bagages. Lorsqu'elle reporta enfin son attention sur son interlocuteur, Kyle aurait pu jurer voir une lueur de curiosité briller dans ses yeux noisette.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu… est-ce que tu es nouveau ?

- Oui, je suis transféré de Salem. C'est pour un programme d'échange d'étudiants entre les Etats-Unis et la Grande-Bretagne.

Les yeux de la Griffondor s'illuminèrent en entendant cela et son expression presque méfiante laissa la place à un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça ! Roger Davis n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il aurait la chance d'étudier à l'Institut Salem cette année ! Je ne savais pas qu'un élève de Salem viendrait à Poudlard mais c'est vrai que c'est logique…

Bien sûr que c'était logique ! D'après ce qu'il avait vu dans les dossiers relatifs à l'Institut Salem, l'organisation avait su faire jouer ses relations pour signer un partenariat avec le collège Poudlard, qui prévoyait notamment le partage d'un grand nombre d'ouvrages mais surtout l'échange de deux élèves pendant l'année scolaire à venir. Comme aimait à le dire l'un de ses mentors, « Le hasard n'existe pas en ce monde ».

- Oh, j'ai honte ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis préfète dans la maison Griffondor.

- Y a pas de mal. Moi, c'est Kyle, Kyle Reese. Enchanté.

Et dans un geste qui surprit l'adolescente, le jeune Reese prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sous le regard amusé de son interlocuteur.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise mais le baisemain est d'usage là d'où je viens, lorsqu'on rencontre une demoiselle, à plus forte raison quand celle-ci est jolie.

Inutile de dire que cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le teint cramoisi de la préfète, qui bredouilla un « Aucun problème » à peine compréhensible. Un silence légèrement inconfortable s'installa pendant quelques instants avant que la jeune femme ne remarque le livre entre les mains de l'adolescent. Revenue sur ce que Kyle n'allait pas tarder à appeler « son mode analytique », elle reprit la parole d'un ton enjoué.

- Tu lis l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

- Euh oui… je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que j'en sache le plus possible sur l'école où j'allais me rendre et puis, je n'ai pas trop envie d'être en isolé des autres. En plus, je ne connais personne là-bas donc si je dois trouver mon chemin dans le château, autant que j'en sache un minimum sur son architecture… S'exclama Kyle d'un ton qui se voulait gêné.

Kyle avait attentivement étudié les dossiers concernant Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Autant la personnalité du rouquin était d'une simplicité affligeante, autant celle de la « miss je-sais-tout » paraissait beaucoup plus complexe. Ou tout du moins, elle l'était en apparence car pour un observateur avisé, les failles dans son comportement étaient évidentes.

Hermione Jean Granger était une sorcière née de parents moldus, et s'il se souvenait bien, elle n'avait eu quasiment aucun ami pendant l'école primaire. Cela signifiait qu'Andrew Potter et Ron Weasley avaient été ses deux premiers amis, et à présent ses meilleurs amis. Toutefois, cette amitié semblait tenir du miracle, tant les trois adolescents étaient différents. La première chose qu'allait faire Kyle, c'était d'employer ces différences pour gagner la confiance d'Hermione.

Après tout, elle était la voix de la raison dans le petit groupe donc son appui serait essentiel pour gagner la confiance d'Andrew. Weasley était négligeable en comparaison. En fait, ce serait même mieux qu'il soit écarté de l'équation, ce qui ne semblait pas trop difficile au vu de son caractère emporté et colérique.

- Je comprends, j'étais comme toi avant de venir à Poudlard. Mes parents sont moldus donc quand j'ai reçu ma lettre…

-… tu as eu d'envie d'en apprendre le plus possible pour ne pas qu'on te dise que tu n'avais pas ta place parmi les autres élèves, c'est ça ? Finit le jeune Reese d'une voix douce.

Le visage d'Hermione se figea dans une expression de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots, et ne put s'empêcher de prendre à son tour la parole.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Oh, c'est simple. Mes parents étaient des sorciers mais tous deux nés moldus alors quand ils sont morts, j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat moldu… j'ignorai tout de la magie jusqu'à mes onze ans donc je peux facilement comprendre ce que tu as ressenti.

Angelo avait décidément fait du bon boulot en lui créant ce passé. Au vu des circonstances, il présentait une histoire similaire à celle d'Hermione, avec en plus l'aspect de « l'orphelin privé très tôt de ses parents » qui lui attirerait probablement sa sympathie. Au vu d'une des fiches mentionnant l'implication de la jeune fille dans toutes sortes de causes, on en déduisait vite qu'elle était du genre passionnée, et prête à prendre la défense des plus faibles si besoin.

D'ailleurs, les traits de son visage ne tardèrent pas à refléter la tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tristesse qui se fit également sentir dans sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps. Il m'arrive encore de repenser à eux mais la plupart du temps… je me dis juste qu'il existe des gens qui ont moins de chance que moi.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il lui arrivait de penser à ses parents de temps en temps, imaginant les mille et unes façons dont il pourrait les tuer. Avec les années, l'adolescent avait compris que la haine était l'un des meilleurs carburants qui soient, à condition de ne pas la laisser obscurcir son jugement. Et dire qu'il se retrouverait bientôt en face des objets de sa colère… c'en était presque grisant.

- Ah, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu devrais te changer.

- Me changer ? Ah oui, les robes. J'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à m'y faire...

Et comme si de rien n'était, l'adolescent retira son manteau avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Hermione, dont l'attention avait été focalisée sur la fenêtre jusque là, écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se déshabiller. Alors qu'il finissait de défaire sa chemise, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer les courbes de ses muscles sous son maillot moulant et elle rougit de plus belle.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda l'adolescent d'un ton tout à fait innocent.

- Euh… non, c'est juste…je crois que je vais sortir quelques minutes… je dois aller voir une amie…

Et elle quitta le compartiment en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, refermant vivement la porte derrière elle. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyle alors qu'il continuait à se changer. C'était presque trop facile…

* * *

Un chapeau magique ? C'est une blague ?! Comment pouvait-on être irresponsable au point de laisser cette antiquité rabougrie décider du futur des nouvelles générations sorcières ?!

Telles furent les premières pensées de Kyle lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet qui allait décider de la maison dans laquelle il allait être sorti. Le jeune Reese avait songé à un entretien avec le directeur, ou bien une série de tests pour décider quelles étaient ses qualités prédominantes…bref, tout sauf ÇA !

Pour être plus proche de Potter, il lui faudrait absolument se trouver dans la maison Griffondor. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ce chapeau délabré mettre son plan en l'air !

S'asseyant sur le tabouret, il fit de son mieux pour se calmer et dissimuler son dégoût lorsque le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête.

- Hum, tes pensées sont difficiles à lire, très difficiles à lire… serais-tu occlumens ? Dit une voix dans son oreille.

_- Contente-toi de m'envoyer à Griffondor, c'est tout ce que je demande._ Pensa le jeune Reese, sachant que le choixpeau entendrait ses pensées.

- Griffondor ? Il est vrai que tu as beaucoup de courage… beaucoup de courage en effet… des qualités intellectuelles également et de la malice, beaucoup de malice…

- _Si tu me dis Serpentard, je te préviens que tu ne vivras pas jusqu'à ta prochaine répartition._

- Oh oh ! Nul besoin d'être aussi menaçant, Mr Reese… ou qui que tu sois. Tu es loyal mais moins loyal qu'intelligent… très intelligent même mais plus rusé encore… et ton courage n'a d'égal que ton goût prononcé pour le danger, par conséquent il faut mieux t'envoyer à… GRIFFONDOR !

Les rouge et or applaudirent bruyamment en voyant que l'élève américain était réparti chez eux. Reese se contenta d'esquisser un sourire gêné et rejoignit leur table, trouvant une place libre à côté d'Hermione.

- Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assoie là ? L'interrogea le nouveau Griffondor.

- Non, je t'en prie ! Je l'avais réservée pour un ami mais puisqu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à se montrer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de ta compagnie. Répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Kyle esquissa lui aussi un sourire, qui sembla déclencher une nouvelle vague de rougissement de la part de l'élève studieuse. Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, même si les autres garçons ne semblaient pas la remarquer. Son dossier indiquait qu'elle n'avait « flirté » qu'avec un seul garçon, lors de sa quatrième année. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui puisqu'il s'agissait de Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?! C'est la place d'Andy !

Le garçon qui venait grossièrement d'interrompre la conversation qu'il venait de débuter avec Hermione n'était autre que Ronald Weasley. Le rouquin avait l'air plus irrité par l'attitude que le jeune Reese avait à l'égard de son amie que par le siège qu'il occupait.

- Désolé mais Hermione m'a assuré que ça ne la gênait pas. Si cet Andy a été assez idiot pour refuser de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et bien tant pis pour lui.

Le visage de Weasley prit une teinte si pourpre qu'on devinait presque l'étendue de la colère qui bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Elle fut d'ailleurs sur le point d'exploser lorsque Kyle se retourna vers Hermione comme si de rien n'était, ignorant complètement le Griffondor.

- Qui est cet Andy ? Demanda Kyle, feignant la curiosité.

- Tu ne sais pas qui est… Oh bien sûr, tu ne peux pas savoir, tu viens juste d'arriver… C'est Andrew Potter, un élève de Griffondor de notre année…

-… et accessoirement le Survivant, non ? Il est plutôt connu, même outre-Atlantique. Il faut reconnaître qu'un nourrisson qui parvient à la fois à survivre au sortilège de mort et à terrasser le mage noir le plus craint de toute la Grande-Bretagne, on voit pas ça tous les jours ! Termina Kyle d'un ton rieur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle-aussi. La bonne humeur de l'américain devait être contagieuse, car elle sentait une bouffée de joie l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Des yeux vairons… l'un bleu et l'autre vert… il avait un regard si intense, elle se sentait presque désarmée quand il la fixait de cette manière.

C'est alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un Andrew Potter apparemment de très mauvaise humeur en compagnie d'un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés dans tous les sens et dont les yeux noisette étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes.

Kyle sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir mais fit attention à ce qu'elle ne se reflète pas sur son visage. James Potter, Auror de renom et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis l'année précédente, escorta son fils jusqu'à la table des rouge et or avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, le jeune Reese posa les yeux sur les professeurs, et plus particulièrement sur la femme à côté de laquelle l'ex-Auror prit place. Environ trente-cinq ans, de longs cheveux auburn descendant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle était belle, très belle même et ses yeux d'un vert des plus brillants ne faisaient que l'embellir davantage.

Kyle ne put supporter sa vue plus longtemps et jura intérieurement d'avoir pris l'étude des runes comme matière supplémentaire. Il se retourna finalement vers le trio d'or, qui semblaient au beau milieu d'une discussion mouvementée. Andrew s'était en effet assis à côté de Ron de l'autre côté de la table, après avoir poussé sans ménagement un élève de troisième année.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? L'interrogea Ron sans le moindre tact.

- Je vous raconterai plus tard. Répliqua sèchement Andrew.

- Que s'est-il passé, Andy ? On a eu une peur bleue ! Renchérit Hermione.

- Pas maintenant, Hermione.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit PAS MAINTENANT. Répéta le Survivant en adressant un regard furieux à son amie.

Cette dernière se tut mais ses yeux étaient hantés par la peine et le ressentiment. Elle quitta la table des rouge et or un instant plus tard, laissant les trois garçons seuls. Tiraillé entre la possibilité de se présenter à Potter et l'obligation qu'il ressentait à courir après Hermione, Kyle finit par se lever, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part du Survivant. Ce dernier tendit une main, comme pour le retenir.

- Mais qui es…

- Kyle Reese, répondit l'adolescent en serrant fermement la main tendue. Elève de Salem, nouvellement intégré à la maison Griffondor et fervent défenseur des demoiselles en détresse. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et le jeune homme disparut en un éclair, se précipitant vers la porte à une vitesse étonnante. Il aperçut l'adolescente courir vers le parc et s'élança à sa suite. Heureusement, il était un excellent coureur et jusqu'ici, aucune de ses proies ne lui avait échappé. Bien sûr, celle-ci n'était pas une cible à éliminer mais il était toujours utile de faire de l'exercice. Il finit par la trouver assise près du lac, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues.

Dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié sa cape et elle commençait déjà à grelotter. Kyle ôta la sienne et la déposa doucement sur ses épaules. La Griffondor sursauta en sentant le tissu et leva soudainement la tête, son regard rencontrant les yeux vairons du jeune homme.

- Kyle ?

- Pour te servir. Répondit-il en mettant un genou à terre de façon théâtrale.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par le garçon. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler et les joues de l'adolescente avaient retrouvé un peu de leur couleur, couleur qui s'accentua lorsque Kyle porta son mouchoir à son visage, essuyant délicatement ses larmes.

- Je peux regarder des civilisations disparaître, des villes flamber ou des planètes exploser sans réagir… mais montrez-moi une larme sur la joue d'une femme et vous ferez de moi ce que vous voudrez. Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle rougit de plus belle mais ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent un moment assis, un silence confortable s'étant installé dans ce cadre des plus… romantiques. Kyle ne l'avait pas prémédité mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur endroit pour se retrouver seul avec la jeune Granger. Pourtant, il était encore trop tôt pour être plus qu'une présence amicale et réconfortante.

- Allez, rentrons. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis sûr que ton ami a des circonstances atténuantes…

- Pourquoi crois-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton désabusé.

- Parce qu'il serait inhumain de repousser sans raison une fille telle que toi.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le jeune homme disparût au détour d'un couloir, ne songeant apparemment pas à reprendre sa cape. Tout en marchant lentement vers la tour des Griffondor, Hermione se repassa dans sa tête la journée qui venait de s'écouler. La rencontre de cet étrange garçon, leur discussion, la manière dont il avait ôté…

Elle stoppa net ses pensées alors que le rouge lui montait à nouveau aux joues. Elle aurait pensé qu'après cinq années passées à côtoyer des joueurs de Quidditch aux corps plus ou moins musclés, elle ne serait plus affectée mais la preuve venait d'être faite que non. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là, les rêves d'Hermione furent remplis de scènes romantiques et chevaleresques qui avaient toutes le même point commun : un homme aux yeux vairons.

* * *

Vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un masque d'une blancheur immaculée, l'exécuteur s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite sans la moindre hésitation. Sur son chemin, il rencontra quelques acromantulas mais n'eut pas de difficulté à en venir à bout. Il finit par arriver dans une clairière, où se trouvaient les plus magnifiques créatures qu'il ait jamais vues.

Il s'agissait de chevaux ailés au corps squelettique et dont les grands yeux blancs brillaient dans la nuit. Aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans Lune, ils représentaient aux yeux du jeune homme des créatures merveilleuses. Les Sombrals étaient très rares et c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait en voir de si près. S'asseyant sur un rocher plat, il continua de les observer pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'une voix amusée ne le sorte de sa contemplation.

- Ils sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever. Se retournant vers son interlocuteur, l'exécuteur inclina légèrement la tête et ce dernier lui rendit son salut.

- Bonsoir Magorian.

Le dénommé Magorian était un centaure au pelage brun et dont le visage fier, aux pommettes hautes, était encadré par de longs cheveux noirs. Toutefois, son regard était sage, infiniment plus sage que la plupart de ceux de sa race, et bien plus avisé que la grande majorité des sorciers. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le chef des centaures de la forêt interdite.

- Bonsoir, Azrael.

- On voit bien Mars ce soir. Déclara le jeune homme d'un ton dégagé.

Le centaure esquissa un sourire malicieux et hocha positivement de la tête avant de répondre.

- En effet, il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude. Répondit Magorian.

- Cela faisait longtemps, mon vieil ami.

- Trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Ton cœur est agité, troublé peut-être. Est-ce parce qu'ils sont si près de toi ?

- Leur présence m'indispose, c'est vrai… mais je ne peux les tuer, pas encore. Ma mission est prioritaire.

- Albus Dumbledore a eu tort d'ignorer ce que disaient les étoiles. Il savait pourtant quelles en seraient les conséquences… mais avec l'âge, les humains sont persuadés d'avoir toujours raison. Annonça sagement le centaure.

- J'espère que tu m'empêcheras de devenir aussi têtu que lui quand j'aurais son âge. Rétorqua Azrael d'un ton rieur.

Le centaure rit de bon cœur avec lui, son rire ressemblant étrangement à un hennissement. Puis tous deux se calmèrent et Magorian se rapprocha de l'humain, lui tendant un paquet emballé dans de la soie.

- Je te remercie de ton aide, Magorian.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Azrael. Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous en chassant les loups-garous de la forêt, ainsi qu'en m'apportant un remède pour mon poulain. Ceci est bien peu de chose en comparaison.

- L'amitié ne nécessite pas de contrepartie et le savoir que tu as partagé avec moi est d'une valeur inestimable. Puisse Jupiter veiller sur toi et ton clan.

- Qu'il veille sur toi aussi, mon ami.

Et tous deux s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées. Alors qu'il quittait la forêt interdite, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur le croissant de lune.

- C'est une belle nuit pour mourir, tu ne crois pas, Bane ?

Le centaure se cabra en entendant son nom mais il était trop tard. Lorsqu'il voulut charger en direction du sorcier, il se heurta à une série de câbles qui le retinrent en arrière avant de le faire tomber sur le sol avec fracas. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Azrael se trouvait déjà auprès de lui, sa dague distante de sa gorge de seulement quelques centimètres.

- Quel est ton nom, humain ? Qui es-tu, vermine, pour avoir poussé Magorian à s'allier à toi ?!

- Je suis l'Ange de la Mort, et ce soir je vais prendre ta vie.

Et sans le moindre bruit, le sang se mit à jaillir sur les arbres alentours. Le centaure remua quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser, les yeux vides, baignant dans une mare de liquide carmin qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, pour les humains comme pour les centaures, Bane. Mars a eu son tribut de sang pour ce soir... puisse ton âme reposer en paix.

Tels furent les derniers mots de l'exécuteur avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nuit.


	4. La mort d'Harry Potter

Chapitre 3 : La mort d'Harry Potter

* * *

Certains affirmaient que le destin n'existait pas et que les choses arrivaient forcément par hasard, constituant de simples coïncidences. Pourtant, aux yeux du jeune Reese, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avait tout d'un signe envoyé par des puissances supérieures.

En effet, pour son premier cours à Poudlard, qui s'avérait être un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Potter avait demandé à ce que les élèves se placent par groupes de deux pour pratiquer les sortilèges informulés. Weasley avait voulu se mettre avec Kyle, probablement pour essayer de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui ne dérangerait pas particulièrement ce dernier. Après tout, s'il désirait se faire ridiculiser devant ses condisciples, ce n'était pas le problème de Kyle. Malheureusement, le rouquin était incapable de produire ce genre de sorts, laissant Reese debout à ne rien faire, se contentant d'observer les autres.

Et c'était justement là que les choses devenaient intéressantes. Dans sa grande mansuétude, James Potter avait décidé de servir de partenaire pour Kyle à la place de Ron, lui demandant de se défendre contre le sort qu'il allait utiliser et de contre-attaquer s'il le pouvait. Il ne s'agissait pas de générosité contrairement à ce que l'ancien griffondor voulait faire croire. Il désirait juste montrer sa supériorité vis-à-vis d'un élève étranger.

- Allons-y, Mr Reese. Je suis sûr que vos camarades seraient intéressés de savoir quel est le niveau d'un élève de Salem. Déclara James Potter d'un ton teinté d'arrogance.

De là où il venait, une telle requête équivalait à un suicide pur et simple. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'aucun sorcier sain d'esprit n'avait défié Azrael dans un duel… c'était comme si un agneau demandait à un lion d'entrer dans sa cage pour le dévorer. Bien sûr, Kyle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer James, pas tout de suite… mais le ridiculiser durant son propre cours était un bon début.

L'œil vif du jeune Reese aperçut le mouvement de baguette et reconnut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un stupefix. Son impression fut confirmée par le rayon pourpre qui partit dans sa direction. C'était encore une fois trop facile…

- _Protego Horribilis !!_ Pensa-t-il avec force.

Le sortilège créa un immense écran de protection invisible qui, tel un mur, renvoya le sort à son expéditeur. Toutefois, James Potter n'était pas un des meilleurs Aurors du ministère pour rien et il esquiva le jet sans trop de difficulté. En revanche, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que la contre-attaque vienne si vite.

- _Levicorpus !_

C'était un sort que le jeune Reese avait trouvé dans le dossier de James relatif à sa période scolaire. Il était écrit qu'il avait utilisé ce sort pour humilier Severus Rogue devant ses camarades de classe. N'était-ce pas justice de faire ravaler sa fierté à ce cerf écervelé qui avait indirectement causé la tragique disparition de son fils aîné ?

Le professeur était assis suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas et dans une position qui ne semblait pas très confortable. Il voulut jeter un sort sur Kyle mais ce dernier se révéla une nouvelle fois trop rapide.

- _Expelliarmus._

La baguette de James s'envola et atterrit entre ses doigts. Comme il l'avait lu, celle-ci était faite d'acajou et d'une longueur de 27,5 cm. Plutôt flexible, elle devait être utile pour la métamorphose. Il aurait été si facile de la briser… Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à ce genre de tentations. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes que le jeune Reese reporta son attention sur son professeur.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse descendre maintenant ou bien que je vous laisse encore un peu de temps pour que vous tentiez de vous libérer ? Demanda Kyle d'un ton dégagé.

- Et bien, j'apprécierais que vous me libériez…

- _Liberacorpus._

Le professeur retomba lourdement sur le sol, sous les regards moqueurs de la majorité des élèves. Il se releva d'un bond et adressa un regard irrité au jeune Reese. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas le remarquer et se contenta de lui tendre sa baguette.

- Etes-vous satisfait de mon niveau, professeur ?

- Je dois avouer que votre démonstration était impressionnante, Mr Reese… vous apprend-t-on vraiment ça à Salem ? L'interrogea James avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Bien sûr. Les sortilèges informulés sont l'une des bases essentielles en matière de duel. On peut l'apprendre à partir de notre cinquième année avec une option spéciale.

- Oh… J'en conclus que vous avez pris cette option alors. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Le jeune Reese prit un air sombre et légèrement mélancolique avant de répondre d'un ton plus grave.

- Quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre comment mes parents sont morts… je me suis promis d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour me défendre.

- Veuillez me pardonner, je l'ignorais. Répondit l'enseignant, une lueur de tristesse voilant ses yeux noisette l'espace d'un instant.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… Si vous voulez une revanche, je serais ravi que nous nous livrions à un nouveau duel. J'ai conscience de vous avoir pris par surprise tout à l'heure et j'aimerais vraiment me mesurer à vous en possession de tous vos moyens. Déclara le jeune Reese, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- J'en serais également ravi, Mr Reese. Approuva James, souriant devant le fairplay de l'élève.

Kyle songea que s'il n'avait pas embrassé une carrière d'assassin, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être acteur. Réussir à duper aussi facilement James rien qu'en dissimulant ses émotions s'était avéré être un jeu d'enfant. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps que le visage du jeune Reese n'était plus le reflet de son père biologique, en raison d'un incident bien particulier… mais qu'il n'ait même pas eu la moindre réaction à son contact, ne serait-ce que de son instinct paternel, démontrait que James Potter n'avait sûrement jamais aimé son fils aîné.

D'un autre côté, il avait laissé un tout petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert brillant sur le pas de la porte des Dursley. A cette époque, Harry Potter n'était encore qu'un innocent, pas le moins du monde préparé au traitement qu'il recevrait de la part de Vernon et Pétunia.

D'ailleurs, Kyle s'était toujours demandé si la mort d'Harry avait eu lieu en cette froide nuit d'hiver où la porte des Dursley s'était refermée pour la première fois derrière lui, ou bien lorsque ces derniers avaient perdu la vie sous ses yeux, un peu plus d'un an plus tard. Le souvenir de l'incendie lui revint en mémoire, aussi clair que si ça s'était passé la veille…

* * *

Flash Back

_Les flammes léchaient l'extérieur de la porte, faisant entrer des fumées toxiques à l'intérieur du placard. Le petit garçon s'était replié contre le mur, enroulé dans ses couvertures tout en tremblant de peur. Agé d'à peine cinq ans, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs savait que la mort n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter._

_Après tout, la mort gagnait toujours. Elle lui avait d'abord pris Mathilda, la nourrice qui les gardait lui et son frère quand ils étaient bébés. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de son visage mais il se souvenait qu'elle sentait la vanille… et de sa voix aussi, lorsqu'elle leur chantait des berceuses pour les endormir._

_Malheureusement, elle avait cessé de venir environ trois mois avant qu'il ne doive aller vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. Ses parents n'avaient rien voulu lui dire mais le garçon avait compris, rien qu'aux regards qu'ils avaient échangé, que la femme était partie… partie pour toujours._

_Elle lui avait aussi pris Sammy, la petite souris qui partageait son placard depuis son arrivée. Le rongeur avait été sa seule compagnie pendant ces derniers mois, si l'on omettait les quelques désagréables minutes passées avec les Dursley chaque jour, et même s'il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, cela lui faisait du bien d'être auprès d'un autre être vivant. A sa grande surprise, la souris lui avait plusieurs fois ramené de petites graines, comme si elle savait qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim._

_Et puis un jour, Dudley l'avait aperçue et exigé de ses parents qu'elle disparaisse. Le garçon avait tout fait pour empêcher son cousin de faire du mal à son amie mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'oncle Vernon. Il n'oublierait jamais le sourire sadique sur le visage du patriarche des Dursley lorsqu'il l'avait plongée dans l'eau bouillante. Suite à cet incident, il avait passé des nuits et des nuits à pleurer en silence…_

_Les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long des joues du garçon. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. Même âgé de seulement cinq ans, il lui vint l'idée que peut-être la mort serait douce. Peut-être pourrait-il revoir Mathilda… peut-être serait-il aimé à nouveau…_

_C'est alors que la porte du placard fut arrachée de ses gonds, dévoilant une silhouette drapée de noir face à lui. L'enfant mit quelques instants avant de discerner le visage d'une femme au regard sombre comme une nuit sans lune, mais d'une intensité saisissante. Le garçon ressentit une drôle de douleur à la tête, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie après qu'Oncle Vernon l'ait frappé à l'arrière du crâne._

_- As-tu peur de mourir, petit ?_

_L'enfant ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux toujours brillants de larmes. Puis il sauta de son lit et s'avança à petits pas vers la femme. Son regard émeraude exprimait une détermination impressionnante pour un enfant si jeune, que l'on aurait pu prendre pour de la folie, alors qu'il répondait d'une petite voix._

_- Non._

_Il s'en suivit un échange de regards pendant encore quelques instants, les flammes continuant à s'étendre autour d'eux mais sans pour autant pouvoir les atteindre. On aurait dit qu'un périmètre infranchissable entourait les deux interlocuteurs, et la magie était aisément perceptible dans l'air._

_Le visage sérieux de la femme laissa place à un sourire amusé alors qu'elle mettait un jour à terre. Elle tendit alors sa main vers lui._

_- Veux-tu venir avec moi ?_

_Le garçon tourna d'abord la tête vers l'escalier. Il ne parût guère surpris d'y apercevoir les dépouilles des trois Dursley, qui fumaient doucement au milieu des flammes. Etrangement, il ne ressentit ni peine, ni tristesse à voir ses tortionnaires brûler comme de simples poupées de chiffon. Ceux-ci l'avaient haï depuis le jour de son arrivée et avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Ce n'était que justice de leur faire goûter aux flammes du purgatoire…_

_Reportant son attention sur la femme, il acquiesça de la tête et mit sa main dans la sienne avant de lui sourire._

_- Oui._

_- Bien. En revanche, tu dois comprendre que tu ne dois pas survivre à cette nuit._

_L'enfant afficha une expression de surprise alors qu'un mouvement de la petite branche tenue par la femme fit apparaître quelque chose dans son lit. On aurait dit une marionnette, grandeur nature et elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. La femme se pencha alors vers lui avec un petit couteau et elle bougea si vite sa main qu'il ne l'aperçut même pas lui entailler très légèrement l'index. Elle s'avança vers son lit et fit tomber trois gouttes de sang sur la marionnette. Celle-ci commença à changer, devenant une copie conforme du garçon… à l'exception qu'elle était inerte._

_- Harry Potter est officiellement mort ce soir, comme Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre._

_- Est-ce que… tu peux me dire ton nom ?_

_La sorcière adressa à Harry un regard surpris avant d'esquisser un petit sourire malicieux._

_- Tu peux m'appeler Anna. A présent, c'est à mon tour de te trouver un nom. Après tout, tu vas devenir mon apprenti…_

_Elle parût songeuse pendant quelques instants, semblant ne pas remarquer que la maison n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler autour d'eux. Harry n'y faisait guère plus attention, ses yeux fixés sur la dénommée Anna. Elle portait une longue cape noire et tenait dans une main un masque d'une blancheur immaculée, si l'on omettait les fentes teintées prévues pour les yeux et la bouche, sur lequel était peint un croissant de lune noir._

_- Azrael. Est-ce que cela te plaît ?_

_L'enfant réfléchit un instant, et dut reconnaître que le son sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de montrer une expression curieuse._

_- Oui, ça me plaît bien… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- C'est le nom de l'Ange de la mort. J'ai vu ton passé… j'ai vu de tes yeux l'instant où la mort t'a choisi…. Tu accompliras de grandes choses, Azrael, j'en suis certaine…_

Fin du flash back

* * *

- Kyle ?

Le jeune Reese sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom d'une petite voix inquiète. Relevant la tête, il croisa les yeux noisette d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

- Bonjour Hermione. Déclara-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Bonjour… je voulais te rendre ça. Je suis un peu confuse pour hier, d'habitude je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer si facilement… Répondit la Griffondor d'une petite voix, en lui tendant sa cape.

Le jeune homme prit la cape, effleurant au passage les doigts de la jeune femme. Les joues de celle-ci se mirent à rougir instantanément. Kyle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait autant d'effet à une fille par un simple contact. Pour la plupart des proies qu'il lui avait fallu séduire, le temps moyen requis pour les faire complètement tomber sous sa coupe avoisinait les trois jours dans le meilleur des cas mais les extrêmes lui avaient souvent demandé des semaines entières…

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fille aînée d'un comte, âgée d'environ deux ans de plus que lui, qu'il avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui pour mieux approcher son père. Inutile de préciser que le pauvre comte ne survécut pas à la faiblesse de sa fille… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Amélia… Elle était dotée d'un tempérament de feu mais aussi d'un caractère si fort que ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de doigté pour l'approcher. Heureusement que toutes ses missions n'étaient pas comme ça…

- Hum hum. Prononça quelqu'un en se raclant la gorge.

Reese focalisa son attention sur l'origine du bruit et ne fut guère surpris de constater la présence de Weasley derrière Hermione. Celui-ci était en compagnie d'Andrew, qui semblait jauger Kyle du regard. Le jeune Reese en déduisit que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre Potter et Hermione, probablement après qu'elle ait regagné la Tour des Griffondor la veille.

- Oh, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu. S'excusa Kyle avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

Andrew sembla se détendre un peu et se rapprocha du jeune Reese avant de lui tendre sa main, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter hier. Je m'appelle Andrew, Andrew Potter mais tu peux m'appeler Andy. Ton nom c'est Kyle, je crois. C'est vrai que tu viens de Salem ?

Kyle serra la main tendue et si le sourire resta intact sur ses lèvres, même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette situation. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn ressemblait beaucoup à Lily Potter, à l'exception de ses yeux noisette hérités de James. Il représentait la parfaite incarnation de l'amour qui unissait les époux Potter mais il était aussi un symbole pour le monde sorcier, puisqu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort quinze ans auparavant.

- C'est exact. La durée de mon séjour dépendra principalement de mes résultats et de l'avis des professeurs à mon sujet mais je dois avouer que cette école me semble très intéressante.

Arborant toujours un sourire amical, le jeune Reese décida de passer à un sujet plus délicat.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais subi pas mal de problèmes avec la presse et le ministère britannique l'année précédente, parce qu'ils niaient le retour du mage noir que tu avais anéanti. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Lord Voldemort.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à frissonner en entendant ce nom mais Andy demeura résolument calme. De cette manière, Reese put évaluer que le Survivant ne redoutait pas le nom du mage noir, contrairement à la quasi-totalité des sorciers britanniques.

Le jeune Potter arbora un air un peu gêné avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Oui, j'ai eu quelques soucis mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de mes parents… Fudge a essayé de faire renvoyer mon père de son poste de Capitaine des Aurors et il a envoyé une femme horrible, Dolores Ombrage, comme professeur de Défense à Poudlard. Et elle a même essayé de faire renvoyer ma mère de Poudlard…

- Oui mais on a eu de la chance. Quand la mère d'Andy a su qu'Ombrage utilisait des plumes sanglantes, elle est allée voir Amélia Bones, la chef du Département de la Justice Magique. Ombrage est passée en procès devant le Magenmagot et a écopé de deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ! Poursuivit Ron d'un ton enjoué.

- Et suite à ça, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Mr Potter de venir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Ministre n'a pas pu refuser puisque Mr Potter est largement qualifié pour le poste, contrairement à Ombrage. Termina Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était exactement comme dans le dossier que Kyle avait lu et il était presque surpris que de simples élèves soient au courant de tout. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas négliger le fait que les pères respectifs de Ron et d'Andy travaillaient tous deux au Ministère.

Toutefois, le jeune Reese suspectait l'Ordre du Phénix d'avoir transmis des informations à Dumbledore et aux Potter. Les informations qu'il avait reçues au sujet de ce groupe étaient très limitées et il savait seulement que c'était une petite organisation qui s'était opposée à Voldemort lors de la première guerre contre le mage noir dans les années 70.

Parmi ses anciens membres, on comptait le prestigieux couple d'Aurors Alice et Frank Londubat, qui avaient été torturés jusqu'à en devenir fous par Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi que les frères Prewett, Gideon et Fabian, qui avaient été tués par un groupe de mangemorts.

En revanche, il ne disposait que de peu d'indices concernant les membres actuels. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot en était vraisemblablement le créateur et le leader. Parmi les membres connus, on suspectait les époux Potter mais aussi leurs amis proches, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Ces cinq noms étaient les seuls que comprenait sa liste de membres potentiels mais Kyle avait eu une intuition en lisant le dossier des Frères Prewett. Ceux-ci étaient très proches de leur sœur aînée, Molly Prewett. Cette même Molly s'était mariée à Arthur Weasley et de leur union étaient nés six fils, dont Ron était le plus jeune, et une fille du nom de Ginny.

En fouillant un peu les dossiers les concernant que l'organisation lui avait donnés en complément des informations relatives à Ron Weasley, le jeune Reese avait constaté des choses intéressantes, très intéressantes…

Par exemple, il avait entendu dire que le patriarche des Weasley avait été hospitalisé à Ste-Mangouste l'année dernière pour une grave morsure de serpent. Et comme par hasard, une infraction au Département des Mystères avait été signalée cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'on savait quelle chose précieuse renfermait l'une des salles de ce département, il était facile de faire concorder les pièces du puzzle en une déduction des plus cohérentes.

Il lui restait à déterminer combien de Weasley faisaient partie intégrante de l'Ordre et s'il pourrait tirer quelque chose de Ronald et Ginny, les deux seuls enfants de cette famille qui étudiaient encore à Poudlard.

Retournant à la réalité après ces quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida d'interrompre l'âpre discussion à laquelle se livraient Ron et Hermione en posant délicatement le bras de la demoiselle pour attirer son attention. Cette dernière se retourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir captivée par le regard intense qu'il posa sur elle, ainsi que par le sourire qu'il lui adressait.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ? Je ne connais pas encore bien les différentes sections et comme tu m'as laissé entendre que tu y passais pas mal de temps…

- Bien sûr ! Aucun problème, je vais te montrer. Lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Et elle le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la bibliothèque. Du coin de l'œil, Kyle aperçut le sourire amusé d'Andy mais surtout le regard assassin que lui lançait Weasley. Les choses commençaient à devenir très intéressantes…

* * *

Kingsley avait regagné Londres la veille au soir mais malgré la requête de son supérieur, il n'était pas rentré chez lui. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. L'Auror avait profité de sa soirée pour écrire à la DECI pour leur demander leur dossier relatif au Faucheur, ainsi aux différents départements de police magique étrangers où avait sévi l'assassin.

A sa grande surprise, Shacklebolt avait reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de rapports, qui allaient de l'assassinat discret aux meurtres en séries. Parfois, des familles entières avaient été décimées en l'espace d'une nuit et sans que le tueur ne laisse la moindre trace derrière lui.

Il était près de midi et malgré toute la caféine qu'il avait consommée, il commençait à se sentir vraiment fatigué. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne sentit pas sa collègue arriver vers lui avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Tonks ! S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la métamorphomage.

- Salut Kingsley. Dis donc, t'as l'air crevé ! Ce sont les Français qui t'ont mis dans cet état ?!

- On peut dire ça… L'un de leurs enquêteurs m'a laissé entendre qu'un tueur sans visage de classe internationale venait peut-être de mettre les pieds en Grande-Bretagne alors je me suis dis que j'allais me renseigner un peu…

- Ok… et je suppose que les renseignements en question, ce sont toutes ces piles de dossiers entassées sur ton bureau ?

- Oui, ça et la dizaine de boîtes que j'ai pas encore ouvertes…

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à côté du bureau de Kingsley et constata effectivement la présence d'une dizaine de boîtes, dont chacune comportait un sceau d'un pays différent. Elle reconnût ceux de la France, de l'Allemagne et du Japon mais elle ne connaissait pas les autres.

- Et ben… on sait combien de victimes potentielles il a tué ?

- La DECI a fait quelques estimations… globalement, entre cinq cents et un millier de morts…

- UN MILLIER ?! C'est une blague ?!

- Non, malheureusement… et encore, ce ne sont que les cas dont on a eu connaissance ces quatre dernières années.

- Incroyable… Ce type doit être un monstre.

- C'est pas tout, jette un œil à ça.

Kingsley lui montra quelques photos prises magiquement d'un des nombreux lieux du crime que l'on supposait être l'œuvre du Faucheur. On pouvait y voir un cratère d'un diamètre d'une bonne centaine de mètres, rempli d'au moins une cinquantaine de silhouettes sans vie. Certains tenaient encore des sortes d'épées à la main alors que d'autres avaient leurs baguettes. A voir les quantités de sang répandues tout autour, ça avait du être un sacré carnage…

- Où ça s'est passé ?

- Au Japon, dans l'un des quartiers plutôt sombres de la partie sorcière de Nagoya. Soixante-cinq Yakusas et leur chef ont été tués et un objet magique très important aurait disparu cette même nuit. Le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé et le ministère japonais a nié la disparition de l'objet.

- De quel objet s'agit-il ?

- On n'en est pas certains mais il s'agirait de l'épée de Kusanagi, l'un des trois trésors impériaux du Japon.

- L'épée de Kusanagi ?! Tu veux dire l'épée ayant appartenu à la grande magicienne Amaterasu ! On dit qu'elle a des pouvoirs extraordinaires mais qu'aucun sorcier n'a été en mesure de la maîtriser depuis plusieurs millénaires !

- Et ben, je ne te savais pas si bien informée sur le sujet…

- C'est normal, mon épreuve de documentation pour devenir Auror portait sur l'histoire des sorciers japonais célèbres. J'avoue que la vie d'Amaterasu était très intéressante et j'y ai consacré une bonne partie de mon exposé… Expliqua Tonks d'une voix nostalgique.

- Bref, tu vois de quel genre d'individus il s'agit. C'est un professionnel qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains pour obtenir ce qu'il désire…

- Il travaille à son compte ?

- Tout laisse à penser que non. Il travaillerait pour le compte d'une organisation criminelle qui aurait des ramifications dans de nombreux pays… mais là encore, on ne sait rien de plus.

- Oh… mais alors, si un seul de leurs assassins est capable de faire ça, que crois-tu qu'il arriverait si un syndicat d'une telle puissance était déchaîné contre nous ? Ou pire encore, s'il joignait ses forces à Tu-sais-qui ?

Kingsley ne répondit rien mais un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Si l'un de ces deux cas de figure devenait réalité, le monde sorcier britannique ne s'en relèverait pas. Viendrait alors l'ère des Ténèbres que redoutait tant Dumbledore et l'Auror doutait que l'Ordre du Phénix, même avec l'appui de l'Elu, puisse l'empêcher…

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre et espérer.


	5. Bons Baisers de Prague

Chapitre 4 : Bons baisers de Prague

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kyle était arrivé à Poudlard et jusque là, les choses avaient plutôt bien tourné. Les incessantes crises de jalousie de la part de Weasley ne faisaient qu'élargir chaque jour un peu plus le fossé qui séparait le rouquin et Hermione. La jeune Granger était brillante, nul doute à ce sujet mais elle ne connaissait que bien peu de choses à l'amour et la relation d'amitié que Reese avait tissé avec elle mettrait un certain temps avant de passer au stade supérieur.

Bien sûr, Kyle n'était pas pressé. Bien au contraire, il préférait prendre tout son temps pour apprendre à connaître complètement la Griffondor ainsi que pour obtenir son entière confiance. Il n'avait toutefois pas chômé du côté des Potter puisqu'il parlait souvent à Andrew, laissant entendre qu'il serait intéressé de passer les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison.

En effet, ce que le nouvel élève n'avait pas mentionné, c'était le talent inné qu'il avait pour manier un balai, talent probablement hérité génétiquement de James Potter mais que plusieurs années de pratiques toujours plus extrêmes lui avaient permis d'élever au rang d'art. C'était un sujet dont il avait discuté avec le patriarche des Potter, quand celui-ci était venu le trouver pour l'informer de la mise en place prochaine d'un club de duel ouvert à tous les élèves au-dessus des quatrièmes années. Le jeune Reese avait bien sûr manifesté le plus vif intérêt à ce sujet et s'était évertué à se lier d'amitié avec son professeur sans pour autant paraître suspicieux. C'était un autre art où il était passé maître...

Mais en cet instant, Kyle ne se trouvait ni auprès de sa famille biologique, ni auprès de ses camarades de classe. Non, le jeune homme venait de pénétrer dans la volière et ne tarda pas à transfigurer le toit, pour y créer une petite salle, s'attirant l'ire des chouettes qui durent prestement quitter les perchoirs les plus hauts. Aménageant un escalier de pierre semblable à un escalator, ressemblant en ce sens à celui du bureau du directeur, Reese pénétra dans la pièce et y conjura un simple fauteuil d'aspect confortable et une table rudimentaire.

Puis il sortit un petit miroir rectangulaire de sa poche intérieure et prononça d'une voix neutre.

- Angelo.

Le visage de l'homme du parc apparût dans le miroir, toujours vêtu de son éternel gilet gris et de son béret. Lui adressant un sourire cynique, le dénommé Angelo prit la parole d'un ton sec.

- Tu as failli nous causer pas mal d'ennuis en éliminant le centaure…

- J'en suis conscient mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il avait découvert mes contacts avec Magorian et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se range de notre côté, pire encore il aurait pu faire perdre à Magorian le soutien des siens. Sa haine des humains le rendait complètement impossible à raisonner.

- Ouais, j'ai entendu dire ça… Heureusement pour toi, on a pu retourner la situation à notre avantage. Répondit Angelo d'un ton malicieux.

- Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? L'interrogea Kyle avec une pointe d'intérêt.

- Tu n'es pas le seul d'entre nous à savoir faire correctement ton boulot, Azrael… Pour faire court, on a laissé suffisamment d'indices pour faire croire qu'un mangemort avait assassiné Bane. On a utilisé l'un des tatoués qu'on avait capturé y a longtemps et on l'a envoyé sur le lieu du crime sous Imperium. Les centaures n'y ont vu que du feu et ont dépecé la crapule en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch… Déclara l'informateur tout en allumant une cigarette.

- Ingénieux. Quelle a été la réaction des centaures ?

- Mitigée. Firenze a demandé à ce qu'ils aillent demander l'aide de Dumbledore mais Magorian lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune confiance en lui… En revanche, il a parlé d'un « troisième camp » qui pourrait les aider, on dirait que tu lui as fait bonne impression. S'exclama Angelo dans un rictus amusé.

- Magorian est un être respectable et nous avons des intérêts communs donc tant que les siens ne s'opposent pas à l'organisation, il n'y a aucun mal à nous entraider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm… peut-être. N'empêche que je suis étonné. Tu es capable de tuer des vampires, des loups-garous et surtout des humains sans le moindre état d'âme mais tu fais ami-ami avec un centaure ? Je pige pas pourquoi…

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Angelo. Les centaures sont tous d'honorables guerriers, et je respecte ça. Contrairement à eux, les humains, les vampires et les… lycans sont des êtres vicieux et versatiles auxquels on ne peut faire confiance facilement. Rétorqua simplement le jeune sorcier, laissant entrevoir un léger dégoût alors qu'il citait les lycans.

Kyle fit prestement disparaître toute émotion de son visage avant de fixer d'un regard froid le miroir.

- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas demandé de te contacter sans raison, n'est-ce pas ? S'agit-il d'une nouvelle mission ?

- Ouais. On t'a obtenu un « jour de repos » auprès du Directeur pour que tu fasses quelques achats de dernière minute sur le chemin de Traverse. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore était tellement heureux d'avoir reçu un élève brillant pour son programme d'échange qu'il n'a pas émis le moindre soupçon.

- Ok, ça c'est la version officielle. Dis-moi l'autre version.

- La jeune Comtesse Silberman est à Londres actuellement. On a laissé courir le bruit que James Hawkins avait été aperçu là-bas et elle a accouru aussitôt…

- Je croyais que James Hawkins ne devait plus jamais réapparaître. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Le questionna Kyle, haussant un sourcil.

- C'est vrai que d'habitude, on ne réutilise pas tes couvertures mais il paraîtrait que la gamine aurait mis la main sur une autre pierre. Tu vois ce à quoi je fais allusion ?

- Parfaitement. Je me souviens avoir versé le sang de son père pour obtenir la première… mais comment en aurait-elle acquis une autre ?

- Va savoir… peut-être a-t-elle trouvé une piste dans les documents de Stevenson, tu sais, l'ami du Comte.

- Je me souviens de lui. Notre dernière entrevue l'a laissé légèrement… refroidi. Déclara simplement Reese alors que les événements en question lui revenaient en mémoire.

* * *

Flash Back

_15 Décembre 1995, Golden Gate Hôtel, Prague_

_Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume gris anthracite referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. S'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir en tissu, il franchit machinalement les pas qui le séparaient de son bureau. Le fait de louer la suite présidentielle lui permettait de bénéficier d'un meilleur confort que les autres occupants du prestigieux hôtel de la capitale tchèque._

_Allumant la lampe présente sur le bureau, il sursauta en entendant s'élever une voix calme derrière lui._

_- Bonsoir Mr Stevenson._

_Faisant volte-face, il constata la présence d'un jeune homme confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce. Vêtu d'un élégant costume d'une blancheur toute aussi immaculée que son sourire, l'adolescent blond d'environ dix-huit ans le fixait de ses orbes azurés tout en lui adressant un sourire amusé._

_Le dénommé Stevenson sembla se détendre un peu et lui adressa un sourire gêné._

_- Oh, je ne vous avais pas remarqué. Vous êtes Mr Hawkins, James Hawkins je crois ? _

_- Pardonnez ma conduite quelque peu cavalière, Mr Stevenson. Le maître d'hôtel m'a reconnu et laissé entrer dans votre suite lorsqu'il a remarqué que je vous attendais. Je ne suis arrivé qu'il y a quelques minutes._

_Stevenson sembla se satisfaire de cette explication et hocha de la tête avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du jeune homme. Posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, il prit un air peiné avant de prendre la parole._

_- Mes sincères condoléances pour votre fiancée. La mort de Peter a été une grande perte pour nous tous mais elle a dû affecter encore plus sa fille. Pauvre Amélia…_

_- La perte du Comte Silberman était tragique en effet. J'ai tenu à accompagner Amélia ici pour lui changer un peu les idées, je suis sûr que la présence d'un ami de son père lui fera du bien. Je crois savoir que vous étiez assez proche du comte, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- En effet. Peter et moi étions amis depuis près de trente ans… _

_Sur ces mots, le vieil homme se releva et s'avança vers le bar, sortant deux verres avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur._

_- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?_

_- Avec plaisir. Un vodka-martini fera l'affaire._

_Stevenson vint se rasseoir quelques instants plus tard devant Hawkins, déposant les deux verres sur la table basse en verre qui les séparait. Le jeune homme prit son cocktail en main et en dégusta une gorgée, appréciant à sa juste valeur le liquide alcoolisé._

_- Alors, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir, Mr Hawkins. Puisque vous êtes venu seul, j'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie ?_

_Le sourire amusé qui flottait sur les lèvres d'Hawkins s'élargit un peu plus et il reposa son verre sur la table avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix veloutée._

_- En fait, je suis venu réaliser une des dernières volontés du Comte. Sur son lit de mort, il m'a prié de venir vous trouver pour s'enquérir de l'avancement des recherches sur les autres pierres, ainsi que pour s'assurer de la poursuite des recherches en question. Vous voyez ce dont je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le visage de Stevenson pâlit incontestablement en l'entendant mentionner les pierres mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Passant une main sur son front avant de lisser ses cheveux gris, il finit par reprendre la parole d'un ton résolument calme._

_- Que vous a-t-il dit à leur sujet ?_

_- Peu de choses. Je sais qu'il existe quatre pierres aux différentes caractéristiques magiques. Chacune a été montée sur un bijou. Elles auraient été crées il y a plusieurs millénaires par des sorciers suite à un rituel des plus sombres._

_- En effet… Mais toutes n'ont pas été serties sur des bijoux… attendez, ceci devrait vous éclairer._

_Le vieil homme se dirigea vers une autre pièce et en revint quelques instants plus tard avec un ouvrage d'apparence plutôt ancienne, qu'il déposa devant le jeune homme. La page ouverte était ornée d'une gravure qui montrait quatre pierres distinctes, que l'on pouvait reconnaître comme un rubis, un saphir, une émeraude et un diamant. _

_- Les quatre pierres représenteraient les quatre éléments de l'Antiquité. On ne connaît pas leurs pouvoirs réels, les livres se contentent de spéculer… L'émeraude aurait été sertie sur un médaillon d'or pur, le rubis a en revanche été enchâssé sur une épée d'argent. Certains prétendent qu'il s'agirait de l'épée ayant été en possession de Godric Griffondor, un sorcier britannique ayant vécu il y a mille ans et l'un des fondateurs de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard…_

_- Et que sait-on des deux autres pierres ?_

_- Hélas peu de choses, très peu de choses… On pense que le saphir aurait été incrusté dans une bague et le diamant dans un bracelet mais ce sont des spéculations…_

_- Vraiment ? Vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer ceci alors ?_

_Le vieil homme releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une profonde surprise lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la main du jeune homme. A son annulaire gauche se trouvait une chevalière en or, avec un saphir de forme circulaire incrusté en son centre. Des sortes de runes étaient gravées tout autour de la pierre précieuse._

_- C'est… c'est impossible… Peter n'aurait jamais…_

_- En effet, le Comte Silberman ne m'aurait jamais remis cet objet de son plein gré. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû le tuer afin de le récupérer, tout en faisant passer sa mort comme étant… de cause accidentelle. Déclara James avec une voix sereine._

_Tremblant de tous ses membres, Stevenson voulut se relever pour s'enfuir mais il sentit bientôt une douleur fulgurante dans sa jambe droite, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol. Levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il s'aperçut que ce dernier braquait sur lui un Walther PPK muni d'un silencieux._

_- J'apprécie beaucoup ces armes moldues, vous savez. Simples d'utilisation, efficaces et indétectables, contrairement aux baguettes magiques traditionnelles._

_- Pour… pourquoi faites-vous ça, James ? Pourquoi avez-vous tué Peter ? Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne…_

_Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de se lever. Adressant à Stevenson un sourire cynique, il reprit la parole d'une voix amusée._

_- Il me semble que votre ami le Comte n'était pas un homme aussi honnête que vous le dépeignez. Je suis au courant du sang que vous avez fait couler, tous les deux, pendant vos recherches sur les pierres… alors épargnez-moi le couplet sur l'innocence, ça ne marchera pas avec moi._

_- Peu importe… vous ne trouverez jamais les autres pierres ! S'exclama le vieil homme sur un ton de défi._

_- Vous êtes tellement sûr de vous… c'est surprenant, surtout lorsqu'on constate à quel point votre esprit est perméable._

_Et le jeune homme s'avança vers le vieil homme, portant une main vers son cou avant de lui arracher la chaîne qu'il portait. A l'extrémité de celle-ci se trouvait un médaillon d'or comportant une émeraude en son sein. Il était également gravé d'inscriptions runiques semblables à celles de la bague._

_- Vous ne vous séparez jamais de ce médaillon, de la même manière que le comte gardait toujours cette bague accrochée à une chaîne autour de son cou. Vous étiez tous les deux des hommes difficiles à approcher par des moyens conventionnels, c'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour une solution plus longue mais qui a fini par payer, en me rapprochant de la fille du Comte._

_- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea le vieil homme d'une voix tremblante._

_- Oh mais vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Peut-être mon véritable visage vous donnera-t-il un petit indice…_

_Et l'apparence du jeune homme changea, le faisant rajeunir jusqu'à un adolescent d'environ quinze ans. Ses cheveux étaient à présent d'un noir de jais et seul un de ses yeux était resté bleu alors que l'autre était devenu d'un vert émeraude. Deux cicatrices étaient visibles sur son visage pâle, l'une au niveau de son œil azuré et l'autre sur son front, en forme d'éclair…_

_- Impossible… vous… vous êtes l'Ange de la Mort… _

_- En effet, Mr Stevenson. L'organisation a jugé qu'il était temps que vous accomplissiez votre promesse, c'est-à-dire de leur remettre les pierres. A présent, vous pouvez mourir en paix._

_- ATTENDEZ ! JE NE VEUX PAS…_

_Mais le vieil homme ne termina jamais sa phrase, plusieurs balles venant de lui transpercer le cœur, faisant apparaître du même coup des tâches pourpres sur sa chemise au niveau des zones d'impact. Le jeune homme rangea son arme dans sa veste et son apparence changea à nouveau._

_A la place de l'adolescent se trouvait à présent un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, doté d'un visage plutôt banal. Son costume ne tarda pas à changer lui aussi, passant d'un blanc immaculé au noir le plus profond, alors que sa chemise au contraire passait d'un bleu sombre au blanc. Passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, il rangea le médaillon dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit une paire de lunettes rectangulaires avant de quitter la chambre._

_Prenant l'ascenseur principal, il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, constitué d'un vaste hall et d'un long guichet qui servait de réception. Son regard se posa sur une magnifique jeune femme d'environ dix-huit ans aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu clair, vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'un manteau de fourrure. Elle semblait en train de s'énerver contre un des réceptionnistes._

_- Je veux savoir où se trouve mon fiancé ! On m'a dit qu'il était venu ici mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre !_

_- Comment s'appelle votre fiancée, mademoiselle…_

_- Comtesse. Je suis la Comtesse Amélia Silberman et pour votre information, mon fiancé se nomme James Hawkins._

_- Veuillez m'excuser, comtesse. J'ignorais…_

_- Assez de vos excuses ! Dites-moi juste ce que je veux savoir ou j'appelle votre supérieur !_

_Le pauvre homme partit à toute vitesse en quête de l'information qui mettrait peut-être son emploi en péril. De son côté, la comtesse ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui passa à quelques mètres d'elle, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, mais un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres…_

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

- Oh oui, je me souviens aussi de celui-là… Il paraît que la gamine était dans tous ses états quand on lui a annoncé simultanément le meurtre de Stevenson et la disparition de son cher James Hawkins… Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu avais eu pas mal de fil à retordre avec celle-là, pas vrai ?

Si Kyle ressentit le moindre sentiment, il n'en laissa absolument rien paraître. Affichant un visage si neutre qu'il en aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un joueur de poker professionnel, le jeune Reese reprit la parole d'une voix sereine.

- Quand ?

- Dans trois jours, au Royal British Hôtel dans le centre de Londres. La sécurité y est particulièrement renforcée, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de ta couverture à nouveau.

- Je comprends. Quels sont les spécificités de la mission ?

- Récupérer la pierre, si elle se trouve en sa possession, de préférence de manière discrète. Néanmoins, tu es autorisé à la supprimer si les choses tournaient mal.

- Et si elle ne l'a pas ?

- Si elle ne l'a pas, James Hawkins retourna tranquillement parmi les ombres et elle continuera sa petite vie de comtesse en repensant mélancoliquement à son amant perdu et au « bonheur » qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble… Charmante histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les contes de fées n'ont jamais été mon fort, Angelo mais James réapparaîtra bel et bien dans trois jours. Si les événements prenaient un tour funeste, assure-toi que toute trace d'Hawkins disparaisse de cette planète.

- Entendu, Azrael. Oh, à part ça, comment se passe ton infiltration auprès des Potter ?

- Sans inconvénient majeur mais je crains que mon coffre ne soit pas suffisamment rempli pour me faire avancer plus vite. Répondit l'adolescent d'un ton malicieux.

- Pff… 10 000 gallions seront ajoutés à ton montant mensuel mais tâche d'en faire bon usage. Et ne fais PAS exploser à nouveau ta malle ! C'est dur d'en trouver d'aussi bonne qualité, tu sais !

- J'essaierai, Angelo, j'essaierai... A plus tard.

- C'est ça, à plus tard, le plus tard possible j'espère…

Et son image disparût dans son miroir. Le jeune Reese esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de remettre le miroir dans sa poche. Il fit ensuite disparaître la pièce qu'il avait créée et sortit de la Volière comme si de rien n'était.

Descendant les marches de la Tour Nord, l'adolescent observa de ses yeux vairons le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Nuageux et plutôt frais en ce mois de Septembre, le climat écossais n'avait rien à voir avec cet hiver passé dans la capitale de la République Tchèque. Il se souvenait encore des flocons de neige et du vent froid qui y soufflait… en totale opposition avec les baisers torrides d'Amélia. La jeune fille plutôt sage lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée s'était avérée des plus passionnées lorsqu'elle lui avait finalement ouvert son cœur. Dommage qu'elle ait désiré demeurer vierge jusqu'au mariage, James Hawkins aurait probablement aimé passer une nuit avec elle.

Et dire que d'ici trois jours, elle allait peut-être mourir de la main de son fiancé, comme son père avant elle. _Quel gâchis_… Songea-t-il, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain cours.


	6. L'homme qui n'avait jamais existé

Chapitre 5 : L'homme qui n'avait jamais existé

* * *

- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue pour ce premier cours d'Etude des moldus ! Mme Burbage ayant pris sa retraite, je serai donc votre nouveau professeur. Oh, j'ai presque oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Jack Simon.

L'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années qui se trouvait face à la classe avait des cheveux blonds coupés assez courts, et dont plusieurs mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique, en plus de son visage d'éphèbe semblaient captiver la quasi-totalité des adolescentes présentes.

Ceux qui avaient eu Remus Lupin comme professeur en 3ème année savaient ce qu'était un costume moldu. Cependant, on pouvait difficilement faire la comparaison entre les vêtements plutôt vétustes du lycanthrope et le costume d'une blancheur impeccable actuellement porté par le professeur Simon. L'ensemble lui donnait une certaine classe qui là-encore ne laissait pas les jeunes femmes indifférentes. Les garçons ne semblaient pas trop apprécier l'attention qu'il recevait de la part de son public féminin et ils voyaient déjà en lui un nouveau Lockhart.

- Maintenant, assez parlé de moi. Je vais faire l'appel et nous allons passer à la leçon. Mme Burbage m'a dit où elle vous avait laissé.

C'est alors qu'une main se leva au milieu de la foule d'élèves. Le professeur la remarqua et l'autorisa à parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il, miss…

- Granger. Je voulais juste vous informer qu'un des élèves était absent aujourd'hui à cause de certaines obligations mais que le professeur Dumbledore était au courant…

- Ah oui, on m'a averti de l'absence de Mr Reese. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement. Espérons juste qu'il ne s'attire pas d'ennuis. Londres peut être un endroit dangereux pour ceux qui font l'erreur de baisser leur garde…

Et sur ces mots, l'enseignant commença à faire l'appel. Aucun n'aperçut la lueur songeuse dans ses yeux au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots.

* * *

De temps en temps, il lui arrivait de ressentir de la mélancolie en repensant à certaines de ses missions. Amélia était l'une d'entre elles et il était possible qu'une partie de lui-même ait voulu demeurer James Hawkins un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, il avait mené la vie de château pendant les six mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et puis… c'était un peu comme des vacances en comparaison avec les missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres qui lui étaient confiées.

Alors qu'il continuait son ascension vers les étages supérieurs du Royal British Hôtel, son regard perdu dans le paysage qui lui paraissait de plus en plus lointain, le jeune homme songea qu'il était nécessaire de garder un certain détachement vis-à-vis des situations de ce genre, en accord avec la première règle qui lui avait été enseignée…

Vêtu d'un costume et d'une cravate noirs, assortis avec sa chemise bleu nuit, James Hawkins ne tarda pas à arriver au vingt-deuxième étage du prestigieux hôtel. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne fut guère étonné du comité d'accueil qui lui était réservé.

Une trentaine de sorciers étaient présents, tous ayant leurs baguettes pointées dans sa direction. La moitié devait être des mercenaires s'il reconnaissait bien leurs visages alors que les autres étaient sans doute les sorciers les plus doués en duel ayant été au service du défunt comte. Adoptant un visage neutre témoignant d'une décontraction impressionnante au vu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, James se contenta de balayer la pièce du regard avant de porter son regard sur celle qu'il désirait voir.

Amélia se trouvait au milieu de l'assemblée, revêtue d'une magnifique robe pourpre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans son dos alors que ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec froideur. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Sortant tranquillement de l'ascenseur, tout en gardant ses mains à portée de vue des gardes du corps, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la comtesse, résistant à la tentation de passer une main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour James. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Bonjour Amélia. Je constate que tu as toujours un goût prononcé pour la mise en scène. Répondit le sorcier d'une voix teintée d'ironie.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de sortir sa propre baguette et de la pointer sur son ancien fiancé, au niveau du cœur.

- J'ai des questions à te poser, James et selon les réponses que tu me donneras, il est possible que tu ressortes vivant de ce bâtiment.

- Oh… tu ne cherchais donc pas à me tuer dès le départ ? C'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsque ton assassin m'a demandé de quitter Prague l'année dernière et de ne jamais chercher à te revoir. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton tout aussi glacial.

Bien qu'elle fût habituée à dissimuler ses émotions, Amélia ne put cacher l'expression de surprise qui s'inscrivit sur son visage. Elle se retourna vers l'une de ses gardes du corps, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la peau ébène et aux longs cheveux noirs tressés.

- Rakina. Vérifie s'il dit la vérité, je te prie.

La femme acquiesça simplement de la tête et fixa le jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et sentit instantanément la présence d'un esprit étranger essayer de pénétrer dans le sien. James ne fit aucun effort pour l'empêcher d'entrer, bien au contraire.

En effet, il avait appris qu'il y avait deux façons de protéger son esprit avec l'occlumencie. La première et la plus utilisée était la défense brute, c'est-à-dire de protéger l'intégralité de son esprit derrière une barrière impénétrable. Elle avait l'avantage de protéger toutes les pensées de l'individu mais ne marchait que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'individus plus faibles en matière de légilimencie, et bien sûr seulement lorsque l'occlumens voulait que l'intrus sache qu'il était son ennemi.

La deuxième solution était plus subtile, moins connue du grand public et surtout requérait de l'occlumens une plus grande maîtrise de ses pensées et de ses émotions. En organisant ses pensées et ses souvenirs, un occlumens était capable de montrer à l'envahisseur ce qu'il désirait que ce dernier voie. C'était ainsi que certains espions particulièrement doués étaient capables de rester au service de puissants legilimens pendant un laps de temps très long sans faire capoter leur couverture.

Dans le cas présent, c'était la deuxième solution qu'Hawkins avait décidé d'utiliser, et il avait d'ailleurs pris la précaution de préparer les « faux souvenirs » plusieurs heures à l'avance. Lorsque la dénommée Rakina se plongea dans ses souvenirs, voici ce qu'elle vit :

* * *

_James venait d'ouvrir la porte laissée entrouverte de la suite de Robert Stevenson, grand ami du défunt comte Peter Silberman et parrain de la fille de ce dernier, Amélia. S'avançant vers le bureau d'un pas léger, il était sur le point de cogner à la porte lorsque celle-ci coulissa lentement d'elle-même._

_- Mr Stevenson ? Appela le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce._

_Le blond entra dans la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant la silhouette du vieil homme allongée sur le sol, sa chemise blanche étant à présent tâchée de sang à l'endroit où avaient été tirées ce qui ressemblait à des balles de revolver._

_Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années et vêtu d'un costume ébène se trouvait penché au dessus du cadavre. L'homme aux cheveux châtains ne tarda pas à tourner la tête en direction de James, le transperçant de son regard émeraude, à peine dissimulé derrière une paire de lunettes rectangulaires. Il tenait toujours à la main un pistolet muni d'un silencieux, dont le canon était encore fumant._

_- Vous devez être James Hawkins, je présume ? L'interrogea l'homme d'une voix polaire._

_- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Merlin tout-puissant, pourquoi avez-vous tué cet homme ?!_

_- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, Mr Hawkins. La seule chose dont il vous faut avoir connaissance, c'est que vous devriez partir loin, très loin d'ici si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre vie. Silberman et Stevenson étaient les deux premiers sur ma liste mais si la jeune comtesse venait à perdre l'affection qu'elle vous porte, il se pourrait que vous deveniez le suivant… Déclara l'inconnu, dans un sourire cynique._

_Le visage de James passa d'une expression stupéfaite à une expression tout bonnement horrifiée. Dégainant sa baguette, il répondit un instant plus tard, d'un ton de défi._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Amélia n'aurait jamais pu faire tuer son père ! Elle l'aimait énormément ! Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?!_

_- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses, Hawkins… l'une des raisons les plus évidentes pourrait être la fortune substantielle dont elle vient d'hériter… mais la réalité est toute autre. Votre jeune fiancée convoite des trésors anciens… et je viens de récupérer deux d'entre eux._

_- Non… c'est impossible, Amélia ne pourrait jamais…_

_- Réfléchissez avec votre tête plutôt qu'avec votre cœur, James. Comment aurais-je pu entrer dans la demeure si bien gardée du comte et en ressortir sans le moindre problème ? Il en va de même pour ce prestigieux hôtel, vous vous imaginez bien que je n'aurais jamais pu accomplir ça sans recevoir de l'aide de… « l'intérieur »._

_James tomba à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, le visage ravagé par l'horreur et l'incompréhension. L'assassin passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder et alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, lui murmura d'une voix neutre._

_- A vous de voir si elle est le genre de femme pour laquelle vous sacrifieriez votre vie. Au revoir, James._

_

* * *

  
_

Et sur ces dernières images, Rakina quitta son esprit et se tourna vers son employeur.

- Il dit la vérité, mademoiselle. L'assassin semble être un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux châtains, yeux verts et portant des lunettes. Son faciès est plutôt commun, je ne saurais en dire plus. Il a laissé comprendre à votre fiancée que vous étiez le commanditaire des meurtres de Mr le Comte et Mr Stevenson, soi-disant pour récupérer des trésors anciens.

- Je comprends, merci Rakina… Gardes, laissez-nous seuls.

Les sorciers sortirent tous de la pièce et en l'espace de quelques secondes, Amélia et James se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Le visage de la jeune femme était porteur de regrets et ses yeux bleus laissaient entrevoir les cendres d'un amour qui l'avaient consumée.

- James, je…

- Ne dis rien, je comprends. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai douté de toi mais on dirait que nous nous sommes tous les deux fait piéger… bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Répondit Hawkins d'un ton gêné.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son ancien amant et posa une main sur sa joue, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre son torse.

- Je sais pourquoi… il voulait te faire porter le chapeau pour ses meurtres… et le pire, c'est que j'y ai cru. Après ta disparition, le même soir que la mort de mon parrain, j'ai supposé que tu étais l'assassin… et que tu ne m'avais approchée que dans le but de les tuer… Lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Chut… c'est fini maintenant, je suis là. Lui répondit-il, en l'enveloppant d'une douce étreinte.

- Non, James, j'ai besoin… besoin de m'excuser, besoin de ton pardon… si tu savais comme je t'aime… Reprit-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il venait de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Le baiser était humide, probablement à cause des larmes qu'elle versait mais il avait aussi le goût d'un amour passé, d'une passion qui les avait tout deux consumé à l'époque. Ce baiser fut suivi d'un autre, et puis d'un autre encore, le suivant étant toujours plus passionné que le précédant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, un sourire étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué… comme tu m'as manqué… Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier… et à chaque fois, je culpabilisais d'être restée amoureuse de celui que je considérais comme l'assassin de mon père… Je n'aurais pas du douter…

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux avec douceur. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme captivés par chacune des expressions que prenait le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'il lui adressait un léger sourire. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des canapés présents dans la pièce et il l'attira contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- Ne pleure plus… on trouvera qui a fait ça… mais je dois te demander, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ces trésors dont l'assassin m'a parlé ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de sécher ses larmes. Puis elle reprit la parole, d'une voix un peu plus sûre.

- J'ai découvert des informations sur quatre pierres précieuses aux pouvoirs magiques inconnus. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus, si ce n'est que mon père et mon parrain semblaient en posséder un chacun… je me suis dit que comme l'assassin semblait les avoir volées, peut-être essaierait-il de m'approcher si je laissais courir le bruit que j'en avais une en ma possession…

Intérieurement, James soupira de soulagement en entendant ces mots. Ainsi, elle n'était pas en possession d'une pierre et ne connaissait pas non plus leur emplacement potentiel. Berçant doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras, il réalisa alors que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de l'embrasser ou de la serrer dans ses bras.

Voilà l'aspect de ce genre de missions qu'il aimait le moins. Il était entré dans la vie d'Amélia à une telle profondeur que sa disparition lui avait probablement brisé le cœur et très bientôt, il allait recommencer. S'en remettrait-elle ? Se lancerait-elle à sa recherche une nouvelle fois ? Succomberait-elle au désespoir à présent que son désir de vengeance s'était envolé ?

Il se mit à l'embrasser de nouveau, avec passion, comme si c'était la dernière fois... Elle ne le sentit pas poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle remarqua la tristesse et la mélancolie dans ses prunelles bleues. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, perdue dans son regard azuré, à tel point qu'elle ne pensa même pas à mettre en place ses barrières d'occlumencie.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où il atteignit son esprit que ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle comprit instantanément ce qu'il essayait de faire.

- James… James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis désolé… c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Non… tu ne peux pas… NE ME FAIS PAS CA ! JE T'AIME, JAM…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, tombant dans un sommeil profond. Hawkins serra les dents un court instant puis son expression redevint neutre. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et l'allongea délicatement sur le canapé.

Il venait de pénétrer son esprit et il y avait pris tous les souvenirs qui étaient liés à James et aux pierres. Il était possible qu'elle les recouvre, dans certaines circonstances exceptionnelles où elle serait amenée à entendre parler d'Hawkins ou des pierres mais les chances étaient particulièrement minces…

Toutefois, James allait s'assurer qu'elles soient les plus minimes possibles. C'est pourquoi il changea son apparence, prenant celle de l'assassin que Rakina avait vu dans son esprit, la même que celle qu'il avait effectivement prise pour quitter le Golden Gate Hôtel ce fameux soir.

Suite aux cris poussés quelques instants auparavant par Amélia, les gardes du corps firent bientôt irruption dans la pièce, encerclant complètement le jeune homme. Ce dernier se contenta de sortir deux dagues et de leur adresser un sourire amusé.

- Vous qui allez mourir, je vous salue. Déclara-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

* * *

- La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de lire les pages 10 à 15 de votre manuel pour la prochaine fois. Je veux également deux rouleaux de parchemins sur l'utilisation d'Internet et un rouleau sur la place de la technologie en général dans la vie des moldus. Vous pouvez y aller.

Lorsque le professeur eut dit ces derniers mots, la plupart des élèves quittèrent la salle, à l'exception de plusieurs adolescentes qui semblaient vouloir discuter avec lui de parties du cours qu'elles n'avaient pas comprises. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles commencèrent à lui demander d'en parler autour d'une tasse de thé en tête à tête qu'il comprit que l'étude des moldus ne devait pas être le motif réel de leur intérêt à son égard…

Fort heureusement, elles devaient avoir un cours juste après car elles rejoignirent bientôt la sortie, non sans lui promettre de venir le voir plus tard. Soupirant, Jack quitta la salle de classe et rejoignit la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il ne fut guère surpris de voir qu'un chat noir était assis sur une des chaises de l'autre côté de la pièce et le regardait de ses yeux bleus avec intensité.

- Tiens mais qui voilà, si ce n'est pas mon petit chat préféré… Commença le professeur d'un ton moqueur.

- Garde tes réflexions pour toi. Lui répondit le chat noir d'une voix grave mais teintée d'amusement.

Le professeur se redressa sur son lit et esquissa un sourire jovial tout en ne quittant pas le félin des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Mao ?

- Angelo m'envoie pour connaître l'avancement de ta mission.

- Eh, ça fait à peine deux semaines que je suis là, et le vieux n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer… Répondit Jack d'un ton dégagé.

- En résumé, tu fais le moins d'efforts possibles, comme d'habitude… alors, ces résultats ?

Jack poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers l'armoire. Il en sortit une mallette qu'il déposa sur la table avant de sortir sa baguette. Un rayon bleu toucha la serrure et celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant une série de clichés qui semblaient avoir été pris dans le bureau du directeur.

La majorité d'entre eux montraient une épée argentée dont le pommeau était serti de rubis. La lame indiquait en lettres capitales le nom de Godric Gryffondor. Le chat acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de reporter son regard sur le sorcier.

- Par ces clichés, j'en déduis que l'épée se trouve bien dans le bureau du directeur. As-tu pu la tester ?

- Non, pas encore. Dumbledore n'a pas quitté Poudlard depuis mon arrivée et il me serait encore plus difficile de tenter de pénétrer dans son bureau s'il est dans l'école.

- Je vois… nous essayerons de t'arranger une occasion.

- Merci. Au fait, comment se passe la mission d'Azrael ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler mais il m'avait l'air de bien s'habituer au quotidien des élèves de Poudlard.

Le chat baissa légèrement la tête et remua la queue d'un air pensif avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il devient très proche de la meilleure amie du Survivant, Hermione Granger. Il a également noué des liens d'amitié avec Andrew et James Potter. Il semble également vouloir exclure Ron Weasley du trio. Je suis plutôt en faveur de ce choix, le rouquin est trop instable et colérique.

- Je confirme qu'il a un caractère déplorable, et surtout il ne fait pas le moindre effort en classe d'après mes collègues, au contraire de sa petite sœur, Ginny je crois.

- Celle-ci tend à vouloir se rapprocher du Survivant d'après nos observations. Il va falloir surveiller cela de près.

- Sans problème, il faudra faire passer le mot à notre assassin préféré. En parlant de ça, où est-il passé ?

- Une mission de dernière minute. On l'a envoyé vérifier que la fille de Silberman n'était pas en possession d'une des pierres. Il a pu entrer sans difficulté d'après notre agent sur place, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il en ressorte tout aussi facilement.

- Oh, je ne doute pas de son talent naturel pour se fourrer et s'extirper de toutes les situations les plus dangereuses qui soient. J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas trop de regrets vis-à-vis de cette fille, Amélia. Après tout, il a passé six mois auprès d'elle à jouer les amoureux transis…

- Je lui fais confiance. Azrael est un professionnel, Anna l'a bien formé.

Jack se contenta d'acquiescer, son expression se faisant un instant plus mélancolique, et le chat sauta de la table, avant de se rétablir sans la moindre difficulté sur ses pattes. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le professeur.

- Veille bien sur lui et tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer…

- Au revoir, Mao. Le coupa l'enseignant, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Au revoir, Balthazar.

* * *

Le jeune homme se tenait debout au milieu d'une trentaine de corps, tous sans vie. Il lui avait fallu un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour se débarrasser de tous ses opposants, certains d'entre eux ayant été bien plus résistants qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Essuyant ses dagues avant de les ranger, il fit disparaître le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à lui. La dernière chose qu'il désirait qu'Amélia voie en se réveillant, c'était une montagne de cadavres au milieu d'une gigantesque mare de sang.

Prenant une dernière fois l'apparence de James Hawkins, il s'assit sur le rebord du divan et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de se pencher vers elle, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille, d'une voix douce.

- Même si toi, tu m'oublies, sache que je me souviendrai… je n'oublierai jamais ton amour, même si je n'aurais probablement pas pu te le rendre. Merci et adieu, Amélia…

Et il se leva avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur par lequel il était venu. Il était venu habillé de noir car il savait qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait à enterrer quelqu'un. Fort heureusement, la personne en question n'avait pas été Amélia… non, celui qui disparaitrait de la surface de cette terre aujourd'hui serait James Hawkins car la seule personne qui l'avait aimé venait d'oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Alors que l'ascenseur descendait lentement, le jeune homme tourna son regard vers l'horizon, et le ciel chargé de nuages sombres. Tel était son passé, son présent et son avenir. Un ciel toujours rempli de nuages noirs, parfois pluvieux et le plus souvent chargé d'éclairs. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on savait que son véritable visage était gravé d'un éclair…

_Au moins, je n'ai pas dérogé à la première règle_, songea-t-il avec amertume. S'adossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fermés, il murmura pour lui-même :

- Première règle, ne jamais tomber amoureux…


	7. Raviver la flamme

Chapitre 6 : Raviver la Flamme

* * *

_Un vent doux soufflait sur la prairie, faisant danser les herbes hautes dans une sorte de murmure apaisant. Des nuages blancs de formes diverses semblaient défiler au milieu du ciel d'un bleu céleste. Allongés à l'ombre d'un grand arbre aux branches balayées par le vent, deux jeunes gens observaient l'horizon avec nostalgie._

_- Plus que trois semaines et nous pourrons commencer à organiser nos noces… si on m'avait dit il y a six mois que je me marierais à dix-huit ans, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais toi, tu es capable de faire des miracles, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue avant de la passer dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres._

_- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis heureuse à ce point. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser mais en même temps, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi… sereine._

_- Tu sais, je n'en reviens toujours pas que ton père ait accepté… Je veux dire, je ne suis qu'un roturier alors que tu es la fille d'un comte. A part mon amour et l'assurance que tu ne manqueras de rien, que puis-je t'offrir ?_

_- Tu plaisantes ? Je pense que c'est lorsqu'il a vu mon visage radieux qu'il a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas t'écarter comme mes précédents « prétendants »… quoique, c'était plutôt moi qui les repoussais la plupart du temps, il faut dire qu'ils étaient tellement rustres et prétentieux…_

_- N'était-ce pas ce que tu disais de moi le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton amusé._

_- Peut-être… mais tu as su me démontrer que j'avais tort et d'une manière assez originale en plus… Après tout, jamais un homme ne m'avait défié en duel comme son égale auparavant… et tu n'y étais pas allé de main morte. L'accusa-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule._

_- Hé ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu t'es défendue comme une tigresse ! J'ai failli perdre ma tête à plusieurs reprises dans ce duel, il fallait bien que je me donne à fond !_

_Et ils se mirent tous deux à éclater de rire, comme des enfants. Puis le jeune homme attrapa son amante et la fit rouler avec lui dans l'herbe, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ce fut finalement elle qui y parvint, maîtrisant complètement son interlocuteur._

_- Est-ce que vous vous rendez, Mr Hawkins ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi._

_- Pas sans un baiser. Répondit-il sur le même ton._

_Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et il en profita pour la faire basculer, prenant le dessus. Le jeune homme blond avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice._

_- Vous rendez-vous, comtesse ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_- Pas sans me battre !_

_Et ils continuèrent à dévaler la colline jusqu'à être allongés sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs doigts entremêlés alors que leurs regards étaient rivés vers l'autre avec intensité, la jeune femme prit la parole d'une voix douce et légèrement préoccupée._

_- Promets-moi, James… promets-moi que tu resteras toujours à mes côtés, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… _

_- Je croyais que nous allions nous promettre ça dans trois semaines… Se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_- James… James ! S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire ! S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant doucement mais fermement avant de fixer son regard azuré dans le sien._

_Une lueur de mélancolie voila l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux de James mais elle passa inaperçue aux yeux de la jeune femme. Serrant doucement ses mains dans les siennes, il la fixa du regard avant de répondre d'une voix grave._

_- Je serai toujours là pour toi… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

_Le vent se mit alors à souffler plus violemment alors que le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu, devenant chargé de lourds nuages noirs. Le tonnerre ne tarda pas à se faire entendre alors que les cieux étaient déchirés par de puissants éclairs._

_La jeune femme se leva, et à présent revêtue d'une robe pourpre voltigeant au gré du vent, elle observait son amant avec une expression de profonde tristesse. Des larmes cristallines coulaient le long de ses joues diaphanes alors que ses yeux d'un bleu envoûtant ne cessaient de le regarder._

_- Alors pourquoi… pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée… pourquoi m'avoir forcée à t'oublier… James…_

_Le jeune homme se releva et tendit la main vers elle, ses traits trahissant sa tristesse et son désespoir._

_- Attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer…_

_- Il est trop tard… j'ai déjà oublié ton visage… le goût de tes lèvres… même ton nom s'efface déjà de ma mémoire… Lui répondit-elle, tout en semblant s'éloigner de plus en plus._

_- Non… Amélia ! AMELIA !!!_

- Non ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Couvert de sueur, le souffle court et le bras tendu comme pour attraper quelque chose, Kyle eut besoin de quelques instants avant de se souvenir d'où il se trouvait. Allongé dans un lit à baldaquin, pourvu de rideaux de velours pourpres, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième année, à Poudlard.

Se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, il lâcha un profond soupir avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était acquitté de sa mission au Royal British Hôtel et également trois nuits qu'Amélia venait hanter le moindre de ses rêves. Il commençait à songer sérieusement à prendre une potion de sommeil pour enfin passer une nuit sans avoir à se réveiller en hurlant, et surtout bien trop tôt dans la matinée.

En l'occurrence, il était plutôt dans le cas de se réveiller « tôt dans la matinée » puisque sa montre affichait 6:00. Soupirant à nouveau, il se leva de son lit sans faire de bruit et fit un rapide tour dans la salle de bain.

Une fois habillé, il quitta la tour des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Avançant d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la table des rouge et or, il commença à beurrer tranquillement son toast sans prêter attention à ceux qui l'entouraient.

En effet, la Grande salle était plutôt vide à cette heure-ci, à l'exception de quelques Serdaigles qui bavardaient tranquillement. Étant quasiment les seuls élèves dans la pièce, leurs éclats de voix arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Kyle.

-… pas croyable ! Le professeur Potter a vraiment ouvert un club de duel ! On dit même qu'il va organiser un tournoi dans quelques jours ! S'exclama un élève de quatrième année, apparemment surexcité.

- Calme-moi un peu. Rappelle-toi que le tournoi sera divisé en deux catégories. Les juniors avec des élèves de quatrième et cinquième année et les seniors qui regrouperont les élèves de sixième et septième année ainsi que certains adultes. Le rabroua une élève de cinquième année, portant un badge de préfet sur sa poitrine.

- En plus, il paraît que le professeur Potter s'est inscrit ! Il aurait même invité son vieil ami, le grand Auror Sirius Black à participer ! Renchérit un élève de septième année, vraisemblablement ravi.

Reese laissa de côté ces conversations et se concentra de nouveau sur son petit-déjeuner. Portant une tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres, il tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs et faillit s'étrangler avec le liquide brûlant.

A l'extrémité gauche de la table professorale se trouvait un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume blanc impeccable et qui lui adressait un sourire amusé. Reposant sa tasse sur la table tout en se retenant de pousser un juron, Kyle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Les paroles d'Angelo lui revinrent alors à l'esprit avec autant de clarté que si elles lui avaient été dites la veille : _Balthazar est déjà sur place et t'assistera si besoin mais en public, vous ne vous connaissez pas._

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une chouette vint déposer un morceau de parchemin devant lui. Tournant à nouveau la tête vers la table des professeurs, il constata que Balthazar était déjà parti. Prenant le parchemin en main, il parcourut les quelques lignes qu'il contenait d'un simple regard : _Retrouve-moi dans le couloir du septième étage, en face de la grande tapisserie._

Fourrant le papier dans une de ses poches, il grignota rapidement son petit-déjeuner avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Après tout, peut-être que cet empêcheur de tourner en rond avait une mission pour lui, une mission qui aurait le mérite de lui vider la tête plutôt que de la remplir de culpabilité…

Arrivant au septième étage, il remarqua à peine la présence d'une porte qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant. Il devait probablement s'agit de la fameuse « salle sur demande » qu'il avait vue mentionnée dans l'un des dossiers sur Poudlard. Voilà au moins un endroit qui allait se révéler très utile à l'avenir.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un s'écrier :

- Diffindo !!!

* * *

Marchant vers l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au Bureau des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt n'avait jamais eu l'air si fatigué. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux sombres et ses vêtements quelque peu froissés laissaient comprendre qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Au moment où l'ascenseur allait partir, une fine silhouette se faufila entre les portes, juste avant qu'elles ne se referment. Ses cheveux courts colorés en violet et toujours vêtue d'une tenue légèrement excentrique, Nymphadora Tonks avait l'air d'avoir plutôt bien dormi, contrairement à son collègue.

- Salut Kingsley ! Tu n'as pas bonne mine… c'est cette enquête qui te tracasse ?

- On peut dire ça… Trente-quatre sorciers sont morts il y a trois jours dans un luxueux hôtel londonien… Tous tués à l'arme blanche, avec une précision chirurgicale…

- Oh… et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est l'œuvre du Faucheur ?

- Hmm… le mode opératoire, peut-être ? Aucun témoin, aucune trace d'un individu suspect non plus. Notre seul témoin potentiel est une comtesse qu'on ne peut pas approcher puisqu'elle bénéficie de l'immunité diplomatique… mais il y a de fortes chances qu'elle n'ait rien vu. Après tout, le Faucheur n'a jamais laissé de témoin derrière lui auparavant, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il commence maintenant…

- Et cette comtesse, ça ne pourrait pas être sa complice ?

- Non, j'y ai déjà pensé… Son père et son parrain sont morts dans des circonstances étranges il y a un peu moins d'un an mais l'enquête locale a conclu à une mort accidentelle pour le comte et un règlement de compte avec la mafia moldue qui aurait mal tourné pour le parrain…

- Donc… retour à la case départ ?

- Malheureusement oui… au moins, on a maintenant la quasi-certitude qu'il se trouve en Angleterre. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il fasse une erreur ou qu'il quitte rapidement le pays…

- Si ça se trouve, ces meurtres étaient sa mission et maintenant qu'elle est accomplie, il va s'en aller. Suggéra Tonks tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches.

- J'aimerais bien avoir ton optimisme… mais je pense plutôt que ce n'est que le début.

La métamorphomage parut pensive pendant quelques instants avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Comme souvent lorsque tel était le cas, ses cheveux mauves virèrent au rose bonbon.

- Je sais ! On n'a qu'à en parler à Dumbledore à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ! Je crois savoir qu'il y en aura une d'ici quelques jours ! Le professeur a l'intention de nous réunir à Poudlard en prenant le tournoi de duel comme prétexte pour passer inaperçu.

A l'évocation du directeur, le visage de l'Auror perdit un peu de sa gravité et l'espoir reprit vie dans ses yeux sombres. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle alors qui d'autre que lui serait mieux placé pour retrouver l'assassin ?

- C'est une excellente idée, Tonks.

- Comme toujours ! Bon allez, dépêchons-nous où Scrimgeour va nous tomber dessus…

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'une voix féminine annonçait « Département de la Justice Magique ». Absorbés dans leur discussion, aucun des deux Aurors ne remarqua le chat noir qui quitta l'ascenseur juste après eux, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

* * *

Kyle esquiva de justesse le sortilège de découpe qui lui était destiné. Sortant sa baguette dans une main et une dague sombre dans l'autre, il continua à rouler sur le côté pour éviter de nouveaux sorts. Se relevant d'un bond, une formule sur le bout de la langue tout en étant prêt à lancer sa dague, il stoppa net en reconnaissant son agresseur.

- Balthazar ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'attaquer ?!

- Ne te relâche pas, Faucheur. Avada Kedavra !! S'écria le blond en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Le jeune Reese évita le rayon vert par pur réflexe, et il en fut de même pour les trois autres qui suivirent. Avada Kedavra, Endoloris, Diffindo, Reducto… tous ces sortilèges étaient mortels lorsqu'ils étaient correctement employés et à en juger par la précision avec laquelle le professeur les lui envoyait, l'intention de tuer ne faisait pas le moindre doute.

S'employant à esquiver et à parer les sortilèges avec habileté, Kyle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas agit contre l'organisation et à sa connaissance, Balthazar non plus alors pourquoi ce dernier cherchait-il à le tuer ? Etait-ce en rapport avec les Potter ? Etait-il devenu une menace pour l'organisation à cause de son ancienne identité ?

- Tu réfléchis trop, Azrael ! Où est passé le guerrier sûr de lui qui se battait toujours en première ligne ?! Où est passé le Faucheur Noir qui prônait que l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses ?!!

Et sur ces mots, le professeur d'étude des moldus abaissa sa baguette et tendit son bras vers lui. Kyle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce à quoi songeait son opposant. Une aura bleutée entoura Jack avant qu'un puissant jet d'eau ne jaillisse de sa main, en direction du Gryffondor.

- PROTEGO HORRIBILIS !!

Reese avait eu tout juste le temps d'ériger un bouclier, diminuant sa taille pour concentrer toute sa puissance sur la zone d'impact du véritable torrent que déchaînait le professeur sur lui. Là était toute la différence entre les sortilèges issus d'une baguette et la magie élémentaire.

En effet, la maîtrise d'un élément, sans baguette et sans invocation particulière était héritée génétiquement dans la plupart des cas. C'était un don particulièrement rare et en général, seuls de puissants sorciers étaient en mesure de le posséder et plus encore, de le maîtriser. Dans le cas présent, Balthazar avait une totale maîtrise de l'eau et de la glace… cette même glace qui commençait à se former à la surface du dôme de protection, le rendant plus fragile de seconde en seconde…

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Azrael ? Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Anna si elle était encore de ce monde…

Quelque chose commença à émerger dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Comme un animal qui aurait été mis en sommeil pendant si longtemps qu'il peinait à sortir de son hibernation…

- Son héritier en position d'infériorité face à un simple élémentaliste, à se morfondre sur lui-même…

Ce fut comme une sorte de… rupture, ou de craquement lorsque la bête se mit à se révolter dans son âme, comme pour protester contre les paroles de Balthazar. Une aura d'un rouge sombre commença à se dégager de la silhouette de Kyle, dont le bouclier ne tarderait pas à lâcher…

- Oh oui, je pense qu'elle serait déçue de te voir salir son héritage mais après tout, c'est normal, tu n'es qu'un Pott…

- ASSEZ !!!

La fine aura engloba totalement l'adolescent alors qu'un véritable torrent de flammes surgissait de ses doigts, repoussant le courant de Jack avec une facilité déconcertante. Bientôt les flammes arrivèrent jusqu'au professeur, qui dut les esquiver pour éviter de finir brûlé vif.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kyle une seconde auparavant, il ne trouva personne. La réalisation le percuta presque aussi fort que le poids de l'adolescent lorsque ce dernier lui tomba dessus, brandissant sa dague à seulement quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Les yeux brûlants de détermination, le visage du jeune homme semblait avoir complètement changé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient moins disciplinés que d'ordinaire et ses cicatrices réapparurent, ressortant étrangement à la lueur des flammes. La première parcourait son œil bleu alors que l'autre, en forme d'éclair, brillait sur son front.

- Prononce encore une fois le nom d'Anna et je te ferai endurer une mort plus affreuse que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Lui murmura l'adolescent d'une voix glaciale.

Un sourire se dessina alors que le visage du professeur alors qu'il levait les bras en signe de reddition.

- Et ben voilà, c'était pas si difficile… On peut dire que tu en as mis du temps avant de te ressaisir.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux vairons du sorcier, avant qu'il n'appuie un peu plus sa lame sur la carotide de Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh voyons ! Cela fait trois jours que tu as été à la rencontre de la jeune comtesse et pendant tout ce temps, tu as eu l'air d'un zombie ! L'air hagard, les yeux cernés, distrait en cours… Pire que ça, tu n'as presque pas adressé la parole à Granger !

Kyle réalisa alors là où il venait en venir. Rangeant son arme et sa baguette, il se releva et s'adossa simplement au mur. Balthazar se releva à son tour, non sans passer une main au niveau de sa gorge pour vérifier que la lame affutée du poignard ne l'avait pas coupé. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'adolescent ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir réveillé. Lâcha Kyle d'une voix neutre.

- Pas de quoi… J'imagine que cette fille a dû sacrément te secouer pour que tu soies abattu à ce point là.

L'adolescent baissa la tête mais ne répondit rien. Jack poussa alors un soupir de consternation avant d'épousseter ses vêtements. Il aimait à dire qu'il fallait toujours se trouver à son avantage devant des demoiselles, et comme il avait un cours d'ici un peu plus d'une heure, il lui faudrait un costume impeccable.

- Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu devais me parler ? L'interrogea Reese, son regard se reportant enfin sur son interlocuteur.

- En fait, oui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, même si j'imagine que tu dois y être pour quelque chose… mais Potter Senior compte mettre en place un club de duel ouvert aux élèves de quatrième à septième année et il a également dans l'idée d'organiser un tournoi de duel, à deux niveaux et auquel les adultes pourraient éventuellement participer…

- J'ai entendu parler de ce tournoi. Ça me donnera une bonne occasion de tester le niveau du Survivant. Commenta simplement le Gryffondor.

- En effet mais ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est que Potter a invité ses deux meilleurs amis, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin à venir participer à l'événement. En fait, la véritable raison serait plutôt pour l'aider à tout organiser mais tu as vu comment il est, toujours à se donner des airs d'altruiste…

Le visage du jeune Reese demeura interdit alors qu'il digérait l'information. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, ses yeux semblaient brûler d'une haine implacable.

- Potter va amener un lycan à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'il est devenu fou ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Il semble bien mais n'oublie pas que Dumbledore avait engagé le « lycan » en question au poste de professeur de DCFM il y a trois ans. Il doit probablement faire partie du club privé du directeur…

- Je m'en étais déjà aperçu. En parlant de ça… une surveillance a-t-elle été mise en place concernant les membres de la famille Weasley ?

Jack parût étonné par la question et se contenta de sortir un bloc-notes de sa poche. Feuilletant les pages, il tomba sur l'information qu'il recherchait et redressa la tête.

- Certains d'entre eux le sont, oui. Arthur et Percy Weasley travaillent au Ministère de la Magie et sont donc surveillés d'assez près. Il en va de même pour l'aîné des enfants, Bill, qui a soudainement demandé à exercer un travail de bureau au siège de Gringotts de Londres alors qu'il travaillait pour les gobelins comme conjureur de sorts en Egypte…

- Quand a-t-il demandé sa mutation ?

- Hm… juillet 1995. Pourquoi ?

- Ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Un mois après le retour officieux du mage noir, l'aîné des Weasley se met subitement à préférer un travail de bureau ennuyeux près de chez ses parents plutôt que l'emploi intéressant qu'il a travaillé dur pour obtenir ?

Jack comprit les insinuations de l'élève et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il refermait le calepin. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait plus dégager aucune hostilité à l'égard de l'autre et c'était une atmosphère professionnelle, quoique légèrement amicale, qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

- Tu penses donc que Mr et Mrs Weasley ont demandé à leur premier né de se joindre à leur cause, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que toute la petite famille soit impliquée, à l'exception peut-être de Percy. D'après son dossier, il a l'air davantage loyal au Ministère qu'à son propre sang.

- Je demanderai à Mao de se renseigner là-dessus, il glane des infos au Ministère ces temps-ci. En plus, je crois savoir que la petite-amie de Percy, Pénélope Deauclaire, a toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat… S'exclama Jack, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Je parie que Mao ne tiendra pas trois jours avant de s'enfuir… Répondit Kyle en pouffant de rire.

Le jeune homme semblait s'être calmé et ses cheveux noirs retombèrent quelque peu, reprenant leur allure précédente. Ses cicatrices disparurent également de son visage, lui redonnant ainsi l'apparence de Kyle Reese. Remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements froissés, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par le professeur d'un pas nonchalant.

- Au fait, Azrael, je dois t'avertir d'un élément préoccupant concernant Andrew Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit encore aperçu mais il a un objet en sa possession qui pourrait t'attirer des ennuis…

* * *

Il était environ 7h30 lorsque Andy sortit de la salle de bain de son dortoir, fraîchement habillé et prêt à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait attendre encore une bonne demi-heure, si ce n'est plus, avant de quitter la Tour des Griffondor, car Ron venait de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Andrew se demanda s'il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'un jour, prendre son petit-déjeuner sans avoir à se presser, et plus encore, sans arriver en retard au premier cours de la matinée…

Soupirant devant l'attitude désinvolte de son ami, le jeune Potter s'assit sur son lit et décida de mettre son attente à profit en sortant la malle qui se trouvait en dessous.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard et le comportement de Malefoy lui semblait de plus en plus étrange. L'humiliation que ce dernier lui avait fait subir dans le Poudlard Express n'avait fait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Après tout, il avait surpris le Serpentard chez Barjow et Beurk cet été et rien n'indiquait que Drago n'avait pas suivi les traces de son père, en prenant la Marque des Ténèbres…

Voilà pourquoi Andrew ouvrit sa malle et en sortit un parchemin vierge et d'aspect usagé. Posant le bout de sa baguette dessus, il murmura :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le plan de Poudlard commença à se dessiner sur la Carte du Maraudeur et le Gryffondor posa directement ses yeux sur l'emplacement des donjons. Malefoy s'y trouvait toujours, en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Sur le point de refermer le parchemin, Andy stoppa net lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'emplacement du septième étage.

Deux noms s'y trouvaient, le premier étant « Jack Simon », qui correspondait au professeur d'Etude des moldus mais le second était beaucoup plus étrange et préoccupant… préoccupant dans le sens où les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'incompréhension en le lisant.

- Harry… Potter ?


	8. Amber

Chapitre 7 : Amber

* * *

Parfois, les plus petites choses peuvent entraîner les pires désastres que l'on puisse imaginer. Quelqu'un lui avait même dit un jour « Un seul détail et c'est toute une vie qui change » mais jamais Kyle n'aurait cru qu'il verrait ce proverbe se concrétiser d'une manière aussi surréaliste.

Pire encore, si on lui avait dit, ne serait-ce qu'un jour plus tôt que sa mission pourrait être mise en péril par un jouet mis au point plus de vingt ans auparavant par une bande d'adolescents puérils, il n'y aurait sans doute jamais cru…

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas nier une certaine excitation. Après tout, c'était un peu comme un défi que lui lançaient les Maraudeurs, le défi d'arriver à les surpasser en ruse et en ingéniosité. Disposant encore de quelques atouts dans sa manche, le Gryffondor était résolu à ne pas se laisser démasquer par un objet créé par les Maraudeurs.

C'est avec cette certitude en tête, tout en étant dissimulé sous un double sortilège d'invisibilité et de silence, que le jeune Reese courrait à perdre haleine en direction de la Tour des Gryffondor. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'emparer de la Carte avant qu'Andrew ne remarque quoi que ce soit…

- Mais enfin Ron, je te dis qu'il y avait écrit « Harry Potter » sur la Carte !

Kyle stoppa net en entendant la voix du Survivant. Tournant la tête en direction du duo de Gryffondor qui marchait tranquillement côte à côte, il réalisa qu'il était arrivé trop tard et qu'en plus de ça, Ron Weasley était maintenant au courant…

En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas posé le moindre problème. Il aurait suffi de trente secondes à Reese pour les tuer, ou même simplement leur effacer la mémoire. Malheureusement, ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, en plein milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élèves et il devait sûrement y avoir au moins un professeur dans les environs.

Reprenant une allure normale, il commença à les suivre tout en gardant une certaine distance.

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas un cousin éloigné qui se serait inscrit en première année ? Répondit Ron, l'air visiblement ensommeillé.

- NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon père m'a dit qu'on était les derniers de la famille ! Il n'existe pas d'autre Potter ! Insista le jeune Potter d'un ton agacé.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et un homonyme, c'est pas possible ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être un né-moldu qui porterait le même nom que toi. Ton patronyme doit être assez courant chez les moldus, voilà tout…

- C'est une possibilité… mais je vais quand même en parler à mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce nom m'est familier… Harry Potter, Harry… ça sonne comme un souvenir, un très vieux souvenir… Répondit Andy, songeur.

- On devrait se dépêcher d'aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner, sinon il ne restera plus rien... S'exclama Ron, dont l'estomac laissait clairement comprendre sa faim.

- Ok. Heureusement, Hermione a cours de runes ce matin, je lui ai demandé de donner la carte à ma mère pour qu'elle voie si elle repère cet Harry. Si ça se trouve, elle le connaît peut-être…

- Oui, oui j'ai compris. En attendant, dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas envie que Trelawney nous accueille avec son habituel « vous allez périr d'une mort horrible si vous gardez cette mauvaise habitude d'être toujours en retard ».

Et ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir. Kyle avait entendu ce qu'il voulait savoir. La Carte était à présent en possession d'Hermione, et puisque le cours de runes ne commençait que d'ici une petite heure, elle se trouvait probablement en train de réviser quelque part, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver où…

Le temps jouait contre lui et étrangement, la seule réaction du jeune homme fut d'esquisser un sourire amusé alors qu'une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline se déversait dans ses veines.

* * *

Certaines scènes pouvaient paraître d'une banalité affligeante lorsqu'elles étaient vues d'un regard extérieur, et c'était la force de ces banalités que de facilement passer inaperçues.

Par exemple, en une matinée ensoleillée, chose plutôt rare à Londres, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur un petit banc, au milieu d'un parc comme il y en avait beaucoup dans la capitale britannique. Enfonçant légèrement son béret sur son crâne pour cacher ses traits autant que sa calvitie naissante, il commença à feuilleter un exemplaire du Times d'un air nonchalant.

Entendant un miaulement quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet rempli de croquettes qu'il déposa à côté de lui. Un chat noir sortit alors des buissons et bondit sur le banc, se rétablissant avec grâce d'une démarche féline. Faisant semblant de renifler les croquettes en question, il adressa un regard qui se voulait interrogatif à l'homme vêtu de gris.

- Je ne te savais pas si matinal, Angelo. S'exclama le chat à voix basse, laissant entrevoir son amusement.

- Ferme-là, Mao. Répondit Angelo d'un ton faussement agacé en tournant les pages de son journal.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles le chat observa les environs pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas surveillés. Quand ce fut fait, il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Angelo.

- J'ai des informations concernant l'Ordre. Je pense avoir repéré deux de leurs membres, des Aurors du Département de la Justice Magique. Ils ont l'air d'être très loyaux envers Dumbledore…

- Comme tous les fanatiques de cet Ordre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir juste pour ça ? L'interrogea Angelo en haussant un sourcil, tout en jetant un œil à la rubrique nécrologique.

- Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois… Soupira le chat en jouant avec une des croquettes.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé attendre, Mao. Le temps, c'est non seulement de l'argent mais c'est aussi ce dont j'ai besoin pour effectuer mes missions. Or, l'aîné des rouquins commence son boulot à Gringotts dans une demi-heure et c'est moi qu'on a assigné à sa filature aujourd'hui…

- Ok, pas besoin d'en dire plus… Une réunion de l'Ordre doit avoir lieu à Poudlard dans quelques jours, pendant le tournoi de duel organisé par James Potter. Apparemment, il sert de couverture pour introduire les membres de l'Ordre dans le château sans éveiller d'éventuelles suspicions…

- Oh ? Et de qui devraient-ils se méfier ? A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de mangemorts parmi les professeurs de Poudlard… enfin techniquement, il y a Rogue mais c'est un cas particulier.

- Parmi les professeurs non, mais les élèves, oui. Balthazar est persuadé que plusieurs Serpentard auraient probablement déjà reçu la Marque.

- Je vois… je transmettrai l'info à Azrael. Tu retournes au Ministère ?

- Oui, je vais continuer à suivre les deux idiots. Figure-toi qu'ils enquêtent sur le fameux « Ange de la Mort » mais comme on s'y attendait, ils n'ont aucune piste. Le pire, c'est qu'ils pensent que le vieux sénile va les aider à le trouver…

Angelo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant ça, et le sourire malicieux sur les lèvres du félin laissaient comprendre qu'il était tout aussi amusé par la situation. Aucun enquêteur, qu'il appartienne au monde moldu ou magique, n'avait jamais mis la main sur ne serait-ce qu'un indice tangible concernant l'éventuel passage du Faucheur. Ce n'était pas un petit Auror britannique qui allait faire mieux…

Mangeant quelques croquettes pour la forme, le chat sauta du banc et commença à s'éloigner de quelques pas de son interlocuteur, lorsque la voix de ce dernier se fit entendre.

- Fais gaffe à toi, Mao.

- Dans le folklore, ce sont les chats noirs qui sont sensés malheur aux autres, pas l'inverse… alors ce serait plutôt à toi d'être sur tes gardes. Répondit Mao d'un ton amusé en se fondant dans les ténèbres.

Le quadragénaire remit le sachet dans sa poche et replia son journal avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie du parc, tout en allumant une cigarette. Un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres, il marmonna.

- Je suis sûr que le gosse va adorer mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires dans l'Ordre du piaf immortel… et je parierais ma paie que le vieil imbécile ne s'en remettra pas.

* * *

Après cinq longues minutes de réflexion, le jeune Reese eut fini de faire le point sur les endroits les plus vraisemblables où la Gryffondor avait pu se rendre avant d'aller en cours. En effet, la bibliothèque n'était pas encore ouverte à cette heure-ci et la Salle commune des rouge et or se trouvait assez éloignée de la classe d'Etude des Runes. Par conséquent, Granger devait se trouver près de la salle de cours…

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était souvenu de l'existence d'une cour qui avait été aménagée au rez-de-chaussée, à deux pas de la salle en question. Il s'agissait d'un carré de verdure, embelli par la présence d'une ou deux statues et de quelques arbres. Le souffle court, Kyle reprit une allure normale en arrivant en vue de l'endroit en question.

Hermione se trouvait bien là, assise seule sur un banc en pierre, le nez plongé dans un de ces grands ouvrages qu'elle adorait tant. Scrutant plus attentivement les affaires de la jeune femme, il aperçut un vieux parchemin dépasser du sac de cette dernière. Concentrant sa magie, il prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux.

Il avait appris au cours de sa formation à ressentir toutes les formes de magie, même celles qui provenaient de supports inconscients. Ce n'était pas vraiment un don très adéquat pour ce genre de tâches mais tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de s'assurer que ce parchemin était bien la Carte qu'il cherchait.

Il perçut tout d'abord la présence d'Hermione mais ne s'y attarda pas, se focalisant sur son sac. Il sentait la présence d'un objet ensorcelé à l'intérieur, qui portait quatre empruntes magiques différentes dont une qu'il put assimiler sans peine à celle de James Potter. Rouvrant les yeux, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Kyle sut qu'il tenait là son opportunité de reprendre l'avantage.

Pendant ses allées et venues à la recherche de la Gryffondor, il s'était mis à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait une fois l'objet à portée de main. Il ne pouvait pas la détruire, ni même la voler, sinon quoi cela aurait automatiquement pour effet d'éveiller la suspicion des Potter qui se mettraient à chercher ardemment leur fils disparu. Et qui d'autre que le nouvel élève dont l'âge et le physique correspondaient à peu près à ceux qu'aurait eu Harry Potter s'il avait survécu, pouvait mieux convenir pour le rôle du fils prodigue ?

Ce scénario n'était absolument pas une option et Reese préférerait mille fois mourir plutôt que de se faire connaître de sa famille biologique. Non, il lui fallait un plan plus malin, plus subtile et surtout, il lui fallait trouver le talon d'Achille de la Carte, et par extension, celui des Maraudeurs.

D'après ses dossiers, les quatre Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement Potter et Black avaient été de parfaits modèles d'égocentrisme et de fierté mal placée pendant la majorité de leur temps passé à Poudlard. Le fait qu'ils n'aient ressenti aucun remord à tourmenter Rogue et à manquer de peu de le tuer montrait quel genre d'état d'esprit Dumbledore cultivait au sein de son… « élite ».

Fort heureusement, l'orgueil des amis de toujours allait s'avérer être leur plus grande faiblesse sur ce coup-ci. Les Maraudeurs croyaient peut-être aveuglément à la perfection de leur œuvre mais il n'en irait pas de même pour Lily Potter ou le directeur s'ils avaient la preuve que la Carte était défaillante.

Et la rendre défaillante n'était pas un problème en soi, le jeune homme avait réalisé un certain nombre de missions de ce genre sans le moindre accroc. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul problème à résoudre : mettre la main, ne serait-ce que pendant un instant, sur l'objet tant convoité. Il pouvait apercevoir le vieux parchemin dépasser du sac de la Gryffondor, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire diversion.

- Bonjour Hermione.

L'adolescente releva la tête, croisant le regard vairon du jeune Reese avant de baisser à nouveau la tête, un voile de tristesse passant devant ses yeux noisette.

- Bonjour. Répondit-elle d'un ton plus rêche que d'habitude.

- Je voudrais te parler quelques instants si tu veux bien… en fait, je voudrais m'expliquer sur mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Libre à toi de me pardonner ou non après ça mais j'aimerais au moins que tu m'écoutes. S'il te plaît. L'implora-t-il d'une voix douce.

Que ce soit à cause de sa curiosité ou bien à cause de la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme, elle se décida à lui laisser une chance de se justifier et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Kyle lui adressa un léger sourire, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la Carte.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai appris la disparition d'un ami qui m'était cher… il avait dix-huit ans à l'époque et s'était fiancé quelques temps auparavant, avec une jeune femme qu'il aimait beaucoup. J'aurais dû être témoin à leur mariage mais… il a soudainement disparu et sa fiancée s'en est trouvée inconsolable. Depuis, elle s'est mise à le chercher aux quatre coins du monde pour finalement trouver il y a trois jours qu'il… qu'il était mort.

- C'est affreux ! S'exclama Hermione, dont le visage reflétait à la voix sa stupeur et sa compassion.

- Oui, ça m'a fait un choc… je m'étais dit que peut-être, il avait eu ses raisons pour fuir… ou bien qu'il avait été enlevé mais dans tous mes scénarios, il était toujours vivant, quelque part… et me dire que je ne le verrais jamais concrétiser son bonheur, c'est un coup dur… Poursuivit-il, d'une voix chargée de tristesse et de mélancolie.

- Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas… oh, si j'avais su… je pensais que tu m'ignorais alors qu'en fait, tu pleurais la mort de ton ami… Se mit-elle à balbutier, les joues empourprées et probablement prête à fondre en larmes d'un moment à l'autre.

Et sur ces mots, elle se tourna complètement vers lui et l'enveloppa dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Il l'étreignit à son tour, respirant son parfum tout en focalisant son attention sur la Carte. Faisant lentement glisser sa baguette de sa manche avant de la braquer sur le parchemin, il n'eut même pas besoin de murmurer l'incantation. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il bénissait Anna pour l'entraînement draconien qu'il avait reçu en matière de sortilèges informulés.

Un très léger rayon bleu percuta la Carte et le tour était joué. Rangeant discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche, l'adolescent se dégagea délicatement de la jeune femme pour la regarder dans les yeux. Un seul regard de la part de Kyle suffisait à la faire rougir et même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu détacher son regard du sien.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de si près qu'elle était à présent capable de sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fixèrent bientôt sur les lèvres de Reese. Si proches… tellement proches…

Et c'est à cet instant précis que la sonnerie annonçant le premier cours retentit, brisant du même coup l'instant magique. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un seul bond avant de se diriger vers la classe. Le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, l'adolescente ne remarqua pas le très faible halo bleuté qui entoura la Carte pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son aspect originel.

Entrant côte à côte dans la salle d'Etude des Runes, Hermione ne remarqua pas les lèvres du jeune Reese qui se plissèrent pour former l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

* * *

Une jeune femme était assise en première classe d'un avion survolant actuellement le nord de la France. En effet, le vol était parti un peu plus tôt de Londres et avait pour destination la capitale de la République tchèque. Les yeux rivés sur le hublot, tout en ne prêtant pas vraiment attention au paysage, Amélia cherchait désespérément à comprendre ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt.

Elle se souvenait avoir pris une suite au Royal British Hôtel de Londres, de même qu'elle avait le souvenir d'avoir engagé un certain nombre de mercenaires pour assurer sa sécurité, en plus de ses habituels gardes du corps. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de se souvenir de la raison de sa venue en Angleterre, ni même de la raison qui l'avait poussée à s'entourer d'une protection aussi importante.

Dans l'éventualité où elle cherchait à se protéger de quelqu'un, n'était-il pas suicidaire de s'être précipitée dans la ville où le danger se trouvait ? Il y avait probablement une raison à ça, une raison qui dépassait sa logique…

Pire encore, elle se souvenait du moment où on l'avait informée de la mort de la trentaine de sorciers qui composaient sa « garde rapprochée », quelques étages en dessous duquel elle se trouvait. Les Aurors avaient voulu l'interroger mais fort heureusement pour elle, la comtesse avait pu jouer la carte de l'immunité diplomatique pour éviter toute entrevue avec les sorciers britanniques.

Néanmoins, elle détestait ne pas savoir et malgré toutes ses recherches, que ce soit dans son agenda ou ses diverses affaires personnelles, elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que des choses manquaient aussi dans les affaires en question. Que ce soient des pages de son journal intime, ou bien des objets qui auraient dû se trouver là…

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi l'avait-on fait oublier des événements plutôt que de la tuer tout simplement ? Qui avait fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé et pour quelle raison ?

- C'est une excellente question, comtesse Silberman… désirez-vous en connaître la réponse ? L'interrogea une voix joviale à côté d'elle.

Amélia tourna vivement la tête, pour constater la présence d'une personne dans le siège à côté du sien. Une personne qui n'était pas là un instant auparavant, elle en était sûre et certaine. Posant son regard sur la nouvelle arrivante, âgée de seize ou dix-sept ans, elle remarqua que celle-ci portait un pantalon noir et une veste pourpre. Ses cheveux étaient également longs et blonds mais leur couleur différait légèrement de ceux d'Amélia.

En effet, les cheveux de l'inconnue avaient des reflets dorés et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre qu'Amélia n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son regard était presque hypnotisant alors qu'il se plongeait dans celui de la comtesse.

- Vous allez vous souvenir… mais peut-être allez-vous le regretter ? Après tout, il avait fait ça pour votre bien…

Et c'est alors que tout devint clair. James… James Hawkins. Son petit-ami, son fiancé, son unique amour. L'homme à qui elle avait donné son cœur et qui s'était évanoui dans la nature un an auparavant. Le même homme qui était réapparu trois jours plus tôt dans sa suite du Royal British Hôtel… l'homme qui l'avait rassurée, embrassée… et qui avait pris tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui.

Les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur les joues de la jeune femme alors que la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres était prononcée d'une voix étranglée.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'inconnue aux yeux ambrés avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole d'une voix amusée.

- Il a fait ça pour ne pas avoir à vous tuer comme il a dû éliminer vos gardes du corps. En somme, il vous a donné une chance de refaire votre vie, en oubliant tout de lui, pour aller de l'avant… plutôt noble de sa part d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre romantique… S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton songeur.

- Qui… qui est-il en réalité ? Son véritable nom n'est pas James Hawkins, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet. Il a abandonné son véritable nom il y a longtemps, en commençant une nouvelle vie… il est connu dans le milieu comme l'Ange de la Mort, ou le Faucheur… mais le nom auquel il répond est Azrael.

- Comment l'avez-vous connu ? L'interrogea Amélia, avide d'en apprendre plus sur celui qu'elle avait cru connaître.

- Oh… et bien, on a fait quelques missions ensemble, du temps où je travaillais pour l'organisation…

- Une organisation ? Vous voulez dire une mafia ou quelque chose comme ça ?

L'inconnue se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux mais ne répondit pas. Elle finit par se lever de son siège, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Amélia, lui adressant ce qui ressemblait à une expression peinée.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser, comtesse.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous ne pouvez pas descendre d'un avion en vol. La questionna-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Adieu, comtesse.

- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ! S'écria cette dernière.

L'adolescente aux yeux ambrés se retourna et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Je m'appelle Amber.

A cet instant précis, l'avion du vol 713 explosa en plein vol dans un éclair aveuglant, avant de disparaître dans un épais nuage de poussière.

* * *

Kyle s'était adossé au mur du fond de la salle de classe, attendant Hermione comme celle-ci le lui avait demandé. Bien sûr, le Gryffondor connaissait exactement le sujet de la conversation. La jeune Granger devait être en train de montrer la Carte du Maraudeur à Lily tout en lui racontant le nom qu'Andrew y avait vu le matin même.

Le jeune Reese fut presque étonné de voir le visage de la femme de James devenir très pâle lorsque l'adolescente eut fini son récit. S'appuyant sur son bureau comme pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, l'enseignante avait le regard vague, comme perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si elle se souvenait de lui, si elle avait gardé dans sa mémoire la moindre image de son fils aîné, du faux jumeau d'Andrew.

Pourtant, la surprise laissa bientôt la place à l'assurance et la certitude, comme en témoignèrent les paroles qu'elle prononça par la suite, suffisamment fortes pour arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de Kyle.

- La Carte se trompe… Aucun élève ne porte le nom d'Harry Potter à ma connaissance et la seule personne que j'ai connu sous ce nom est décédée depuis plus de dix ans.

- Je comprends… excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée.

- Dis à Andy que je montrerai la carte à son père mais qu'il s'agit probablement d'une erreur…

- Comptez sur moi. Au revoir, professeur.

Et sur ces mots, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la sortie, agrippa le bras de Reese et tous deux quittèrent la pièce. Juste avant de sortir, Kyle eut le temps de voir la détresse et la préoccupation sur le visage de sa mère biologique. Comme quoi, un simple nom revenu d'outre-tombe pouvait encore faire de l'effet onze ans après…

* * *

Assise nonchalamment sur le toit d'une cathédrale, l'adolescente observa encore quelques secondes les poussières qui se dissipaient dans l'atmosphère avant de prêter attention à la personne qui lui adressait la parole.

- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de la tuer, Amber ? Demanda une voix masculine.

- Aucune faiblesse ne doit subsister dans le cœur de l'Ange aux ailes noires, et elle en était une.

- Peut-être mais s'il a su la laisser partir, n'est-ce pas la preuve qu'il avait pu surmonter ses sentiments pour elle ?

Un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que ses longs cheveux blonds voltigeaient au gré du vent.

- Je pense qu'il aurait quand même gardé des sentiments pour elle et que s'ils avaient été amenés à se revoir, il n'aurait peut-être pas été en mesure de l'éliminer…

- Je comprends. Quelle est la suite des opérations ?

- Nous allons en Grande-Bretagne. Maintenant que nous savons qu'Azrael s'y trouve, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on le retrouve.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant son index vers le sommet de la cathédrale.

Accroché par le col de sa veste à la girouette métallique en forme de coq qui s'y trouvait, Julien Morel n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ses vêtements semblaient avoir été déchirés, et étaient même maculés de sang par endroits. L'enquêteur français était inconscient et se balançait doucement au gré du vent.

- Pas de témoins, Alwyn. Répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le dénommé Alwyn sortit de l'ombre, révélant la silhouette svelte d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux traits fins et aux oreilles légèrement pointues. Doté de cheveux noirs coupés courts, il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste d'une blancheur immaculée, qui contrastaient avec sa chemise noire. Il fixa un instant Morel de son regard sombre et ce dernier se décrocha, comme mû par un fil invisible avant de chuter vers le sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Lorsque le corps de l'enquêteur heurta les dalles de pierre qui composaient le parvis de la cathédrale dans un craquement sinistre, les deux personnes avaient déjà disparu…


	9. Affaires de famille

Chapitre 8 : Affaires de famille

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Poudlard lorsque Sirius Black et Remus Lupin arrivèrent par cheminée dans les appartements qui avaient été aménagés pour les Potter dans l'aile Est de l'école de sorcellerie. Lesquels appartements étaient plutôt confortables puisqu'ils avaient de quoi abriter deux chambres, une grande salle à manger et une salle de bain semblable à celle des préfets.

Pour un homme de 37ans, Sirius Orion Black paraissait presque dix ans plus jeune. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et il s'était laissé pousser une fine moustache qui ne faisait qu'affermir l'allure aristocratique des Black que son visage affichait. Esquissant un grand sourire, il donna une franche accolade à James avant de prendre son filleul dans ses bras.

A l'opposé, Remus Lupin semblait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Vêtu d'habits maintes fois rapiécés, ses cheveux châtains, coupés plus courts que ceux de Sirius, étaient déjà parsemés de mèches blanches et son visage, déjà recouvert d'anciennes cicatrices, avait un air malade et épuisé. Malgré cela, il n'en sourit pas moins à son ami de toujours et à son neveu, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie en voyant les Potter.

Comme ils le faisaient à peu près tous les mois depuis que les Potter avaient élu domicile à Poudlard l'année précédente, tous s'assirent à la table qui avait été dressée à leur attention, et sur laquelle les elfes de maison ne tardèrent pas à faire apparaître des plats variés. Les maraudeurs aimaient à se réunir de temps en temps, et ils avaient ressenti le besoin de renforcer leurs liens d'amitié, à plus forte raison depuis la trahison de Peter.

- Alors comme ça, c'est un nouvel élève qui t'a donné l'idée d'organiser ce club de duel ? Demanda Sirius en s'adressant à James, d'un air intéressé.

- Oui. Il s'appelle Kyle Reese, et il vient d'être transféré de Salem. Crois-le ou non Patmol mais ce gosse s'y connaît en duel, il a réussi à me mettre hors d'état de nuire en moins de 30 secondes ! S'exclama James en riant.

- J'en conclus que c'est un bon élève, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Lupin, dont l'intérêt avait également été titillé.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de prendre la parole, puisqu'elle avait eu l'élève en question dans son cours d'étude des runes le matin même.

- Il a reçu une excellente formation et je pense qu'il en sait plus sur les runes que la plupart de ses camarades de sixième année, peut-être même autant que les dernière année. Toutefois, il ne montre pas le même empressement à faire connaître son savoir, contrairement à miss Granger.

- Maman… on n'y peut rien si Hermione a besoin de répondre à toutes les questions que lui posent les professeurs. Par contre, elle a l'air d'avoir enfin trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt que les études ces derniers temps...

- Non ! Hermione Granger est tombée amoureuse ?! J'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arrivé ! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton rieur. Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Ron Weasley ?

- Pas du tout. C'est Kyle qui a réussi à faire fondre son « cœur de glace ». Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais ils ont l'air d'être devenus très proches. Déclara Andy avec un sourire.

Le jeune Potter était heureux que son amie ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui corresponde. Il avait un temps pensé qu'elle finirait avec Ron, à en juger par leurs éternelles disputes mais peut-être étaient-ils justement trop différents ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Andrew était également content du choix d'Hermione. Kyle semblait être quelqu'un d'attentionné à l'égard de la Gryffondor, et il s'était révélé être un sorcier d'aimable et intéressant avec qui on pouvait facilement discuter. Bien sûr, Andy ne voulait pas mettre Ron de côté mais il y avait certains sujets dont il n'avait jamais été en mesure de parler avec le rouquin, notamment à cause du manque de maturité de ce dernier…

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était confié à Reese concernant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers auquel il avait été obligé de participer deux ans auparavant, et pendant lequel il aurait perdu la vie si son père et son parrain ne l'avaient pas tiré des griffes de Voldemort in extremis. Contrairement aux autres, Kyle n'avait pas cherché à le juger ou à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Non, il lui avait demandé s'il était prêt à changer de sorte à ce que ce type de scénario ne le prenne plus par surprise et qu'il soit apte à se défendre. Le tournoi serait donc une parfaite occasion pour voir si l'américain se débrouillait mieux que lui en duel et si tel était le cas… alors peut-être lui demanderait-il de l'entraîner.

- Et de quelle lignée sont ses parents ? Demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation, tout en faisant comprendre à James qu'il était sérieux.

- D'après son dossier, ses parents sont tous les deux des nés-moldus. Aucun rapport apparent avec Voldemort non plus, si c'était ce que tu voulais savoir. Albus a vérifié.

- Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez… en tout cas j'aimerais bien rencontrer ce garçon à l'occasion. Qui sait, on sera peut-être amenés à se battre en duel ? S'exclama Patmol d'une voix espiègle.

Le repas continua tranquillement, Sirius interrogeant Andy sur l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il comptait mettre en place cette année puisqu'il en était le capitaine. Remus demanda à James à Lily comment se passaient leurs cours respectifs et s'il n'avaient pas de problème avec les première année. Ce ne fut que vers la fin du dîner qu'Andrew se décida à aborder le sujet qui le tracassait depuis ce matin.

- J'ai vu un nom sur la Carte ce matin, et j'ai demandé à Hermione d'interroger maman à ce sujet et il semble que la Carte se soit trompée.

- Impossible ! La carte ne se trompe jamais, Andy. Rétorqua Sirius avec une absolue confiance dans le travail des maraudeurs.

- De quel nom s'agissait-il ? Demanda Remus, légèrement préoccupé par le visage pâle et grave qu'affichait à présent l'épouse de James.

- Harry Potter. Répondit l'adolescent.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce alors que chacun des adultes eut une réaction différente. Lily resta prostrée sur place, son visage pâle comme la mort. James n'avait guère l'air mieux, ses yeux trahissant son trouble alors que ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

De l'autre côté de la table, les réactions étaient encore plus graves. Sirius, Sirius Orion Black, l'homme qui prenait toutes les nouvelles avec le sourire et qui était capable de faire une blague même au moment le plus critique pour détendre l'atmosphère avait un air sérieux sur le visage. Ou plus précisément, on avait l'impression de lui avoir asséné un coup de poing en pleine figure, causant chez lui un air contrit et coupable qui ne lui était pas familier.

Quant à Remus, il avait l'air malade. Pas seulement malade dans le sens habituel, non il avait toujours l'air souffrant lorsqu'approchait la plus Lune. Il avait plutôt l'air nauséeux, comme si on venait de lui rappeler quelque chose de si horrible qu'il en aurait volontiers régurgité son dîner.

Comprenant que les adultes lui cachaient quelque chose, Andy reprit la parole d'une voix plus forte.

- A voir vos têtes, ce nom signifie bien quelque chose ! Dites-moi qui est cet Harry Potter ? Est-ce que c'est un membre de la famille qui a été renié ? Je veux dire, un mangemort comme Regulus ? Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?!

- Andy, c'était…

- SIRIUS !! L'interrompit Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Lily, il a le droit de savoir ! S'exclama Black, son regard brûlant alors qu'il était fixé sur les yeux émeraude d'Evans.

Celle-ci voulut répondre quelque chose mais la main que James posa sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Le patriarche des Potter avait l'air abattu mais il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête qu'il ne servait à rien d'empêcher Sirius de parler. Après tout, si Andrew n'apprenait pas la vérité de leur bouche, il la trouverait autre part. Mieux valait se charger de ça maintenant.

Lily acquiesça à la demande muette de son mari et Andy se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, qui avait joint ses mains sur la table, dans une position étrangement semblable à une prière alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots. Encore une chose inhabituelle pour l'héritier des Black, d'ordinaire si spontané …

- Harry était ton frère. Il est né quelques minutes avant toi…

- Oh… alors il est mort né, c'est ça ?

Les visages des quatre adultes se firent plus graves et Andrew sut qu'il ne venait que de renforcer la culpabilité qu'ils affichaient. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Sirius secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de reprendre la parole.

- Non, il est mort à l'âge de cinq ans, dans un incendie…

- Un incendie ? Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'incendie au manoir !

- Andy, laisse-le parler ! S'exclama Lily, qui voyait que Patmol avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre le fil de ses idées.

Le jeune Potter se tut aussitôt et baissa la tête en signe d'excuse tout en attendant que son parrain continue.

- Pour certaines raisons, Harry et toi avez été séparés quand vous aviez quatre ans. Tu es resté avec tes parents alors qu'Harry a été envoyé chez des parents proches… ta tante Pétunia.

- Pétunia… Pétunia Dursley ? Mais maman m'avait dit qu'elle haïssait la magie et qu'elle avait refusé de la revoir après son mariage avec papa… comment a-t-elle pu accepter de s'occuper d'Harry ?

- On l'a payée pour. Intervint James, les dents serrés. On a payé Pétunia pour qu'elle prenne soin de ton frère pendant quelques temps...

Le silence se posa à nouveau dans la pièce et c'est Remus qui se chargea de reprendre la tragique histoire là où elle avait été laissée.

- Un peu moins d'un an plus tard, un incendie s'est déclaré chez les Dursley et… il n'y eut aucun survivant.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Andrew pour digérer l'information. Il avait eu un frère, un frère du même âge que lui… un frère que ses parents avaient jugé bon d'envoyer chez des gens qui avaient dû le détester pour le simple fait d'exister. Il imaginait à peine ce qu'un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans avait pu ressentir en vivant cela, et cela suffisait à lui donner des frissons.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous envoyé chez ces gens ? S'il était resté avec nous, il ne serait pas mort… Quand je pense que j'avais un frère, et vous me l'avez caché…

La colère commençait à grandir dans le cœur du Gryffondor. S'il n'était pas tombé sur ce nom sur cette stupide carte, jamais il n'aurait su qu'il avait eu un frère. Personne n'aurait su qu'Harry Potter avait existé, ne serait-ce que cinq années, sur cette terre.

Il serra les poings d'une manière semblable à James alors que ses yeux noisette étincelaient de colère et d'un profond sentiment d'injustice.

- Répondez-moi !! Pourquoi l'avez-vous donné à ces gens ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'avait pu faire MON FRÈRE pour mériter ça ?!!! RÉPONDEZ-MOI !!!

Hors d'haleine, le jeune Potter s'était levé et adressait des regards hostiles aux quatre adultes présents dans la pièce. Toutefois, aucun ne lui répondit. Poussant un juron, Andy se leva de table et se rua vers la porte, quittant les appartements de ses parents en faisant claquer violemment la porte derrière lui.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants dans la pièce, personne n'ayant le courage de prendre la parole. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on savait qu'il s'agissait de quatre anciens Gryffondor…

* * *

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, perché dans un arbre, un jeune homme avait assisté à toute la scène grâce à ses multiplettes améliorées. Si son visage n'avait pas été dissimulé sous un masque, on aurait sans doute vu ses lèvres former un sourire cynique.

Abaissant le précieux outil qu'il venait d'utiliser pour observer la conversation des Potter avec les deux maraudeurs, Azrael devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration aussi enflammée de la part d'Andy. Peut-être le Survivant était-il vraiment différent de ses parents, après tout ? Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisqu'il ne reverrait jamais son frère.

Tout s'était déroulé comme il l'espérait, à tel point que les maraudeurs en avaient oublié le problème de fonctionnement de leur précieuse carte. Ils ne s'en soucieraient probablement pas avant le lendemain et c'était le moment idéal pour ce que l'exécuteur projetait de faire ce soir. Défiant les règles les plus inviolables, Azrael disparût sans laisser de trace, alors que le transplanage était sensé être impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

Lorsqu'Azrael réapparût, il se trouvait à présent dans un gigantesque hall où l'on pouvait accéder de l'extérieur par de grandes portes où se trouvaient inscrites des runes diverses, probablement les vestiges d'anciens sortilèges de protection posés à travers les siècles.

Vide de ses occupants, le manoir Potter était plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par les rayons lunaires qui entraient par les fenêtres. La famille avait décidé d'emménager dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter suite à la destruction partielle de leur maison à Godric's Hollow. James l'avait jugée bien trop vaste pour être habitée quelques années plus tôt, après le décès de ses parents mais il avait considéré les choses différemment après l'attaque de Voldemort.

Le manoir bénéficiait de la protection de très nombreuses barrières de protection, empêchant toute intrusion de personnes non autorisées dans son enceinte. Il était ainsi virtuellement impossible pour toute autre personne qu'un Potter ou bien d'une personne autorisée par le patriarche des Potter de pénétrer dans le manoir familial.

Néanmoins, avec le sang des Potter coulant dans ses veines, tout en n'ayant jamais été officiellement renié de la famille, le jeune homme avait pu pénétrer dans la demeure sans la moindre difficulté. Après tout, qui aurait l'idée d'ôter l'accès du manoir à des personnes décédées ? C'était absurde puisque même des inferis auraient été incapables d'entrer, puisque dépourvus de leur signature magique originelle.

Faisant virevolter son long manteau noir derrière lui, Azrael se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses pièces qui débouchaient sur le hall. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans un petit salon, décoré d'un grand nombre de photographies. La plupart étaient enchantées et sur la majorité, on pouvait y voir les trois Potter ainsi que les deux autres maraudeurs. Quelques autres montraient les parents de James, et il y avait même des photos inanimées, où se trouvait Lily en compagnie de ses parents.

Étrangement, il y avait peu d'images d'Andy avant son quatrième anniversaire, alors que les dix années qui suivirent étaient constellées de photos de toutes sortes. Andy sur son premier balai en compagnie de James, Andy visitant pour la première fois le Ministère de la Magie avec Sirius et James, Andy apprenant à lire sur les genoux de Lily…

A contrario, aucune photo d'Harry ne s'y trouvait. Azrael supposa qu'elles avaient été reléguées au fond d'un placard ou bien qu'elles avaient été tout simplement détruites. Se détournant de cette pièce qui commençait sérieusement à lui donner la nausée, le jeune homme gagna à pas feutrés le étages supérieurs. Au fond d'un des couloirs de l'aile ouest, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis près de douze années.

Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur le bois, là où se trouvait jadis une petite plaque où était inscrit son prénom. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit de petits sanglots étouffés venir de l'intérieur de la pièce. Dégainant ses dagues par mesure de précaution, le jeune homme savait que la stratégie la plus sûre aurait été de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Malheureusement, une autre partie de lui était emprunte à un vif élan de curiosité : Qui diable pouvait bien être en train de pleurer dans une chambre vide depuis si longtemps ?

Ouvrant tout doucement la porte, il aperçut alors une toute petite silhouette à genoux sur le sol, en train de serrer contre lui un vieil ours en peluche. Le cœur d'Azrael sembla s'arrêter de battre et sous le choc qu'il ressentit, il laissa tomber ses dagues, qui heurtèrent le sol avec fracas.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! L'interrogea une petite voix aigue.

La petite silhouette appartenait à un elfe de maison, dont les yeux étaient larmoyants. Le jeune homme porta une main tremblante à son visage et retira le masque qui s'y trouvait. Lorsque l'elfe reconnût l'adolescent, la surprise la plus totale s'afficha sur ses traits pendant un court instant, avant que ne lui succède un nouveau flot de larmes, des larmes de joie cette fois-ci.

- Maître Harry… maître Harry est vivant… Toby doit être en train de rêver… mais maître Harry a l'air tellement réel…

- Toby…

Ce simple nom ramena des souvenirs trop longtemps enfouis à la surface. Toby était l'un des elfes de maison des Potter, et celui qui s'était probablement le plus occupé de lui. C'était probablement avec Mathilda le seul être qui se soit vraiment soucié de son bien être après l'attaque de Voldemort. N'arrivant plus à penser correctement, il mit un genou à terre et ouvrit les bras. Les yeux du petit être s'écarquillèrent un peu plus avant qu'il ne se rue sur lui, pleurant tout son soul contre le torse de l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme enserra l'elfe dans une étreinte alors que son regard se posait sur la pièce. Un petit lit, une armoire, un bureau et un coffre à jouets. Voilà qui constituait à peu près tout le mobilier de la pièce. Toutefois, pas une seule trace de poussière n'était visible, que ce soit sur les meubles soit sur le sol, ce qui constituait probablement une preuve que Toby ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe cessa de sangloter et redressa la tête vers lui. Toby paraissait plus maigre et plus fatigué que dans ses souvenirs mais lorsque ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, ils pétillaient d'une joie nouvelle, une joie qui n'avait pas dû y figurer depuis plusieurs années.

- Toby est si content ! Toby était tellement triste depuis la mort de maître Harry ! Toby est un mauvais elfe ! Toby aurait dû venir voir maître Harry chez ses moldus mais Maître James le lui avait interdit… Toby n'a jamais oublié maître Harry, maître Harry avait toujours été si gentil…

- Chut… ce n'est pas grave, Toby. Après tout, j'ai survécu. Mais tu dois comprendre que pour le reste du monde sorcier, je suis mort et enterré. Personne ne doit savoir qu'Harry Potter est encore de ce monde, tu comprends ?

L'elfe acquiesça vivement de la tête et Azrael esquissa un sourire attendri en posant les yeux sur lui. La poitrine de l'elfe se gonfla de fierté alors qu'il répondait d'un ton sûr de lui.

- Toby gardera le secret de maître Harry ! Même s'il doit en mourir, Toby ne parlera pas !

- Je t'en remercie même si je préférerais que tu ne mettes pas ta vie en danger. Au fait, que fais-tu seul ici ?

- Winry était déjà partie avec maîtresse Lily quand elle a commencé à travailler à Poudlard, Honey est partie avec maître Andy quand il est entré à Poudlard. Et puis, Quincy est parti lui aussi pour servir maître James quand il est devenu aussi professeur à Poudlard. Maître James a oublié Toby donc Toby garde le manoir…

Azrael ressentit une bouffée de colère à l'encontre de ses parents biologiques. Ils avaient pris leurs elfes préférés et étaient partis sans se soucier de ce pauvre Toby. Bien sûr, pour eux les elfes n'étaient rien d'autre que des serviteurs bien dociles, une autre race alors à quoi bon les considérer comme des personnes à part entière ? Même en n'étant pas spécialement humaniste, ce genre de raisonnement lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Focalisant à nouveau son attention sur le petit être, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et lui en fit la remarque.

- Toby, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Est-ce que c'est l'entretien du manoir qui t'épuise autant ?

- Non, maître Harry. C'est parce que le lien s'affaiblit… Cela fait près de treize ans qu'aucun maître n'a refait de pacte avec Toby alors Toby faiblit… Toby mourra d'ici quelques mois mais Toby mourra heureux ! Toby a revu maître Harry !

La réalisation frappa le jeune homme avec autant de force qu'un coup de poing. Les elfes de maison étaient liés à leurs maîtres mais contrairement aux croyances populaires, ce n'était pas un lien éternel. Le contrat qui liait un elfe à un individu devait être renouvelé tous les dix à quinze ans maximum, car passé ce délai, l'elfe pouvait commencer à perdre la raison ou bien s'affaiblir progressivement. Les deux états menaient à une mort certaine.

Le sorcier tendit alors sa main à Toby avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Veux-tu te lier à moi, Toby ?

Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe s'ouvrirent tellement de stupeur qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître aux coins des yeux du petit être alors qu'il contemplait la main tendue.

- Maître Harry… c'est trop d'honneur pour Toby… Toby est un mauvais elfe, Toby n'a pas pu secourir maître Harry… Toby ne mérite pas de servir maître Harry !

- Toby, tu es la seule personne de cette famille à qui je tienne encore, et à coup sûr le seul lien avec mon passé que je veuille garder. Tu es le seul elfe en qui j'ai confiance, peut-être même le seul être tout court alors… s'il te plaît, accepte.

- Merci… merci maître Harry. Répondit l'elfe en prenant la main tenue.

Une aura de lumière bleutée les entoura un court instant puis disparut aussi vite. Le changement fut toutefois notable. Toby semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vitalité et ses yeux pétillaient de joie alors qu'ils se posaient sur le jeune homme.

- Toby est à présent au service exclusif de Maître Harry ! Maître Harry souhaite-t-il que Toby quitte le manoir des Potter ?

- Oui, tu vas venir avec moi. Mais avant ça, sais-tu où James et Lily rangent les documents importants ? Ceux impliquant Dumbledore ou l'Ordre du Phénix par exemple…

- Toby sait que James Potter range tous ses documents importants dans un coffre ensorcelé, dans son bureau mais Toby ne l'a jamais vu l'ouvrir, ni n'a vu les documents.

Forcer le coffre ce soir s'avérerait trop difficile et surtout ça laisserait des traces. Beaucoup trop de traces qui, si elles venaient à être mises en relation avec le nom d'Harry Potter pourraient mener à des recherches déplaisantes…

- Je comprends. Nous verrons ça un autre jour. Pour le moment, nous allons retourner à Poudlard. Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, quand nous ne sommes pas absolument sûrs d'être seuls, tu devrais m'appeler Kyle. Kyle Reese est le nom dont je me sers actuellement.

- Toby appellera maître Harry, maître Kyle si c'est ce que vous désirez.

- C'est surtout pour ne pas compromettre ma couverture. Tu risques d'être surpris par mon… métier. Déclara le jeune homme.

Puis tous deux disparurent sans laisser de traces et le manoir replongea dans les ténèbres. Juste après cela, une voix grave s'éleva dans la maison.

- Ainsi donc, voilà où tu étais passé… nous serons amenés à nous revoir prochainement, Harry Potter.

* * *

Jack Simon était assis au sommet d'une colline, observant la silhouette enveloppée de brume de la Cabane Hurlante. A l'opposé de ça, la nuit était plutôt claire, dévoilant un ciel rempli d'étoiles et un croissant de lune plus lumineux que jamais. Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, il se servit un verre avant de prendre la parole d'une voix amusée.

- Je te sers un verre ?

- Tu sais bien que mon métabolisme ne le supporterait pas, Balthazar…

Cette réplique venait du chat noir qui venait de sortir des ténèbres pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le chat en question semblait avoir un air beaucoup trop calme et préoccupé pour qu'il s'agisse d'un rapport de routine… et pour que Mao fasse grise mine, l'affaire devait être particulièrement grave.

- Toi, tu m'apportes des mauvaises nouvelles. Déclara le blond en dégustant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

- L'avion qui ramenait Amélia Silberman à Prague a explosé en plein vol, un peu avant midi…

- Oh… mieux vaut ne pas le dire à Azrael, ça ne ferait que le déconcentrer. Surtout qu'il commence à peine à remonter la pente… Répondit Jack d'un ton dégagé.

- Non loin du site de l'explosion, le corps d'un enquêteur français a été retrouvé mort, au pied d'une cathédrale. Il est décédé en tombant du toit mais il y a des traces de torture…

- C'est regrettable mais pas étonnant. Après tout, leur boulot devient dangereux s'ils s'intéressent de trop près à l'organisation… Renchérit le sorcier en gardant son regard fixé sur l'horizon.

- Angelo pense que ces deux événements pourraient avoir une seule et même cause. Poursuivit Mao.

- Laquelle ? L'interrogea le professeur en portant une nouvelle fois le verre à ses lèvres.

- Amber.

Jack faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce nom, et il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se mettre à tousser en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il se tourna alors vers le félin, ses yeux bleus trahissant un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Les cadavres des deux membres de l'organisation qui surveillaient l'un des trois points de transplanage internationaux reliant l'Angleterre et la France le laissent supposer. Ils étaient encore tièdes quand on les a découverts, il y a quelques heures…

- Par tous les maléfices de Morgana, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Si jamais le gosse venait à apprendre ça, il partirait immédiatement à sa recherche !

- Du calme, Balthazar. Pour le moment, nous sommes très peu nombreux à être au courant et tous sont conscience de la sensibilité de l'information vis-à-vis d'Azrael.

Jack lui adressa un regard surpris qui ne tarda pas à exprimer de la colère alors qu'il fracassait son verre sur le sol avec rage.

- La « sensibilité de l'information » ?! Par la barbe de Merlin, il hait cette fille ! Dois-je te rappeler qui figurait parmi les quelques milliers de morts qu'elle a causées il y a trois ans ?! Même Azrael a failli y rester !!

- Balthazar…

- Non, Mao ! On n'a aucune idée de ce que cette fille a dans la tête ! Elle a trahi l'organisation ! On doit tout faire pour qu'elle ne sache pas où se trouve le gosse !!

- Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu l'arrêter ? A ma connaissance, et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, personne n'a réussi jusque là ! Rétorqua Mao d'un ton incisif.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire taire Jack Simon pendant quelques instants. Le professeur reposa la bouteille à côté de lui et passa une main sur son visage, cherchant une solution à un problème qui n'en présentait aucune.

- Désolé, j'ai un peu disjoncté… mais on reste quand même dans une situation impossible. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est évacuer Azrael si elle venait à découvrir sa position mais…

-… mais il n'est pas du genre à abandonner une mission en cours de route et surtout sans raison valable. On a intérêt à trouver une sacrée bonne excuse. Continua Mao d'un ton pensif.

- Ouais, va falloir demander à ce vieil Angelo de s'y coller. Ah, il faudrait aussi que tu contactes Vulcain et s'y possible l'installer par ici. Si par malheur on devait croiser cette folle, on aura besoin d'avoir de quoi se défendre…

- Tu sais que ce type d'armes est encore au stade expérimental, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Mao avec une pointe d'appréhension.

- Contente-toi de lui faire passer le message, s'il te plaît. J'aime garder un atout dans ma manche et pour cette partie, ce sera le nôtre.

- Comme tu voudras… Je te tiendrais informé.

Et le chat se fondit dans les ténèbres alors que le professeur s'allongeait dans l'herbe fraîche, son regard mélancolique rivé sur les étoiles...

- Si seulement tu étais encore de ce monde, Anna, toi tu saurais quoi faire…


	10. La Lettre

Chapitre 9 : La Lettre

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incursion d'Azrael dans le manoir des Potter, trois semaines qui s'étaient avérées plutôt calmes d'ailleurs. Parmi les faits notables, Andrew semblait avoir cessé d'adresser la parole à ses parents en dehors des cours, refusant catégoriquement toute tentative de leur part de lui parler tant qu'ils ne lui auraient pas révélé ce qu'il désirait savoir.

Kyle ne l'avait pas trop pressé à ce sujet, d'une part parce qu'il savait déjà de quoi il retournait, et d'autre part pour ne pas brusquer le jeune Potter. Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de faire preuve de tact tout en lui proposant une oreille pour l'écouter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Weasley avait adopté un comportement diamétralement opposé à celui de Reese, en interrogeant sans cesse son meilleur ami à ce sujet ainsi qu'en lui rappelant constamment qu'il devrait faire un effort vis-à-vis de ses parents. Il était sûr qu'avec la famille du rouquin, Kyle n'imaginait pas Ron capable d'ignorer sa mère plus de quelques minutes, puisqu'il avait bien trop peur d'elle pour oser un tel geste.

Hermione avait adopté une conduite semblable à celle de Kyle par rapport à Andy, bien qu'elle lui ait mentionné une fois ou deux qu'une visite dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore éviterait peut-être à la situation de s'envenimer davantage. L'élève de Salem n'aurait voulu rater pour rien au monde le regard à la fois interloqué et irrité que Potter avait posé sur elle, tout en gardant le silence.

En effet, le Survivant n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas soupçonner le directeur d'avoir orchestré ou tout du moins influencé ses parents dans la décision qu'ils avaient prise à l'égard de son défunt frère. Après tout, ils ne semblaient plus capables de prendre la moindre décision par eux-mêmes selon lui, c'était toujours « Albus dirait ci ou Albus penserait ça ».

Bien que les conséquences de ses actions n'aient pas été tout à fait celles auxquelles il se serait attendu, Reese était plutôt content du résultat. Il continuait à se rapprocher d'Andy alors que celui-ci s'éloignait progressivement de Weasley mais surtout de l'influence exercée conjointement par ses parents et par Dumbledore.

Avoir fait tomber le vieux comploteur de son piédestal n'était déjà pas un mince exploit mais avoir réussi à susciter cette réaction chez son pion numéro 1, cela pouvait être considéré comme « du grand art », selon Balthazar.

Du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait appris par Toby que certains Aurors se rendaient souvent au manoir lorsque celui-ci était encore habité quotidiennement par les Potter. Ces Aurors répondaient aux noms de Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt. L'information lui avait été confirmée quelques jours plus tard par le professeur d'étude des moldus, qui lui avait également mentionné l'avancée de l'enquête sur les Weasley.

En tenant compte des Weasley dans le calcul, ils avaient déjà déniché les identités de près d'une quinzaine de membres de l'Ordre. Or, leur nombre total avait été déterminé par l'organisation comme ne dépassant pas une trentaine de personnes. Pour un laps de temps d'un mois de couverture seulement, c'était plutôt du bon boulot. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore le moment de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il avait promis à Hermione d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle aujourd'hui…

Avançant d'un pas nonchalant au milieu d'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, il en était presque venu à prier Merlin ou n'importe lequel des grands mages du passé de lui épargner cette corvée. Etrangement, sa prière allait être exaucée mais pas de la manière dont il s'y attendait…

Un hibou grand-duc au plumage noir comme la nuit surgit à l'embouchure du couloir et fonça sur lui, déposant au passage une enveloppe tout aussi sombre sans sa main. Etonné, Kyle la contempla pendant quelques instants avant d'attarder son regard sur le sceau qui la cachetait. Il s'agissait de celui de la Banque Gringotts, sans aucun doute possible.

S'interrogeant sur ce que pouvaient bien lui vouloir les gobelins, le jeune homme regarda l'autre verso de l'enveloppe avant de stopper net, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. En effet, la lettre était adressée à : _Mr Kyle Reese, alias H.J.P_.

* * *

Alors qu'il était supposé être en train de surveiller un groupe d'élèves de troisième année qui se livraient à des duels amicaux depuis près d'une heure, James Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son esprit sur ce qui s'était passé trois semaines auparavant. Ce nom n'aurait jamais dû apparaître sur le Carte, c'était absolument impossible… et pourtant, Andy l'avait vu.

D'ailleurs, les trois maraudeurs avaient passé plus d'une semaine à analyser la Carte du Maraudeur sous toutes les coutures. Plusieurs noms qui n'auraient jamais dû y figurer apparaissaient de temps à autres, tous appartenant à des personnes décédées… et pourtant, les trois amis n'avaient trouvé aucune trace d'un sortilège de confusion, ou même d'une autre magie que les leurs et celle de Pettigrow.

Peut-être que Lily avait raison, et que l'objet s'était détérioré avec le temps ? Après tout, il s'agissait d'une expérience plutôt hasardeuse, faite par quatre adolescents pleins de rêves et d'idées folles. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait fonctionné aussi longtemps sans le moindre accroc…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, James. Remarqua une voix à côté de lui.

Sortant de ses pensées, Potter posa les yeux sur son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que le professeur d'étude des moldus. Jack Simon était un enseignant plutôt talentueux d'après les échos qu'il avait eu, et même si son public féminin le vénérait avant tout pour son charme, même les garçons devaient admettre que ses cours étaient intéressants.

Ayant décidé de se vêtir d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit par-dessus son élégant costume blanc, le professeur Simon avait également fait l'unanimité parmi les autres enseignants de l'école, à l'exception peut-être de Rogue, mais Severus Rogue n'aimait personne donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment…

- Juste quelques préoccupations, rien de grave… Dites-moi, comptez-vous participer au tournoi senior ? L'interrogea James, changeant plus ou moins habilement de sujet.

- J'y ai songé oui… et je reconnais que ce sont vos présences, à vous ainsi qu'à vos deux amis, qui peuvent rendre ce tournoi intéressant. Deux Aurors parmi les plus renommés et le seul profeseur de Défense qui ait joui d'une bonne réputation avant vous ces six dernières années… Je m'attends à des duels magnifiques ! S'exclama Jack avec enthousiasme.

- C'est vrai qu'on peut voir ça dans ce sens… mais vous savez, il y a aussi des élèves qui pourraient éveiller votre intérêt durant ce tournoi. Répliqua Potter d'un ton malicieux.

- Vraiment ? A qui songez-vous ? Votre fils peut-être ? On m'a raconté qu'il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé face à un dragon lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers…

- C'est vrai qu'Andrew n'aura sûrement pas grand mal à se qualifier pour la phase finale… mais je faisais plutôt référence au jeune Mr Reese, qui a montré un réel potentiel pendant un duel qui nous a brièvement opposés. Surtout qu'il semble déjà parfaitement maîtriser les sortilèges informulés.

- Dans ce cas, il pourrait faire un adversaire tout à fait honorable, en effet. En parlant du tournoi, quand aura-t-il lieu exactement ?

- Il commencera après-demain et durer deux jours. Le tournoi des Juniors, avec les quatrième et les cinquième année, aura lieu le premier jour. Le lendemain, ce sera le tournoi des Seniors, auxquels pourront participer les élèves de sixième et septième année ainsi que des adultes.

- Intéressant… je vais déposer mon inscription.

James Potter esquissa un sourire amusé avant de lui tendre la liste des inscrits. Jack y écrivit son nom puis signa à côté. Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il fit un claquement de doigts et se retourna vers le professeur de Défense d'un air mi-gêné, mi-rieur.

- Ah, une dernière chose ! Où se déroulera-t-il ?

- A l'emplacement du terrain de Quidditch. Il sera aménagé pour l'occasion sous la forme d'une arène et les spectateurs pourront ainsi observer les duels depuis les gradins.

- Magnifique ! Je vais vous laisser, je dois corriger une tonne de copies pour demain… on se verra au dîner !

Et le professeur d'étude des moldus quitta la pièce, faisant ainsi esquisser un nouveau sourire au patriarche des Potter. Son collègue était un peu excentrique mais son caractère léger et rieur en faisait quelqu'un d'agréable à discuter. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir s'il était également un bon duelliste…

Songeant au tournoi à venir, James oublia pendant quelques instants la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son fils, et focalisa plutôt son attention sur les élèves qu'il entraînait. Après tout, ce club de duel avait été mis en place autant pour qu'ils s'améliorent dans sa matière que pour les préparer au tournoi alors… c'était le moment d'en profiter !

* * *

_La magnifique cité qui avait abrité la plus grande population sorcière d'Amérique du Sud n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines. Les maisons n'existaient plus qu'à l'état de débris et les rues étaient jonchées de corps sans vie._

_Au milieu de ce paysage des plus macabres, une adolescente d'environ treize ans se tenait debout face à un garçon du même âge, allongé sur le sol. Les cheveux bruns et le regard azuré, l'adolescent respirait difficilement et la mare de sang dans laquelle il gisait s'étendait un peu plus de seconde en seconde._

_- Amber… Pourquoi ?_

_- Pardonne-moi Zack mais c'est nécessaire._

_- Je…ne comprends pas… je croyais… que tu m'aimais…_

_- Tu étais amoureux, Zack, je n'ai donc eu aucune difficulté à te faire croire que tes sentiments étaient réciproques… N'était-ce pas ce que tu désirais ?_

_Les yeux du dénommé Zack s'emplirent de larmes alors que son visage laissait percevoir le profond désespoir qui était en train de le submerger. Impassible, Amber leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'achever d'un seul coup._

_Elle n'en eut toutefois pas le temps, esquivant de justesse le déluge de flammes qui la manqua de quelques centimètres à peine. Faisant volte-face, elle aperçut une silhouette familière se tenant à quelques mètres de la scène, une main tendue dans sa direction._

_Agé de treize ans lui aussi, le nouvel arrivant était vêtu d'une tenue noire de type militaire, rendue méconnaissable par le nombre impressionnant d'entailles et de trous divers qui la transperçaient. Pressant une main contre son œil gauche, sanguinolent, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs fixait de son œil vert la silhouette d'Amber avec une haine implacable._

_Bien que tenant à peine sur ses jambes et ne pouvant que boitiller pour avancer, le garçon tenait bon et ne perdait pas de vue un seul instant la jeune femme. De ses multiples plaies et éraflures s'écoulait un flot de sang léger mais régulier, comme en témoignait la traînée pourpre derrière lui._

_- Je suppose que je n'étais pas sensé m'en sortir non plus, hein ? Michael a très bien fait son job, j'ai rien vu venir… malheureusement pour toi, cet imbécile prétentieux était trop faible pour réussir à m'éliminer…_

_- Bolt… Prononça Zack d'une voix faible._

_- Tiens bon, Zack, les renforts ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… mais d'ici là, je vais m'occuper de cette traîtresse comme il se doit…_

_Arrachant un morceau de sa manche, il le noua sur son œil meurtri en guise de bandage de fortune avant de focaliser toute son attention sur Amber. Si elle avait été suffisamment douée pour mettre Zack dans cet état, il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une occasion pour prendre la vie d'Azrael vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait._

_L'adolescente se tourna complètement vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs, pointant son épée dans sa direction._

_- Abandonne, Azrael. Tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre dans ton état actuel…_

_- Tu crois ça ? Nous allons le vérifier tout de suite… __Gladium Acies !!_

_Une lame invisible frôla la joue d'Amber, éraflant sa peau d'une fine coupure alors qu'une mèche de ses cheveux tombait sur le sol. L'adolescente porta une main à son visage avant d'adresser un regard déterminé à son adversaire._

_- Puisque tu le prends comme ça… Dissolutionis Vitae !!_

_- GLADIUM ACIES !!_

_Le sortilège frappa Azrael en pleine poitrine, faisant basculer ce dernier sous la puissance du choc. Tombant sur le dos, l'adolescent porta une main à son torse, s'y agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Amber n'avait pas réussi à esquiver totalement le maléfice de son adversaire, comme en témoignait la coupure maculée de sang de ses vêtements au niveau de son ventre. Faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, elle le surplombait à présent avec une expression presque attristée._

_- Je suis désolée, Azrael… j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment…_

_- G… garde tes excuses… pour ceux qui les croient, traî… tresse… _

_Elle s'agenouilla alors auprès de lui et sans tenir compte des protestations du garçon, de plus en plus faibles à cause de la vie qui le quittait, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front. _

_- Adieu…_

_Et elle disparut sans laisser de trace, laissant les deux garçons sur le point de mourir, seuls sur le champ de bataille…_

_

* * *

  
_

Amber rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posant sur la ville scintillante de mille feux en cette nuit d'automne. Elle était arrivée à Glasgow la veille au soir et elle n'avait cessé de contempler le panorama de cette ville, la quatrième plus grande cité moldue d'Europe si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

C'était dans ce genre de moments, lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses contemplations que son esprit se laissait aller et se mettait souvent à rêver du passé. Ce qu'elle venait de revoir était une scène qui s'était déroulée il y a trois ans, et qui avait probablement changé le cours de sa vie, ainsi que celui de l'homme qui avait été surnommé l'Ange de la Mort, quelques temps après.

Les recherches qu'elle avait entamées pour connaître l'emplacement actuel du Faucheur l'avaient d'abord menée en Angleterre, puis l'avaient faite voyager jusqu'en Ecosse.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce temps, Amber. Tu vas finir par attraper froid… Remarqua une voix masculine.

- Il n'y aucun risque, la température est agréable… alors Alwyn, as-tu quelque chose de nouveau à m'annoncer ?

L'homme acquiesça de la tête avant d'avancer vers elle, quittant l'ombre pour la lumière artificielle dégagée par la ville. Il s'agissait du même homme aux cheveux noirs et aux oreilles pointues, bien qu'il fût cette fois-ci tout de noir vêtu. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent un instant la ville alors qu'il ne daigne ouvrir la bouche pour faire son rapport.

- Comme tu le sais, il nous a été difficile de trouver un membre de l'organisation que nous soyons en mesure de faire parler. Toutefois, nous avons fini par dénicher la perle rare. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été au courant de grand-chose, il avait entendu dire que l'Ange de la Mort effectuait une mission d'infiltration dans une école.

- Une école ? Il s'agit sans doute de Poudlard… Voilà qui va nous compliquer la tâche. Répondit-elle d'une voix pensive.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard est dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de Grande Bretagne et le vainqueur du mage noir Grindelwald.

- Dumbledore… oui, ce nom m'est familier. Il est également à la tête du Magenmagot, l'assemblée juridique sorcière si je ne me trompe. Que faisons-nous alors ?

Amber garda le silence pendant quelques instants, posant une main sur le parapluie qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avant de répondre d'une voix malicieuse.

- Nous allons nous rapprocher le plus possible de l'école puis nous trouverons un moyen de le faire venir à nous. Après tout, nous sommes en possession de quelque chose qu'il désire…

- Je comprends… mais, si je puis me permettre, n'est-il pas imprudent de ne pas profiter de l'effet de surprise ? J'ai entendu dire que le Faucheur était particulièrement puissant et le fait qu'il ait réussi à tuer Michael il y a trois ans prouve qu'il n'usurpe pas sa réputation… Déclara Alwyn d'un ton appréciateur.

- Je reconnais qu'il est fort, et même probablement beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'était il y a trois ans… mais comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons quelque chose qui l'intéresse. Et puis, même sans cela, j'ai de quoi me défendre contre lui, ne t'en fais pas…

Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme ouvrit son parapluie et le plaça au dessus de sa tête. Une seconde plus tard et les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient sur le sol, avant de se transformer en une véritable averse. Se levant pour retourner à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta à côté d'Alwyn pour prendre une dernière fois la parole d'un ton amusé.

- Fais savoir aux autres que nous nous retrouverons à Pré-au-Lard.

- Il en sera fait selon ta volonté, Amber.

Et la jeune femme disparût à l'intérieur, alors qu'Alwyn se demandait toujours comment elle était capable de prédire ce genre d'événements à la seconde près. Après tout, même les voyants n'avaient pas un don d'une telle exactitude…

* * *

Ayant été trouvé le professeur McGonagall un peu moins d'une heure auparavant, le jeune Reese avait obtenu l'autorisation de se rendre à Gringotts dans la journée même. Fort heureusement, la lettre contenue dans l'enveloppe ne comportait aucune mention de « H.J.P », ce qui avait permis à Kyle de la montrer à sa directrice de maison pour justifier son absence de l'après-midi.

Hermione avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, même si elle signifiait l'annulation de leur après-midi en tête à tête à Pré-au-Lard. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il était heureux que la Gryffondor soit une personne réfléchie et compréhensive, ce qui constituait un cas des plus rares parmi les autres filles rouge et or de leur année…

Etant arrivé par la cheminée du chaudron baveur quelques minutes auparavant, le jeune Reese cheminait à présent en direction de la banque des sorciers, tout en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. La lettre disait qu'il devait se rendre dans les plus brefs délais au siège londonien de la banque des gobelins pour traiter une affaire urgente. En clair, rien de très précis…

Kyle avait déjà exclu les trois Potter et leur entourage de l'équation car si un seul d'entre eux s'était rendu compte de sa véritable identité, il aurait forcément remarqué une différence, même infime, de leur comportement à son égard. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait donc de quelqu'un d'extérieur au clan Potter et probablement extérieur à l'Ordre du Phénix en général…

Sachant que l'organisation ne l'aurait jamais convoqué de cette manière, ou tout du moins pas sans le prévenir à l'avance et certainement pas en commettant la bêtise d'écrire les initiales de sa véritable identité sur une lettre visible de tous.

A sa connaissance, une seule personne en dehors de l'organisation était au courant de son ancien nom, et cette personne était un elfe de maison qui non seulement lui était fidèle corps et âme de son plein gré mais qui s'était également lié à lui, de sorte à ce qu'une trahison lui soit totalement impossible, sous peine de mort immédiate.

Alors qui… qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Voilà la question qui lui torturait l'esprit alors qu'il arrivait en vue de l'immense bâtiment dont la blancheur transigeait étrangement par rapport aux couleurs sombres des magasins adjacents. Le gobelin posté à l'entrée le salua d'un signe de tête, auquel le jeune homme répondit brièvement avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Parcourant d'un pas rapide le hall construit entièrement en marbre, il s'arrêta devant l'un des guichets, plus exactement celui derrière lequel se trouvait un vieux gobelin qui n'était autre que Gripsec.

-Bonjour Grispec. Je viens sur invitation du chef Ragnok, qui semble-t-il, a une affaire urgente à traîter avec moi. Pourriez-vous me conduire à lui, je vous prie ?

Le ton du sorcier était parfaitement poli mais la magie qu'il dégageait et le regard brûlant qu'il adressait au gobelin montraient clairement son impatience. Gripsec n'en garda pas moins son flegme habituel et se contenta de descendre de sa chaise.

-Veuillez me suivre, Mr Reese. Ragnok vous attend.

Après un nouveau tour en wagonnet, qui s'avéra étrangement plus long sur le précédent, le jeune homme atterrit face à une autre porte que celle qu'il avait vue la première fois. Celle-ci semblait plus grande, plus ancienne aussi…

Gripsec s'avança vers la porte en question et passa la paume de sa main à sa surface, déclenchant une série de mécanismes semblables à ceux de serrures en train de s'ouvrir. Entrant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, ils se retrouvèrent face à un gobelin qui semblait beaucoup plus vieux que Gripsec et dont la veste comportait divers motifs en or.

- Bienvenue Mr Reese, ou devrais-je dire Mr Potter… nous vous attendrions. S'exclama le vieux gobelin.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que ça signifie?!


	11. Le Portrait d'Henri Potter

Chapitre 10 : Le Portrait d'Henri Potter

* * *

Kyle avait visité bien des endroits sombres dans sa vie. Certaines de ses missions l'avaient amené à pénétrer dans des grottes profondément enfouies sous la surface, ces dernières servant la plupart du temps de refuges pour toutes sortes de créatures ténébreuses. Inutile de préciser que ces quelques rencontres ne s'étaient pas particulièrement bien terminées pour les créatures en question…

Toutefois, les quelques fois où il avait exploré ce genre d'endroits, l'exécuteur n'avait jamais eu à descendre très profondément dans le sol, ou en tout cas pas aussi profondément qu'il était en train de le faire actuellement.

Quelle n'avait été sa surprise en entrant dans le mystérieux coffre que de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple cavité, comme celle qui lui était allouée au nom de Kyle Reese, mais l'entrée d'un tunnel… un tunnel particulièrement long et qui semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de Gringotts.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? Demanda Kyle d'un ton glacial en dirigeant son attention sur le vieux gobelin qui marchait à côté de lui.

Ce dernier n'était autre que Ragnok, le troisième gobelin le plus puissant dans la hiérarchie de Gringotts ainsi que la façade publique de la banque gobeline. Il était vêtu de riches vêtements probablement faits de rares tissus entrelacés d'or et d'argent. On pouvait également apercevoir une lourde chaîne d'or pendre à son cou, à l'extrémité de laquelle se trouvait un médaillon d'or massif, gravé d'inscriptions gobelines et serti d'un rubis gros comme un vif d'or. De même, la canne avec laquelle il marchait ressemblait davantage à un sceptre, tant elle semblait avoir été finement ouvragée et ornementée de pierres précieuses.

C'était la première fois que le jeune Reese voyait un gobelin habillé de manière aussi… opulente. Il devait également avouer que c'était aussi la première fois qu'il rencontrait un gobelin aussi vieux. La plupart de ses rencontres avec les petits êtres verts ayant été des affrontements, ces derniers avaient été plus jeunes que Ragnok, même si leur espérance de vie était très différente de celle des humains.

- Nous avons reçu des nouvelles d'un vieil ami des gobelins, un ami qui se trouve avoir vos intérêts à cœur, Mr Potter. Se contenta de répondre Ragnok d'un ton neutre.

- Je suis justement curieux de l'identité de ce… bienfaiteur. Mon ancienne identité est sensée avoir été enterrée il y a de ça plus de dix ans, chef Ragnok.

- Oui… du très bon travail, je dois dire. Celui d'un assassin de première classe, je présume ? L'interrogea le gobelin d'un ton railleur, un rictus amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Kyle ne répondit rien. Après tout, il était vrai qu'Anna avait été l'une des meilleures exécutrices de l'organisation et il lui devait beaucoup. Plus précisément, il lui devait la majorité de ce qu'il savait en termes de techniques d'infiltration, d'assassinat et même pour la magie en général. Elle avait été dure avec lui mais toujours juste, contrairement à ces satanés Dursley.

- Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir me révéler qui il est, puis-je au moins savoir où nous sommes ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu quelque chose de ce genre dans les modèles de coffres que la banque propose à ses clients… Déclara Reese d'un ton emprunt de curiosité.

Les lèvres de Ragnok se plissèrent en un nouveau sourire, révélant des dents aiguisées alors qu'il esquissait un sourire carnassier.

- Ceci n'est pas un coffre ordinaire, Mr Potter. Voilà plus de huit cents ans que nous l'avons construit, à la demande d'un de nos plus estimés clients… qui se trouvait également être un bon ami de Gringott.

Le Gryffondor stoppa net, peinant à cacher sa surprise en entendant les paroles que venait de prononcer le gobelin.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un Potter a été l'ami du créateur de cette banque ? L'interrogea Kyle, stupéfait.

- Tout à fait, Mr Potter. Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose qui a été oublié depuis des siècles… après tout, ce n'était pas tout à fait un sorcier comme les autres… ni un Potter comme les autres. Ajouta le gobelin d'un ton malicieux.

L'élève choisit d'ignorer le dernier commentaire du responsable, tout en le notant dans un coin de son esprit pour une utilisation ultérieure. A la place, il se décida à tenter une autre approche.

- En parlant des Potter, je suppose que mes parents et mon frère ont accès à ce coffre, n'est-ce pas ? Est-il possible que vous ne gardiez aucune trace de ma venue dans vos registres ?

En effet, si les gobelins venaient à avertir les Potter de son incursion dans l'un de leurs coffres familiaux, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour découvrir que leur défunt fils aîné n'était pas aussi mort qu'il devrait l'être. Même si dans le cas présent, il devait au moins se trouver à plus de six pieds sous terre… songea-t-il non sans humour.

A sa grande surprise, la réponse de Ragnok ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- James Potter n'a jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de ce coffre, et donc par extension ni sa femme et son fils. En fait, très peu de Potter y ont eu accès, en raison du… don particulier que cela nécessite.

- Quel don particulier ? Demanda Kyle, en haussant un sourcil.

Le gobelin ne répondit rien mais alors qu'il tournait la tête un court instant en direction du jeune homme, ce dernier crut déceler une lueur d'intérêt et d'amusement dans ses yeux sombres. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retint à peine de sursauter lorsque la voix grave de Ragnok le ramena à la réalité.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Veuillez vous approcher de la porte, Mr Potter.

Devant eux se trouvait une lourde porte de fer, où se trouvaient gravées des armoiries ayant l'allure d'un oiseau aux ailes déployés. Kyle se rapprocha de quelques pas et ressentit immédiatement sa magie entrer en résonance avec celle de la porte.

Il ressentit l'appel de cette magie, quelque chose l'appelait derrière cette porte, quelque chose d'ancien et de puissant… quelque chose qui lui ressemblait.

Posant sa main droite contre le métal glacé, une vive lumière s'en dégagea avant qu'un chant ne retentisse, un chant doux et réconfortant qui agissait sur son cœur comme un baume apaisant.

Et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, l'inondant encore quelques secondes d'une lumière aveuglante.

* * *

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme intelligente et douée de raison. Elle était aussi la sorcière la plus mature de son âge selon ses pairs et un certain nombre de ses amis avaient appris à apprécier ses conseils après avoir surmonté l'apparente froideur et supériorité que la Gryffondor pouvait montrer aux autres afin de se protéger.

Toutefois, malgré tout son savoir et toute sa « sagesse », il restait des domaines où elle n'en savait pas plus que les autres filles de son âge, voire même où elle en savait moins qu'elles. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle commençait à comprendre l'étendue de son ignorance et cherchait par tous les moyens à y remédier.

Si tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans, Kyle l'aurait accompagnée aujourd'hui à Pré-au-Lard, afin qu'ils puissent passer une journée seuls tous les deux, à mieux se connaître. En effet, l'élève de Salem avait éveillé chez elle quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas… un sentiment que même Viktor Krum ne lui avait pas inspiré pendant la courte période où ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Reese avait tellement de points communs avec elle, que ce soit son besoin de prouver qu'il avait sa place dans ce monde, son amour des livres et du savoir, son ouverture d'esprit… mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Chacun de ses regards la faisait fondre et le moindre contact entre eux était comme chargé d'électricité.

D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait de cette matinée où il était venu la trouver pour s'excuser quelques semaines auparavant. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette sensation de sécurité et de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti en se trouvant dans ses bras… alors que dire de l'instant où leurs visages avaient été si proches qu'il lui aurait suffit de simplement se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres…

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée, l'américain était présent de plus souvent dans ses rêves et elle s'était même réveillée un matin en criant son nom. Inutile de commenter la réaction des autres occupantes du dortoir, ni même leurs regards malicieux devant le rougissement d'Hermione.

C'était peut-être à ce moment là que la jeune femme avait réalisé qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé à Ginny de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard suite au désistement de Kyle. Après tout, la jeune Weasley s'était toujours révélée être une personne de confiance ainsi qu'une amie fidèle. De plus, elle avait l'avantage d'avoir une expérience non négligeable avec les garçons, puisqu'elle était déjà sortie avec Michael Corner et Dean Thomas.

Assises toutes deux à une table plutôt isolée des Trois Balais, l'élève de sixième année termina son explication, laissant la parole à Ginny qui contemplait la situation avec une expression songeuse.

- Ce que je crois Hermione… c'est que tu es amoureuse de lui, et quand je dis amoureuse, c'est dans le sens le plus fort du mot. Déclara la rouquine en dégustant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

- Tu… tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon et gentil et…

- Hermione. La coupa-t-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir remarqué que Reese était un garçon des plus… intéressants. Il est beau comme un dieu mais n'en a pas un ego démesuré pour autant, contrairement à un bon nombre de Gryffondor... Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il est intelligent et plutôt romantique. Si tu veux mon avis, il a tous les atouts d'un parfait prince charmant…

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui serais amoureuse de lui ? Rétorqua Granger d'un ton moqueur.

Ginny eut la décence de rougir un peu avant que les deux jeunes femmes n'éclatent de rire. Lorsqu'elles se furent calmées, la jeune Weasley reprit la parole d'un ton malicieux.

- Je reconnais que je ne suis pas indifférente à ses charmes… comme probablement la majorité des filles de quatrième à septième année mais je n'ai pas de réels sentiments pour lui, contrairement à toi.

- Oh… j'en conclus que tu vas tenter ta chance avec un certain Survivant ?

Cette fois-ci, le teint de la cinquième année vira au cramoisi et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. Le béguin qu'éprouvait Ginny à l'égard d'Andrew n'était un secret pour personne dans l'école depuis sa première année à Poudlard, même si elle avait réussi à le faire un peu oublier depuis.

- Ne change pas de sujet, Hermione. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venue me trouver pour t'aider à résoudre ta dépendance à un bel américain aux yeux vairons…

La préfète stoppa net et rougit de plus belle avant de baisser les yeux. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les jeunes femmes fixèrent leurs verres. Quand la rouquine éleva à nouveau la voix, elle avait un air plutôt pensif.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te conseiller. C'est vrai que je suis sortie avec quelques garçons mais ce que j'ai ressenti pour eux n'avait rien à voir avec l'intensité de tes sentiments pour Kyle. Toutefois, vu la manière dont il se comporte avec toi, je pense qu'il ressent aussi quelque chose à ton égard.

- Je ne sais pas… je veux dire, on se voit assez souvent et à chaque fois, il est gentil, attentionné et… il arrive à me faire sourire même quand je suis triste… comment savoir s'il ressent vraiment quelque chose pour moi ? Finit-elle par l'interroger, cessant de tourner autour du pot.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, tu dois lui avouer tes sentiments… mais ne t'en fais pas, le plus important, c'est de mettre en place le cadre idéal. Déclara Ginny d'un ton assuré.

- Le cadre idéal ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je vais t'expliquer… Commença la rouquine d'un ton savant.

A quelques mètres derrière eux se trouvaient deux sorciers d'apparence ordinaire, dont les visages arboraient des sourires intéressés. Le premier était un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont les cheveux noirs et l'extrémité des oreilles, légèrement pointue, étaient dissimulés sous un chapeau de sorcier. L'autre était une femme à peine plus jeune que lui, dont les cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à peine jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur son interlocuteur avec amusement avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole d'un ton malicieux.

- Un américain aux yeux vairons, hein ? Ça m'a l'air de correspondre à la description de notre homme, qu'en penses-tu Alwyn ? L'interrogea-t-elle tout en portant son verre de whisky Pur Feu à ses lèvres.

Alwyn se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de prendre en main son propre verre de liquide ambré. Trinquant à leur découverte, plus rapide qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, les deux agents savourèrent une gorgée de leurs verres respectifs avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Si ce Kyle Reese est bien l'Ange de la mort, les choses vont se dérouler plus vite que prévu. A ma connaissance, Amber doit arriver demain avec une partie du groupe. Le reste nous rejoindra progressivement…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole d'un ton songeur.

- Crois-tu que nous allons reproduire la même chose qu'il y a trois ans ?

- Tout dépendra de sa décision, June. N'oublie pas que sa coopération est vitale à la réussite du plan.

- C'est vrai… que fait-on à présent ? L'interrogea-t-elle avant de finir son verre.

- Nous allons faire notre rapport à Amber. Si je la connais aussi bien que je le crois, elle va mettre en place la seconde partie du plan.

- Oh… intéressant. Je suis sûr que notre petit ange va apprécier la compagnie…

* * *

Kyle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux de stupeur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir donnait accès à une pièce aussi étendue que la Grande Salle, et dont les parois venaient de s'éclairer grâce à l'allumage d'un nombre incalculable de bougies et de lustres.

De forme parfaitement circulaire, le sol était entièrement recouvert de dalles de marbre noir, au contraire des murs de la pièce qui avaient été sculptés dans la roche avec une grande précision. Environ un quart de la surface des murs était recouvert d'étagères, où se trouvaient des livres et autres manuscrits tous plus anciens les uns que les autres.

Mais ce qui attira véritablement l'attention du jeune homme, c'était l'innombrable quantité d'armes suspendues sur les murs. Epées de toutes sortes, dagues, poignards, lances, glaives, sabres… et à en croire la magie qu'elles exhalaient, toutes étaient ensorcelées. Il était rare de voir les yeux de l'exécuteur pétiller de joie mais en cet instant, on aurait dit un enfant qui viendrait d'être présenté au père Noël.

Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers les autres artefacts présents dans la pièce, tels que des armures et robes ensorcelées, et bien d'autres objets qui irradiaient tellement de magie que le jeune homme se sentait presque enivré. C'est alors qu'une voix grave le tira de ses rêveries.

- A en juger par ton intérêt pour les armes, j'en conclus que tu dois être un guerrier, Harry James Potter.

Kyle fit volte-face et aperçut l'endroit d'où provenait la voix qui venait de l'interpeler. Il réalisa au même moment comment la personne en question avait pris connaissance de son identité, au Manoir Potter, ou tout du moins si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça une personne…

Un portrait de grande dimension était accroché au mur, au milieu de deux autres qui étaient situés un peu plus haut. Toutefois, celui-ci semblait être le seul à avoir été ensorcelé, à contrario des deux autres toiles qui n'étaient que des tableaux inanimés.

Sur le portrait figurait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux indomptables cheveux noirs striés de gris, et qui observait le jeune homme de ses yeux noirs avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il avait été peint en étant assis sur un fauteuil d'allure aussi confortable qu'ancien, et à en croire les rangées de livres qui se trouvaient représentées derrière lui, la toile avait probablement été peinte dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Potter.

- J'ai vu votre tableau au Manoir Potter mais je suis sûr qu'il ne bougeait pas. Se contenta de répondre Kyle en jaugeant le portrait avec intensité.

- C'est bien normal, jeune Harry. J'étais scellé dans mon portrait se trouvant au manoir depuis ma mort, m'empêchant de me mouvoir ou même de rejoindre mes autres portraits… et ce jusqu'à ce que ta magie ne l'imprègne, il y a trois semaines de cela. Je te dois donc des remerciements. Déclara l'homme en courbant légèrement la tête.

Kyle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure alors qu'il essayait de comprendre dans quelle situation périlleuse il s'était encore fourré. L'homme du portrait était indéniablement un Potter, et n'avait probablement pas vécu pendant ce siècle, voire le précédent…

Toutefois, il devait y avoir une raison au fait que son portrait ait été scellé après sa mort, peut-être la même raison pour laquelle ce coffre n'était pas connu du reste de la famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sûr d'avoir beaucoup à apprendre de cet homme, donc il lui faudrait avancer la carte de la politesse pour le moment.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon nom, visiblement. Puis-je savoir le vôtre ?

- Oh, pardonne mon impolitesse. Je suis Lord Henri Potter, ton ancêtre, comme tu t'en doutes déjà. J'étais également le dernier possesseur du don, avant ta naissance.

- Quel est ce don ? Ragnok l'a évoqué mais quand je l'ai interrogé dessus, il a refusé de me répondre.

Le portrait le dévisagea une nouvelle fois de ce regard insondable avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la parole, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu de sa voix.

- Ce « don », que l'on appelle aussi la Flamme Eternelle, n'a été possédé que par trois Potter avant toi, en l'espace de huit siècles. Ce don… est aussi l'une des principales causes de ton abandon, Harry. Pour que tu comprennes les enjeux de cette affaire, il va me falloir remonter bien longtemps en arrière. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps en palabres inutiles, ainsi que pour t'assurer de la véracité de cette histoire, je te prierai d'aller toucher la pierre qui se trouve derrière toi.

Le jeune homme se retourna et constata effectivement la présence d'une pierre, posée en évidence sur un socle de marbre. Probablement sculptée dans du lapis-lazuli, elle avait la forme d'un scarabée semblable à ceux vénérés dans l'Egypte Antique. Kyle regretta d'avoir écouté le portrait dès l'instant où il l'eut touchée, car la pierre se mit à briller et siffler pendant plusieurs secondes, puis tout devint noir…

* * *

_Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, même à travers les époques. Le fait de se trouver dans une ville venant d'être ravagée par une terrible bataille, par exemple. Les habitations détruites, les cadavres dans les rues, les cris de peur et de panique des rares survivants… et surtout l'odeur de la mort qui suintait de partout et nulle part à la fois, le faisant presque suffoquer de dégoût._

_L'homme était âgé d'un peu plus de vingt-ans et parcourait les décombres, son épée à la main. Il était vêtu d'une armure telle qu'en portaient les chevaliers du Moyen-âge et tenait une épée ensanglantée d'une main ferme. En revanche, la cape pourpre accrochée à ses épaules était en lambeaux et sa cuirasse semblait avoir été percée de multiples entailles, desquelles coulaient de minces filets de sang sans discontinuer._

_Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules alors que les quelques mèches qui n'étaient pas collées à son front par la sueur ou le sang, dissimulaient ses iris noisette remplis d'horreur._

_- Alors mon cher William, que penses-tu de ton œuvre ? Demanda un nouveau venu d'un ton moqueur._

_Le dénommé William fit volte-face et leva la tête pour observer son interlocuteur, qui le toisait tout en avançant sur son cheval dans sa direction. Il avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns, bien que ses cheveux soient plus courts et son regard rempli non pas d'effroi mais de malice._

_- Jacob ! Qui a causé ce massacre ?! Je reviens tout juste de Londres et j'ai vu les flammes qui s'élevaient du village !_

_- Oh oui, Londres… tu as aidé les gobelins à se révolter, en assistant ce… Gringott. Franchement, à quoi pensais-tu ? Le roi n'a pas du tout apprécié que ces créatures s'emparent de ses réserves d'or…_

_- Ces trésors leur avaient été dérobés, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! _

_- La vérité n'a aucune importance ! Seule la parole de notre seigneur compte ! L'incendia Jacob d'un air furieux._

_Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant un moment avant que l'arrivée de nombreux cavaliers se fasse entendre. Ils furent bientôt plus d'une vingtaine à encercler William, tous pointant leurs épées dans sa direction. Jacob dégaina son épée à son tour avant de prendre la parole d'une voix solennelle._

_- William Potter, par l'autorité du roi, tu as été reconnu coupable de la destruction du village de Pré-au-Lard et des meurtres de plus d'une centaine d'honnêtes sorciers et sorcières. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?_

_- Je n'ai rien fait ! Jacob, tu me connais depuis l'enfance ! Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais pu commettre un tel carnage ! L'implora William en tentant de le raisonner._

_- Ta maîtrise du feu est connue de tous, William. Je suis désolé mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Repens-toi de tes crimes et tu éviteras peut-être la mort… tu seras à la place enfermé dans l'une des geôles du Château, à te repentir de tes fautes pour le restant de tes jours._

_- Jacob ! Tu ne peux pas croire…_

_L'homme stoppa net en croisant le regard de son interlocuteur. Plus que de la haine, c'était une lueur de triomphe qui brillait dans les yeux de Jacob. C'était l'aboutissement de toute une vie passée dans l'ombre d'un homme qui avait réussi dans tous les domaines que de le faire enfin tomber de son piédestal._

_- Moi, Jacob Potter, Chevalier du roi, je vous ordonne de tuer cet homme sur le champ !_

_- Non… Jacob… JACOB !!_

_Alors que les cavaliers fonçaient droit sur leur proie, des flammes jaillirent de l'épée de William et ce dernier commença un combat qui resterait gravé dans les mémoires. Faisant tournoyer sa lourde épée avec une dextérité impressionnante, le jeune homme réussit à en tuer plus d'une dizaine avant de recevoir un puissant coup d'épée dans le dos._

_Tombant à genoux, il ne tarda pas à recevoir de nouveaux coups, chacun étant plus violent que le précédent. Quand ils se furent assurés que leur adversaire était suffisamment mal en point pour ne pas pouvoir se relever, le dénommé Jacob descendit de son cheval et approcha du mourant à pas lents, avant de mettre un genou à terre auprès de lui._

_- Pour…pourquoi Jacob… pourquoi…_

_- Parce que tu étais devenu trop… gênant, mon frère. Notre nouveau roi n'apprécie guère tes amis les gobelins, sache donc que la paix que tu as fait signer n'est que temporaire… Le travail de toute une vie réduit à néant, n'est-ce pas d'une tristesse affligeante ?_

_William serra les poings de rage mais il arrivait à peine à bouger ses doigts. Il sentait la vie le quitter un peu plus de seconde en seconde mais les dernières paroles qu'il entendit suffirent à l'achever._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai bien de Deborah pour toi… ta femme ne restera pas seule bien longtemps. Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques mois, elle t'aura complètement oublié, toi le traître… et elle sera ravie d'accueillir dans son lit le nouveau Chancelier du Roi… _

_- Non… pas Deby… je t'en prie… pas elle…_

_- Tu aurais dû écouter mes conseils et partir en exil plutôt qu'en croisade, William._

_Jacob leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, son visage emprunt de dignité alors que ses yeux laissaient entrevoir sa folie._

_- Adieu, mon frère. Furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne rabatte sa lame._

_

* * *

  
_

- NON !! Hurla le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux.

Sa respiration saccadée, Kyle tenait la pierre fermement dans sa main et ses yeux grands ouverts par la surprise autant que par l'horreur de ce à quoi il venait d'assister se tournèrent sans attendre vers le portrait qui le dévisageait avec tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Ces hommes étaient des Potter mais ce William… il maîtrisait naturellement le Feu, comme moi… était-ce le don que vous avez mentionné ?

Henri hocha positivement de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- En partie, oui. Ce que tu viens de voir s'est déroulé il y a plus de huit cents ans. A notre connaissance, William est le premier Potter ayant manifesté le Don. Comme tu as pu le constater, son pouvoir a attiré la méfiance et la jalousie, qui a amené son propre frère à l'assassiner pour un crime qui avait été orchestré de toutes pièces.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?! Cette scène s'est déroulée au Moyen-âge ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que les Potter m'ont renié uniquement à cause d'un pouvoir élémentaire ?!

- Harry…

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Je m'appelle Azrael ! Harry Potter est mort dans les flammes de Privet Drive il y a plus de dix ans !!

C'était peut-être à cause de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister mais Kyle sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions… et de sa colère en particulier. Il avait pourtant travaillé dur pour enfouir les sentiments de rancune qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa famille biologique, et tout ce travail semblait avoir été réduit à néant par le spectacle de cet homme tué injustement par son propre sang.

- Comme tu voudras… Azrael. Je peux comprendre la haine que tu ressens à l'égard de tes parents mais je voulais justement te faire comprendre que cela ne devait pas te faire haïr ton passé, ni renier ton identité.

- Je me fiche de cette famille. Je suis venu pour savoir si la personne ayant connaissance de mon ancienne identité me dénoncerait aux Potter. Je constate que vous ne le ferez pas, je vais donc m'en aller.

Le jeune homme reposa la pierre sur son socle et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie quand la voix d'Henri s'éleva de nouveau.

- Tu te doutes bien que le Feu n'est pas ton seul talent lié au don, Harry. Après tout, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ta forme animagus est… particulière.

Le jeune homme stoppa net en entendant les derniers mots du vieil homme. Cette fois-ci, une lueur de curiosité s'était vraiment allumée dans ses yeux vairons, lorsqu'il se retourna finalement vers le portrait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

- Je vois que j'ai récupéré ton attention. Constata le vieil homme avec amusement.

- Ne jouez pas aux devinettes avec moi !

Henri poussa un soupir et se contenta de croiser les bras tout en se calant dans une position un peu plus confortable avant de répondre.

- Ta forme animagus est magique, comme l'était la mienne. Jeune homme, sache que je comprends ta colère, elle est justifiée. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de prendre la pierre avec toi. Les réponses viendront en temps voulu, et crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ? Après tout, je ne sais rien de votre passé et vous êtes un Potter, donc ma confiance en vous reste… très limitée. Répondit Reese d'un ton dubitatif.

- Rien ne t'oblige à me faire confiance, Harry mais je peux te jurer sur mon honneur que cette pierre t'aidera à maîtriser entièrement ton don. Elle pourrait même te tirer d'affaire quand tu t'y attendras le moins. J'ai toutefois une dernière mise en garde à te faire avant ton départ…

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Londres, un oiseau était tranquillement perché sur une chaise, le regard fixe. Son plumage de feu semblait parfaitement en adéquation avec les murs des appartements du Directeur, peints selon les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor.

Fumseck était un phénix âgé de plusieurs siècles. Durant sa longue vie, il s'était peu intéressé aux événements du monde des humains, à quelques exceptions près. La plupart du temps, il se contentait d'observer les humains qu'il choisissait pour compagnons mener leur vie et aider leur prochain. C'était ainsi qu'il avait choisi de devenir l'ami d'Albus Dumbledore, que l'on disait être le plus grand sorcier lumineux de son époque et dont il avait lui-même était le témoin de plusieurs de ses exploits.

Toutefois, l'oiseau immortel avait remarqué quelque chose depuis le début de l'année scolaire, quelque chose qui avait échappé à son compagnon humain, trop occupé à gérer à la fois son école, son poste au Magenmagot et à organiser la lutte contre Voldemort.

En effet, dans l'une des pièces étant attribuées aux appartements privés d'Albus, se trouvait un petit globe de verre, à peine plus gros qu'une balle de tennis. Oh bien sûr, une boule de verre normale n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt si elle était semblable à celles distribuées par le professeur Trelawney pendant ses cours…

Non, celle-ci provenait d'un endroit bien plus protégé, un endroit d'où elle avait été retirée plusieurs mois auparavant par Albus pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Néanmoins, elle s'était mise à briller depuis le jour de la rentrée et ce avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Il y avait même des fois où des paroles s'en échappaient, tels des murmures dans l'obscurité, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

Il aurait été facile pour le phénix d'avertir Albus de ce qui se tramait. Après tout, son compagnon humain était très attentif au moindre conseil ou indice que l'oiseau de feu pouvait lui donner. Malheureusement pour lui, Fumseck avait conscience que cette bataille allait être différente des précédentes.

Après tout, un élève possédant la Flamme Eternelle résidait actuellement à Poudlard…


	12. Une impression de déjàvu

Chapitre 11 : Une impression de déjà-vu

* * *

Sans fausse modestie, Sirius Black avait conscience d'être l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère britannique. Déjà talentueux du temps où il n'était qu'un simple étudiant de Poudlard, il s'était remarquablement amélioré grâce à la formation qu'il avait reçue de la part d'Alastor Maugrey.

Fol'œil avait été un tyran pendant les trois longues années qu'avait duré son entraînement aux côtés de James. L'Auror paranoïaque avait montré un attachement tout particulier envers eux, attachement qui s'était malheureusement manifesté par un plus grand nombre d'épreuves, de raclées et de corvées que la plupart des autres élèves. James avait même dépassé son record de temps passé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, en séjournant cinq jours d'affilée à celle du bureau des Aurors, à cause des effets désastreux d'un puissant sortilège explosif.

A cette époque, les deux Maraudeurs étaient déjà des recrues très prometteuses, et rivalisaient en puissance autant qu'en rapidité. Avec Maugrey, ils avaient fait partie des Aurors qui avaient arrêté le plus de mangemorts pendant la guerre. De son côté, Remus avait trouvé un emploi dans une librairie tenue par un dénommé Freddy Queen, un sorcier né-moldu ayant la rare qualité d'être dépourvu de préjugés à l'égard des loups-garous. Malheureusement, ce dernier fut tué quelques temps avant la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, des mains des frères Carrow.

Et puis étaient survenus trois événements majeurs qui avaient changé leurs vies à tous. Le premier avait été le mariage de son meilleur ami avec Lily Evans, suivi peu de temps après par la naissance des jumeaux, Harry et Andrew. Jamais James n'avait paru aussi heureux que le jour de leur naissance et Sirius devait avouer qu'il avait partagé sa joie, à plus forte raison lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait fait l'honneur de le choisir comme parrain pour ses deux fils.

Il se produisit ensuite un événement qui n'avait quant à lui rien d'heureux. En un soir, les jumeaux avaient failli être tués et les Maraudeurs avaient appris la trahison de l'un d'entre eux, celui qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé soupçonner. Peter. Peter était un mangemort, depuis plusieurs années s'ils en croyaient les informations obtenues ultérieurement à son sujet, et n'avait pas éprouvé le moindre remord en vendant ses meilleurs amis à son maître…

Le seul point positif avait été la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'appelait si pompeusement son frère Regulus du temps où il était encore de ce monde. Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Andrew avec un sortilège de mort, mais pour une raison inconnue, le rayon vert lui avait été renvoyé et l'avait détruit, ou tout du moins réduit à l'état de spectre d'après le professeur Dumbledore.

Cette nuit là, Harry avait reçu une petite cicatrice sur le front, vraisemblablement due à une partie du sortilège qu'Andrew avait renvoyé à son expéditeur, selon Albus. Ce dernier pensait que le bouclier qui avait protégé le jeune Potter avait réfléchi le sort en plusieurs fragments, le plus puissant étant directement répercuté sur Voldemort alors qu'une infime partie avait touché le garçon aux yeux verts à la tête. Puisqu'une très légère aura de magie noire émanait de la cicatrice au moment des faits, c'était l'explication la plus vraisemblable, et personne ne l'avait jamais remise en question.

En revanche, Andy avait reçu le titre de « Survivant » et une notoriété qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne devrait avoir à porter. Malheureusement, la gloire n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, dissimulant un cadeau empoisonné, une malédiction qui avait failli détruire la famille Potter…

- STUPEFIX !!

Le dernier des Black sortit de ses pensées en entendant son filleul envoyer un puissant sortilège de stupéfixion à son adversaire, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Assis dans les gradins de l'arène de duel, Sirius observait d'un œil attentif Andrew et il devait avouer qu'il était fier des progrès de ce dernier.

Bien sûr, le jeune Potter avait reçu des leçons de la part de son père et de lui-même mais il n'en avait pas moins mis du cœur à l'ouvrage pour s'améliorer en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il prenait très à cœur la lutte contre le mage noir et désirait plus que tout être en mesure de protéger ses amis. _Un pur Gryffondor_, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer avec fierté.

Malheureusement, le fait de penser à Andrew l'amena aussi à repenser à leur dernière conversation, pendant le désastreux dîner où ils avaient abordé un sujet tabou depuis onze années déjà : Harry.

L'animagus n'arrivait pas à repenser à lui sans ressentir des remords et de la culpabilité. Après tout, il avait été le parrain du petit garçon et ne l'avait pas moins ignoré que ses propres parents suite à… l'incident. Puis s'en était suivie la peur… la peur des dons qu'Harry possédait, des dons qu'il n'aurait jamais dû posséder.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de l'envoyer vivre chez son oncle et sa tante pour quelques temps. Etant des moldus, ils l'élèveraient comme l'un des leurs et au moins, jusqu'à son onzième anniversaire, il ne risquait pas de causer d'autres incidents. Albus y avait personnellement veillé…

… mais ce qu'Albus n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'incendie qui allait ravager la maison des Dursley environ un an après l'abandon de l'aîné des deux jumeaux. Les flammes avaient non seulement pris la vie des trois moldus mais aussi celle du jeune sorcier, dont la dépouille calcinée avait été retrouvée recroquevillée dans les restes d'un placard à balais.

Ce jour-là, James et Sirius avaient eu des réactions complètement différentes. Le patriarche des Potter avait fait disparaître toute trace de son premier né du manoir, à l'exception d'une ou deux affaires gardées sous clé dans son ancienne chambre. Il s'était ensuite concentré pleinement sur son autre fils, faisant tout son possible pour lui apprendre à se défendre contre ce qui l'attendrait inévitablement quelques années plus tard…

De son côté, Patmol avait enchaîné les missions les plus dangereuses, repoussant toujours plus loin ses limites en traquant des mangemorts encore en activité ou même en participant à des missions secrètes à l'étranger. Chacune de ses expériences avait été difficile mais il le ressentait comme une sorte d'expiation pour son comportement inexcusable à l'égard d'Harry.

Et puis, les échauffourées dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé mêlé n'avaient fait que le rendre plus fort. Elles lui avaient même permis de se bâtir une réputation de chasseur de mages noirs presque aussi renommée que celle de Maugrey en son temps. A présent, Sirius n'avait aucun doute au sujet de la supériorité de ses capacités par rapport à celles de Cornedrue en matière de duels, et il avait d'ailleurs montré ses talents face à Remus un peu moins d'une heure auparavant dans cette même arène où se battait actuellement Andy.

Ah, si seulement Harry était encore de ce monde. Sirius était sûr qu'il aurait fait un merveilleux duelliste, et probablement aussi un talentueux joueur de Quidditch…

* * *

Egalement assis dans les gradins, Kyle observait le duel qui opposait Malefoy à Potter avec intérêt. Il espérait jauger rapidement les capacités d'Andrew et les évaluait pour le moment au niveau d'un élève de septième année, voire peut-être d'un Auror en première année de formation. Rien de bien intéressant mais suffisamment avancé pour montrer qu'il avait reçu des leçons particulières…

Le tournoi des Senior avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà et ils allaient bientôt en terminer avec le second tour. Sur les vingt-quatre participants du début, douze avaient été éliminés sans perdre de temps au premier tour. La plupart des duellistes n'avaient pas eu besoin de recourir à des tactiques particulières, quelques sortilèges puissants ayant suffi à expulser les gêneurs de l'arène.

D'un autre côté, le second tour s'était révélé un peu plus intéressant. Reese songeait notamment à l'affrontement qui avait opposé Black à Lupin. Tous deux étaient très doués mais l'expérience de l'Auror avait finalement porté ses fruits, le menant ainsi à la victoire.

Malheureusement, les trois matchs qui s'en étaient suivis manquèrent cruellement d'intérêt. James Potter avait vaincu Theodore Nott en un instant, Hermione avait littéralement fait voler Daphné Greengrass en dehors du terrain lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'insulter et même Balthazar n'avait eu aucune difficulté à désarmer Cho Chang, bien qu'il l'ait fait d'une telle manière que la Serdaigle était littéralement tombée sous son charme…

De son côté, l'exécuteur avait proprement ridiculisé Ronald Weasley, le désarmant tout en l'expulsant du terrain à peine quelques secondes après le début du duel. Le rouquin était devenu tellement rouge de colère et de honte que son visage avait pris une teinte aussi pourpre que ses cheveux. C'était tout simplement hilarant.

- Andrew Potter sort vainqueur de ce duel et se qualifie pour le troisième tour ! S'exclama le professeur Flitwick de sa voix haut perchée.

Le Gryffondor avait l'air plutôt épuisé après ce duel mais les félicitations reçues de la part de ses camarades semblèrent lui redonner de l'énergie. En revanche, il refusa de regarder en direction de Sirius ou de ses parents, signe qu'il était encore en colère contre eux.

Kyle n'aurait pas pu espérer un meilleur déroulement. Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir le reste des membres de l'Ordre ainsi que les détails de cette fameuse prophétie. Peut-être était-ce son instinct qui lui jouait des tours mais il avait le sentiment que cette prophétie était beaucoup plus importante pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Il lui fallait toutefois trouver où elle était cachée…

- Le prochain duel va opposer Kyle Reese et Sirius Black ! Messieurs, veuillez descendre dans l'arène, je vous prie ! S'écria le professeur de Sortilèges à l'aide d'un Sonorus.

Reese ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé en entendant le nom de son adversaire. Enfin un opposant qui en savait un minimum en matière de duel… et puis, le fait qu'il puisse faire payer son cher parrain était un bonus non négligeable.

C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté cette mission.

* * *

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensé être ici, n'est-ce pas Mao ?

Tranquillement assis dans les gradins, le chat observait l'arène avec un regard intéressé. Il était l'un des rares à connaître l'ancienne identité d'Azrael et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il allait prendre plaisir à ridiculiser ce cabot à l'ego hypertrophié qui lui servait autrefois de parrain.

Il se résolut néanmoins à répondre à son interlocuteur, tout en ne quittant pas l'exécuteur des yeux.

- Balthazar est parti se changer et je ne lui ai pas signalé que je serais présent. Néanmoins, je pourrais te poser la même question, Raphaël.

- Cela fait six ans que je suis infiltré ici, Mao et j'ai eu envie de voir les progrès d'Azrael par moi-même. Après tout, on ne s'est jamais revus sans nos masques depuis six ans, et je ne l'ai pas vu se battre non plus depuis qu'on était gosses…

- N'oublie pas que ni Balthazar, ni Azrael ne sont au courant de ta présence ici. Le coupa Mao d'un ton ferme. Ils ne connaissent pas non plus ton identité publique donc même si tu as quelque peu changé en six ans, tâche de rester discret…

- Je sais, je sais. Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu sais sur Amber ? Balthazar avait l'air plutôt paniqué quand tu lui as dit qu'elle était en chemin pour venir ici et on sait tous les deux qu'il n'est pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid pour rien…

Mao était quelqu'un de calme mais même pour le chat le plus serein du monde sorcier, les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre le poussèrent à tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu nous espionnais ?!

- Pas vraiment, j'étais dans le coin, c'est tout. Alors ?

Le chat poussa un soupir et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête dans un geste de consternation avant de reprendre son calme légendaire. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit ombragé, et sous l'effet d'un sortilège de silence, car ainsi personne d'extérieur ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient ni remarquer un chat bouger ses lèvres comme s'il parlait...

- Elle est arrivée en Ecosse, il y a quelques jours. Nos agents ont perdu sa trace à Glasgow et elle semble avoir découvert qu'Azrael se trouve à Poudlard.

- Et sachant que Kyle Reese est le seul élève de l'âge d'Azrael à avoir été transféré cette année, et qu'elle est au courant de sa mission d'infiltration auprès de la comtesse Silberman, elle va tout de suite deviner que c'est lui. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'a presque pas changé ses traits, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Il cache son aura presque en permanence, pour éviter que Dumbledore ne la détecte. Il limite son utilisation de la métamorphomagie au minimum, à savoir pour dissimuler ses cicatrices et rendre ses cheveux un peu moins… indomptables. Termina Mao avec une pointe d'humour.

- Oh. Et pourquoi a-t-il un œil bleu ? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il avait deux yeux verts il y a six ans.

L'expression de Mao se fit plus sombre et Raphaël l'aperçut en train de sortir ses griffes, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer. Peu de choses étaient capables de faire sortir le chat noir de son attitude calme et détachée mais le voir en colère était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

- Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, Azrael est très peu loquace à ce sujet mais… il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du dernier cadeau que lui avait fait Zack avant de mourir.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. Il finit par reprendre la parole quelques instants plus tard, mais sa voix avait perdu toute jovialité, ne laissant plus transparaître que de la tristesse et du ressentiment.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Michael ait été un traître… je veux dire, on a été formés ensemble ! Il était toujours le plus droit, le plus enclin à suivre les règles…

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui lui est arrivé, Raphaël. Après ton départ pour Poudlard, on lui a affecté Amber comme nouvelle partenaire pour te remplacer et… il est possible que ce soit son influence qui l'ait poussé à se rebeller contre l'organisation…

- Peut-être qu'il a pu se rebeller mais tuer des milliers de gens sans le moindre remord ?! Désolé si j'ai du mal à avaler ça ! S'énerva le sorcier.

- Le massacre qu'il a perpétré m'a moins choqué que le piège dans lequel il a fait tomber Azrael. Ce serait au cours de leur duel qu'il aurait perdu son œil… et si j'en crois les témoignages qu'on a reçus après l'incident, l'ange de la mort n'était pas beau à voir après sa victoire contre Michael. Même si ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller se précipiter à la rescousse de Zack…

Raphaël ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à cette pensée. Azrael n'était pas le plus loquace d'entre eux, mais s'il y avait bien une chose sûre chez lui, c'était sa loyauté. A l'époque où il l'avait connu, Anna représentait tout pour lui, et il aurait sûrement défié le monde entier si elle le lui avait demandé. Il n'était guère difficile d'imaginer qu'il ait développé le même genre de loyauté à l'égard de Zack…

- Zack était son coéquipier, Mao. Après Anna, c'était sûrement la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance alors crois-moi que même avec les deux jambes et les deux bras réduits en compote, il aurait encore trouvé un moyen de se précipiter à son secours…

- Peut-être mais ça a failli lui coûter la vie et en définitive, il n'a pas pu sauver celle de Zack…

- C'est vrai… est-ce que tu veux quand même que je garde un œil sur lui ? Toi et Balthazar êtes plutôt occupés ces temps-ci et quelque chose me dit qu'Amber ne tardera pas à se manifester…

- A ta guise mais reste sur tes gardes et souviens-toi que tu ne dois révéler ton identité à Azrael qu'en cas de _dernier recours_. Un rapprochement soudain entre vous deux pourrait être remarqué par ce vieux débris de Dumbledore ou bien par les membres de son groupe.

- Sache que je suis toujours prudent, Mao. Après tout, j'ai maintenu ma couverture pendant six ans sans éveiller la moindre suspicion… S'exclama le sorcier d'un ton amusé.

- Oui, et je me demande parfois par quel miracle… Rétorqua le chat noir sur le même ton.

Puis tous deux tournèrent leurs regards vers le centre de l'arène. L'un des duels les plus intéressants était sur le point de commencer…

* * *

Ce gosse était doué, presque trop doué même. Chacune de ses esquives était calculée presque au centimètre près, lui permettant d'éviter la quasi-totalité des sorts que l'Auror lui avait envoyé ces dix dernières minutes. Sirius devait avouer qu'il avait également du mal à jauger la force de son adversaire. Reese n'avait encore utilisé aucun sortilège offensif, se contentant de quelques boucliers, dont les incantations avaient toutes été informulées bien sûr.

Par mesure de précaution autant que pour rire aux dépends de son ami, Patmol avait regardé dans une pensine le souvenir de James concernant son petit affrontement avec l'élève venu de Salem. Il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par la rapidité de l'élève. Il avait au moins utilisé trois sortilèges informulés, et ce dans un temps très court, dont l'un d'eux avait été un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour contenir et plus encore renvoyer un Stupefix envoyé par James.

C'est alors qu'il constata un changement de comportement chez son adversaire. Kyle continuait d'esquiver ses sorts avec une précision chirurgicale mais maintenant, il approchait et plutôt vite d'ailleurs !

Sirius avait rapidement fait le tour des sortilèges les plus utilisés, à savoir : stupefixion, confusion, découpe, désarmement, entrave, ligotage… Rien n'avait marché. A bien y regarder, l'animagus était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de déplacements auparavant mais impossible de se rappeler.

Ou plutôt, il lui fut impossible de se rappeler jusqu'à ce que son opposant se soit rapproché suffisamment de lui pour que Black puisse voir ses yeux. Leur expression était un mélange de détachement et de froide détermination qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, durant une rencontre qui s'était retrouvée gravée dans sa mémoire autant que dans sa chair…

Flash Back

_Cinq ans auparavant, Braşov, Roumanie_

_Dégustant tranquillement un verre de bièraubeurre – pas vraiment sa boisson préférée mais le mieux qu'il pouvait s'offrir puisqu'il était encore officiellement en service – Sirius commençait à se demander ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une mission aussi loin de chez lui. On lui avait dit qu'il aurait sûrement affaire à de dangereux criminels et même à des vampires mais la vérité était toute autre._

_En effet, la Transylvanie n'était pas une région aussi sombre que la décrivaient les fictions sorcières et moldues. Les vampires qui y habitaient ne sortaient que rarement de leur domaine pour la plupart, et les rares à occuper des emplois dans la ville sorcière n'étaient pas des tueurs assoiffés de sang. Enfin si, ils étaient effectivement assoiffés de sang mais ce n'étaient pas des tueurs pour autant…_

_Il existait une certaine forme d'entente cordiale entre les sorciers et les vampires dans la région. D'un côté, les vampires buvaient le sang de certains sorciers, avec leurs consentements, et en retour, les créatures ténébreuses les remerciaient en leur prodiguant nombre de choses utiles, tels des ingrédients rares pour l'élaboration de potions, des renseignements, ou même seulement pour le plaisir. Certains disaient que les morsures donnaient des sensations plutôt agréables aux victimes, les détendant pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à se défendre… Ce fut en apprenant ça que l'Auror avait été nettement moins tenté par l'expérience qu'il ne l'avait été en arrivant._

_C'était toujours le regard perdu dans son verre que l'héritier des Black entendit une série de cris provenant de l'extérieur. Dégainant sa baguette tout en se précipitant vers la sortie, il ne put s'empêcher d'être horrifié par le spectacle qui l'y attendait._

_Les quelques vingt-cinq hommes qui composaient son unité étaient tous à terre, la plupart baignant dans leurs sangs et il était certain rien qu'à les regarder qu'aucun n'était encore en vie. Une seule personne était encore debout et à en croire les dagues encore tâchées de sang qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible de l'assassin._

_Doté d'un regard des plus acérés, l'Auror reconnût facilement la silhouette d'une femme chez son adversaire, rien qu'à en voir sa taille et ses formes. Sa cape noire voltigeant au gré du vent, elle dissimulait son visage derrière un masque d'une blancheur immaculée, si l'on exceptait les fentes présentes au niveau des yeux et de la bouche, ainsi que le croissant de lune noir qui y figuraient._

_- Je suppose que tu es celle qui a volé l'épée du Comte et tué mes compagnons, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu de te rendre maintenant, sans faire d'histoire ? Je te promets que tu auras droit à un procès équitable…_

_L'Auror préféra ne pas finir sa phrase car son ennemie s'était mise en action, fonçant sur lui avec une rapidité impressionnante. L'animagus se décida à jeter le premier sort, un stupefix, pour tenter de ralentir la course de son adversaire._

_Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine d'ériger un bouclier et se contenta de se déplacer sur le côté tout en continuant sa course infernale. Comprenant qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas rester immobile, Sirius se mit également en mouvement tout en continuant de lui lancer tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit._

_A chaque fois, la voleuse esquivait les différents sorts qui lui étaient destinés, qu'ils soient visibles ou non par des rayons de lumière. On aurait dit qu'elle était capable de les sentir à l'instant même où ils étaient émis par la baguette du sorcier, même si Black ne prononçait pas ses incantations._

_Ce fut finalement le maraudeur en lui qui trouva la parade alors qu'il se souvenait d'un piège tendu à Servilus par James et lui au début de leur quatrième année. Un sourire amusé plaqué que sur son visage, Sirius continua de jeter des sortilèges à son adversaire tout en l'obligeant à le suivre alors qu'il courrait dans différentes directions._

_La tâche lui était difficile car la femme se rapprochait un peu plus de lui de seconde en seconde et elle ne semblait pas être à bout de souffle, contrairement à lui. Juste au moment où l'une des dagues allait le tailler en pièce, un cercle de lumière se matérialisa sous les pieds de la voleuse, faisant apparaître une sorte de glu qui lui immobilisa les jambes l'espace d'un instant, laissant ainsi le temps à Sirius de pointer sa baguette vers elle._

_- Bombarda maxima !!!_

_Black lui avait jeté le sort en pleine figure, espérant que l'explosion serait suffisante pour tuer son opposante, ou même seulement pour la blesser gravement. A sa grande surprise, la voleuse recula de plusieurs mètres sous le choc mais resta debout, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. L'ancien Gryffondor avait la bouche tellement ouverte qu'on aurait cru qu'il était sur le point de se décrocher la mâchoire tant il était stupéfié._

_L'unique trace qu'il venait de lancer un sortilège au visage de son ennemie étaient les fissures qui ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur son masque, le fendant de partout avant qu'il ne tombe finalement en morceaux. Malheureusement pour lui, la femme avait prévu des précautions supplémentaires, et portait une sorte de voile qui dissimulait ses traits, ne laissant que de visible que ses yeux…_

… _et quels yeux ! Sombres comme une nuit sans lune, ils étincelaient d'une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il était tellement absorbé dans leur contemplation qu'il n'avait pas vu les dagues qu'elle venait de lancer vers lui. La première se ficha dans sa cuisse gauche, le ramenant douloureusement à la réalité alors que la seconde se fichait dans son épaule droite._

_Essayant vainement de les retirer tout en ne succombant pas à la douleur, il ne remarqua pas non plus que la tueuse était revenue vers lui en un temps record, se penchant pour retirer ses précieuses dagues. Sirius ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur alors que ses blessures commençaient à répandre un flot de sang régulier autour de lui._

_Il eut néanmoins le courage de lever la tête vers son ennemie. Après tout, il était un Black et s'il devait mourir, ce serait en regardant sa meurtrière dans les yeux. Le surprenant une nouvelle fois, celle-ci décida de ne pas lui porter le coup fatal et se contenta de ranger ses dagues._

_- Je t'épargne aujourd'hui Black mais tu comprendras un jour qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un acte de pitié. Bientôt, tu auras à répondre de tes actes et ce serait malavisé de ma part de priver mon ange de sa vengeance…_

_- De… de quoi tu parles ? Réussit à articuler Patmol, qui se sentait perdre peu à peu conscience à cause de son hémorragie._

_- Tu comprendras bientôt Black mais à ce moment là, il sera déjà tard… bien trop tard…_

_Et sur ces mots énigmatiques, l'inconnue était disparue dans la nuit alors que l'Auror sombrait dans l'inconscience…_

Fin du Flash Back

Distrait par le souvenir qui lui était venu à l'esprit et par la peur qui lui était associée, Sirius ne vit pas venir le puissant sortilège de désarmement qui le fit voltiger sur près de la moitié du terrain tout en lui arrachant sa baguette.

Il essaya néanmoins de contrôler sa chute, quand un sortilège de ligotage le percuta en plein vol, le faisant retomber lourdement sur le sol, attaché de la tête aux pieds. Pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit en Roumanie, le célèbre Auror avait perdu un duel et cette fois-ci face à un gosse en plus !

Les yeux du gosse en question n'arboraient plus la froideur et la détermination qu'il avait cru y déceler quelques instants plus tôt. Non, il avait l'air simplement content de sa victoire alors qu'il faisait un signe de la main en direction des gradins.

Flitwick ne tarda pas à s'avancer au centre de l'arène et examina un instant l'Auror avant d'esquisser un grand sourire et de prendre la parole de sa voix haut perchée.

- Kyle Reese sort vainqueur de ce duel et devient le premier qualifié pour les demi-finales !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'en suivit dans les tribunes et la majeure partie provenait des Gryffondor et des filles en général. Reese se tourna finalement vers son adversaire et le libéra du sort de ligotage avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Beau joueur, Black accepta la main et se releva, avant d'adresser un sourire appréciateur au gamin qui venait tout juste de le battre.

Tournant son regard vers les gradins, il constata que James l'observait avec un grand sourire, preuve de son amusement mais il ne tarda pas à remarquer une fille aux cheveux bruns qui se précipita vers Kyle. Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs tout juste de quitter l'arène lorsqu'elle arriva sur lui, l'étreignant avec une force qui devait rivaliser avec celle de Molly Weasley…

L'ancien élève de Salem adressa à un grand sourire à Hermione avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de dire mais la coloration pourpre que prirent les joues de l'adolescente lui en disaient long sur le sujet.

Regagnant le siège qui l'attendait à côté de James, l'animagus se surprit à penser que peut-être, si les choses avaient été différentes, ce serait Harry que la Gryffondor à l'intelligence acérée serait en train de serrer dans ses bras en ce moment. Ce n'était pas un manque de bonne volonté mais c'était juste ce genre d'occasions qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas le parrain que d'un gamin mais de deux, au contraire de James qui n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre signe de regret après l'officialisation de la mort de son premier né…

_Bientôt, tu auras à répondre de tes actes et ce serait malavisé de ma part de priver mon ange de sa vengeance… Tu comprendras bientôt Black mais à ce moment là, il sera déjà tard… bien trop tard…_

Les phrases prononcées par cette voleuse en Roumanie lui revinrent à l'esprit avec force mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Certes, pas mal de criminels avaient sûrement des choses à lui reprocher mais aucun d'eux n'était un « ange », ça, c'était sûr…

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que l'échéance était proche ? Et que d'ici peu, il aurait peut-être droit au goût amer que cette vengeance peut-être méritée lui laisserait en travers de la gorge ?

Il l'ignorait mais cette simple pensée lui arracha un frisson peu avant qu'il ne s'assoie entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve…

* * *

Assise dans les gradins pendant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré le duel opposant Kyle à Sirius, une jeune femme avait observé avec attention chacun des déplacements du jeune homme avec une expression proche… du désir.

Enveloppée dans une longue robe de sorcière noire et le visage dissimulé par un capuchon tout aussi sombre, elle n'avait toutefois pu empêcher quelques mèches blondes de s'envoler au gré du vent, révélant leur couleur presque dorée sous les rayons du Soleil.

Elle leva un instant une main au niveau de son visage et effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts d'un air pensif. C'était comme si elle était perdue dans un lointain passé dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'extirper. Lorsque le duel s'acheva enfin par la finale de l'élève, elle le suivit des yeux encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne rejoigne son amie Gryffondor.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage alors qu'elle dirigeait vers le parc. Aucune des personnes présentes autour d'elle, pour la plupart perdues dans leurs pensées ou leurs conversations, n'entendit le murmure qui franchit ses lèvres d'un ton presque tendre.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt face à face, Azrael… car je veux revoir ton sourire, le même sourire sincère que tu m'avais adressé avant cette tragédie…

Et défiant toutes les règles de Poudlard concernant les barrières anti-transplanage de l'école, Amber disparût du parc sans que personne ne la remarque…


	13. Le Clan Yagami

Chapitre 12 : Le Clan Yagami

* * *

Le second duel avait opposé Andrew et Hermione. Kyle devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de bien intéressant mais grâce à l'ingéniosité de la Gryffondor, il avait pu évaluer la quantité de sorts que le jeune Potter connaissait et la rapidité avec laquelle il les employait en combat réel. Dans un sens, Hermione constituait une duelliste bien plus accomplie que le prétentieux Draco Malefoy.

Grâce à la sympathique mais aussi très académique démonstration à laquelle s'adonnèrent les deux adolescents, Reese pouvait à présent évaluer le niveau d'Andy à celui d'un Auror de seconde année de formation, même s'il lui manquait encore les réflexes et l'expérience d'un véritable Auror. De son côté, Hermione réussissait à plus ou moins lui tenir tête, grâce à l'innombrable quantité de sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Toutefois, la rapidité et la ruse de Potter finirent par venir à bout de la résistance de Granger.

En ami dévoué, l'élève de Salem avait réconforté la perdante tout en l'assurant qu'elle avait fait une remarquable performance. Alors qu'il était retourné s'asseoir à sa place, la main d'Hermione serrant toujours la sienne, il se surprit à ne rien ressentir. Non, la fille à côté de lui ne voyait que l'image qu'il projetait, elle voyait Kyle Reese et aimait probablement Kyle Reese. Elle aimait un homme qui n'existait pas, et qui n'existerait jamais. Dans un sens, c'était plus facile pour lui que lorsqu'il avait incarné James Hawkins, car la proximité prolongée avec une femme réellement désirable avait failli le compromettre sentimentalement. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander si ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard d'Amélia était oui ou non de l'amour…

Il lui arrivait aussi de se demander qui il était, ou d'essayer de retrouver ses repères. C'était nécessaire, pour ne pas oublier qui il était lors de ses missions d'infiltrations mais à chaque fois, c'était autant de souvenirs joyeux qui revenaient à la surface que de souvenirs particulièrement horribles...

* * *

Flash Back

_Diffindo. Avada Kedavra. Reducto. Sectumsempra. Incendio._

_Cinq sortilèges qui venaient de provoquer la lourde chute de cinq cadavres sur le sol. D'ordinaire, Azrael se serait autorisé un peu plus de marge de manœuvre dans le choix des sorts utilisés mais la situation était grave et chaque seconde comptait. Voilà pourquoi chacun de ses sorts était animé d'une volonté de tuer et pour le moment, tous avaient atteint correctement leur cible._

_- ENDOLORIS !!!_

_Le Doloris aurait percuté le garçon dans le dos si ce dernier n'avait pas roulé sur le côté au dernier moment. Bien qu'âgé de seulement dix ans, Azrael avait déjà appris énormément de choses sous la tutelle d'Anna et ce ne serait pas un simple mangemort qui allait venir à bout de lui._

_En effet, la mission qui leur avait été assignée était de traquer et d'éliminer un petit groupe de mangemorts qui s'étaient réfugiés en Bulgarie, pensant naïvement échapper à leurs poursuivants. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient échappé aux Aurors britanniques, et même aux autorités locales qui étaient beaucoup moins strictes concernant la magie noire… mais ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à l'organisation, peu importe l'endroit où ils trouveraient refuge. Le seul détail gênant, c'était qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que le « petit groupe » prévu au départ…_

_Deux autres mangemorts s'étaient joints au premier et ils ne cessaient de lui envoyer des impardonnables. Consterné par le manque d'originalité de ses adversaires, le garçon décida de leur faire une petite démonstration de ce qu'on appelait « les arts sombres »._

_- Excitare sanguinis !! S'exclama le garçon en pointant sa baguette sur l'un des mangemorts._

_Le mangemort en question stoppa net et eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri avant que du sang ne se mette à couler en abondance de sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux et ses oreilles. L'excitare sanguinis était un sort de magie noire qui avait l'utile propriété de faire saigner à mort la victime par tous les orifices de son visage dans un temps très court, ce qui rendait le sort mortel dans 100% des cas._

_Les deux autres hommes eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant le sort de leur infortuné camarade et bien que leurs visages soient en partie dissimulés par leurs masques, Azrael pouvait sentir leur peur. Le disciple d'Anna ne prenait pas particulièrement de plaisir à faire souffrir ses ennemis. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait l'adrénaline qui coulait librement dans ses veines à la perspective d'un combat._

_- Tu… tu vas payer, sale sang-de-bourbe ! AVADA…_

_- Diffindo !_

_La gorge du mangemort fut lacérée avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer son incantation. Malheureusement, son compagnon avait tiré profit de l'inattention du garçon pour lui jeter un Doloris. Un genou à terre, l'enfant essayait de résister du mieux possible à la douleur qui envahissait tout son être. Il réussit à tenir quelques secondes avant de complètement s'effondrer par terre et de se mettre à hurler tant la souffrance était grande._

_Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les sens et l'empêchait de bouger ou de penser correctement, Azrael savait que s'il ne réagissait pas très vite, il finirait par perdre la raison. Concentrant sa magie dans un dernier effort, il poussa un hurlement de rage et des flammes surgirent tout autour de lui._

_Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de se protéger que les flammes l'encerclaient déjà. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'eut même pas l'occasion de crier lorsque le feu le carbonisa presque instantanément, ne laissant à sa place qu'une silhouette fumante s'écrouler sur le sol._

_Peinant à respirer, Azrael roula sur le côté et retira son masque. Vêtu d'une tenue noire lacérée par endroits, il ressentait encore la douleur parcourir ses membres, même si elle allait en diminuant. Allongé sur le sol, ses yeux émeraude fixés sur le ciel grisâtre, il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte du froid qui régnait autour de lui._

_Ce n'était pas un froid normal, non c'était comme si…comme si le froid arrivait à transpercer son être pour atteindre son âme. Son souffle ne tarda pas à se transformer en buée et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se redressant à moitié tout en cherchant sa baguette du regard, il se figea net en voyant les créatures qui s'avançaient dans sa direction._

_Il s'agissait de grandes silhouettes d'apparences vaguement humaines, enveloppées chacune d'une longue cape noire et dont les visages étaient tous dissimulés sous des cagoules. Des mains dépassaient toutefois de leurs capes et elles avaient l'air… putréfiées. Oui, grisâtres, visqueuses et couvertes de croûtes, on aurait vraiment dit que ces mains appartenaient à des cadavres restés trop longtemps dans l'eau…_

_C'est alors que ces êtres immondes, que le garçon reconnût comme étant des Détraqueurs, commencèrent à prendre de lentes et profondes inspirations en l'approchant. Le froid s'accentua davantage et il avait l'impression que son sang se glaçait littéralement dans ses veines. C'est alors qu'il entendit… des voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre à nouveau._

- RETOURNE DANS TON PLACARD, MONSTRE ! COMMENT OSES-TU EXPOSER TON…TON…TON ANORMALITE SOUS MON TOIT !!

- Je… je voulais pas, oncle Vernon ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Répondit une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne mais en plus jeune, et en quelque sorte déformée par la terreur.

- PARCE QU'EN PLUS, TU ME TRAITES DE MENTEUR ?! TU SERAS PRIVE DE DINER ! MAINTENANT HORS DE MA VUE !!!

_Poussant un grognement, Azrael mit finalement la main sur sa baguette et la pointa sur les créatures maléfiques qui commençaient à s'approcher un peu trop près à son goût. L'esprit embrumé à la fois par les effets secondaires du Doloris et par les effets des Détraqueurs, il réussit néanmoins à se souvenir du sortilège qui pouvait les faire déguerpir._

_- Spero Patronum !_

_Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne sortit de sa baguette et les créatures continuèrent à s'approcher. Le garçon savait qu'il était trop faible pour faire à nouveau appel à la pyrokinésie, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr que le feu ait un quelconque effet sur les Détraqueurs._

_Cherchant pourquoi son sortilège de patronus n'avait pas fonctionné, il ne tarda pas à se rappeler de la condition indispensable à la réussite du sort. Il lui fallait un souvenir. Un souvenir heureux plus précisément… et il se demandait bien où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver ça._

_Alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire un souvenir qui pourrait convenir, les voix revinrent avec encore plus de force que précédemment._

- Tu pensais qu'on te laisserait garder cette sale bête dans notre maison, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que si notre petit Dudley ne l'avait pas trouvée, tu aurais pris un malin plaisir à lui trouver un compagnon pour que ces satanées bestioles prolifèrent dans toute la maison !!

- Non, oncle Vernon… je voulais juste… juste… Répéta l'enfant, incapable de finir sa phrase alors que sa voix était parcourue de sanglots.

- Tu n'as rien à vouloir, monstre ! Nous avons déjà été généreux de t'accueillir sous notre toit à la demande de ces anormaux qui te servent de parents ! Et qu'avons-nous reçu en retour ? RIEN ! RIEN A PART D'ETRE EN PRESENCE DE TON ANORMALITE !!

- Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon mais… s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de mal à Sammy…

- Ah parce qu'en plus, cette chose a un nom ? S'exclama sa tante, ne daignant pas dissimuler son dégoût.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire de cette chose ? Je vais la tuer ! Considère-le comme une punition pour nous avoir désobéis !

- NOOON !!! S'écria l'enfant d'un ton désespéré.

_- Par tous les maléfices de Morgana, je vous jure que vous allez payer… Murmura le garçon alors qu'il résistait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance._

_Il était complètement frigorifié et ses membres tremblaient alors que les créatures l'encerclaient de toutes parts. Azrael savait ce qui l'attendait ensuite : le baiser mortel du Détraqueur… celui qui le priverait de son âme, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une enveloppe vide…_

_Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ce sort mais il avait tellement froid, tellement peur… il se rappelait des sévices de son oncle et sa tante avec tellement de vivacité qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir les ecchymoses et autres coups que son oncle lui avait infligés…_

_Alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, d'autres voix, venues d'encore plus loin dans son passé, se firent entendre dans sa tête._

- On ne peut pas le garder, Lily ! Tu l'as pourtant vu ! Non seulement c'est un fourchelang mais en plus… en plus…

- Calme-toi, Cornedrue. On va trouver une solution…

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Sirius ?! Mon fils est une abomination ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça nous arrive à nous ?! Pourquoi…

- On ne peut pas le confier à n'importe qui. Après tout, c'est le frère d'Andrew et il est possible que les mangemorts cherchent à lui faire du mal… Déclara un homme à la voix fatiguée.

- James, Lily, je sais que l'idée ne va pas vous plaire mais il y a peut-être un moyen de protéger efficacement le petit Harry tout en le tenant écarté de son frère, et du monde sorcier en général. Enonça une nouvelle personne, à la fois grave et porteuse de sagesse.

- A… à quoi pensez-vous, Albus ? Demanda une voix féminine, légèrement chevrotante.

- Si nous le confions à une personne qui partage votre sang, Lily, Harry bénéficiera d'une protection similaire à celle qui entoure à présent le manoir Potter.

- Vous voulez dire… non… NON ! Je ne peux pas confier mon fils à Pétunia ! Elle et son mari haïssent la magie avec passion ! C'est complètement…

- Tais-toi, Lily ! On doit penser avant tout à la sécurité d'Andy ! Nous acceptons, professeur. C'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous, je suis sûr qu'Harry le comprendra un jour…

_Azrael sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'un nouveau sentiment ressurgissait en lui. Un sentiment que les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas lui ôter car il n'avait rien de joyeux. Un sentiment de haine. Une haine sans limites emplissait l'esprit du garçon et semblait se déverser dans ses veines, lui procurant une énergie nouvelle._

_- Je vous hais. Murmura-t-il en essayant de se relever._

_Une onde de magie pure commença à pulser autour de lui, faisant momentanément reculer les Détraqueurs. Azrael se remit finalement debout, les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches._

_- JE VOUS HAIS TOUS !!! S'écria-t-il à pleins poumons._

_Une nouvelle onde de magie se répandit autour de lui mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se contenta pas de repousser les Détraqueurs. Les créatures qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de sortir du rayon d'action de l'onde furent littéralement vaporisées à son contact, se volatilisant dans les airs._

_Sur les quelques dizaines de Détraqueurs qui entouraient le garçon encore quelques instants auparavant, seule une poignée avait survécu à l'onde. Malheureusement, l'enfant avait épuisé ses réserves et il tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes._

_Les silhouettes sombres attendirent quelques instants, voltigeant autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que leur proie n'était plus capable de réitérer le même processus qui avait coûté la vie à leurs compagnons… puis ils recommencèrent à s'approcher, inspirant toujours aussi lentement et profondément._

_Persuadé que sa dernière heure était arrivée, Azrael ferma les yeux, autorisant une larme solitaire à s'écouler le long de sa joue._

_- SPERO PATRONUM !!_

_Rouvrant instantanément les paupières, il aperçut une forme lumineuse foncer sur les Détraqueurs avant de les forcer à s'enfuir. La température redevint progressivement normale et le garçon put discerner un peu plus nettement l'animal de lumière. Il s'agissait d'un oiseau, ou tout du moins ça ressemblait à un oiseau mais il s'évanouit si vite dans les airs qu'il ne pouvait pas dire de quelle sorte de volatile il s'agissait…_

_C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui avant de l'envelopper dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Oui, chaleureuse et douce… comme la voix qui lui murmura à l'oreille._

_- Oh mon ange, ne me refais plus jamais ça… j'ai eu peur, tellement peur…_

_Les yeux émeraude regagnèrent un peu de leur éclat en entendant ces mots et il étreignit la personne à son tour, se raccrochant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement le long de ses joues alors qu'il articulait, dans un souffle :_

_- Anna…_

_- Je suis là, mon ange. C'est fini, on les a tous eus. On peut rentrer chez nous._

_- J'ai… entendu… Vernon… les Potter… Dumbledore… monstre... abomination…_

_- Chut… tout va bien maintenant. Je veille sur toi, tout va bien…_

_Et au milieu de ce carnage qui leur avait servi de champ de bataille, le petit garçon la crut. Tout irait bien tant qu'elle serait là. Tout irait bien…_

_Il s'endormit alors dans ses bras, avec la sensation d'être en sécurité tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des mots de réconfort que personne d'autre ne lui avait jamais prodigués._

Fin du flash back.

* * *

Cette fois là avait été une des seules occasions où Anna s'était montrée aussi inquiète et expressive à son égard. Habituellement, l'exécutrice était plutôt stricte et autoritaire, même si le garçon pouvait de temps en temps voir la fierté dans ses yeux lorsqu'il réussissait les dures épreuves qu'elle lui imposait ou bien de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il partait pour des missions particulièrement dangereuses.

Il était presque ironique que ce souvenir, qui aurait dû être l'un des pires qu'il ait en stock, soit devenu un de ses plus heureux. Anna garderait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. Une place qui correspondait à la fois à une présence maternelle, amicale et peut-être quelque chose de plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle l'avait formé de la meilleure manière possible et qu'elle avait fait de lui non seulement son disciple mais aussi son héritier.

- Regarde Kyle ! Le professeur Simon va affronter le père d'Andy !

Cette réplique d'Hermione sortit l'adolescent de ses pensées et il reporta son attention au duel qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ce match était le dernier du troisième tour, et verrait donc la nomination du troisième sélectionné pour les demi-finales.

En effet, il avait été décidé que le quatrième et dernier participant des demi-finales serait le vainqueur du tournoi de la veille, qui avait opposé des élèves de quatrième et cinquième année. Sans surprise, c'était Ginny Weasley qui l'avait emporté, notamment grâce à son maléfice de chauve-furie mais elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune compétence remarquable en matière de duel…

En tous les cas, Balthazar serait en mesure d'évaluer le niveau de James Potter. Pendant ce temps-là, Kyle avait quelque chose à faire et il avait la quasi-certitude de ne pas être dérangé…

* * *

Malgré ses nombreuses années d'expériences, Kingsley avait l'impression qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à la vue du sang. D'un autre côté, il devait reconnaître qu'en tant qu'Auror, il voyait rarement les victimes baigner dans des mares de sang. La plupart du temps, les victimes des mages noirs, et plus particulièrement celles des mangemorts, étaient tuées à l'aide de sortilèges de mort, ce qui ne laissait aucune trace visible sur les cadavres.

En revanche, il en allait autrement pour la scène de crime qu'il contemplait en cet instant. Quinze corps étaient allongés sur le sol, tous lacérés à divers endroits et certains ayant même perdu leurs membres ou leur tête au passage. C'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un massacre.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! S'exclama Tonks en arrivant près de lui, les yeux fixés sur les dépouilles.

L'Auror préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de lui passer le rapport préliminaire. Les quinze victimes étaient tous des officiers appartenant à la brigade de la police magique. Ils étaient plus précisément affectés à la surveillance du principal point de transplanage reliant l'Angleterre et l'Asie du sud-est.

- Laissez-moi deviner… causes de la mort : lacérations au niveau des membres et des points vitaux, faites avec une arme longue et particulièrement tranchante, comme un sabre…

Les deux Aurors sursautèrent en entendant la voix bourrue qui venait de s'élever derrière eux. Ils firent volte-face, pour découvrir que le nouveau venu n'était autre qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années même si son âge était difficile à affirmer à cause de l'état de son visage, rendu méconnaissable par le nombre de cicatrices qu'il arborait.

Toutefois, le détail le plus troublant de son anatomie n'était pas tant la présence d'un si grand nombre de cicatrices sur son visage ou le port d'une jambe de bois. Non, c'était ses yeux qui lui donnaient un air presque effrayant. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et d'autre, de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'œil normal.

- Maugrey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! S'exclama Tonks d'un ton surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, petite ? Même si je suis à la retraite, j'ai gardé certains contacts au Ministère, ne serait-ce que pour me tenir au courant de ce genre d'événements… Se contenta de répondre l'ex-Auror, son œil magique roulant sur son orbite pour observer tous les cadavres.

- A vous entendre, j'imagine que vous avez déjà eu affaire à ce mode opératoire ? L'interrogea Kingsley, qui espérait que son ancien mentor soit en mesure de l'éclairer sur cette affaire.

Fol'œil hocha simplement de la tête en guise de réponse mais garda le silence encore quelques instants alors qu'il parcourait le rapport préliminaire que Nymphadora venait de lui procurer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Typique du clan Yagami.

- Le clan Yagami ? Répéta Tonks.

Alastor poussa un soupir et sembla chercher un instant ses mots avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Vers la fin de la guerre contre Grindelwald, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune Auror à peine sorti de l'académie, Albus et moi nous sommes rendus au Japon, avec quelques autres, à la demande d'un de ses amis. A l'époque, une puissante famille de Yakuza connue sous le nom de « Clan Yagami » s'était ralliée au mage noir et faisait des ravages à Nagoya…

- Waouh ! J'avais jamais entendu parler de ça ! S'exclama la jeune Auror, dont les yeux pétillaient d'intérêt.

- Bref… Le chef de ce clan s'appelait Ken Yagami. C'était un sorcier très puissant et je dois dire qu'un sabre à la main, il était virtuellement imbattable… Heureusement pour nous, il avait un profond sens de l'honneur donc il a accepté de régler nos affaires à l'ancienne… dans un duel à un contre un. Poursuivit Maugrey, esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- Et tu l'as affronté ? L'interrogea Tonks, qui paraissait de plus en plus intriguée.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ça aurait été du suicide ! Albus l'a affronté… et par les os noirs de Mordred, c'était l'une des seules fois où je l'ai vu se retrouver vraiment en difficulté. Au terme d'un très long duel, Albus a fini par le vaincre et Yagami a honoré sa promesse, en rejoignant notre camp. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il est devenu… Songea Fol'œil d'un air songeur.

- Il est mort. Répondit Kingsley, d'une voix qui laissait clairement percevoir son malaise.

L'œil ensorcelé d'Alastor se fixa immédiatement sur l'Auror alors que son autre œil affichait une stupéfaction des plus totales.

- Impossible. Il doit être beaucoup plus vieux mais il avait plus d'une cinquantaine de sorciers des plus aguerris sous ses ordres et son fils, bien qu'encore jeune, semblait très prometteur…

- Ils sont tous morts, Alastor. Le clan entier a été décimé il y a un peu plus d'un an en tentant d'empêcher le vol de l'épée de Kusanagi. Il y a eu soixante-six morts dont Shuichiro, le chef du clan. Tiens, j'ai encore le rapport sur moi.

Maugrey arracha presque le dossier des mains de Kingsley et le parcourut avec frénésie. Son visage pâlit sensiblement en voyant les clichés pris du critère et surtout des cadavres qui s'y trouvaient. Tonks avait vu beaucoup d'émotions sur le visage de son ancien supérieur. La surprise, la détermination, la colère, le dégoût, la fierté… mais elle n'y avait jamais vu de peur et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être angoissée en observant cette nouvelle expression sur ses traits défigurés.

- Par la sainte mère de Merlin… vous dites que c'est un seul homme qui a fait ce massacre ? Demanda l'ex-Auror en continuant de fixer les photos avec un intérêt morbide.

- On en est presque sûrs, oui. Il s'agirait d'un assassin de classe internationale, en activité depuis au moins trois ou quatre ans. On ne sait presque rien sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il ne laisse en général aucun témoin derrière lui et qu'il a différents surnoms selon les endroits où il a semé des cadavres. L'Ange de la Mort, le Faucheur, le Shinigami noir…

- Hmm… c'est plutôt approprié. Albus ne va pas en croire ses yeux… mais je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve ce Faucheur ? Interrogea Maugrey, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sang-froid.

- Et bien, on n'en est pas sûrs mais certains indices laissent penser qu'il serait sur le sol britannique depuis plusieurs semaines… et ça pourrait d'ailleurs être l'explication concernant la montagne de cadavres qu'on a retrouvés ces derniers temps…

Tous trois restèrent pensifs pendant quelques instants avant que Tonks ne brise finalement le silence, prononçant la question qui les préoccupait tous, d'une voix incertaine.

- Mais… si tous les hommes du clan Yagami ont été tués, qui a bien pu faire ça ?

* * *

Profitant de la diversion que lui octroyait Balthazar, Kyle s'était drapé d'une cape d'invisibilité avant de se rendre à la Tour des Gryffondor, et plus exactement dans le dortoir des élèves de sixième année.

Depuis l'incident qui avait failli révéler au grand jour sa véritable identité, trois semaines plus tôt, le jeune Reese n'avait cessé de songer au potentiel que renfermait la fameuse Carte du Maraudeur. Grâce à elle, ses allées et venues dans le château, et plus particulièrement dans le bureau du directeur s'il devait aller jusque là, s'en verraient remarquablement facilitées.

Ne tardant pas à désactiver les maigres charmes de protection mis en place sur la malle d'Andy, le jeune homme commença à fouiller dans les papiers à la recherche de l'objet tant recherché.

S'il avait attendu si longtemps avant de venir la chercher, c'était parce qu'il savait que les trois Maraudeurs avaient été en possession de l'objet après le dîner « explosif » qui avait résulté en un conflit opposant Andrew au reste de sa famille, et dont l'objet de préoccupation principal n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

L'élève de Salem avait également entendu Andy confier à Ron que son père avait finalement accepté de lui rendre la Carte deux jours plus tôt, tout en s'excusant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la réparer.

Contrairement au trio d'anciens farceurs qui se croyaient tellement ingénieux, Kyle savait très bien comment faire fonctionner la Carte de nouveau, même s'il n'avait aucune intention d'en informer ni Andy, ni ses Créateurs. A la place, le jeune homme créa une réplique de la Carte qu'il rangea soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa cape avant de refermer la malle et de remettre en place les enchantements de sécurité.

A présent qu'il possédait son propre exemplaire de la Carte, il pourrait bientôt passer à la prochaine étape de son plan : trouver l'endroit où se réunit l'Ordre, découvrir l'identité de la totalité de ses membres et bien sûr, mettre la main sur cette fichue prophétie ou bien sur une personne la connaissant. Sa mission serait alors complète et il pourrait ficher le camp de ce trou à rats… voire peut-être éliminer sa chère famille au passage.

Un sourire éclaira son visage à cette pensée alors qu'il reprenait sa place à côté d'Hermione, lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Heureusement pour lui, les deux sorciers présents dans l'arène semblaient être encore en train de se tester l'un l'autre, même si Jack paraissait davantage se préoccuper de plaire à la foule plutôt que de prendre au sérieux son adversaire…

* * *

Deux individus marchaient côte à côte au milieu d'un couloir sombre, faiblement éclairé par des torches accrochées sur les murs. Le premier, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux oreilles légèrement pointues, n'était autre qu'Alwyn, même si ses vêtements ne correspondaient pas tout à fait à ce qu'il portait d'ordinaire.

Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire et d'une cape de la même couleur au lieu des vêtements moldus qui avaient habituellement sa préférence, le sorcier gardait un silence des plus religieux et ne daignait même pas poser un regard sur son compagnon de route. Le compagnon de route en question était une personne de petite taille, également drapée dans une longue cape d'un vert sombre et dont le capuchon masquait entièrement son visage.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une lourde porte de bois qui s'ouvrit devant eux, révélant une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon, à l'exception près qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de fenêtres et que la seule source de lumière était l'âtre de la cheminée.

Assise dans un confortable fauteuil, une jeune femme âgée d'environ seize ans était plongée dans la lecture d'un vieil ouvrage dont la couverture semblait être devenue illisible avec le temps. Refermant le livre en apercevant l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, l'adolescente aux longs cheveux d'un blond doré se leva pour les accueillir.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficulté à nous trouver. S'exclama la jeune femme aux yeux ambrés.

- Je n'ai rencontré que des désagréments mineurs. Vous devez être Amber, j'imagine ? S'exclama la personne à la droite d'Alwyn, d'une voix étouffée mais sensiblement féminine.

Amber se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé tout en hochant positivement la tête. L'inconnue sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche, un objet qui brillait étrangement à la lueur des flammes.

- Voici l'une des quatre pierres, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Il m'a fallu près de six mois pour la trouver alors j'espère vraiment que vous avez l'information que je recherche.

- Bien entendu. Puis-je voir la pierre ?

L'inconnue lui tendit l'objet, qui n'était autre qu'un bracelet et l'adolescente observa consciencieusement le diamant qui y était incrusté. Son sourire s'élargit et elle reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

- C'est en effet la véritable pierre, vous méritez donc de connaître l'information que vous êtes venue chercher. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous demander une dernière fois si vous accepteriez de nous rejoindre ? Vous avez un grand potentiel et il serait dommage de le gaspiller dans une simple vendetta…

- Je n'ai que faire de vous ou de votre groupe ! J'ai rempli ma part du marché alors je vous conseille vivement de remplir la vôtre ! Où se trouve le Shinigami noir ?!

Le sourire disparût du visage de l'adolescent, remplacé par une expression de tristesse alors qu'elle prenait la parole d'un ton neutre.

- Il se trouve actuellement à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

- Bien, ce n'est pas loin d'ici… J'espère pour vous que vous ne m'avez pas menti !

Sur ces mots, l'inconnue repartit par où elle était venue, se fondant rapidement dans les ténèbres. Alwyn observa la porte encore quelques instants avant de retourner son attention sur Amber.

- Etait-il sage de la laisser partir ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton calme.

- J'honore toujours mes promesses, Alwyn, et tu le sais. Répondit-elle, son regard perdu dans les flammes.

- Vous lui aviez promis de lui révéler sa location, pas de la laisser partir… N'êtes-vous pas inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ?

En entendant cette question, la jeune femme s'autorisa un léger sourire, teinté de mélancolie avant de simplement reprendre la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Je pense que c'est un défi qu'il est apte de relever… même si c'est la dernière survivante du Clan Yagami que nous venons de lui envoyer.


	14. Kuro no Shinigami

Chapitre 13 : Kuro no Shinigami

* * *

Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres…

Argus Rusard ne connaissait que trop bien le sens de cette expression, pour l'avoir vécu pendant presque toute sa vie. En effet, c'était un homme qui n'avait jamais été spécialement heureux. Tout avait commencé dans son enfance, lorsque les premières différences étaient apparues entre lui et ses frères et sœurs.

Se voir refuser une éducation magique simplement parce qu'il était cracmol l'avait longtemps tourmenté. En fait, c'était surtout la manière dont ses frères et sœurs parlaient avec adoration de Poudlard qui lui avait fait mal. Ses parents l'avaient bien sûr prévenu que son cas était un peu particulier mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'un tel fossé se créé entre eux et lui. C'est ainsi que pendant l'année scolaire, il se retrouvait seul à la maison alors que ses frères et sœurs restaient à l'école et que ses parents partaient en déplacement…

C'est pourquoi un beau jour, il décida d'enfreindre les règles et d'accéder à ce qui lui avait été si injustement refusé. Dès l'âge de treize ans, il avait imaginé puis mis en pratique tous les moyens possibles d'infiltrer l'école de Sorcellerie. La première fois, il s'était glissé en douce dans le Poudlard Express, parmi la foule d'élèves de troisième année. Malheureusement, il s'était fait prendre et sévèrement réprimander par Apollon Picott, l'horrible concierge de l'époque, qui l'avait rapidement renvoyé chez lui. Toutefois, cet échec ne l'avait pas découragé, bien au contraire.

Pendant les quatre années qui suivirent, le jeune Argus essaya encore et encore d'entrer dans l'établissement. Parfois le jour de la rentrée, ou bien lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard… mais à chaque fois, sans succès. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était surtout les rires moqueurs et les insultes que les élèves lui adressaient en le voyant, ainsi que les innombrables farces qu'on lui avait jouées. C'était peut-être de cette vieille haine qu'était née sa rancœur à l'égard de tous les élèves, quel que soit leur âge ou leur maison.

Peu après son dix-septième anniversaire, lors de ce qui avait été sa treizième et dernière tentative d'infiltration de l'école de Sorcellerie, le jeune Rusard avait décidé d'abandonner. Après avoir contemplé la grille d'entrée de Poudlard pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'était résolu à ne plus jamais revenir près de l'école et commençait déjà à s'en aller lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un l'interpeller.

Quelle n'avait été sa surprise de reconnaître la silhouette du professeur Dumbledore, récemment devenu directeur, s'avancer vers lui à grands pas. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier les paroles qu'Albus avait prononcées ce jour là, notamment lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de prendre la place de concierge à Poudlard. Celle-ci s'était récemment libérée, avec la retraite du vieux Picott.

Près de trente ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et Argus connaissait désormais l'école comme sa poche. Il s'était d'ailleurs appliqué du mieux possible à faire appliquer le règlement à la lettre et s'acquittait de ses tâches avec un tel zèle, qu'un observateur attentif aurait sûrement perçu comme de l'obsession.

Toutefois, la rancœur née de la cruauté des élèves à son égard ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, en particulier celle des trouble-fêtes qui l'avaient maintes fois ridiculisé. Voilà pourquoi il s'était exhorté à chasser méthodiquement tout élève osant braver le couvre-feu et plus encore, les élèves qui prenaient plaisir à faire des farces à leurs camarades ou à leurs professeurs. Dans cette optique, les jumeaux Weasley avaient sans doute été ses plus farouches opposants, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en public, il regrettait un peu les deux rouquins qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

C'était le regard perdu dans ses pensées que le concierge suivait distraitement Miss Teigne à travers les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. La chatte avait commencé à s'agiter quelques minutes auparavant et s'était mise à tourner en rond dans son bureau jusqu'à ce que son maître se décide à la suivre.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce soir n'était pas son jour de chance. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était pensif ou bien parce que la personne qui le suivait ne faisait pas le moindre bruit mais en tous les cas, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre se faufiler derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la froideur de la lame lui transpercer le torse qu'il comprit que sa dernière heure avait sonné.

Ses yeux globuleux parurent sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'il laissait échapper un dernier souffle rauque avant de finalement s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, sans vie. L'ombre disparût aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Miss Teigne seule au milieu du couloir, avec pour seule compagnie le cadavre du seul humain qu'elle ait jamais apprécié.

* * *

Alors que la dépouille du concierge était encore tiède et qu'un croissant de lune illuminait le ciel de Poudlard, deux silhouettes s'engouffrèrent dans l'un des couloirs vides du deuxième étage. Le premier était un grand jeune homme aux cheveux roux et dont le visage, constellé de tâches de rousseurs, exprimait un profond mécontentement.

A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme dont la longue chevelure brune et ébouriffée dissimulait en partie ses yeux noisette. Les traits de son visage manifestaient un certain calme, même si elle peinait de plus en plus à supporter les insultes que proférait son ami à propos d'un certain professeur d'étude des moldus.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Ce… ce clone de Lockhart ! Comment a-t-il pu ridiculiser le père d'Andy de cette manière ?!

- Ronald… tu sais aussi bien que moi que le professeur Simon est très doué en duel, tu l'as vu à l'œuvre cet après-midi. En plus, il n'a rien en commun avec le professeur Lockhart, si ce n'est qu'il a un certain charme…

- Oh non ! Pas toi aussi, Hermione !

La Gryffondor laissa échapper un soupir de consternation. Même si elle était amie avec Ron depuis près de six ans, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le faire changer d'état d'esprit. Le jeune Weasley se montrait souvent têtu, voire borné sur certains sujets et malheureusement, Jack Simon faisait partie du lot.

En y repensant, la prestation du professeur Simon s'était avérée des plus spectaculaires. Ce dernier s'était tout d'abord employé à esquiver tous les sortilèges que lui envoyait James Potter avec une facilité plutôt déconcertante. Le pire, c'était peut-être le moment où il s'était mis à saluer ouvertement le public tout en évitant les maléfices du professeur de Défense à la manière d'un toréador.

Une bonne partie du public féminin s'était alors mise à crier le nom du professeur Simon à pleins poumons pour l'encourager alors que les garçons, et plus particulièrement les Serpentards en avaient profité pour huer le professeur Potter avec la même ardeur. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le blond avait retourné les transformations de Potter à son avantage, métamorphosant les divers objets que lui envoyait son adversaire en autant de bouquets de fleurs qu'il envoyait à son public.

Hermione avait remarqué que l'hilarité avait gagné jusqu'aux rangs des professeurs, car même le directeur avait laissé échappé un petit rire, bien qu'il ait essayé de le camoufler en toux après avoir reçu un regard indigné de la part de McGonagall.

C'est alors que le professeur Potter avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Dans un accès de rage, il avait utilisé un puissant sortilège de métamorphose, un peu trop proche des arts sombres au goût de la jeune Granger d'ailleurs. Ce sort avait eu pour résultat de transformer l'arène en un gigantesque cratère. Bien sûr, le professeur Simon s'en était sorti sans une égratignure, même s'il s'était plaint de la poussière sur son costume… mais à cause de ce petit incident, le match avait été suspendu et le tournoi ne reprendrait que le lendemain, lorsque l'arène aurait été remise à neuf.

Et alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, elle se retrouvait coincée dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'école, à faire des rondes en compagnie de Ron comme l'y obligeait son devoir de préfète.

Pendant un instant, elle se surprit à imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si Kyle avait reçu le badge de préfet à la place de Ron. Bien qu'elle ait toujours adopté un comportement des plus sérieux, l'adolescente était consciente que certains préfets avaient bien moins de scrupules qu'elle, et qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs privilèges pour leur propre bénéfice…

… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'imaginer dans l'une des nombreuses classes vides en compagnie de Reese, protestant à peine alors que le garçon aux yeux vairons cherchait à l'embrasser…

- Hermione ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis, au moins ? Hermione !!

La jeune femme sortit instantanément de ses pensées et son visage s'empourpra légèrement d'avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder dans des rêveries… inappropriées. Essayant d'oublier un instant Kyle, tâche qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps, elle retourna son attention sur le rouquin.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu savais quand reprendrait le duel entre le professeur Potter et Simon. Répéta Ron, dans un soupir exagéré.

- Oh… et bien, le professeur Dumbledore a dit que la nouvelle arène serait finie d'ici demain. Je suppose donc qu'il aura lieu dans la matinée.

- J'espère que le père d'Andy ne se retiendra pas cette fois-ci. J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir se mettre au tapis ce…ce…

- J'ai compris, Ron. Le coupa Hermione, peu disposée à en entendre plus à ce sujet. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous de finir notre ronde et de regagner la Tour. Sinon, nous n'arriverons jamais à nous réveiller demain matin…

Ron laissa échapper un grognement qui s'apparentait à un « tu as raison » et ils finirent par disparaître par le chemin d'où ils étaient venus. Fussent-ils restés quelques secondes de plus, ils auraient remarqué une silhouette retirer la cape d'invisibilité qui la dissimulait.

Faisant virevolter son long manteau noir derrière lui, l'individu se posta devant la gargouille au fond du couloir et prononça d'une voix forte et intelligible.

- Eclairs au chocolat.

Son masque immaculé étincelant sous le clair de Lune, Azrael s'engagea dans l'escalier qui le mènerait jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Mes amis, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de vous être rassemblés ici ce soir. Cette réunion a été précipitée suite au dernier rapport de Kingsley et miss Tonks. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une affaire très grave et qui devrait être portée à l'attention de tous.

Ayant terminé sa déclaration, Albus se rassit sans autre préambule. Les vingt-trois membres présents de l'Ordre étaient tous assis autour d'une table ronde, dont le centre semblait avoir été percé pour y accueillir une sorte de perchoir. Le perchoir en question était d'ailleurs vide, contrairement à la plupart des autres réunions pendant lesquelles Fumseck l'occupait habituellement.

Laissant un instant son esprit vagabonder en attendant que Kingsley et Tonks ne se décident à prendre la parole, le vieil homme embrassa la pièce du regard. La salle de l'aile Sud qui servait de QG à l'Ordre du Phénix dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était aussi circulaire que la table qui se trouvait en son centre.

Les murs de pierre semblaient avoir été recouverts de tapisseries en velours d'un rouge flamboyant, ornées par endroits de figures dorées représentant des phénix. Ce n'était peut-être pas très original mais la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient des Gryffondor et Albus devait avouer qu'il avait un faible pour les couleurs de cette maison. On pouvait également remarquer quelques tableaux sur les murs mais ils étaient tous vides.

En effet, puisque la pièce était protégée par des barrières complexes, semblables au Fidelitas, le directeur était coupé des barrières de Poudlard lorsqu'il s'y trouvait. Ainsi, si quelque chose de grave se passait, certains tableaux savaient qu'ils devaient rejoindre l'une des toiles de cette pièce et l'avertir de ce qui se tramait.

Son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur l'assemblée lorsque la voix de Kingsley se fit entendre.

- Depuis environ un mois, je cherche à localiser un sorcier qui s'est fait connaître pour ses talents d'assassin dans un certain nombre de pays. J'ai pu moi-même témoigner de ses crimes à deux reprises. La première fut lors d'un bref séjour à Paris, pendant lequel un agent français m'a montré le corps d'un espion américain poignardé à mort. La seconde eut lieu à Londres, dans l'une des suites d'un grand hôtel de la capitale. Là-bas se trouvaient les corps d'une trentaine de sorciers, presque tous tués à l'aide d'une arme tranchante, et la majorité d'entre eux offraient leurs services comme mercenaires ou gardes du corps.

- Que sait-on d'autre au sujet de cet assassin ? L'interrogea Remus, d'un ton emprunt de curiosité.

- Peu de choses… Il ne laisse ni témoins, ni indices sur les lieux de ses crimes. On le connaît toutefois sous plusieurs noms selon les pays, le plus courant étant « le Faucheur », parce qu'il sème la mort partout où il passe…

Etrangement, Arthur Weasley fut le suivant à prendre la parole, son visage reflétant de l'incompréhension.

- Vous avez dit que cet espion avait été poignardé, je crois. N'est-ce pas étrange que l'assassin ait utilisé une arme moldue plutôt que des maléfices s'il s'agit bien d'un sorcier ?

- C'est vrai que c'est curieux. Un sortilège de mort aurait été plus rapide, surtout pour éliminer une trentaine de sorciers, non ? Commenta Charlie.

- Non, bien au contraire. Rétorqua Maugrey d'un ton presque… appréciateur.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'ancien Auror, la plupart d'entre eux exhibant des expressions de surprise sur leurs visages. Fol'œil laissa échapper un soupir de consternation avant de commencer son explication.

- Les mangemorts n'utilisent pas d'armes moldues parce qu'ils sont convaincus que les inventions moldues sont indignes d'être utilisées par eux. Ils ont un si gros complexe de supériorité qu'ils ne savent en général pas se battre avec autre chose que leurs baguettes. Toutefois, je me rappelle que du temps de Grindelwald, les choses étaient très différentes…

Maugrey marqua une pause, son œil normal semblant perdu dans ses pensées alors que son œil magique continuait de tourner dans tous les sens sur son orbite. Personne ne pensa à prendre la parole, la majorité retenant presque leurs souffles pour entendre la suite de son récit.

- Les serviteurs de Grindelwald utilisaient des armes variées, comme des épées, des dagues, des haches… parfois même ensorcelées pour améliorer certaines de leurs caractéristiques. Il faut savoir que ce type d'armes, entre des mains expertes, sont bien plus mortelles que tous les sorts qu'on puisse imaginer. Et pus, il est surtout beaucoup plus difficile de se défendre contre une arme physique que contre un simple rayon lumineux.

Un profond silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques instants alors que les autres membres digéraient l'information. Les plus jeunes, notamment les jumeaux Weasley, observaient Alastor avec respect. Bien qu'il ne soit plus dans le service actif depuis quelques années, il avait une grande expérience au combat et se révélait une véritable mine d'informations en matière des tactiques en tout genre. Son expérience et son côté quelque peu paranoïaque en faisaient peut-être l'un des guerriers les plus aguerris de l'Ordre, après Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions attendit plusieurs minutes avant de finalement perdre patience. N'appréciant déjà pas beaucoup les couleurs de la pièce, et encore moins certains de ses occupants, Rogue avait hâte qu'on en finisse avec les principaux sujets de discussion pour qu'il puisse retourner dans ses chers cachots.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir au sujet principal ? Ce Faucheur est certes un assassin professionnel mais je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas le seul tueur en liberté ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres garde peut-être un profil bas pour le moment mais il n'en recrute pas moins de nouveaux adeptes pour autant ! S'exclama Severus d'une voix sèche.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais beaucoup plus pesant que le précédant. Certains membres adressaient à Rogue des regards brûlants et sans la présence de Lily, James et Sirius n'auraient pas pu se retenir de lui envoyer des répliques bien senties. Poussant un léger soupir, Albus se décida à reprendre les choses en main.

- Malgré son emportement, Severus a raison. Voldemort continue d'accroître les rangs de ses mangemorts. Je pense que nous devrions prendre en considération…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de déterminer sa phrase que la silhouette d'un sorcier au teint cireux et dont une courte frange était plaquée sur le front apparût dans l'un des tableaux, interpelant le directeur d'une voix paniquée.

- Albus ! Albus, c'est horrible !

- Que se passe-t-il, Everard ? L'interrogea Dumbledore, en se tournant vers le tableau.

- Argus… le corps d'Argus a été trouvé par Sir Nicholas dans l'un des couloirs du Rez-de-Chaussée ! Il est mort, Albus, la poitrine transpercée…

L'ancien directeur n'eut pas non plus le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau portrait apparaissait dans l'un des tableaux. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'une sorcière aux longs cheveux argentés mais son visage était tout aussi paniqué que celui d'Everard.

- Albus ! Un homme s'est introduit dans votre bureau ! Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à passer la gargouille mais on dirait qu'il s'intéresse à l'épée de Godric ! Il faut faire vite !

Son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse, le directeur se leva de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie, bientôt suivi par les professeurs et autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Il se peut que l'intrus dans mon bureau ne soit pas seul. Nous allons organiser trois équipes…

* * *

Il avait fallu près de cinq minutes à l'exécuteur pour désactiver tous les barrières et alarmes installées sur la vitrine dans laquelle était entreposée l'épée de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il retirait l'artefact de la vitrine, son regard se posa naturellement sur l'un des rubis qui y était incrusté, rubis qui ne tarda pas à briller d'une étrange lueur.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire amusé sous son masque, alors qu'il avait à présent la certitude que le rubis était une des quatre pierres qu'il recherchait. Le Faucheur murmura alors une formule à voix basse et l'épée se mit à scintiller avant de disparaître. Dans le même temps, un tatouage à l'encre noir apparût dans sa paume droite. Ce dernier représentait une épée identique à celle de Gryffondor, entourée de quatre symboles runiques.

Azrael n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être laissé convaincre par Balthazar de faire le sale boulot à sa place. Car bien sûr, la prestation du professeur d'étude des moldus n'était pas gratuite et en échange de sa diversion, Jack lui avait demandé de mettre la main sur l'épée de Gryffondor au plus vite.

Or, ce soir même, le jeune homme avait constaté des déplacements étranges sur sa copie de la Carte du Maraudeur. Un certain nombre de noms s'étaient mis à converger vers l'aile sud, une des seules parties du château avec la salle sur demande qui n'était pas cartographiée.

N'étant pas un professionnel pour rien, Azrael avait consigné chacun des noms qu'il avait aperçus. Il avait en effet l'intuition que Dumbledore voulait profiter de cette nuit de répit pour réunir son petit « club ». Son intuition semblait avoir été juste car peu après ceux de Black, Lupin et des Potter, apparurent les noms de six Weasley : Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie et bien sûr les jumeaux, Fred et George.

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Tonks et Shacklebolt, les Aurors mis sous surveillance par l'organisation, de s'engouffrer dans l'aile sud. En revanche, les noms de personnes qu'il ne suspectait pas apparurent également dans cette section. Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Arabella Figgs, Mondingus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid…

Azrael devait admettre qu'il avait tiqué en lisant le nom du demi-géant complètement écervelé et à la langue trop bien pendue mais après tout, il s'agissait du groupe de Dumbledore, donc il s'attendait à voir de tout sur la liste des larbins de ce vieux sénile…

Laissant de côté son opinion sur la santé mentale du directeur, le jeune homme avait continué d'inscrire les noms sur son parchemin. Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue avaient été les derniers, concluant la liste de vingt-trois membres, dans l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait bien d'une réunion de l'Ordre au grand complet.

Malheureusement, en raison de sa mission de dernière minute, l'exécuteur n'avait pas pu vérifier la validité de sa supposition ce soir. Il avait néanmoins envoyé sa liste par hibou à Angelo, par mesure de précaution.

Satisfait de sa trouvaille, Azrael était sur le point de quitter le bureau du directeur quand il entendit un cri perçant derrière lui. Faisant volte-face, une dague déjà présente dans sa main, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir qu'il avait été émis par un magnifique oiseau au plumage rougeoyant. Les yeux de l'oiseau de feu fixèrent les siens avec intensité avant qu'il ne pousse un nouveau cri, semblable à un appel.

L'assassin observa un instant le phénix s'envoler de son perchoir avant de se diriger vers l'une des autres pièces. Pesant le pour et le contre, le sorcier finit par suivre le volatile. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il comprit pourquoi l'oiseau immortel l'avait amené ici, plus précisément lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le globe de verre étincelant qui s'y trouvait.

Pulsant comme s'il réagissait à sa présence, le globe laissa échapper une phrase prononcée par une voix féminine mais étrangement rauque.

_- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Le globe était une prophétie, et très probablement la prophétie sur Andrew et Voldemort s'il en croyait la première phrase. C'était une chance inespérée de la trouver là, le même soir où il venait de recenser les membres de l'Ordre, il mettait la main sur la prophétie ! Sa mission était remplie en tout juste un mois !

Mais l'heure n'était malheureusement pas aux réjouissances, comme en témoigna le cri poussé par la voix bien trop familière de Sirius Black.

- L'épée a disparu !

- Il faut fouiller les appartements ! Le voleur est peut-être toujours là ! Répondit une voix qu'il ne commençait pas.

- Soyons prudents ! Il s'agit peut-être de la même personne qui a assassiné Argus. Raisonna un autre homme qu'il identifia à Lupin.

Assimilant à peine l'information sur la mort de Rusard, le jeune homme décida que la prophétie était sa priorité. En temps normal, seule la personne concernée par la prophétie ou un proche parent pouvait s'en saisir d'après ce qu'il savait. Puisqu'il était le jumeau d'Andy, ça devait compter pour quelque chose…

S'il avait eu le temps, Azrael aurait pris bien plus de précautions pour s'emparer de la prophétie mais dans la situation actuelle, le temps lui manquait et une telle occasion de s'aventurer dans le bureau du directeur ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais alors…

… d'un geste brusque, il agrippa le globe de verre. A sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. La sphère cessa simplement de briller et il la fourra avec précaution dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste, spécialement agrandies pour recevoir des objets volumineux.

Il se tourna ensuite autour de lui, apercevant une fenêtre à côté de lui, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sauter, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Il est là ! Vous, arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! S'écria Lupin.

Malheureusement, l'avertissement avait donné le temps nécessaire à Azrael pour sauter, échappant de peu au rayon rouge du Stupefix qui aurait dû le toucher en plein milieu du dos. Alors qu'il tombait en chute libre, le jeune homme pensa tout d'abord à disparaître comme il l'avait fait pour rejoindre le manoir des Potter mais les barrières semblèrent avoir été renforcées jusqu'à devenir imperméables, même à sa forme particulière de disparition.

S'approchant bien trop vite du sol à son goût, il sortit rapidement un minuscule bout de bois de sa poche, qu'il agrandit jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa forme de balai originelle. Il s'agissait d'un Eclair de Feu, qu'il s'empressa d'enfourcher avant de lever le manche.

Eut-t-il relevé un instant plus tard, sa « feinte de Wronski » aurait lamentablement échoué et il se serait violemment écrasé sur le sol, se brisant très probablement la nuque au passage. Sachant que ses affaires pouvaient être récupérées par Balthazar au besoin, l'exécuteur volait à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt interdite, quand un rayon toucha son balai en plein vol, le fracassant en plusieurs morceaux.

Bien qu'il ne volât qu'à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, l'exécuteur avait conscience que sa chute allait être rude. En conséquence, son seul réflexe fut de lancer un sort d'amollissement sur le sol qu'il était sur le point de percuter, pour amortir sa chute.

Se réceptionnant plus ou moins bien par une roulade sur le sol, Azrael se sentait tout de même assez secoué. Face contre terre, il réussit à plus ou moins se redresser, en mettant un genou à terre. Adoptant une posture défensive plutôt rudimentaire, il sortit l'une de ses dagues en la tenant fermement entre ses doigts encore tremblants. Sa tête lui tournait et sa vision était un peu trouble mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul.

En effet, une silhouette drapée d'une longue cape vert sombre ne tarda pas à apparaître à quelques mètres devant lui. Elle dégaina de sa main droite un long sabre dont la lame étincelait sous la lumière argentée de la lune.

- Je suis venue pour venger les miens, que tu as massacrés… Déclara une voix féminine, d'un ton froid et dur.

De sa main libre, elle rabattit son capuchon en arrière, révélant son visage à l'exécuteur. Arborant des traits asiatiques, la jeune femme ne devait guère être âgée de plus de quinze ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés dans son dos, elle arborait un visage déformé par la rage et même ses yeux noirs brûlaient de haine à son égard.

- Moi, la seule survivante du Clan Yagami, je suis venue te tuer ! S'écria-t-elle, en se mettant en garde.

- Saya… Murmura le Faucheur à voix basse tout en se remettant debout, sortant son autre dague au passage.

- Adieu… Kuro no Shinigami !!! Hurla-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui, sabre levé.

Avec Saya qui arrivait devant lui en courant et l'Ordre qui se rapprochait par derrière, Azrael savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de combattre la jeune fille. Malheureusement, sans l'épée de Kusanagi, c'était un combat qui promettait d'être particulièrement difficile à livrer.

Alors que les deux adversaires entamaient une danse mortelle pendant laquelle leurs lames s'entrechoquaient, les visages de Tonks et Kingsley étaient restés figés par l'horreur en entendant prononcer le mot « Shinigami ».

La nuit promettait d'être longue, plus longue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait imaginé…


	15. Memento Mori

Chapitre 14 : Memento Mori

* * *

_4 Avril 1994, quartier sorcier de Nagoya, Japon_

_Il était environ 9h du matin lorsqu'elle déboucha sur l'Avenue principale, tout en prenant garde à rester relativement discrète. La tâche qui lui avait été confiée était plutôt simple, et surtout elle lui permettrait de tester ses talents en matière de filature._

_Sa « proie » n'était autre qu'un adolescent d'environ treize ans, vêtu d'un anorak bleu nuit et d'un jean de la même couleur. Il portait un sac de voyage en bandoulière, qui semblait constituer son seul bagage. La première chose qu'elle remarqua au sujet de ce garçon aux cheveux noirs, c'était qu'il n'était pas d'ici._

_Non, ses traits étaient occidentaux, c'était un détail qui se remarquait au premier coup d'œil. Les étrangers ou gaijin étaient en général difficilement intégrés dans la société, que ce soit la société moldue ou sorcière, même si la situation était bien pire chez les sorciers. Contrairement à certains pays comme le Royaume-Uni, ce n'était pas tant la « pureté du sang » qui importait ici que le fait d'appartenir à une famille dont les origines étaient profondément enracinées au Japon._

_Celui-là devait venir pour la première fois au Japon car il arborait un air profondément perplexe alors qu'il jetait toutes les deux secondes un regard sur le morceau de papier qui lui servait de plan. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusée devant sa déconfiture. Même les natifs peinaient à trouver le temple alors pour un étranger, la tâche devait s'avérer autrement plus rude._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle le suivit dans le dédale de ruelles étroites dans lequel il s'était engagé, faisant toutefois très attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Malheureusement, elle n'avait fait attention qu'à ce qui se passait devant elle. Autrement, elle aurait remarqué la bande qui la suivait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, des sourires malsains flottant sur leurs lèvres._

_Elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il fut trop tard, c'est-à-dire lorsque trois paires de bras se furent refermées sur elle, lui ôtant presque toute liberté de mouvement. Bien que combattante plutôt douée, elle n'arrivait pas à attraper ni sa baguette, si le couteau dissimulé dans sa chaussure droite. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus crier car une main était plaquée sur sa bouche, main qu'elle ne tarda pas à mordre d'ailleurs, réussissant à pousser un unique cri._

_- LACHEZ-MOI, SALES PERV…MMMH !!_

_Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant d'être violemment bâillonnée par un de ses agresseurs. Se débattant toujours comme une diablesse, la peur l'envahit presque instantanément, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de ses agresseurs commencer à se mouvoir sur elle. Elle était seule dans cette ruelle, la ruelle en question étant plutôt éloignée des artères principales… et de toute habitation en général. Personne n'avait dû l'entendre crier et personne ne viendrait à son secours…_

_Des larmes de rage et de désespoir commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux noirs. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner toute résistance lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, calme et forte, prononcer une incantation._

_- Diffindo !!_

_Elle n'aperçut pas le sortilège en action mais elle en ressentit les effets quand un de ses assaillants la lâcha brusquement tout en laissant échapper un cri de douleur monstrueux. Rouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut un homme allongé sur le sol, ses deux mains plaquées contre son entrejambe, alors qu'une tâche pourpre s'élargissait sur son pantalon, vraisemblablement à l'endroit où l'avait touché le sort de découpe._

_- Comment t'as osé faire ça, sale morveux ?! Viens là qu'on te règle ton compte !! S'écria l'un des hommes qui la retenaient, probablement le leader de la bande._

_La jeune fille tourna enfin son regard vers son sauveur, qui n'était autre que le garçon qu'elle était sensée suivre. Il était le même que tout à l'heure, à deux détails près. Ce n'était plus un plan qu'il tenait dans sa main mais une baguette, la dite baguette étant en ce moment même braquée sur le groupe. L'autre détail, plus troublant, c'était ses yeux… il avait des yeux vairons, l'un bleu et l'autre vert, qui observaient ses agresseurs avec un regard glacial._

_- Deux choix s'offrent à vous. Soit vous relâchez cette jeune fille et partez gentiment sans faire d'histoire… soit vous finissez dans un état pire que votre infortuné camarade._

_Le chef du groupe éclata d'un rire bruyant, bientôt suivi du reste de ses camarades._

_- Ah parce que tu crois pouvoir nous battre, gaijin ? Tu as peut-être réussi à prendre Gendo par surprise mais ça ne marchera pas avec nous !_

_Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes, un sourire mauvais peint sur son visage alors qu'il s'adressait à eux d'un ton sans appel._

_- Ligotez la gamine, on va d'abord apprendre à ce gamin à respecter ceux qui lui sont supérieurs…_

_Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la gamine en question se retrouvait victime d'un sortilège de ligotage. Assise contre le mur, attachée et bâillonnée de nouveau, elle ne put que regarder impuissante les cinq brutes se rapprocher inexorablement de l'adolescent, chacun pointant sa baguette dans sa direction._

_Cela suscita la réaction la moins attendue chez l'adolescent. Il sourit. Oui, ses lèvres avaient formé un sourire malicieux alors qu'il levait sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et s'écriait._

_- Brakium emendo circulum !_

_Une onde partit de sa baguette, touchant chacun des cinq hommes qui l'entouraient. Leurs yeux exorbités, tous tombèrent à la renverse, s'effondrant étrangement sur le sol, comme… des limaces. Ainsi affalés, ils semblaient conscients mais incapables de se mouvoir et presque… déformés, donnant l'impression qu'ils venaient de perdre quelque chose._

_- Diffindo._

_Ce n'est que lorsque cette formule fut prononcée qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, juste à temps pour voir le sortilège de découpe la libérer de ses liens. Redressant la tête, elle croisa les yeux vairons de son sauveur, qui laissaient entrevoir de l'inquiétude alors qu'il tendait sa main vers elle._

_- Vous n'êtes pas blessée, mademoiselle ?_

_- Non… non, je vais bien, merci. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle acceptait la main tendue pour se remettre debout._

_A nouveau sur pieds, la jeune fille âgée d'une douzaine d'années épousseta ses vêtements avant de reporter son regard sur ses assaillants. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus que des tas de chair informes, et visiblement morts car leurs yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune vie. Il en allait de même pour celui touché par le diffindo, qui devait sûrement être décédé des suites d'une hémorragie à en juger par la quantité de sang dans laquelle il baignait._

_- Je… je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée mais… quel était ce sort au juste ? L'interrogea-t-elle, encore sous le choc d'être passée à deux doigts d'être violée._

_- Oh, le brakium emendo ? C'est un sort de ramollissement à la base mais correctement employé, il peut faire disparaître les os d'un membre. Employé sous forme d'onde, il a tout simplement fait disparaître tous les os des corps de ces… hommes. Sans leur squelette pour supporter leurs muscles et protéger leurs organes… la gravité a tout simplement eu raison d'eux. Expliqua le jeune homme d'un ton explicatif._

_- C'est intelligent… au fait, quel est votre nom ?_

_Il sembla réaliser qu'il ne s'était pas présenté alors que ses joues rougissaient de honte. Il se pencha en signe d'excuse avant de prendre la parole d'un ton désolé._

_- Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Jack, Jack Knight. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_- Yagami. Saya Yagami. Répondit-elle en inclinant la tête._

_- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Yagami-san. Ah ! Sauriez-vous par hasard parente avec Shuichiro Yagami ? Cela fait plusieurs heures que je déambule dans ces rues pour trouver le temple où il enseigne, sans succès… S'exclama Jack, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux._

_Saya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Elle avait peine à croire que ce garçon maladroit était le même que celui qui venait de châtier ses agresseurs quelques minutes auparavant. En tous les cas, son père serait sûrement intéressé par les talents de ce Jack Knight…_

_- En effet, je suis sa fille. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise, Knight-san ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix espiègle._

_- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Yagami-san… Ah, et vous pouvez m'appeler Jack si vous le désirez. Knight, ça me fait penser à mon père. Répondit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire._

_- D'accord, Jack. Mais en retour, vous m'appellerez Saya, d'accord ?_

_- Bien sûr, Saya-san._

_La jeune fille éclata de rire devant le comportement de son nouvel ami et tous deux se mirent en route pour le temple Yagami. Perdue dans ses pensées, Saya ne remarqua pas le dernier regard qu'adressa Jack à ses victimes._

_En effet, ce dernier se demandait si ces hommes auraient toujours accepté les 10 000 Yens qu'ils avaient reçus pour agresser cette jeune fille à cet endroit précis s'ils avaient su qu'ils y perdraient la vie au passage…_

_Mais cela n'avait au final que bien peu d'importance, maintenant qu'il venait de gagner son billet d'entrée pour le temple Yagami… Comme disait Anna, il n'y a pas de coïncidence en ce monde, seulement l'illusion de la coïncidence…_

_

* * *

  
_

Remus observait d'un air absolument stupéfié le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait certes déjà assisté à des duels de sorciers auparavant, de part les affrontements auxquels il avait pris part en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable à celui-ci…

La jeune fille faisait preuve d'une dextérité des plus impressionnantes dans le maniement du sabre japonais qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Ses coups étaient portés avec une telle rapidité qu'il en devenait presque difficile de distinguer sa lame. Ses déplacements étaient aussi assez particuliers et suivaient un rythme soutenu qui, bien que ne semblant suivre aucune logique apparente, lui donnait une aisance et une spontanéité qui auraient pu désarçonner n'importe quel adversaire.

Néanmoins, l'adversaire auquel elle était confrontée paraissait être tout sauf quelconque. Bien qu'ayant été un peu désorienté par sa chute, l'inconnu au manteau noir avait récupéré tous ses moyens en l'espace d'un instant et combattait à présent avec au moins autant de vigueur que la jeune femme. En effet, l'homme masqué esquivait ou parait chaque coup, dont la plupart semblaient dirigés vers ses points vitaux, à l'aide des deux dagues qu'il maniait avec une habileté remarquable, compte-tenu de la différence de longueur de celles-ci par rapport au sabre de l'inconnue.

- Pas croyable… Cette fille est une digne représentante du Clan Yagami, aucun doute là-dessus mais cet homme… je n'ai jamais vu un homme réussir à résister à un Yagami en utilisant simplement des armes blanches. Même Albus avait eu besoin de sa baguette en plus d'une épée magique, c'est tout simplement stupéfiant… Murmura Maugrey, ne cachant pas son intérêt pour le duel qu'il observait avec la plus grande attention.

Mais si Fol'œil était à ce point intéressé par la technique des deux adversaires, son visage recouvert de cicatrices témoignant d'un intérêt et d'un certain respect pour la « démonstration » qui se déroulait face à eux, il en allait tout autrement pour Kingsley.

L'Auror suait à grosses gouttes alors que son cerveau enregistrait tout juste les paroles que la fille du Clan Yagami avait prononcées quelques instants auparavant.

- Shi… Shinigami… Répéta finalement Kingsley, les yeux exorbités.

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a appelé, je crois. Tu le connais ? L'interrogea Lupin.

- Evidemment ! Le Shinigami noir, aussi appelé l'Ange de la Mort ou encore le Faucheur ! C'est lui qui a décimé le Clan Yagami !! Rétorqua Shacklebolt, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à détourner le regard de l'affrontement en cours, ni même à bouger le moindre muscle.

Tous étaient absolument fascinés par ce combat, à tel point qu'ils restaient absolument immobiles, les bras ballants, leurs yeux suivant les déplacements des deux ennemis avec la plus grande attention… ou plutôt tous, sauf un.

Car personne ne réalisa l'effet qu'eurent les dernières paroles de Kingsley sur Sirius. Un Sirius déjà secoué d'observer un parfait inconnu se battre dans un style quasi-identique à celui de sa mystérieuse adversaire d'il y a cinq ans, qui portait un masque immaculé si semblable au sien… une adversaire qui avait vaincu Sirius sans le moindre mal et lui avait laissé la vie sauve pour une raison précise :

_Bientôt, tu auras à répondre de tes actes et ce serait malavisé de ma part de priver mon ange de sa vengeance…_

Son ange… l'Ange de la Mort… cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Cet homme avait non seulement pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans la moindre difficulté mais il était également parvenu à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'à y voler l'épée de Godric Gryffondor… et à en sortir, de la manière la plus surprenante qui soit.

La description de Kingsley lui revint alors à l'esprit avec tant de clarté qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir pris un coup : _Depuis environ un mois, je cherche à localiser un sorcier qui s'est fait connaître pour ses talents d'assassin dans un certain nombre de pays. J'ai pu moi-même témoigner de ses crimes à deux reprises. La première fut lors d'un bref séjour à Paris, pendant lequel un agent français m'a montré le corps d'un espion américain poignardé à mort. La seconde eut lieu à Londres, dans l'une des suites d'un grand hôtel de la capitale. Là-bas se trouvaient les corps d'une trentaine de sorciers, presque tous tués à l'aide d'une arme tranchante, et la majorité d'entre eux offraient leurs services comme mercenaires ou gardes du corps._

_Il ne laisse ni témoins, ni indices sur les lieux de ses crimes. On le connaît toutefois sous plusieurs noms selon les pays, le plus courant étant « le Faucheur », parce qu'il sème la mort partout où il passe…_

Cet homme qui avait réussi à échapper à presque toutes les polices magiques du monde en aurait donc après lui ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait-il pu bien faire pour s'attirer les foudres d'un assassin de ce calibre ? Certes, il avait participé à un bon nombre de missions secrètes à l'étranger mais toutes s'étaient en général bien déroulées alors…

Non, il ne devait plus penser ainsi. Le « pourquoi » importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la suite des événements… et si jamais ce Faucheur emportait ce duel, les chances qu'il s'en prenne ensuite à lui s'avéreraient bien trop élevées au goût de Sirius.

Voilà pourquoi il se résigna à faire quelque chose complètement contraire à son caractère. Brandissant sa baguette d'une main ferme, il la pointa en direction de l'inconnu et attendit l'instant propice, le court moment où l'assassin resterait suffisamment immobile pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Et il attendit… observant la jeune femme reprendre un semblant d'avantage sur le Shinigami avant que ce dernier ne change radicalement de comportement, passant d'un comportement d'esquive à une attaque brutale mais qui le força également à s'arrêter…

… et pile à cet instant, Black murmura :

- Bombarda Maxima !

* * *

Pendant que les sorciers de l'Ordre se contentaient de faire des commentaires, Azrael essayait tant bien que mal de tenir tête à Saya. La jeune fille s'était grandement améliorée en deux ans, que ce soit au niveau de sa technique ou de sa vitesse… même si elle n'arrivait pas encore complètement à son niveau, elle avait presque atteint celui de son père, Shuichiro Yagami.

Il avait préféré prendre son temps pour étudier le style de son adversaire. Après tout, les Yagami possédaient un bon nombre de bottes secrètes capables d'éventrer ou de décapiter leur opposant au moindre signe d'inattention… mais maintenant qu'il était presque certain de son niveau, il allait pouvoirs mettre un terme à ce duel…

… ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver, Shinigami ! Il m'aura fallu demander l'aide d'une de tes anciennes… « amies » pour te débusquer, même si j'ai tout de même dû m'acquitter d'une certaine contrepartie pour obtenir ta localisation…

Pour avoir été un élève de l'école Yagami, Azrael avait parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une ruse de la jeune fille pour tenter de le déconcentrer. Toutefois, loin de le déstabiliser, elle n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

En effet, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup « d'anciennes amies » qui auraient pu le trahir et rester en vie après cela… et encore moins qui étaient capables de le localiser. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

- Mais une fois que j'ai pu obtenir cette fameuse « pierre », ce diamant incrusté dans un bracelet, elle a finalement accepté de me recevoir… Continua Saya tout en accélérant le rythme de ses attaques.

Un diamant incrusté dans un bracelet… c'était la dernière des quatre pierres ! Saya avait été en possession d'une des pierres ! S'il arrivait à lui faire avouer l'identité de la personne à qui elle l'avait remise, il connaissait quelques personnes qui s'avéreraient particulièrement intéressées et probablement très généreuses de l'en récompenser…

- En tout cas, cette Amber a honoré sa parole, puisque je t'ai trouvé ici, exactement comme elle me l'avait dit. Maintenant… tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de mon père et du reste de mon clan dans l'autre monde !!!

Malheureusement pour elle, Saya avait dit un nom qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de se battre en mode défensif pour en apprendre plus sur la pierre et la manière dont la jeune japonaise l'avait débusqué mais à présent, plus rien de tout cela ne comptait…

Bloquant le katana avec l'une de ses dagues, le Faucheur lui agrippa la gorge de son autre main, la soulevant presque de terre avec une facilité étonnante.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affrontement, la dernière du Clan Yagami ressentit la peur s'emparer d'elle. Son adversaire dégageait à présent une telle aura de haine et d'hostilité qu'elle en avait des frissons. C'était comme si la simple évocation de ce nom l'avait transformé…

… mais au même instant où elle eut l'impression que tout était fini, elle ressentit une sensation de danger imminent de se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse.

Sentant le Faucheur lâcher prise, quelle ne fut sa surprise quand ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras pour la jeter sur le sol.

- A TERRE !! S'écria-t-il en la poussant avec lui.

A peine eut-il hurlé ces mots qu'une gigantesque explosion eut lieu et la jeune femme ressentit une douleur monstrueuse au niveau de son ventre. Alors que le nuage de poussière se dissipait peu à peu autour d'eux, elle s'aperçut que l'assassin était allongé à côté d'elle, une partie de son manteau complètement déchirée par l'explosion et surtout qu'une partie de son masque s'était fendu.

Le fragment qui recouvrait la partie supérieure gauche de son visage, désormais brisé, révéla son œil droit, qui brillait d'une couleur émeraude au moment où il le fixa sur elle. A la simple vue de cet œil, elle reconnût le jeune homme qui se cachait sous le costume du Shinigami noir… et ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes.

- Non… ça ne peut pas être toi… Jack, dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi…

Mais à cause de sa blessure à l'abdomen, Saya ne tarda pas à perdre connaissance. Azrael tenta de se relever mais s'arrêta net sous le coup de la douleur que lui infligeaient ses propres blessures. Laissant échapper un grognement de douleur alors qu'il ressentait que son bras droit, probablement brisé en un ou plusieurs endroits, était à présent inutilisable, il jeta un coup d'oeil plus approfondi aux dégats. Sa manche lacérée par endroits laissait entrevoir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait lentement du bras inerte.

Rangeant soigneusement sa dague de sa main gauche, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que les membres de l'Ordre étaient sûrement en train de se précipiter vers eux à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il soit en mesure de faire dans son état, surtout avec Saya qui était la seule piste qui lui restait pour retrouver à la fois la pierre et Amber.

C'est alors que des cris s'élevèrent derrière lui et il fit immédiatement volte-face. Les cinq membres de l'Ordre qui avaient voulu se rapprocher étaient à présent confrontés à des racines géantes, étrangement semblables aux tentacules d'un filet du diable et au moins tout aussi efficaces. Eut-il été en meilleure forme, il se serait sûrement frotté les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner mais pour l'instant, il se contenta d'observer les sorciers se débattre furieusement en vain.

- Salut Bolt.

Azrael tourna la tête et fut surpris de constater que quelqu'un avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui sans qu'il ne le sente arriver. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire et d'un masque immaculé, orné toutefois d'un serpent au niveau de sa joue gauche, l'inconnu ne tarda pas à tendre la main au Faucheur pour l'aider à se relever.

Une fois remis debout, le jeune homme sortit de sa stupeur et prit la parole d'une voix presque étranglée.

- Raphaël ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On discutera de ça plus tard. Par contre, je crains de ne pas pouvoir utiliser un portoloin pour transporter la fille. Vu son état, elle n'y résisterait probablement pas… il faudrait plutôt qu'on transplane mais je ne pense pas arriver à utiliser le transplanage d'escorte pour deux personnes…

Derrière eux, des flammes jaillissaient des baguettes des cinq sorciers, alors qu'ils se libéraient lentement mais sûrement de l'emprise des racines. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne foncent à nouveau sur eux…

… c'est alors que leur porte de sortie lui apparût dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Toby ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix haletante.

L'elfe de maison apparût dans un « pop » sonore et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent dès l'instant même où il aperçut l'état dans lequel se trouvait son maître.

- Maître Kyle !

- Moins fort, Toby… écoute, il faut que nous partions d'ici, peux-tu nous faire tous transplaner ?

A cause de la quantité désormais conséquente de sang qu'il venait de perdre, le jeune homme commençait à se sentir moins concentré, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance… ce n'était pourtant pas le moment, surtout pas maintenant, il devait tenir encore un peu…

- La cabane hurlante ! S'exclama Raphaël à voix basse. On ne devrait pas y être dérangés et c'est tout près d'ici.

- Maître Kyle ! Est-ce là que vous souhaitez aller ?

- Je… oui… emmène-nous là-bas tous les trois… vite…

Et les quatre individus disparurent dans un « pop » sonore à peine quelques secondes avant que les membres de l'Ordre n'arrivent à leur hauteur. Le cratère causé par Sirius était désormais vide de ses occupants, et les sorciers jurèrent contre leur manque de chance avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était un homme réputé non seulement pour ses pouvoirs et son charisme mais aussi pour son intelligence et sa sagesse. Le « vainqueur de Grindelwald », comme il avait été longtemps appelé, était naturellement celui vers qui s'était tournée la population sorcière lors de la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

Ayant assumé ce rôle avec le plus de dévouement possible, il avait cru pendant un temps qu'il viendrait à bout de Tom Jedusor de la même manière que Grindelwald. Certes, il n'était plus aussi jeune mais il avait connu Tom depuis son enfance et devrait donc être en mesure de le vaincre, ou ne serait-ce que de le tenir en échec suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de l'isoler de ses alliés et soutiens financiers.

Quelle surprise ce fut pour lui d'apprendre de la bouche de Sybille Trelawney que la défaite de Jedusor ne se ferait pas de sa main, mais de celle d'un enfant, un enfant qui n'était même pas encore venu au monde !

A partir de là, les événements s'enchaînèrent si vite qu'il eut presque peine à le croire lorsqu'on lui annonça la disparition de Voldemort. Il se déplaça d'ailleurs en personne jusqu'à Godric's Hollow pour constater par lui-même et entendre les témoignages de James et Lily, miraculeusement sortis vivants de leur quatrième rencontre avec Tom.

Près de quinze années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour fatidique qui avait ramené la paix dans le monde sorcier et maintenant plus que jamais, le vieux sorcier avait pris soin de placer la prophétie relative à la chute de Voldemort dans l'endroit qu'il jugeait être le plus sûr : A savoir Poudlard, et plus précisément dans son propre bureau.

Mais après qu'il eut appris que quelqu'un avait réussi à s'introduire dans son bureau pour tenter de dérober l'épée de Gryffondor, ses inquiétudes s'étaient automatiquement portées sur la prophétie. Essayant de se rassurer en se disant que le voleur ne s'intéressait qu'à l'épée, il avait envoyé Alastor, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Kingsley à son bureau pour s'occuper de l'intrus pendant que lui-même allait constater la mort d'Argus.

Le corps du pauvre concierge était encore tiède lorsqu'il arriva sur place, baignant dans son propre sang. A peine eut-il fini de déplacer sa dépouille que Kingsley vint l'informer de la fuite de l'intrus mais aussi de deux autres inconnus.

Alors qu'il congédiait peu de temps après les membres de l'Ordre dans les appartements qui leur avaient été fournis dans l'une des ailes inhabitées de Poudlard, le directeur s'était mis à réfléchir plus en profondeur sur cette affaire tout en marchant en direction de son bureau.

D'après les premières constatations de Pompom, la plaie mortelle sur le corps de Rusard correspondait davantage à la forme d'un sabre plutôt qu'à celle des poignards décrits comme appartenant au Faucheur. Cela signifiait que la fille Yagami avait probablement tué le concierge peu après son arrivée à Poudlard, et à en croire son comportement, elle n'était venue que dans l'optique de tuer le Shinigami noir.

En totale opposition avec elle, le Faucheur avait fait une entrée des plus discrètes, et était arrivé jusqu'à son bureau sans éveiller la moindre suspicion. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur, et en pleine tentative d'effraction qu'il fut repéré par les tableaux. Mais même là, il s'était contenté de s'enfuir avec l'épée au lieu d'affronter ses poursuivants.

Cela ne cadrait pas avec la description d'assassin sans âme et surtout sans égal dans son domaine que leur avait fait Shacklebolt… donc soit Kingsley s'était trompé, soit le vol de l'épée n'était pas la seule mission que l'Ange de la Mort devait effectuer à Poudlard.

- Eclairs au chocolat.

La gargouille s'écarta et il laissa l'escalier de pierre l'amener jusqu'à son bureau, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. Hormis ses victimes et les quelques éléments de sa physionomie qu'avaient pu remarquer Remus et les autres, ils ne savaient strictement rien du Faucheur.

Or, pour avoir si bien pu se diriger dans l'enceinte de l'école, il devait être bien, voire très bien renseigné. Cette idée découlait sur un scénario qui devenait pire de seconde en seconde : soit le Faucheur résidait dans à Poudlard, soit il y avait des amis, ou bien pire encore, qu'il y soit présent avec ses complices.

Passant une main sur son front ridé, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer intérieurement contre cette vieillesse qui l'empêchait d'avoir une vision aussi claire des choses et des gens qu'avant. A présent qu'il était directeur, il lui semblait avoir encore plus de difficulté à cerner les élèves que du temps où il était simplement professeur de Métamorphose.

Jetant un œil sur la vitrine où reposait l'épée de Gryffondor encore une heure auparavant, il s'empressa de se diriger vers l'une des autres pièces, où il avait entreposé la prophétie de Trelawney il y a plusieurs mois. Ce n'était que pour se rassurer mais il avait vraiment besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Mais à sa grande stupeur, elle n'était plus là. Faisant voltiger un par un tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, il finit par abandonner près d'une heure plus tard, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris plus de précautions.

Jamais il ne se rendit compte que Fumseck l'observait, tranquillement posé sur son perchoir, tant le vieux sorcier était habitué à la présence de son compagnon immortel. L'oiseau lui adressa un regard amusé avant de quitter discrètement la pièce, laissant Dumbledore à ses lamentations, en s'envolant par la fenêtre.

L'oiseau vola jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, là où s'était déroulé le terrible affrontement entre les deux inconnus, affrontement qui s'était terminé par le sortilège d'explosion envoyé par Sirius Black et qui avait fait fuir les deux antagonistes.

Fumseck se posa dans le cratère causé par le sortilège et posa les yeux sur la minuscule lumière qui s'en échappait par intermittence. Grattant de son bec l'endroit en question, l'oiseau de feu dégagea un globe de verre à moitié recouvert de terre et d'un bout de tissu noir ensanglanté. A son grand soulagement, elle était encore intacte.

Poussant un petit cri joyeux, le phénix se décida à prendre les choses en main, de manière presque littérale puis qu'il referma l'une de ses pattes sur le globe de verre dont s'échappait à nouveau la voix désincarnée de Trelawney.

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

Prenant de l'altitude, Fumseck prit alors la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Il était temps pour lui d'être plus que l'observateur passif… il jouerait désormais son rôle de compagnon et de guide, comme il l'avait fait pour un autre sorcier aux cheveux indomptables, il y a de cela bien longtemps…


	16. Amères funérailles

Chapitre 15 : Amères funérailles

* * *

_Il était seul._

_Telle fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans cette allée, fixant les deux stèles à tour de rôle, de son œil vert. Les pierres tombales étaient exemptes de fleurs et de toute ornementation superflue… voire même de tout visiteur superflu puisqu'il était actuellement seul au milieu de cette allée, et peut-être même dans tout le cimetière._

_Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt noirs, dont les multiples lacérations laissaient entrevoir la présence de nombreux bandages en dessous, le garçon âgé d'environ treize ans se contenta de rester plusieurs minutes sans bouger, fixant les stèles sans discontinuer. Il avait le bras droit en écharpe, et un bandage lui enserrait le front et dissimulait une partie de son visage, notamment son œil gauche. Enfin, un long manteau noir, qui n'était guère en meilleur état que le reste de ses vêtements si l'on en croyait les déchirures qui s'y trouvaient, était posé sur ses épaules._

_Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réalisé. Tout était allé tellement vite… Il s'était contenté de se battre, de protéger les siens, de survivre… et finalement, lorsqu'il avait enfin admis que son heure était venue, la mort lui avait joué un tour funeste. Elle lui avait arraché celle qu'il en était venu à considérer non seulement comme son mentor, son guide, mais surtout comme un parent, comme la seule mère qu'il ait jamais connu._

_Anna. Elle s'appelait Anna._

_Il n'oublierait jamais leur première rencontre chez les Dursley, même s'il n'était âgé que de cinq ans à l'époque. Alors que ça n'avait pas été sa mission, elle l'avait secouru, pris sous son aile, et éduqué comme s'il avait été son propre fils. Elle lui avait même donné un nouveau nom, un nom qui lui avait permis d'oublier l'être chétif et impuissant qu'il avait été, pour devenir le disciple d'Anna. Voilà pourquoi il était connu par un petit groupe de personnes sous ce nom : Azrael._

_« _C'est le nom de l'Ange de la mort. J'ai vu ton passé… j'ai vu de tes yeux l'instant où la mort t'a choisi…. Tu accompliras de grandes choses, Azrael, j'en suis certaine…_ »_

_Voilà ce qu'il était devenu : l'Ange de la Mort. Quel que soit le nom exact par lequel il était connu, le Faucheur, le Shinigami noir… tous renvoyaient à la même idée, à la même personnification de la mort. Parce que c'était ce pour quoi il avait été formé, ce qu'il savait faire de mieux… semer la mort sur son passage._

_Toutefois, il ne pensait pas que cette malédiction s'étendrait à ceux qu'il chérissait. Il croyait naïvement qu'ils étaient intouchables, parce qu'il avait toujours triomphé de tout jusqu'ici, avec eux à ses côtés. Il en était venu à croire qu'ils étaient immortels, et qu'ils étaient « immunisés » contre la mort, du moment qu'ils lui apportaient suffisamment d'âmes à faucher._

_Il se trompait, et la manière dont il avait appris cette leçon s'était avérée douloureuse, atrocement douloureuse._

_Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre pierre tombale et le nom résonna en lui avec autant de douceur que de tristesse._

_Zack._

_Son partenaire, son ami, son frère… il avait été avec Anna, l'une des deux seules personnes en qui il avait placé une confiance absolue. Une confiance que le garçon brun, aux yeux bleus jadis pétillants de vie et de gaieté, n'avait jamais trahie. Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, le tempérament joyeux de Zack compensant le caractère taciturne d'Azrael, alors que le côté fonceur du brun était tempéré par les talents de stratège du disciple d'Anna._

_« _Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu, vieux ! En plus, on a encore deux heures devant nous avant de rentrer… Je sais ! Allons voir ce nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes ! T'es d'accord, Bolt ?_ »_

_Bolt… depuis leur première rencontre, Zack avait décidé qu'il l'appellerait ainsi plutôt qu'Azrael. Selon lui, il lui fallait un nom plus court, et c'était après trente secondes d'intense réflexion, et deux secondes de plus pour remarquer la présence de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, que Zack avait décidé de le surnommer ainsi. A part Zack, seuls Raphaël et Michael avaient eu le droit de l'appeler ainsi mais depuis qu'il avait été placé sur une mission longue durée, voilà près de deux ans de cela, ils n'avaient plus revu le garçon au masque serpentin qu'à de très rares occasions…_

_… Quant à Michael, il était mort à présent. Ce traître avait bien failli tuer Azrael lorsqu'il avait refermé son piège sur lui, et l'apprenti d'Anna avait d'ailleurs perdu son œil gauche dans la bataille…_

_Ce qui l'amenait à la raison de tout ce chaos, celle qui avait fait de Michael un traître, et qui avait joué avec le cœur de Zack avant de le briser en mille morceaux par sa trahison. Tout cela sans compter les milliers de morts en Amérique du Sud mais ceux-là paraissaient tellement insignifiants en comparaison de ce qu'il avait perdu… à cause d'_elle_._

_Amber._

_« _Je suis désolée, Azrael… j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment…_ »_

_Une expression de rage s'inscrivit sur ses traits alors qu'il repensait à elle et aux morts qu'elle avait causées. Peu après le départ de Raphaël pour sa mission de longue durée, Amber avait été affectée à leur unité en tant que nouvelle partenaire de Michael. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas beaucoup appréciée au début mais au fil du temps, elle l'avait « apprivoisé »._

_- Comment te sens-tu, Azrael ?_

_Le garçon ne sursauta pas, ni ne laissa entrevoir la moindre surprise. A la place, son visage se referma, devenant impassible à toute émotion, alors qu'il tournait légèrement la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant._

_Agé d'une trentaine d'années, Balthazar, alias Jack Simon dans la plupart de ses missions, venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltant au gré du vent, l'homme n'était pas vêtu de son habituel costume d'un blanc immaculé. A la place, il en portait un de couleur noire, entièrement noir, si ce n'est la chemise bleu marine qu'il portait sous sa veste._

_- Mes blessures guérissent vite. Selon le doc, ça serait dû au dernier cadeau qu'Anna m'a laissé…_

_- Je ne t'ai pas demandé un diagnostique, je t'ai demandé comment tu te sentais, gamin. _

_Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer les stèles encore plusieurs secondes avant de répondre une voix désincarnée._

_- Vide. Je me sens seul et vide. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux… Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent, son regard se perdant dans le lointain._

_Balthazar ne répondit rien et se contenta de se placer à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule. N'importe qui aurait cherché des paroles de réconfort, des platitudes qui n'auraient rien appris au garçon qu'il ne savait déjà mais ce geste… ce geste lui fit du bien, tout comme la présence tranquille et triste de Jack._

_- Comment va Selena ? Finit par demander l'adolescent d'un ton neutre._

_- Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas encore vraiment… Mao est avec elle en ce moment._

_- J'irai la voir un peu plus tard. J'ai promis à Zack de veiller sur elle._

_Le silence se réinstalla pendant plusieurs minutes, et aucun bruit ne vint le troubler. Ni chant d'oiseau, ni conversations lointaines, même pas le clapotis de l'eau… rien. C'était réellement un silence de mort qui régnait en ces lieux, silence qui fut une nouvelle fois brisé par Azrael._

_- Qu'ont décidé nos supérieurs à mon sujet ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton banal, comme s'il lui demandait une liste de courses._

_- Ils considèrent que tu as manifesté une bravoure exceptionnelle. Tu as été promu au rang d'Exécuteur. Répondit Balthazar sur le ton de la conversation._

_- Quelle sera ma prochaine mission ?_

_- Ils t'envoient au Japon, sous couverture. Tu recevras les détails de la mission en temps voulu mais ton principal objectif sera de récupérer un sabre ancien, au pouvoir magique colossal selon nos sources._

_- Je vois… combien de temps me reste-t-il avant mon départ ?_

_- Quelques semaines, nos supérieurs savent que tu as frôlé la mort de très près._

_- Pas encore d'assez près malheureusement… Murmura l'adolescent alors que son regard se perdait à nouveau sur les stèles._

_Posant un genou à terre, il matérialisa deux roses rouges dans sa main valide, et en déposa une sur chaque tombe. Puis il se releva et commença à repartir dans l'allée en boitant, avant d'être interpelé par Balthazar._

_- Attends, Azrael. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire à propos… à propos d'_elle_. _

_Le garçon s'arrêta net puis se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur, son œil vert brillant de détermination alors qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte à chaque intonation._

_- Oh, tu veux savoir ce que je compte faire concernant la traitresse ? Celle qui a tué les êtres qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux ? Et bien, je vais te le dire…_

_L'adolescent porta sa main valide à son visage et d'un geste rageur, il arracha le bandeau qui dissimulait son œil gauche. Ce dernier était orné d'une fine cicatrice encore à vif, qui partait de son front et s'étendait jusqu'en bas de sa joue. Toutefois, lorsque l'œil s'ouvrit finalement, il n'était pas de la même couleur émeraude que le droit._

_Non, il s'agissait d'un iris d'un bleu profond, qui arracha un frisson à Balthazar lorsque ce dernier comprit d'où venait l'œil en question._

_- Zack ne m'a pas donné que sa vie, vois-tu ? Il m'a aussi donné l'un de ses yeux et une partie de ses pouvoirs… cet idiot m'a demandé de continuer à vivre et de ne pas l'oublier mais sans lui, sans Anna… je n'ai plus qu'une seule raison de continuer._

_Jack affronta le regard résolu du garçon mais sans pour autant s'empêcher de se sentir décontenancé. Il avait l'impression de parler à deux personnes différentes tant l'œil bleu lui rappelait Zack. _

_- Je dois les venger, et pour cela j'éliminerai tous ceux qui sont responsables de leur mort… et crois-moi que lorsque je l'aurais mis la main sur Amber et ses sbires, je prendrai mon temps pour leur faire regretter leurs actes, et leur trahison. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils pourront reposer en paix._

_Et il se détourna à nouveau pour partir quand la dernière question de Balthazar retentit à ses oreilles d'un ton qui lui parut presque désolé._

_- C'est donc la voie que tu as choisie ? Celle du carnage ?_

_Le garçon s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas cette fois-ci, se contenant de simplement tourner la tête. Le regard qu'il adressa à son ami se voulait presque aussi mélancolique que la voix avec laquelle il prononça sa réponse._

_- Tel est mon destin et je crois qu'Anna l'a toujours su.... Il m'a seulement fallu attendre maintenant pour le réaliser._

_Une larme s'écoula alors de son œil gauche._

_Une larme de sang._

_

* * *

  
_

C'était une journée sombre et triste, typiquement le genre de journée que l'adolescente détestait. L'atmosphère, chargée de morosité, en était devenue si lourde qu'elle avait presque du mal à relever la tête. Elle n'aimait pas les enterrements, comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs, mais la jeune Granger avait une raison bien précise pour cela.

A chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à des funérailles, elle se souvenait de celles auxquelles elle avait assisté près de sept ans auparavant, lorsque son grand-père était décédé. Oui, c'était toujours le même sentiment de peine qui envahissait son être et lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Détournant les yeux de ce qui serait bientôt la dernière demeure d'Argus Rusard, elle jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée. La famille de Rusard s'était déplacée pour lui rendre un dernier hommage même si la plupart ne semblaient pas vraiment porter le concierge dans leurs cœurs.

Il y avait bien sûr une grande partie des élèves qui s'y trouvaient, ainsi que les professeurs. Tous ou presque étaient vêtus de noir et réunis en petits groupes… à quelques exceptions.

L'une de ces exceptions n'était autre qu'un garçon aux yeux vairons qui paraissait songeur alors qu'il ne quittait pas la tombe des yeux. Vêtu de l'uniforme de l'école, il se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres Gryffondor, son visage vide d'émotion.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter ainsi mais après tout, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Elle savait que Kyle était orphelin et qu'il avait récemment appris le décès d'un ami qui lui était cher. Le jeune Reese avait donc dû assister à nombre d'enterrements, chacun plus douloureux que le précédent…

Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien ils se ressemblaient. Même en omettant leur intelligence et leurs points communs dans leur manière d'aborder les études, ils étaient tous deux dotés d'esprits analytiques, leur permettant de réagir à chaque situation avec une certaine distance. Malgré les nombreux garçons très intelligents que comptaient les Serdaigle en leur sein, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione rencontrait un individu tel que Kyle. Il était… fascinant.

Jamais son cœur ne s'était mis à battre aussi fort en présence d'un garçon, même Viktor envers lequel elle n'avait ressenti qu'un léger béguin. Kyle… Kyle était une énigme. Pas le genre d'énigme qu'elle résolvait en s'immergeant dans d'anciens ouvrages ou en interrogeant des professeurs, non… c'était une énigme vivante, une énigme qu'elle n'aurait pas été ennuyée de passer sa vie à résoudre.

Depuis leur première rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait eu de plus en plus de difficultés à le sortir de ses pensées, au point qu'elle en avait fini par demander conseil à Ginny. Celle-ci lui avait recommandé de lui avouer ses sentiments et c'était bien ce que la jeune Granger avait eu l'intention de faire une fois le tournoi passé mais… la mort de Rusard changeait tout.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé d'annuler la fin du tournoi et de mettre à la place, une semaine de deuil pour commémorer la perte de leur concierge tant… détesté. Et malheureusement, ce climat n'était pas celui dans lequel la jeune femme voulait déclarer sa flamme à Reese. Non, elle attendrait un peu… il en valait largement la peine, après tout.

C'est ainsi que perdue dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor ne remarqua pas que l'objet de ses attentes s'était éclipsé de la cérémonie.

* * *

La tête baissée, Kyle marchait seul dans le parc, s'éloignant de la procession tout en réfléchissant. Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, ce n'était pas le décès de ses « parents » qui le préoccupait. Bien au contraire, apprendre le décès de James et Lily Potter l'aurait davantage poussé à sabrer le champagne qu'à se perdre dans ses pensées. Malheureusement, c'était une perspective qu'il devrait à remettre à plus tard, tant son esprit bouillonnait de questions…

- C'est cette prophétie qui te préoccupe toujours autant, n'est-ce pas ? Prononça une voix masculine à ses côtés.

Reconnaissant l'individu en question, Reese se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son acolyte avait déjà pris la peine de dresser une barrière autour d'eux, les mettant à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète. Tout de noir vêtu, le garçon avait des épaules sensiblement plus larges que celles de Kyle et dépassait ce dernier d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Pourtant, l'air paisible et calme qu'il portait sur son visage n'inspiraient ni la peur, ni la méfiance.

- Tu as bien grandi en six ans, Raphaël. A l'époque, tu étais le plus petit d'entre nous.

- Ma croissance s'est faite plutôt tardivement, comme c'est le cas pour certaines plantes… Répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton malicieux.

Kyle finit par s'arrêter, à seulement quelques pas du Saule Cogneur et prit alors le temps de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns, coiffés simplement avec une raie sur le côté. Quelques mèches retombaient toutefois sur son front, dissimulant presque ses iris noisette, qui semblaient parfois virer sur le vert lorsqu'ils pétillaient de malice.

- J'avoue que de tous, je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi comme étant Raphaël, tu sais.

- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Après tout, j'ai toujours été le meilleur de nous quatre en termes d'infiltration… et puis, qui aurait suspecté l'inoffensif et maladroit Neville Londubat d'être un espion à la solde d'une organisation secrète ?

Et les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au passage secret situé à la base du Saule Cogneur. Aucun d'eux ne le savait mais un chat noir les avait observés à distance, un chat qui soupira d'un air las avant de s'éclipser, un éclair de malice pétillant dans ses yeux azurés.

* * *

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon labo ?

- C'est très différent de celui de Rogue, on dirait… une clinique moldue.

Telle était effectivement la première impression que lui fit la pièce lorsqu'Azrael l'aperçut. Les quatre murs d'une blancheur immaculée comportaient chacun plusieurs rangées d'étagères, sur lesquelles étaient entreposées une quantité incalculable de fioles et autres flacons. Dans l'un des coins se trouvaient tout un tas de machines dont l'adolescent reconnût certains comme étant des appareils médicaux, tels un défibrillateur, un microscope ou encore une centrifugeuse mais il y avait aussi un mixeur et quelques dizaines de chaudrons fumants. De l'autre côté de la pièce étaient installés plusieurs lits d'hôpitaux, dont un seul était occupé.

L'occupant ne lui était d'ailleurs pas étranger puisqu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs, apparemment plongée dans un profond sommeil. Attachée au lit par des sangles, elle avait une perfusion accrochée à l'un de ses bras.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda l'exécuteur d'un ton neutre.

- Plutôt bien, son état s'est stabilisé. Il lui faudra encore une bonne semaine avant que ses blessures ne soient totalement rétablies mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. La perfusion n'est autre qu'une potion de sommeil particulièrement puissante mais dépourvue d'effets secondaires.

- Etrange, je ne me rappelle pas que ce genre de potions existait. La potion de sommeil sans rêve n'a-t-elle pas la faculté de rendre extrêmement dépendant ?

Neville se contenta d'esquisser un sourire malicieux avant d'hocher la tête. S'asseyant sur l'une des chaises présentes à proximité du lit, il consentit finalement à lui répondre.

- Cette potion est l'une de mes créations. Il m'a fallu environ deux ans de recherches pour la mettre au point. Le plus dur a été d'ôter l'effet de dépendance sans retirer ses propriétés de calmant à la potion mais heureusement, certaines propriétés de la mandragore permettent ce genre de choses…

L'exécuteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au discours passionné de Raphaël. De tout temps, le garçon avait toujours été fasciné par les potions, c'était d'ailleurs son amour pour la conception de toutes sortes de potions qui l'avait amené à s'intéresser aux plantes et à leurs propriétés. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas suspecté Neville d'être Raphaël, puisque le jeune Londubat était réputé dans toute l'école pour sa nullité en matière de potions.

- Bolt… il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir.

L'ange de la mort redressa alors la tête et il put lire de l'appréhension dans les yeux de son vieil ami. Il était rare que quelque chose arrive à préoccuper Raphaël, cela devait donc être un sujet particulièrement important. Azrael se contenta donc d'acquiescer et de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

Neville prit alors une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole d'une voix presque étranglée.

- J'aimerais que tu me racontes… ce qui s'est vraiment passé il y a trois ans, lors de la grande bataille d'Amérique du Sud et surtout… je veux savoir comment Michael a pu en arriver là.

Azrael détourna un instant le regard, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent presque blanches. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne fusse en mesure de parler, tant la colère et la peine inhérents à ces événements le subjuguaient. Toutefois, lorsqu'il croisa finalement le regard de Neville, ses yeux étaient parfaitement lucides et porteurs d'une détermination sans faille.

- Je vais tout te raconter mais… sache que lorsque tu auras eu fini d'entendre cette histoire, tu ne pourras plus te souvenir de Michael sans avoir envie de vomir.

Raphaël sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en écoutant Azrael prononcer ces paroles d'un ton aussi froid et dégagé. Pourtant, derrière la façade de glace, il voyait le feu brûler dans ses yeux vairons, le feu de la haine…

* * *

- Je vois, Saya a donc échoué… mais a-t-elle au moins rempli notre objectif, Alwyn ? Interrogea une voix féminine.

La voix en question appartenait à une adolescente d'environ seize ans. Assise en tailleur face à la cheminée, elle observait d'un air tranquille les flammes danser devant elle. En arrière-plan se trouvaient quatre personnes, visiblement au service de la jeune fille si l'on en croyait leur attitude.

Le premier, un homme d'une trentaine d'années était légèrement plus avancé par rapport aux trois autres. Son visage aux traits fins exprimait une parfaite neutralité, neutralité que rien ne trahissait dans son apparence. Vêtu de blanc des pieds à la tête, si l'on omettait la chemise noire qu'il portait sous sa veste blanche, l'individu aurait pu faire pâlir un moine zen de jalousie tant il respirait le calme et la maîtrise de soi.

- Oui, la jeune Yagami a révélé sa transaction avec toi à l'Ange de la mort.

- Oh… il est donc au courant pour ceci alors. Répondit la jeune femme en montrant le bracelet orné d'un diamant qu'elle portait au poignet.

Un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait pendant quelques instants le bijou d'un regard presque attendri.

- C'est le dernier qui lui manque avant d'avoir les quatre. Il ne passera pas à côté d'une telle occasion de se le procurer… Murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée !!

Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Celui qui venait de prendre la parole n'était autre que l'une des trois personnes situées un peu en retrait derrière Alwyn. En l'occurrence, c'était un garçon d'environ douze ou treize ans. Ses cheveux châtains, mi-longs, cachaient presque ses yeux noirs.

- Pourquoi cela, Maki ? L'interrogea l'adolescente d'une voix douce.

Le garçon se raidit et baissa un instant les yeux, ses joues s'empourprant instantanément. Serrant les poings, il finit par lui répondre d'une voix un peu moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin de lui ! Il… il ne fait pas partie de notre groupe et puis, je suis sûr qu'il n'acceptera pas de nous rejoindre, même si tu le lui demandes ! N'oublie pas qu'il veut te tuer, Amber !

Amber ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant son regard rivé sur l'âtre de la cheminée. L'adolescent savait qu'il s'était emporté et un seul regard d'Alwyn, lourd de signification, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre la parole de cette manière. Pourtant, il eut droit à une réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, nous avons besoin de lui, Maki. Son pouvoir est nécessaire à la réussite de notre plan. Toutefois… tu as raison sur le fait qu'il veuille me tuer.

- Alors, tu vois ! Si… si on ne peut pas lui demander son aide, on n'a qu'à l'y obliger ! Il ne fera pas le poids contre nous cinq et…

- MAKI !

Le garçon stoppa net et se retourna lentement sur sa droite. Son nom venait d'être crié par l'une des deux personnes à côté de lui. C'était une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, dont les cheveux bruns arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière, elle ne laissait entrevoir aucune clémence alors qu'elle fixait Maki de ses iris noisette avec une colère non dissimulée.

- Mais enfin, June…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Crois-tu qu'Amber n'a pas déjà réfléchi à tout ça ?! Azrael est nécessaire pour nos plans alors il viendra avec nous, de gré ou de force mais ce n'est pas à toi de prendre la décision à la place d'Amber !

Les épaules de Maki s'affaissèrent alors qu'il hocha doucement de la tête, ses joues rougies par la honte. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas détourné pas son regard des flammes, Amber esquissa un léger sourire en les entendant se disputer ainsi. Elle savait combien June était protectrice à l'égard de Maki, et paradoxalement assez dure avec lui aussi. Une vraie mère poule en somme, mais il fallait bien ça pour contenir les brusques interventions de son protégé.

Finalement, la cinquième et dernière personne présente dans la pièce se décida à prendre part à la discussion. Vêtue de ce qui ressemblait à l'uniforme scolaire d'une lycéenne japonaise, l'adolescente n'était guère âgée de plus de quinze ou seize ans. Plissant sa jupe bleu nuit qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux genoux, elle réajusta ensuit la blouse blanche à manches courtes qu'elle portait, pourvue d'un col marin. Elle repoussa finalement une mèche de ses longs cheveux auburn, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- A quoi il ressemble, ce garçon qui nous est tellement indispensable ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

Alwyn sortit une photo de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune fille. Celle attarda un moment ses yeux sur l'image. Cette dernière montrait un adolescent d'environ seize ans, vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard ainsi que du blason des Gryffondor. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage aux traits fins et plutôt sympathique. Toutefois, l'aspect captivant chez lui ne résidait pas dans son apparence ou dans ses traits, non, c'était ses yeux. Il avait des yeux vairons, l'un d'un bleu profond et l'autre d'un vert émeraude et cette combinaison lui donnait un regard des plus… captivants.

Un sourire de prédatrice naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole d'une voix sensiblement plus déterminée.

- Je me porte volontaire pour cette mission, Amber. Il est tout à fait mon type… Je suis sûre de pouvoir le ramener… en un seul morceau.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Mai ? L'interrogea Alwyn. Ce garçon n'est pas aussi faible qu'il n'y paraît.

- Oh, ça, je le sais bien. Après tout, il a tué Michael en Amérique du Sud, si je me souviens bien… mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour l'attaquer dans un face à face. Fais-moi confiance, Alwyn. Répondit la dénommée Mai d'un ton assuré, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'intérêt.

- C'est d'accord. Mai, je te laisse une semaine pour nous le ramener. Cette semaine correspond à la semaine de repos qu'accorde Dumbledore à ses élèves, pour commémorer la mort du concierge. Il est probable qu'Azrael se rendra à Pré-au-Lard durant cette période, c'est là que tu as le plus de chances de l'intercepter.

- A ta guise, Amber. Je ne faillirai pas.

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par Mai, avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse de la pièce. June et Maki ne tardèrent pas à sortir eux aussi, non sans que le garçon n'ait adressé de plates excuses pour son comportement. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs d'être seuls, Alwyn reprit la parole d'un ton dégagé.

- Est-ce vraiment sage de confier ce genre de mission à Mai ? Elle va probablement chercher à le séduire avant de l'amener jusqu'à nous.

Amber se contenta d'élargir son sourire avant de répondre d'un ton tout aussi léger.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui. Après tout… il est le seul garçon ayant pu me résister.

Heureusement que son visage était dissimulé par la pénombre, car autrement la surprise aurait été clairement visible sur les traits du sorcier. Ainsi donc, l'Ange de la Mort avait réussi à résister aux charmes d'Amber ? Lorsqu'on savait que même Michael, pourtant réputé pour sa droiture et son caractère de fer avait finalement cédé à l'adolescente, trois ans plus tôt, il avait presque peine à le croire…

Etait-ce pour ça que leur leader semblait tellement intéressée par ce garçon ? Outre son pouvoir présumé hors normes, était-ce également sa volonté qui avait attiré l'attention d'Amber ? Alwyn savait qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à ces questions avant qu'une confrontation n'ait lieu entre elle et le Shinigami Noir. Et bien qu'il se sente presque terrifié qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Amber, il se sentait également excité par la perspective d'une rencontre entre ces deux sorciers aux pouvoirs défiant l'imagination.

- Le temps des retrouvailles est proche… je me demande s'il acceptera de rejoindre notre organisation une fois qu'il saura toute la vérité.

Cette phrase prononcée par Amber le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit tourner le regard vers elle. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds daigna finalement détourner les yeux des flammes et fixa son regard dans les prunelles d'Alwyn. Ses iris ambrés lui paraissaient le transpercer de part en part, comme si elle était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Il l'ignore encore mais quoi qu'il arrive, sa vie est sur le point de basculer… Oui, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, mon ange aux ailes noires.


	17. Post Mortem Nihil Est

Chapitre 16 : Post mortel nihil est

* * *

L'expérience avait prouvé au jeune homme à maintes reprises qu'il existait des choses en ce monde auxquelles nul ne pouvait échapper. C'était ce qu'on appelait le « Destin » ou bien encore la « Fatalité ». Anna pensait également que certains événements étaient inéluctables et que toute résistance contre eux était vaine.

Ainsi, alors qu'il cheminait à travers Pré-au-Lard, Hermione accrochée à son bras, l'exécuteur se résolut à songer à cette situation comme inévitable. Après tout, si la lettre de Gringotts l'avait sauvé une fois déjà de cette corvée, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'il avait projeté de passer un week-end tranquille pour se reposer, la jeune Granger était venue le convier à « une sortie entre amis ».

La sortie en question incluait bien sûr Andrew Potter, Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny, ainsi qu'eux deux… Une équation dont il avait immédiatement repéré les failles. En effet, si la rouquine avait des vues prononcées sur le Survivant, et lui tenait donc compagnie autant que possible, Ron s'était quant à lui mis en tête de séparer Hermione de celui qu'elle voyait comme son « prince charmant », Kyle Reese.

Tout compte fait, sa couverture était peut-être un tantinet trop parfaite. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre en temps normal mais graviter autour d'un groupe d'adolescents était sûrement l'une des tâches les plus ingrates qu'on lui ait jamais assignées. Lorsqu'il avait approché les Yagami, il y avait au moins reçu un entraînement très utile… et même avec Amélia, il ne s'était jamais vraiment ennuyé. Non seulement la Comtesse était une duelliste accomplie mais elle était surtout une femme intéressante et intrépide… le type de femme dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux s'il avait voulu se permettre ce genre de faiblesse.

C'était aussi dans ce genre de moments ennuyeux qu'il prenait confiance de sa soif d'action. Entraîné depuis l'enfance à accomplir des missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se poser quelque part plus de quelques semaines. Ce n'était que pendant ses missions d'infiltration, débutées peu après sa nomination au grade d'Exécuteur qu'il avait dû s'installer pendant plusieurs mois à un endroit précis.

Néanmoins, cette stupide sortie n'était pas son seul sujet de préoccupation. Le piaf immortel de Dumbledore s'était mis à l'accompagner partout où il se rendait depuis qu'il était venu lui apporter la prophétie. Oh bien sûr, il se faisait toujours discret et ne se montrait en général que lorsque l'adolescent était seul, ou bien en compagnie de Neville mais… il n'aimait pas ça.

Déjà que le contenu de cette fichue prophétie l'avait préoccupé ces derniers jours, allant jusqu'à la retourner dans tous les sens possibles pour comprendre comment Dumbledore avait pu en déduire qu'elle concernait Andrew plutôt que lui. Toutefois, il était conscient que ce n'était pas son travail de s'occuper de ce genre de choses et que tôt ou tard, il devrait quitter l'école puisqu'il avait accompli la quasi-totalité des objectifs de sa mission.

- Hermione, on peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as amené ?! Ce n'est même pas un de nos amis ! S'exclama Ron, un air rageur présent sur son visage.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un des tiens mais Kyle est mon ami ! Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Les voix des deux Gryffondor tirèrent Reese de ses pensées et il consentit contre son gré à revenir à la réalité. Laissant de côté Granger et Weasley, il tourna son regard sur Andrew. A sa grande surprise, le jeune Potter n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en compagnie d'une Ginny plus que déterminée à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Dans ce qui aurait pu être un sursaut d'humanité, ou bien juste une chance d'acquérir des informations supplémentaires, Kyle lui adressa un regard compatissant avant de prendre la parole.

- Au fait, j'ai vu que le directeur t'avait souvent demandé de venir dans son bureau ces derniers temps. Tu n'as pas de problèmes, j'espère ?

Pris légèrement au dépourvu par la question de Reese, Andy n'en saisit pas moins l'opportunité de forcer un peu la marche pour se rapprocher de lui alors que Ginny s'était finalement décidée à empêcher Ron et Hermione de s'étriper en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux, le jeune Potter lui répondit d'une voix incertaine.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Le professeur Dumbledore voulait juste me parler de choses importantes et… enfin…

Kyle esquissa un sourire amusé et leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

- N'en dis pas plus. Ça a un rapport avec ton rôle de Survivant, c'est ça ? Il faut mieux que tu ne l'ébruites pas trop. Surtout vis-à-vis de certaines personnes incapables de tenir leur langue… S'exclama l'adolescent aux yeux vairons en inclinant légèrement la tête en direction de Ron.

Andrew ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, rire qui fut communicatif car Kyle s'esclaffa également de bon cœur. Une fois que leur euphorie fut retombée, une atmosphère plus décontractée régnait entre les deux adolescents et le Survivant arborait un air joyeux alors qu'il posait un instant son regard sur la vitrine de Zonko.

- En fait, il s'agit de souvenirs. Le professeur Dumbledore me montre des souvenirs sur Voldemort, notamment sur son enfance et sa période à Poudlard, afin que je comprenne comment il en est arrivé là et aussi comment retrouver ses…

Mais alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il était sur le point de mentionner et se tut brusquement. Malheureusement pour lui, Kyle avait senti qu'un mystère se cachait là-dessous, un mystère qui concernait Dumbledore, Voldemort et le Survivant… tout comme la prophétie.

Posant lui aussi les yeux sur la vitrine du magasin de farces et attrapes, notamment sur les bombamousses et les tasses à thé mordeuses qui y étaient exposées, le Gryffondor posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Andrew. Celui tourna la tête, l'air un peu hagard et fut surpris de voir l'expression amicale sur le visage de Reese.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Tu as des amis sur qui compter, tu n'auras pas à la livrer seul, cette guerre. Déclara le garçon aux yeux vairons d'une voix douce.

- Oui mais… je ne veux pas les impliquer, tu comprends ? Même s'ils sont proches de moi, ils… ils ne peuvent pas…

- Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que c'est que de ressentir la peur au ventre à l'idée que tes jours soient comptés ? Ni l'adrénaline qui coule à flots dans tes veines lorsque tu fais face à quelqu'un dont le seul désir est de d'ôter la vie ?

Si le visage du jeune Potter avait montré de l'incertitude jusqu'à présent, celle-ci avait été remplacée par une expression de profonde incrédulité. De tous ses amis, aucun n'avait été en mesure de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bien sûr, ils compatissaient à son sort et le soutenaient mais… ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne réalisaient pas que le seul choix qui s'imposait à lui depuis sa naissance, c'était tuer ou être tuer.

- Co… comment… Bredouilla Andy d'une voix chevrotante.

- Personne ne le sait ici, à part peut-être le directeur, mais mes parents n'ont pas disparus dans un accident. Ils m'ont été arrachés par des fanatiques, à la solde d'un mage noir. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'influence et le pouvoir de Voldemort mais il faisait des dégâts quand même.

Il fit une courte pose, posant son index sur la surface gelée de la vitrine avant de dessiner un B sur la surface de la vitre.

- Beldormude, tel était son nom, je crois. Il avait une approche beaucoup plus subtile que celle de Voldemort, ralliant les gens à sa cause en leur faisant croire que ce qu'ils faisaient était juste, voire même nécessaire… mais ce n'étaient que des mensonges éhontés. La preuve en est que par sa faute, non seulement j'ai été privé de mes parents mais j'ai aussi bien failli mourir… enfin, c'est loin tout ça.

Il n'y avait pas de réel mensonge dans les dernières paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Beldormude ou plutôt son anagramme, Dumbledore, avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer en le dépossédant de l'amour de ses parents avant de l'arracher ensuite à son propre foyer. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais possédé étant enfant, le vieux fou le lui avait pris…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Andy. Et si les rumeurs selon lesquelles tu es le seul en mesure de vaincre Voldemort sont vraies, je ne comprends que davantage le poids qui pèse sur tes épaules. Toutefois… n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas obligé de te battre.

N'ayant même pas besoin de se retourner vers le Gryffondor pour savoir qu'il devait être profondément choqué en cet instant, le jeune Reese attendit que quelques secondes se soient écoulées avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui, lui adressant un regard aussi perçant que déterminé.

- Ces gens qui tantôt te vénèrent comme le messie pour mieux retourner leur veste le lendemain n'ont aucune volonté de se battre, Andy. Ils pensent que c'est à toi de le faire à leur place. De la même manière, ils blâment Voldemort pour l'état actuel dans lequel se trouve ce pays mais ne crois-tu pas que ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils renoncent un peu trop facilement à leur part de responsabilité ?

Les yeux noisette d'Andrew semblaient accablés par le doute et l'incertitude. Les paroles de l'exécuteur avaient fait mouche, révélant tout haut ce que sa conscience lui murmurait tout bas. Kyle ne pouvait que se réjouir de la manière dont il avait coup sur coup ébranlé la confiance du Survivant envers sa famille et son mentor puis son assurance que le rôle qu'il devait jouer était nécessaire.

En lui faisant miroiter une porte de sortie, Reese s'était également attaqué à l'opinion que le jeune Potter arborait envers le monde sorcier depuis son plus jeune âge. Il ne lui suffirait que quelques paroles de plus avant que le fils de James et Lily ne réalise qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un agneau sacrificiel, destiné à endosser tous les pêchés du monde sorcier par son immolation.

- Mais… et mes amis ? Ma famille ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux si je ne fais rien ? Murmura Andrew d'un ton hésitant alors que ses iris noisette étaient toujours voilés par l'indécision.

- Tes parents ont déjà mené une guerre sans ton aide et ils y ont survécu. Quant à tes amis, c'est à eux de décider s'ils veulent s'impliquer ou non… et de la même manière, ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à prendre une voie qui n'est peut-être pas la tienne.

- Je… Dumbledore a dit que ça devait être moi… la prophétie le dit clairement…

- Qu'est-ce qu'une prophétie, Andy ? Rien d'autre qu'une fable qui ne devient vérité que par la croyance que les gens ont en elle. Peut-être Voldemort croit-il en elle mais… tu n'es pas obligé d'y croire, toi. Tu peux décider de croire en ton propre destin, en tes propres choix !

Et ce fut tout. Le léger coup de pouce venait d'être donné par Kyle, faisant voler en éclats la foi du jeune Potter non seulement en ses mentors de toujours mais aussi en sa propre cause. Son camp lui apparaissant désormais comme composé de lâches et d'ingrats, il y réfléchirait probablement à deux fois avant de se précipiter face à Voldemort…

Malheureusement, à peine cette petite victoire fut-elle remportée que les sens du jeune Reese se mirent en éveille. Son sens du danger, plus exactement, résonnait comme une alarme assourdissante tandis que son regard se posait sur les environs, cherchant la menace approchante.

C'est alors qu'il les aperçut. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine, une trentaine peut-être… mais les auras d'une majorité d'entre eux avaient toutes une point en commun : elles n'étaient pas normales. Il s'agissait certes de sorciers, pas de doute là-dessus mais ils possédaient aussi une… bestialité qui ne lui était que trop familière.

Tous sortirent une petite fiole au même moment et en débouchèrent le goulot avant de faire mine de porter un toast. L'un d'eux prit d'ailleurs la parole d'une voix forte, aboyant presque en hurlant ses mots.

- A LA SANTE DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !!

Puis tous avalèrent leurs potions jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de briser leurs fioles sur le sol. Ne perdant pas de temps pour sortir sa baguette, Kyle se regroupa près des quatre autres Gryffondor, qui ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il comprit ce qu'il se tramait, tandis qu'il laissait apparaître une expression de profond dégoût sur son visage.

Ces hommes ne tardèrent pas à laisser échapper des cris bestiaux tandis que leurs corps se déformaient et gagnaient en musculature et en pilosité. Il n'eut hélas pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort tant leur transformation s'avéra rapide…

… laissant le groupe d'adolescents face à une vingtaine de loups-garous enragés, par une belle journée ensoleillée.

* * *

Certains hommes pouvaient choisir leur destin, d'autres pas. Pour ces derniers, il était en général dicté par une force supérieure, une sorte d'impulsion incontrôlable qui les poussait dans une direction et les empêchait de s'en détourner.

James Potter, Sirius Black et toute leur petite bande avaient fait partie de la première catégorie. Bien qu'issu d'une famille plutôt ouverte d'esprit, Potter avait défié les conventions en épousant une née-moldue alors que lui-même descendait d'une famille dont la pureté du sang remontait à plus d'une dizaine de siècles. Black s'était quant à lui détourné des idéaux puristes, renonçant à la voie toute tracée par ses parents pour suivre ses amis dans leur lutte contre Lord Voldemort.

Malheureusement, Severus Rogue ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Fils d'un moldu et d'une sorcière de sang-pur, sa haine envers les moldus prenait son origine dans les mauvais traitements que son père avait infligés à sa mère et à lui pendant toute son enfance. Son père était également la raison pour laquelle les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient semblé terriblement séduisants. Un monde sans moldus, où les sorciers seraient enfin libres, délivrés de l'arrogance et de la persécution de ces êtres qui ne pouvaient même pas entrevoir la nature de la magie.

Une force était toutefois venue contrebalancer son attirance envers les arts sombres, sous la forme d'une petite fille qui avait conquis son cœur dès la première seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Lily Evans… une sorcière née de parents moldus, si intelligente, si compréhensive… et si opposée au projet du Maître.

Pendant cinq années, son âme avait été torturée par ces deux forces, à tel point qu'il lui en avait fallu recourir à l'occlumencie pour ne pas devenir fou. Se détachant progressivement de toute distraction, il avait finalement perdu l'amitié de Lily à cause d'une parole aussi blessante qu'involontaire, et dont la cause était encore et toujours la même : James Potter.

A dix-sept ans, lors de son premier meurtre en tant que mangemort, Severus avait rêvé de voir le visage du Maraudeur arborer une expression aussi terrifiée que celle de Tobias Rogue au moment où il le tuerait. Gravissant rapidement les échelons des mangemorts, il savait qu'à chaque marche, il se rapprochait un peu plus de son but : éliminer Potter et récupérer Lily…

Malgré tout le pouvoir, toute la connaissance et toutes les ressources que lui avait conférés le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue n'avait jamais réussi à combler le vide qu'avait laissé la jeune Evans dans son cœur. Bien sûr, son maître était au courant de sa faiblesse pour Lily mais il s'était contenté de lui prodiguer des conseils pour oublier son amour perdu et accroître son influence et ses connaissances. Le maître des potions y avait beaucoup gagné certes mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression de recevoir quelque chose d'équivalent à ce qu'il avait sacrifié au départ.

Le coup de couteau vint avec la proclamation du mariage de Lily, à peine un an après leur sortie de Poudlard et pire encore, son mari n'était nul autre que Potter…

Assistant au mariage de loin, Severus étouffa le reste d'espoir qu'il gardait de se réconcilier avec Lily et se consacra exclusivement à ses activités de mangemort. C'est ainsi qu'il avait entendu le début d'une prophétie, qui annonçait la venue au monde d'un être capable de vaincre son maître…

Pris de panique, il s'était empressé de la rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, après confirmation de la véracité de la prophétie, le fit pénétrer dans le cercle très restreint des mangemorts de haut rang. Malheureusement, Severus n'avait pas imaginé que l'enfant que désignait la prophétie pourrait être celui de Lily…

Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres échafaudait des plans pour atteindre les époux Potter, Rogue s'était rendu à Poudlard, se jetant aux pieds de l'ennemi juré de son maître pour l'implorer de sauver Lily. Il avait promis à Dumbledore tout ce qu'il voulait, d'être son maître des potions personnel, d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui, et même de donner sa vie s'il exigeait…

Et le vieux sorcier avait répondu favorablement à ses suppliques, plaçant Lily et James sous le charme de Fidelitas en l'échange des informations que pourrait lui apporter Severus. Le maître des potions s'était senti tellement soulagé de savoir que Lily serait saine et sauve…

… mais cela n'avait été que de courte durée car le mangemort avait gravement sous-estimé l'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait rallié l'un des Maraudeurs à sa cause… le Maraudeur qui était précisément le Gardien du Secret des Potter.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les deux époux ne périssent de la main de Celui-qui-ne-peut-être-nommé mais par ce qui n'avait pu être que l'intervention de Merlin tout-puissant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été terrassé sans avoir eu le temps de tuer ni les enfants, ni les époux Potter. C'était un véritable miracle qui s'était déroulé, et qui demeurait un secret jalousement partagé par Dumbledore et les Potter, uniques témoins des événements de ce soir là.

Durant les treize années qui suivirent, Severus avait été un homme libre. Protégé par le Directeur lors des nombreux procès des mangemorts qui s'étaient déroulés peu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait conservé son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, bientôt rejoint par Lily. Si proche et si loin… mais rien que de la voir en vie chaque matin lui suffisait, après avoir été aussi proche de la perdre.

Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres était réapparu, utilisant le fils Potter pour revenir à la vie, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les mangemorts s'étaient progressivement reformés et depuis près de deux ans maintenant, Lord Voldemort attendait son heure pour frapper.

Heure qui était maintenant arrivée, comme il l'avait appris quelques instants plus tôt lors d'une réunion des mangemorts. Il ne s'agirait pas d'une grosse attaque, à peine un assaut d'une douzaine de mangemorts de second rang mais malheureusement, ils ne seraient pas seuls. Ils seraient accompagnés d'une vingtaine de loups-garous à la tête desquels se trouvait Lycaon, le fils de Fenrir Greyback.

Or, le rejeton du lycanthrope n'avait rien à envier à son père en termes de cruauté et de sadisme. Il s'était d'ailleurs procuré une potion en Europe de l'Est capable de provoquer une transformation chez un loup-garou sans avoir besoin de la pleine lune. L'effet avait certes une durée limitée à trois heures mais cela leur permettait quand même d'attaquer n'importe quand et non plus une fois par mois.

Jaillissant des flammes vertes qui venaient d'illuminer la cheminée de Dumbledore, Severus Rogue prit à peine le temps de retirer son masque de mangemort avant de s'exclamer, sa voix haletante.

- Albus ! Il va y avoir une attaque imminente de mangemorts, et de loups-garous !!

Dumbledore se retourna vers Rogue, l'air grave avant d'hocher la tête. Invitant le maître des potions à s'asseoir, il prit la parole d'une voix calme mais ferme.

- Où se passera-t-elle, Severus ?

- A Pré-au-Lard. Il faut immédiatement prévenir les élèves ! Les lycans peuvent se transformer sans pleine lune, le fils Greyback veut en profiter pour en mordre le plus possible !

Le visage du vieux professeur pâlit sensiblement en entendant ça alors qu'il murmurait dans un souffle.

- Merlin nous vienne en aide…

* * *

Azrael détestait les lycans. Il avait bien sûr de bonnes raisons pour cela mais c'était également… viscéral. Tandis qu'il s'acharnait à leur jeter des sortilèges de découpe, il maudissait intérieurement les Aurors pour la fouille minutieuse qu'ils avaient perpétrée sur eux à la sortie de Poudlard, l'empêchant ainsi de se munir des deux dagues en argent pur dont il ne se séparait presque jamais.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était de pouvoir être en mesure de jauger les capacités des adolescents en combat réel. Andrew était rapide et précis, même si ses mouvements trahissaient son inexpérience. Hermione s'avérait beaucoup moins performante que pendant le tournoi mais elle réussissait tout de même à tenir les loups-garous à distance… et les sorciers aussi.

Car malheureusement, une douzaine de mangemorts s'étaient joints aux lycans. Le jeune Potter avait stupéfixé trois d'entre eux et Hermione en avait également touché deux. Faisant attention à ne pas formuler ses sortilèges à voix haute, Azrael avait utilisé de puissants sortilèges de découpe pour en égorger quatre autres… c'était de toutes manières des novices, au vu de leurs faibles talents en matière de duel.

Non, le véritable danger résidait dans la présence des lycans. Si l'Exécuteur connaissait des sortilèges assez puissants contre eux, rien ne valait une bonne lame en argent… et malheureusement, les armes conjurées n'avaient quasiment pas d'effet sur eux.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri derrière lui. Ron Weasley venait de se faire toucher par un des mangemorts et se roulait sur le sol en hurlant à pleins poumons, probablement sous l'effet d'un Doloris… Hésitant l'espace d'un instant sur le bien-fondé de secourir un spécimen de sorcier aussi pitoyable, il préféra finalement conserver les apparences…

- _Rumpo Cervicis !_ Pensa-t-il avec force.

Touchant le mangemort au cou, le sortilège lui brisa la nuque dans un bruit sec, à la suite duquel il s'écroula tel un pantin désarticulé. Les cris du rouquin cessèrent mais il n'en demeura pas moins prostré sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Andy ! Emmène Ron et les filles à l'intérieur d'Honeydukes ! Vous allez retourner à l'école par le souterrain !! S'exclama Reese en évitant la charge d'un des lycans.

- Quoi ?! Mais on ne va pas te laisser ici tout seul ! Tu ne tiendras pas…

- Imbécile !! Je suis le plus puissant duelliste de nous cinq et je sais me débrouiller seul ! Ta vie est importante, celles de tes amis aussi alors COURS !!

- Je… je ne peux…

- EXPULSO !!

Le sortilège d'expulsion poussa les quatre adolescents jusqu'à l'intérieur du magasin de friandises. Reese se précipita vers eux et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui avant d'ériger une barrière de protection. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une minute ou deux mais c'était amplement suffisant…la porte du magasin de friandises. Profitant du court répit dont ils disposaient, Kyle attrapa Potter par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur avant de prendre la parole d'une voix glacée.

- Ecoute-moi très attentivement Andrew… tu ne dois pas mourir, quelle que soit la voie que tu choisisses, tu ne dois PAS mourir ! Ton ami est blessé et les filles sont épuisées !! Ramène-les au château, je te jure que je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, Ok ?

- Mais… tu n'y arriveras jamais… Kyle…

- Andy, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Je…

- REGARDE-MOI !! Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?!

Les yeux noisette du Survivant fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes les iris vairons du jeune Reese. Une myriade de sentiments était lisible dans le regard de Potter mais la dernière d'entre elles s'avéra être la résignation, comme en témoignait l'affaissement de ses épaules.

- Tu me jures de revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je te le promets.

- D'accord… je te fais confiance, Kyle.

Les quatre adolescents disparurent dans la cave et la première réaction de l'Exécuteur fut de laisser échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Malheureusement, les craquements qui provenaient de la porte n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Les loups-garous s'acharnaient pour essayer de briser son bouclier… et ils ne tarderaient probablement pas à réussir.

Transfigurant ses vêtements en un long manteau noir, l'adolescent conjura le masque d'une blancheur immaculé qui l'avait rendu célèbre. A présent sous l'apparence du Shinigami noir et sans le moindre témoin, il pouvait y aller à fond…

- L'heure de la revanche a sonné, lycans…

Des flammes surgirent tout autour de lui avant de se précipiter sur les créatures. Fonçant dans la mêlée, il ne tarda pas à se faire encercler par trois loups-garous particulièrement féroces et décida de laisser libre court à son imagination.

- _Stringo !! Excortico !! Neco !!_

Le premier animal porta ses mains à son cou tandis qu'un filin invisible s'était refermé sur sa gorge, l'étranglant lentement mais sûrement. Le second fut plus chanceux, périssant sur le coup lorsque le maléfice l'écorcha vif. Quant au dernier, il essayait vainement de se débattre contre la bulle d'eau qui enserrait sa tête, le noyant impitoyablement.

Le sorcier n'eut toutefois pas le temps de souffler car un quatrième arrivait déjà derrière lui, et l'aurait probablement décapité d'un coup de patte s'il n'avait pas roulé sur le côté. Brandissant immédiatement sa baguette en se relevant sur un genou, il lança un autre sortilège de magie noire avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait y instiller.

- _INCINEREO !!!_

Le lycan se transforma en torche humaine… enfin, animale, hurlant à la mort tandis que les flammes le consumaient férocement de l'intérieur. Il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur le sol, réduit à l'état de dépouille calcinée…

… et il en restait encore plus d'une quinzaine d'autres, attendant tous leur tour pour le mettre en pièces. Les flammes que l'Exécuteur avait déchaînées contre eux ne faisaient pas grand effet si elles n'étaient pas dirigées spécifiquement et le jeune sorcier avait déjà trop de mal à éviter les coups de ses ennemis pour se concentrer sur l'orientation du feu.

Essayant de se souvenir d'un sortilège quelconque pouvant le tirer d'affaires, il se souvint d'une vieille histoire que lui avait racontée Anna dans son enfance… et qui l'avait pour ainsi dire marqué. Esquissant un sourire mauvais sous son masque, le jeune homme concentra sa magie avant de brandir sa baguette en direction de la horde de loups-garous.

- JACTO PALUS !!!

Ne s'embêtant même pas à utiliser un sortilège informulé, puisque ses adversaires n'étaient de toutes manières pas assez intelligents pour faire usage de leurs baguettes sous cette forme, le sorcier utilisa le maléfice à pleine puissante. Près d'une douzaine de pieux jaillirent de sa baguette, transperçant immanquablement les cœurs des douze lycans qui avaient fait la bêtise de se mettre en première ligne.

Plus que quatre… encore un ou deux sortilèges et il arriverait probablement à s'en sortir.

- EXPELLIARMUS !!

Complètement pris au dépourvu, le sorcier ne vit venir qu'au dernier moment le sortilège de désarmement qui le priva de sa baguette mais ne fut pas en mesure de l'empêcher. Celle-ci atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, complètement hors de portée. Faisant volte-face, il s'aperçut que le sort avait été lancé par un mangemort, trois d'entre eux étant encore debout…

Voilà comment il venait de se retrouver encerclé. Se trouvant au milieu d'une rue avec d'un côté quatre bêtes enrages et de l'autre, trois mangemorts pointant leurs baguettes sur lui avec l'incantation du sortilège de mort sur le bout des lèvres… Plutôt réjouissant comme tableau.

Prêt à miser ses dernières forces sur un déploiement de son pouvoir pyrokinétique, le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain, ou de canin. Non, c'était un cri d'oiseau, semblable à un chant. A la grande surprise de l'adolescent, le chant fit reculer aussi bien les lycans que les mangemorts.

Relevant brusquement la tête, Azrael aperçut la silhouette de Fumseck foncer sur lui, tenant sa baguette entre ses serres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, l'Exécuteur bénit le phénix, le remerciant intérieurement pour son intervention providentielle.

A nouveau en possession de sa baguette, le jeune sorcier ne perdit pas de temps pour éliminer les trois serviteurs de Voldemort, respectivement à l'aide d'un Avada Kedavra, d'un Sectumsempra et d'un douloureux maléfice de videntrailles pour celui qui l'avait désarmé quelques instants plus tôt.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas à s'occuper des loups-garous puisque lorsqu'il se retourna, les quatre créatures gisaient sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang. La seule personne qui lui faisait face à présent était une adolescente guère plus âgée que lui, vêtue de ce qu'il peut identifier formellement comme étant l'uniforme d'une lycéenne japonaise. Il en avait assez vu pendant son séjour au Japon pour l'affirmer.

Ses longs cheveux auburn descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, bien que quelques mèches balayaient son front, dissimulant par instants ses iris azurés. Elle tenait entre ses mains un katana dont la lame portait encore les traces du sang fraîchement versé par les lycans qu'elle venait proprement d'occire.

Elle prit un instant pour plisser sa jupe bleu nuit de sa main libre avant de reporter son regard sur lui. Quelque chose dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacé… peut-être cette étincelle de folie qu'il arrivait à y distinguer, recommandait au jeune homme la plus extrême prudence, tandis qu'il gardait ses doigts fermement refermés sur sa baguette, prêt à réagir au moindre signe. Fumseck s'était posé sur le rebord d'un des toits environnants, observant la scène avec ce qui apparaissait comme de la curiosité.

La jeune fille prit alors la parole d'une voix étrangement douce et… joyeuse.

- Je te cherchais, Shinigami noir… ou devrais-je dire Kyle Reese ? Déclara-t-elle, ponctuant ses dernières paroles d'un léger rire.

- Quel est ton nom ? Se contenta-t-il de l'interroger en retour.

- Oh, quelle impolitesse de ma part… Je m'appelle Mai. C'est Amber qui m'envoie pour venir te chercher… Azrael.

Elle ne le vit pas bouger ou alors elle ne réagit pas car en une fraction de seconde, l'adolescent au long manteau noir s'était positionné à seulement un mètre d'elle, la pointe de sa baguette pointée à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

- Dis-moi où elle se trouve. Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix glacée.

- Rapide… ne t'en fais pas, beau brun, je te conduirai bientôt à elle mais d'abord…

C'est à peine si l'Exécuteur perçut son mouvement de bras, esquivant à la dernière seconde la lame du katana qui aurait dû lui trancher le bras. Le sourire qui venait de naître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'élargit, tout comme la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Très rapide… Voyons voir maintenant si tu es aussi puissant qu'elle le dit !!

Et elle se précipita vers lui, sabre au poing, tout en éclatant d'un rire dément. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne journée, pensa-t-il alors que la furie fonçait sur lui à toute vitesse.


	18. Révélation

Chapitre 17 : Révélation

* * *

Azrael avait combattu un grand nombre d'ennemis par le passé, de toutes sortes de races, de tailles ou de puissances magiques différentes. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que ces combats s'étaient avérés beaucoup plus faciles à livrer lorsqu'il se trouvait en possession des outils adéquats… or, ses dagues en argent pur forgées par les gobelins étaient parfaitement adéquates.

Voilà pourquoi il était mis à mal par cette fille sortie de nulle part… et dont la force et la vitesse n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait montré aucun talent magique particulier mais son talent dans le maniement du sabre compensait largement… comme le prouvaient les dépouilles des quatre lycans qu'elle avait dépecées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs près de cinq minutes qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux, esquivant chacun de ses coups tout en lui lançant toutes sortes de sortilèges pour la ralentir. Malheureusement, après le combat qu'il venait de mener face aux loups-garous, et son affrontement face à la jeune héritière des Yagami quelques jours auparavant, ses réserves magiques étaient sévèrement entamées… il lui fallait en finir vite, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Alors, déjà fatigué, Shinigami ? Et dire qu'on m'avait raconté que tu étais puissant… n'était-ce que de la chance, après tout ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

L'Exécuteur ne répondit pas, trop concentré pour relever la remarque de la jeune femme. Il avait conscience que Fumseck ne viendrait pas à sa rescousse cette fois-ci, et qu'aucun sort conventionnel ne viendrait à bout de Mai. Quant aux sorts plus puissants, il n'avait tout simplement plus assez d'énergie pour être sûr de les maîtriser correctement… ce qui pouvait s'avérer très problématique s'ils se retournaient contre lui…

Il avait encore assez de forces pour recourir à la magie élémentaire une dernière fois mais les flammes ne seraient jamais assez rapides pour l'atteindre.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

* * *

En venant ici, elle avait espéré trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur. Amber lui avait souvent parlé d'Azrael et du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour l'organisation. Elle savait par expérience que leur leader était très puissante. Après tout, elle avait été en mesure de mettre Michael sous sa coupe et de tuer Zack, tous deux de puissants assassins…

… mais l'homme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux avait survécu. Et non content de ça, il avait également tué Michael. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir de son combat contre les lycans, le Shinigami noir était expérimenté en matière de magie noire et comme le lui avait dit Amber, c'était aussi un pyrokinésiste, capable de faire appel au Feu sans recourir à un sortilège quelconque…

En plus de cela, elle avait pu observer qu'il était rapide, au moins autant qu'elle. Mais c'était tout. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle le testait mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'esquiver ou essayer de lui jeter des sortilèges, rien de plus. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il était si puissant que ça en fin de compte…

… mais s'il ne l'était pas, elle n'allait pas perdre son temps ici. Le tuer restait la meilleure chose à faire et Amber la récompenserait sûrement pour ça. Esquissant un sourire à cette seule pensée, l'adolescente prit son katana à deux mains et fonça sur Kyle. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était retenue pour l'observer mais elle n'avait plus de raison de le faire…

- Fini de jouer… adieu, Shinigami noir !

Mais au moment où elle allait rabattre sa lame sur sa gorge, le katana ne trancha que le manteau noir qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir… non, elle l'aurait vu si tel avait été le cas. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'était évanoui dans les airs…

- En effet, je n'ai plus le temps à perdre avec toi…

Se retournant en une fraction de seconde en entendant sa voix, elle n'eut pas le temps de trancher quoi que ce soit qu'une main s'était violemment plaquée sur son ventre.

- … servante d'Amber. Termina-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ce dernier mot laissa place à ce qui devait être la pire sensation de douleur qu'elle ait jamais expérimentée tandis qu'elle se sentait projetée en arrière avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. C'était comme si ses nerfs étaient traversés par des milliers de volts, ce qui se révélait pire, bien pire qu'un Doloris. Hurlant à pleins poumons tout en convulsant sur le sol, elle eut l'impression que la douleur ne s'arrêterait jamais…

- Joli katana… il ne vaut peut-être pas l'épée de Kusanagi mais il n'est pas si mal… assez tranchant pour terminer ta pitoyable existante si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, en tout cas.

Mai rouvrit lentement les yeux, sa respiration étant irrégulière tandis qu'elle sentait une souffrance intolérable dans tout son corps. Le Shinigami noir marchait lentement vers elle, semblant chanceler par moments mais tenant néanmoins sur ses jambes. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Etait-ce un sort ? Non, c'était beaucoup trop rapide…

- Co…comment as-tu… AH !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'Exécuteur avait planté la lame dans sa jambe, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu vas me dire où se trouve Amber et tu vas me le dire _maintenant_ !

Alors que sa vue commençait à s'éclaircir, elle put discerner plus précisément la silhouette du Faucheur. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche lacérés par endroits, il venait d'ôter son masque, l'observant de ses yeux vairons avec une froideur qui la fit frissonner. Dans la main droite d'Azraël se trouvait son katana, qu'il ne tarda pas à retirer de sa jambe pour le pointer sur sa gorge. Malgré la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont il avait renversé la situation à son avantage… et les traits de son visage qui ne trahissaient pas la moindre émotion. C'était un véritable guerrier, comme elle…

- Tu… es vraiment fort, Shinigami…

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas…

Mais alors qu'il allait terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme avait sortit un objet de sa poche et disparut. Un portoloin… pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à créer des barrières ?! Oh non, s'il commençait à s'énerver, ses forces n'allaient pas tarder à l'abandonner…

Ses jambes le lâchèrent si soudainement qu'il dut prendre appui sur le katana à deux mains pour ne pas complètement s'effondrer. Utiliser un autre élément avec le peu de magie qui lui restait l'avait complètement épuisé… surtout qu'il avait espéré garder sa maîtrise de l'éclair secrète, pour l'utiliser contre Amber lors de leur prochaine confrontation.

Il n'était malheureusement pas très bien habitué à utiliser ce « don » qu'il avait reçu trois ans plus tôt...

- Kyle !

On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'appelait mais à cet instant, il était trop fatigué pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. Ses forces le quittaient et ses mains lâchèrent progressivement le katana tandis qu'il s'effondrait finalement sur le sol, sombrant dans l'inconscience…

- Kyle ! KYLE !!

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione était revenue à elle, elle ne se trouvait plus à Pré-au-Lard mais à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie plus précisément. La Gryffondor avait probablement dû perdre connaissance, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu des affrontements qu'ils avaient livrés face aux mangemorts et aux loups-garous à leur solde.

Se redressant légèrement sur son lit, elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, cherchant où se trouvaient ses amis. Ginny était étendue sur un autre lit et dormait paisiblement, bien que la sueur de son front laissait présumer de sa fatigue. Non loin d'elle se trouvait un Ron en bien piteux état. Il ne cessait d'être pris de sortes de… frissons et murmurait inlassablement dans son sommeil.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que ni Andrew, ni Kyle ne se trouvaient là. Paniquant à l'idée que ses amis soient restés là-bas, elle se leva sans attendre du lit et voulut courir vers la porte, se faisant stopper par Mme Pomfresh avant d'avoir pu faire trois ans. L'infirmière observait l'adolescente d'un air sévère, ayant déjà sorti sa baguette pour l'obliger à se recoucher.

- Que faisiez-vous, miss Granger ? Vous ne comptiez pas quitter l'infirmerie dans l'état de fatigue où vous vous trouvez, j'espère ?

- Mais… Mme Promfresh, deux de mes amis sont absents ! Il faut que j'y retourne absolument !

- Calmez-vous, miss Granger. Si vous pensez à M. Potter, il est revenu avec vous, c'était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas être trop mal en point. Il est parti avec le professeur Dumbledore et plusieurs autres membres du corps enseignant à Pré-au-Lard, pour secourir M. Reese.

Le visage de la jeune femme pâlit considérablement quand elle entendit les dernières paroles de l'infirmière. Ainsi donc, c'était Kyle qui était resté pour assurer leur fuite… au péril de sa propre vie. Au vu du nombre de loups-garous, il n'avait que très peu de chances de s'en être sorti vivant… à moins d'une intervention providentielle.

Se recouchant selon les ordres de Pomfresh, la Gryffondor ne tarda pas à joindre ses mains et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas mort… elle qui ne croyait pas en l'existence d'une divinité supérieure d'ordinaire, ne voyait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner en cette situation qu'elle considérait comme désespérée.

Andrew venait d'apparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore mais aussi des professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick. Ces derniers ne purent que rester sans voix devant la désolation qu'avaient semée les loups-garous sur leur passage. Plusieurs habitations avaient été en partie détruites tandis que certains commerces avaient vu leurs vitrines exploser. Toutefois, il était étrange de constater que très peu de dépouilles civiles se trouvaient dans les rues. Etait-il possible que les adolescents les aient repoussés ?

C'est en bifurquant sur la rue centrale de Pré-au-Lard qu'ils comprirent. Les cadavres d'une vingtaine de loups-garous et de plusieurs êtres humains, que leurs masques identifiaient clairement comme des mangemorts jonchaient le sol d'une grande partie de l'allée, répandant sur la terre sableuse des mares de liquide carmin.

Au milieu de ce carnage se trouvait un seul corps qui respirait encore. L'adolescent était à genoux sur le sol, tenant à deux mains ce qui ressemblait à un sabre japonais. Ses vêtements lacérés à plusieurs endroits, il semblait surtout épuisé, comme le prouvait sa respiration saccadée et ses tremblements.

Etait-il seulement possible que tous les serviteurs de Voldemort aient été vaincus par un seul élève de sixième année ? Duelliste d'exception ou pas, c'était un véritable prodige… non, un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie !

- Kyle ! S'exclama alors le jeune Potter tandis qu'il s'élançait vers lui.

Malheureusement, Reese ne parût pas l'entendre car il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, ses dernières forces le lâchant brusquement. Andrew cria à nouveau son nom à deux reprises tout en courant vers l'adolescent avant d'arriver finalement à son niveau.

- Il est vivant, professeur ! Son pouls est faible mais il est encore vivant, Merlin soit loué… il faut le ramener à Poudlard immédiatement ! S'écria Andy tout en faisant léviter le corps inconscient de Kyle.

Rogue se porta immédiatement près de lui tout en débouchant une fiole et en versa le contenu dans la bouche de Reese. La potion l'aiderait au moins à tenir jusqu'à leur retour au château, à condition qu'ils agissent vite.

De son côté, Albus observait toujours le champ de bataille et c'est par le plus grand des hasards qu'il entendit un craquement sous son pied. Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait marché sur un masque… mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un masque de mangemort. Brisé en partie, le masque d'une blancheur immaculée possédait deux fentes noires au niveau des yeux ainsi qu'une fine ligne rouge faisant office de bouche… mais c'était surtout l'éclair si reconnaissable au niveau de l'œil droit qui lui révéla tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Le Faucheur était passé par ici… et avait combattu, probablement contre les loups-garous. Observant plus attentivement les environs, il finit par repérer un manteau noir à moitié déchiré, mais dont la coupure était si nette qu'elle avait dû avoir été causée par un sortilège de découpe ou un objet particulièrement tranchant… comme le katana.

Les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier se posèrent alors sur la silhouette flottante du jeune Reese. Se pourrait-il que l'adolescent ait été confronté au Shinigami noir ou bien… était-il lui-même le Faucheur ?

Reconstituant le masque d'un geste de sa baguette, il le prit en main avant d'amener les restes du manteau déchiré à lui par un sortilège d'attraction informulé. Albus Dumbledore avait joué suffisamment longtemps la carte de la passivité… il était grand temps de passer à l'action.

Et Kyle Reese détenait très certainement les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

_Il s'était assis à l'écart, comme il le faisait la plupart du temps. Vêtu de sa combinaison noire et des deux holsters où se trouvaient logées ses deux dagues en argent, il semblait en parfaite communion avec cette nature sombre et sauvage qui leur servait de campement. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit voletaient par moments, bercés par une petite brise… mais ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur le ciel rempli d'étoiles, avec une telle concentration qu'on aurait cru qu'il cherchait à percer leur mystère…_

_Aucune blessure ou déchirure n'était visible sur lui… et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il était blessé, même si elle n'aurait su dire où. Autant Michael et Zack lui parlaient souvent, l'un pour répondre au moindre de ses désirs et l'autre pour se comporter en « petit-ami responsable » mais lui… il ne parlait jamais plus qu'il ne fallait, n'échangeant jamais avec elle autre chose que des informations stratégiques._

_Elle avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises mais… ce fut pour se heurter à chaque fois à un mur. Ses échecs l'avaient même poussée à demander conseil à Zack, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour qu'il l'ignore ainsi… mais l'adolescent s'était vu incapable de lui fournir une réponse._

_Voilà pourquoi elle se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui, appuyée nonchalamment contre un arbre… et ses yeux d'ambre fixés sur son dos. Elle avait vu sa force sur le champ de bataille, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Zack ou Michael… mais aussi l'amitié qui le liait à Zack ou le lien affectif qu'il avait noué avec Anna. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas l'empêcher d'éprouver cet étrange sentiment qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, puisque son visage demeurait en général imperturbable…_

_- Que veux-tu, Amber ?_

_Sa voix calme et posée sortit l'adolescente de ses pensées et la fit se rapprocher de quelques pas. Eclairé par le clair de lune, le visage d'Azrael avait l'air fatigué… une fatigue en partie physique mais aussi mentale. Contrairement à Michaël qui en était venu à apprécier cela, l'apprenti d'Anna n'aimait pas spécialement tuer. C'était son job et il le faisait bien mais… ce n'était pas ni un accomplissement, ni une fin en soi à ses yeux._

_- Zack s'est endormi et Michaël est parti faire un rapport au groupe situé à l'ouest alors… je me sentais un peu seule. Ça te dérange si je m'assoie ?_

_Le garçon répondit négativement d'un mouvement de tête, sans pour autant cesser de fixer le ciel étoilé. Amber en profita pour s'asseoir près de lui, cherchant le moindre détail de gêne, de mal être ou d'excitation chez l'adolescent… sans le moindre succès. C'était comme s'il était totalement absorbé dans sa contemplation._

_- Pourquoi aimes-tu autant regarder les étoiles ? Finit-elle par lui demander, sincèrement curieuse._

_Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre, détournant pour la première fois son regard de la voûte céleste tandis qu'il plongeait son regard émeraude dans les yeux d'ambre de son interlocutrice._

_- C'est l'un des seuls repères immuables, où que j'aille. Alors que je peux prendre les vies de tellement de personnes et détruire tout sur mon passage, habitations, paysages… ce ciel reste le même. C'est presque réconfortant de savoir qu'il existe quelque chose que je ne suis pas en mesure d'anéantir._

_Amber n'aurait su dire si elle avait été davantage captivée par l'intensité de son regard ou la nature de ses paroles. C'était un destructeur et il en avait tout à fait conscience… pourtant, il cherchait malgré tout l'espoir que quelque chose subsiste derrière lui, qu'il y ait quelque chose auquel se raccrocher et que personne ne soit en mesure de faire disparaître…_

_- Pourquoi ne souris-tu presque jamais ? Finit-elle par lui demander, après quelques secondes de silence._

_- Pourquoi mens-tu à Zack en lui disant que tu es heureuse ?_

_La question que venait de lui poser l'adolescent du tac-au-tac la prit complètement au dépourvu, autant qu'elle fit naître un rougissement sur ses joues. Incapable de répondre autre chose qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible, elle fut surprise de voir un très léger sourire naître sur les lèvres d'Azrael, bien qu'il soit toujours porteur de mélancolie._

_- Pour une seule et même raison… Consentit-il finalement à répondre, portant sa main à son front tandis qu'il dégageait une mèche de cheveux noirs._

_Sous la mèche se trouvait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, certes peu étendue mais qui brillait étrangement sous les rayons lunaires._

_- On ne peut pas complètement oublier le passé, il nous poursuit quoiqu'il arrive…_

_Elle ne répondit rien mais acquiesçait intérieurement. Se rapprochant lentement de lui, elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule avant de formuler dans un murmure :_

_- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me rendre heureuse ?_

_C'était une question qu'elle avait posée à un certain nombre de garçons et jusqu'ici, elle n'avait reçu que des réponses positives… mais pas l'ombre d'une preuve. Tous pensaient être en mesure de la combler, par leur « amour » et leur abnégation mais jusqu'à présent, aucun n'avait jamais réussi alors… pourquoi y croirait-elle ?_

_- Non, cela me serait impossible. Répondit-il d'une voix calme._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par sa réponse, la première réponse négative qu'on lui ait jamais formulée. Levant les yeux vers lui, il se contenta d'esquisser un pâle sourire tandis qu'il contemplait l'horizon._

_- Comme je le dis souvent à mes adversaires, « je suis venu apporter le malheur ». C'est tout ce que je sais faire et je suis plutôt doué pour cela d'ailleurs alors… comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait-il parler de bonheur ?_

_Les iris émeraude de l'adolescent s'étaient de nouveau tournés vers elle et cette fois-ci, elle ne put résister à l'attraction qu'ils exerçaient sur elle. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait qu'un seul désir : remplir le vide qui hantait son propre cœur par la chaleur qu'Azrael y suscitait. Malheureusement, à peine eut-elle le temps de capturer ses lèvres que déjà l'adolescent s'échappait de son étreinte, son air confus bientôt remplacé par une solide résolution._

_- Je suis désolé mais… je ne peux pas faire ça. Zack est mon meilleur ami, mon frère et… tu n'y gagnerais pas au change. Il a bien plus à donner._

_Il lui adressa alors un sourire, pas une ébauche de sourire ou un rictus à peine formé… non, un véritable sourire, porteur d'affection et de compassion avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, murmurant :_

_- Ne perds pas espoir…_

_Et il se releva, s'éloignant en direction du camp avant de se fondre dans les ténèbres. Amber le regarda partir jusqu'à ne plus être capable de le distinguer avant de tomber à genoux, faisant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années…_

_Elle pleurait._

_Des larmes cristallines s'écoulaient le long de ses joues diaphanes, brillant tels des diamants sous la lumière argentée de la Lune. Elle était triste… parce que d'ici peu, l'homme qui venait de susciter une si forte émotion chez elle ne portait plus le même regard sur elle. L'affection serait remplacée par la répulsion tandis que la compassion cèderait sa place à la haine…_

_Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, sinon pleurer en silence… jurant contre l'inéluctabilité du destin._

_

* * *

  
_

- Amber ? Tu es réveillée ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, posant son regard sur le décor environnant. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce sombre qui lui servait de chambre, assise dans un confortable fauteuil auprès de la cheminée, la seule source de chaleur et de lumière de toute la pièce.

Tournant la tête en direction d'Alwyn, elle lui adressa un léger sourire tout en se redressant.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je m'étais assoupie… A-t-on des nouvelles de Mai ?

- C'est justement pour cela que je suis venu. Elle est rentrée à l'instant, grâce au portoloin que nous lui avions donné…

Le ton imperturbable de l'homme ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion mais Amber le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas reconnaître les petits signes caractéristiques de sa nervosité. Son très léger haussement de sourcil ou même la manière dont il s'humectait les lèvres suffisait largement pour qu'elle comprenne que quelque chose clochait.

- A-t-elle ramené Azrael ?

- Je crains que non, Amber… elle est revenue gravement blessée. Apparemment, le Faucheur serait non seulement capable de maîtriser le Feu mais aussi l'Electricité. Il a pris Mai au dépourvu en augmentant sa vitesse avant de l'électrocuter…

- Je vois… merci Alwyn, ce sera tout.

Sur ces mots, elle le congédia d'un geste de la main et reporta son regard sur les flammes qui se consumaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée… de la même manière que ses sentiments pour le Faucheur la consumaient depuis plusieurs années déjà. Son intérêt s'était transformé en fascination et sa fascination avait fait place à … autre chose, à un sentiment qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais éprouver devant quiconque.

_- Je…ne comprends pas… je croyais… que tu m'aimais…_

Les paroles de Zack, prononcées par ce dernier peu avant sa mort, résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle l'avait trompé, comme elle avait trompé beaucoup d'autres… sans le moindre regret, ni le moindre remord. Après tout, avant d'être affectée à la division assassinat, elle appartenait à celle d'espionnage et d'infiltration, sous le nom de code « February ». L'un de ses mentors n'avait été autre que le célèbre November, qu'on connaissait aussi sous son autre pseudonyme : « Balthazar ».

Il n'était pas rare que des agents soient en possession de plusieurs noms de code. C'était le cas pour elle et pour November mais aussi pour Zacharias « Zack » alias Zyan ou encore pour Azrael, qui était aussi connu sous un pseudonyme moins usité…

Hei.

De la même manière qu'Amber signifiait Ambre en anglais ou que Zyan renvoyait à Cyan en allemand, Hei désignait en chinois la couleur noire. Pour certains, la couleur était désignée selon une caractéristique physique des agents, la couleur des yeux pour Amber et Zack par exemple… alors que c'était les cheveux noirs d'Azraël qui lui avaient valu son second nom de code. Des cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau… l'oiseau annonciateur de mort.

L'ayant longuement observé pendant le tournoi qui s'était déroulé à Poudlard, Amber avait véritablement pu voir à quel point le Faucheur avait changé en trois ans. Bien qu'il avait dû altérer légèrement son apparence, il avait surtout bien grandi et était devenu plus séduisant. Il n'avait pas démérité son titre « d'Ange de la Mort » car il s'avérait assurément vif et précis, chacun de ses gestes ayant l'intention de tuer…

Serait-elle seulement capable d'endiguer la vague de haine qu'il allait faire déferler sur elle lors de leurs retrouvailles ? Elle l'ignorait… mais malgré tout, elle voulait croire en ses mots, ceux qu'il avait prononcés à l'époque où ils étaient amis…

_- Ne perds pas espoir…_

Et tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un mince sourire, une larme solitaire s'écoula le long de sa joue…

* * *

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses à son réveil. Il avait songé à se trouver encore sur le champ de bataille, allongé dans la poussière et le sang de ses ennemis qu'il avait fait verser avec tant d'habileté… ou bien confortablement installé dans un lit à l'infirmerie, une Hermione inquiète assise à son chevet.

A la place, il se trouvait dans une grande pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui devait sûrement être le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix s'il en croyait les tapisseries aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui recouvraient les murs de pierre, ou encore les statues de phénix dorées qui décoraient par endroits la pièce circulaire.

Clignant des yeux, Kyle baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était étendu sur un lit très simple, probablement conjuré s'il en croyait le manque évident de détails. Se mettant en position assise, il porta une main à son front lorsqu'il ressentit un léger vertige. On lui avait probablement administré des potions revigorantes et peut-être un philtre de paix, puisque ses réserves étaient au moins revenues au minimum nécessaire pour lui permettre de tenir sur ses jambes sans qu'elles ne cèdent sous l'effort.

Se mettant lentement debout, il voulut s'éloigner du lit mais se heurta à une barrière invisible qui le repoussa en arrière, le faisant s'affaler à moitié sur le lit. Jurant entre ses dents contre l'imbécile qui avait pu placer une barrière, il porta finalement son regard sur le sol.

Un cercle était dessiné autour du lit ainsi que plusieurs inscriptions, en partie runiques, qu'il put donc décoder mais d'autres étaient écrites dans un langage qui lui était complètement étranger… Il reconnût néanmoins une barrière nécessitant un trait caractéristique pour en sortir, peut-être une formule ou quelque chose comme ça. Malheureusement, on lui avait pris sa baguette et il n'avait pas encore une maîtrise suffisante de la magie sans baguette pour tenter un sortilège trop puissant…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? S'exclama-t-il finalement, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs tout en arborant une expression déconcertée.

- C'est bien ce que nous aimerions savoir, M. Reese… ou qui que vous soyez.

L'adolescent se retourna lentement et fit face à un groupe de personnes auquel il aurait préféré ne pas être confronté sans être en possession de sa baguette, de ses dagues… et peut-être aussi d'une très grande quantité d'explosifs moldus.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait face à lui, légèrement en avant des autres membres du groupe, parmi lesquels on comptait Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall… mais aussi Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et les époux Potter. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un très mauvais timing pour une confrontation de ce genre…

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous entendez par là, professeur ? L'interrogea Kyle tout en promenant son regard sur les différentes personnes présentes.

- Oh, inutile de jouer les étonnés, mon garçon. Je sais depuis quelques jours que le seul Kyle Reese faisant partie de la population sorcière américaine est un nourrisson, à peine âgé d'un peu plus d'un an…

Et merde… il aurait dû se douter que le vieux fou ne serait pas aussi facile à berner. Si seulement il était simplement parti sans demander son reste une fois qu'il avait mis la main sur la prophétie au lieu de chercher à grappiller quelques informations supplémentaires, il n'en serait pas là…

Laissant échapper un soupir, l'adolescent s'assit sur son lit en se demandant quelle était la meilleure conduite à suivre. Il avait au moins eu la chance d'avoir été capturé par l'Ordre du Phénix. Les mangemorts ne se seraient pas privés pour le torturer ou le passer à tabac mais les emplumés avaient heureusement trop de scrupules pour « s'abaisser » à de telles extrémités.

- D'accord… que voulez-vous savoir, Dumbledore ? Finit-il par lui demander, rompant le silence pesant qui régnait dans cette pièce.

- Hm… je pense que nous partirions sur de bonnes bases si vous nous révéliez votre nom, mon enfant, et par là j'entends votre _véritable_ nom. Par ailleurs, le prononcer à voix haute est le seul moyen pour vous de quitter le cercle dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement.

- Ah, une barrière de limitation modifiée pour empêcher les gens de sortir plutôt que d'y entrer… et avec une information propre à chaque individu comme mot de passe, c'est plutôt futé. Reconnût l'adolescent, d'un ton appréciateur.

Lily fut surprise qu'un garçon aussi jeune puisse connaître les mécanismes d'un sortilège aussi élaboré qu'une barrière de limitation. En général, seuls des sorciers ayant étudié le sujet pendant plusieurs années, voire près d'une décennie, arrivaient à en maîtriser les subtilités… comme c'était le cas pour elle. La jeune mère de famille fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque l'adolescent reprit la parole d'un ton amusé.

- Je suppose que par « véritable nom », vous sous-entendez mon nom de baptême, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, mon garçon. Mais si vous me permettez… pourquoi cette question ? Rétorqua Albus spontanément.

- Oh, c'est très simple. Je n'ai pas utilisé ce nom depuis plus de dix ans…et j'en ai une sainte horreur voyez-vous. Il me laisse toujours un goût amer dans la bouche, peut-être à cause du patronyme plus spécifiquement… au fait, vous êtes sûr que votre barrière est infaillible, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais éviter la myriade de contestations et de commentaires une fois que je serai sorti de ce maudit cercle…

- Bien évidemment, mon garçon. Lily ici présente peut en témoigner, cette barrière n'a aucun défaut.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Murmura-t-il tout en se levant.

Faisant quelques pas jusqu'à se rapprocher de la barrière, son visage s'était vidé de la moindre émotion tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux azurés du vieil homme, prononçant d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Harry James Potter.

Puis il sortit de la barrière comme si de rien n'était… déclenchant comme il l'avait prévu des réactions choquées de la part de toutes les personnes présentes. Pourtant, pas un seul instant Azrael ne cessa de fixer Dumbledore du regard, prenant même plaisir à voir le visage ridé du Directeur pâlir à la simple pensée de ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait commis une erreur, une très grave erreur…

… et cette erreur venait de se matérialiser sous ses yeux, plus précisément sous la forme d'un adolescent dont il avait tout lieu de croire qu'il était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération.

* * *

PS: Après cette fin pleine de suspens, je tenais juste à rappeler que je laisse une review avant la publication de chaque nouveau chapitre pour répondre à celles que vous avez posté pour le précédent. J'espère que vous continuerez à la lire et qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant. ;)


	19. Réunion de Crise

Disclaimer : L'extrait des paroles de la chanson _Time is Running Out_ ne m'appartient pas, et est la propriété du groupe Muse et de Mushroom Records.

Chapitre 18 : Réunion de Crise

* * *

Après avoir déclaré à voix haute son ancienne identité, Azrael avait quitté le cercle, stupéfiant la plupart des adultes présents. Ignorant aussi bien ses parents que la plupart des professeurs, il vint se planter devant Dumbledore, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prenait la parole d'un ton tranchant.

- Je vous avais prévenu, professeur. J'imagine que cela doit vous ennuyer autant que mes géniteurs de savoir qu'il reste quelque chose de vivant du défunt « Harry Potter ».

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies… voire peut-être depuis son dernier affrontement face à Grindelwald, le Directeur resta sans voix. Le simple fait de penser que le petit garçon de cinq ans apeuré qu'il avait lui-même envoyé chez les Dursley et ce jeune homme débordant de puissance et d'assurance étaient la même personne lui était tout simplement impossible à réaliser.

- C'est inconcevable…

- Et pourtant, je suis bien là, professeur. Je reconnais que les Dursley ont bien failli avoir ma peau… mais malheureusement pour vous et les Potter, et heureusement pour moi, la providence est intervenue en ma faveur.

Et sans avoir manifesté la moindre agressivité dans son aura ou dans ses paroles, il asséna un coup de poing fulgurant au visage du vieux sorcier. Ce dernier ne l'avait sans doute pas vu venir et s'affala sur le sol, saignant du nez tandis que les autres professeurs se précipitaient vers lui pour le secourir.

Profitant de cette petite diversion, il prit la baguette du vieux sorcier et courut vers la porte. D'un simple mouvement de sa baguette, il la fit s'ouvrir avec fracas et s'élança dans le couloir vide. S'il ne se trompait pas sur l'emplacement du QG de l'Ordre, il devait se trouver dans l'aile sud du château.

Malgré sa condition plus affaiblie, il courrait quand même plus vite qu'un sorcier moyen. La seule chose qu'il craignait, c'était que Dumbledore transplane en traçant sa signature magique, ce qu'il était peut-être en mesure de faire puisque les barrières de Poudlard lui obéissaient…

Débouchant enfin en dehors de l'aile Sud, il n'accorda aucune attention aux regards étonnés que les élèves lui adressaient et se dirigea vers la Tour des Gryffondor. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur son coffre à sept serrures, il aurait accès à des objets qui lui faciliteraient singulièrement son évasion… comme un Retourneur de Temps ou des portoloins qui lui permettraient de rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante ou la Forêt Interdite… Bon sang, même ses dagues lui auraient été utiles pour trancher quelques uns de ces déplumés de l'Ordre !

- Harry ! HARRY !!

Quand on parle du loup… Azrael ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par leur culot. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient traité de monstre et envoyé vivre chez les Dursley et voilà qu'il redevenait « Harry », c'en était presque risible… mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire.

Sans y prendre garde, il bouscula un couple d'élèves sur son passage, qui l'interpelèrent eux aussi mais sous un autre nom.

- Kyle !

Il prit un instant pour se retourner et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Andrew et d'Hermione. La Gryffondor l'observait avec une expression confuse, visiblement heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien mais inquiète de le voir courir à travers les couloirs.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kyle ? L'interrogea-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Malheureusement, il pouvait déjà voir les silhouettes des époux Potter et de Black derrière eux, tous les trois courant à perdre haleine tandis que Lily s'était remise à crier, son visage dépeignant une expression implorante tandis qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux larmoyants.

- Harry ! Arrête-toi s'il te plaît !

Andy ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre les mots que venait de prononcer sa mère et tourna vers l'Exécuteur un visage stupéfait.

- Harry ? Mais alors tu es…

- Avis Maxima ! Oppugno !! S'écria le Faucheur en braquant sa baguette en direction des membres de l'Ordre.

Des oiseaux, non pas de la taille de moineaux mais plutôt semblables à de gros pigeons se matérialisèrent avant de foncer sur les Potter. Cela ne ferait que les ralentir mais c'était toujours du temps de gagné… Toutefois, alors qu'il allait reprendre sa course, une main se posa sur son épaule. Faisant volte-face, sa baguette déjà prête à ensorceler l'imprudent, il stoppa net en tombant nez à nez avec le visage porteur d'espoir d'Andrew.

- Est-ce que tu es bien… je veux dire, tu es mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment…

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Répondit-il en se dégageant.

Il venait tout juste de se retourner quand il s'arrêta net, faisant face à la haute stature de Dumbledore, qui se tenait à seulement quelques mètres devant lui. Tournant la tête sur les côtés, il s'aperçut alors qu'il était piégé de toutes parts. McGonagall et Rogue arrivaient à sa droite tandis qu'un couple de rouquins venait par sa gauche… Un estropié qu'il reconnût aisément comme Maugrey Fol'œil venait en diagonale, tout comme d'autres Aurors qu'il crut reconnaitre comme étant Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt. De plus, les Potter derrière lui s'étaient débarrassés des oiseaux…

Il était encerclé.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, M. Potter. S'exclama Dumbledore en tendant sa main vers lui.

Azrael voulut résister mais la baguette se libéra de son étreinte et vola jusqu'à la main tendue du vieillard. Sans baguette et au vu du peu de magie qu'il lui restait en réserve, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose… surtout sans révéler ses autres pouvoirs.

Il ferma alors les yeux et prit de profondes respirations, se concentrant sur la magie environnante. C'est ainsi qu'il put sentir la présence de Neville dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et lui envoya un message simple : _cache la malle_, sachant que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas intercepter l'information puisqu'il n'était pas en train de sonder son esprit.

Puis il baissa la tête tout en rouvrant les yeux, tendant ses mains en avant comme l'aurait fait un prisonnier sur le point d'être menotté.

- J'imagine que vous allez me torturer pour me faire parler, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer chez les Dursley, j'imagine que vous allez me tuer ensuite… alors pourrions-nous nous dépêcher ? J'aimerais autant qu'on en finisse vite… S'exclama l'adolescent, insufflant dans ses paroles une parfaite résignation.

Lily laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur alors que la plupart des professeurs semblaient indignés qu'il puisse imaginer que l'Ordre lui ferait subir de telles choses.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous allons vous torturer, M. Potter ? Lui demanda calmement Albus, dont le nez semblait parfaitement réparé.

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de feindre la surprise en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est une blague ? Vous m'avez expédié chez un couple de moldus haïssant la magie de tout leur cœur et haïssant plus que tout la « progéniture monstrueuse » de la sœur de Pétunia alors que j'avais tout juste quatre ans, pour m'y faire battre et insulter à longueur de journée. Maintenant que j'en ai seize, oui, je suis en droit de m'attendre au pire !

Apparemment, cela ne devait pas être une information qu'il avait dû partager en dehors du « cercle familial » puisque les professeurs, les Aurors et les rouquins adressèrent des regards choqués au Directeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, malheureusement conscient que le jeune homme avait dévoilé ce morceau de vérité pour chercher une nouvelle ouverture pour s'échapper… en vain, puisque le vieux sorcier semblait déterminé à ne pas le lâcher du regard.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Albus ? L'interrogea Molly Weasley, troublée.

- Dans les grandes lignes, oui mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Molly…

- Comment peut-on faire subir cela à un enfant ?! S'exclama la rouquine d'un ton indigné.

L'adolescent capta les expressions de honte sur les visages de Black et des Potter, qui avaient relâché légèrement leur attention. Il en profita pour foncer vers eux, espérant profiter de leur déconcentration pour s'échapper mais… il fut malheureusement touché en plein dos par un stupefix envoyé par le Directeur.

- Lâche… Eut-il le temps de murmurer avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet d'Hermione qui s'approchait de lui. Puis tout devint noir…

* * *

- Il a été capturé, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette phrase venait d'être prononcée par un homme d'environ trente ans, vêtu d'un costume d'une blancheur impeccable et dont les cheveux blonds dissimulaient par instants ses yeux azurés. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du retour d'Amber sur le devant de la scène, Jack Simon arborait une expression des plus sérieuses, ses traits tendus par la concentration, tandis qu'il tapotait des doigts l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Face à lui se trouvait un adolescent d'environ seize ans, revêtu de l'uniforme caractéristique des élèves de Poudlard, le blason des Gryffondor présent sur son torse. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés avec une raie sur le côté, le jeune homme était adossé au mur en face de lui, ses bras croisés. Acquiesçant simplement de la tête, il prit la parole d'un ton grave, ses iris noisette fixés sur Balthazar.

- Il y a un peu moins d'une heure oui. J'ai reçu un message par légilimencie de sa part, me demandant de cacher sa malle. Je l'ai d'ailleurs amenée ici, afin que tu puisses la mettre en sécurité. Il est probable que les professeurs ne vont pas tarder à fouiller notre dortoir, si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Cela ne va-t-il pas leur paraître suspicieux que ses affaires aient subitement disparu ? Demanda une nouvelle voix.

La voix en question appartenait au seul individu non humain se trouvant dans la pièce. Bondissant sur un canapé avec une grâce féline, le chat noir fixait Raphaël avec intensité. Le Gryffondor soutint son regard, esquissant néanmoins un léger sourire.

- J'avais déjà prévu cette éventualité, Mao. Je disposais de trois malles standard, rétrécies, dans mon propre coffre à sept serrures. J'en ai sorti une et l'ai métamorphosée pour qu'elle ressemble parfaitement à celle d'Azrael. J'ai introduit à l'intérieur des robes de sorcier à sa taille, quelques livres d'école et autres objets usuels, tout en prenant garde de ne pas y laisser ma signature magique. C'est de la métamorphose avancée donc à moins que McGonagall n'y jette un sérieux coup d'œil, les Aurors n'y verront que du feu.

Il aurait paru étrange pour ses condisciples de voir Neville Londubat arborer un air aussi dénué d'émotions. Le jeune Gryffondor avait adopté un comportement variable ces dernières années, d'abord celui du jeune garçon peu sûr de lui et impressionnable les quatre premières années puis l'adolescent un peu plus rebelle et prêt à en découdre avec les mangemorts, notamment ceux qui avaient expédié ses parents à Ste-Mangouste. Toutefois, la constante dans ces changements demeurait dans son apparente « difficulté » à dissimuler ses émotions.

Lorsqu'on connaissait Raphaël depuis aussi longtemps que Balthazar ou Mao, cette simple idée était tout bonnement risible. L'Héritier des Londubat était tout simplement le meilleur acteur qu'ils aient jamais rencontré et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été choisi pour cette mission d'infiltration de longue durée dans l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le silence fut bientôt brisé par Balthazar, qui avait tourné la tête en direction du félin.

- As-tu pu déterminer ce qui s'est passé, Mao ?

- En partie, oui. L'Ordre a trouvé Azrael à Pré-au-Lard juste après son affrontement avec la guerrière envoyée par Amber. Certaines preuves de l'implication du Faucheur étaient apparemment demeurées sur place, comme son masque et son manteau mais ils ne peuvent pas être sûrs qu'il s'agisse ou non d'Azrael.

- N'ont-ils pas soumis Bolt à du Veritaserum ? L'interrogea Neville en haussant un sourcil.

Si les chats pouvaient sourire, alors le rictus malicieux qu'arborait Mao en était assurément un.

- Non, ils avaient des « scrupules » à y recourir sur un mineur. Ils ont recouru à un cercle de limitation modifié, faisant en sorte que quiconque voulant en sortir doive prononcer son véritable nom.

Les yeux bleus de Balthazar se fixèrent immédiatement sur le chat, arborant une surprise et une inquiétude qui leur étaient tout à fait inhabituels.

- Par « véritable », tu entends le nom de naissance, c'est bien cela ?

- En effet. Et puisqu'il a pu s'échapper jusqu'aux environs de la Tour des Gryffondor, j'imagine qu'ils connaissent la véritable identité d'Azrael.

- Quel est son véritable nom d'ailleurs ? Leur demanda Raphaël, sincèrement curieux.

Le professeur et le chat échangèrent un regard hésitant, au terme duquel Jack soupira avant de prendre la parole d'un air las, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Son nom de baptême est Harry James Potter. Il est le fils de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que le faux-jumeau du Survivant.

Pas la moindre surprise ne s'inscrivit sur le visage de Raphaël, qui se contenta d'hocher pensivement de la tête, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton songeur.

- Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait venir que d'une grande famille magique au vu de son fort potentiel et les enfants disparus dans les vieilles familles ne sont pas si nombreux. Toutefois, je dois avouer que je pensais le jumeau oublié réellement mort. Qui s'est chargé de maquiller la mort ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Anna. Le soir où elle a rendu visite aux Dursley, elle a pris le garçon avec elle et conjuré à sa place un faux corps qui lui ressemblerait en tout point. Elle a toujours été une véritable maîtresse en matière de métamorphose, art qu'elle semble avoir bien transmis à Azrael je crois. Enfin bref… au moins, cela distraira l'attention de l'Ordre pendant un moment…

- Nous avons un autre problème. Azrael est toujours en possession de l'épée de Gryffondor, et par extension, d'une des quatre pierres. Je ne doute pas de sa capacité à pouvoir s'échapper mais s'il perd l'artefact, il nous sera beaucoup plus difficile de berner Dumbledore une seconde fois pour la récupérer. Remarqua Mao d'un ton sérieux.

Le silence succéda à ses paroles tandis que tous trois cherchaient une solution pour régler au plus vite le problème qui les préoccupait. Huang avait déjà transmis la liste des membres de l'Ordre rédigée par Azrael à l'Organisation et bien qu'il ne l'ait révélé à personne, Raphaël connaissait le contenu de la prophétie pour l'avoir écoutée en compagnie du Faucheur. La perte de la couverture du Shinigami noir n'était donc pas le véritable problème, mais plutôt le fait que sa « véritable identité », même si tel n'était plus le cas depuis plus de dix ans, ait été révélée aux membres de l'Ordre…

Ce fut finalement Raphaël qui leur apporta un commencement de plan.

- Je pense savoir où ils vont retenir Bolt. Il leur faut un endroit particulièrement bien protégé magiquement et il me semble avoir entendu le trio d'or mentionner qu'ils avaient passé leurs vacances dans la maison de Sirius Black… mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de l'adresse, elle est peut-être sous Fidelitas.

- Il n'existe aucun moyen d'outrepasser les barrières d'un Fidelitas sans que le Gardien du Secret ne nous révèle l'emplacement, ou bien qu'il ne meure. Remarqua Mao, d'une voix dépitée.

- Peut-être que si…

Neville et Mao se retournèrent vers le professeur d'études des moldus, dont le visage sérieux laissa enfin apparaître un sourire malicieux. Entremêlant ses doigts avant d'y poser son menton, il reprit la parole d'une voix confiante.

- Mao, as-tu dit à Vulcain de s'installer dans le coin comme je te l'avais demandé ? L'interrogea le blond.

- Oui, il est stationné dans une maison à Pré-au-Lard, dissimulée sous un Fidelitas. Néanmoins, il n'a pas encore fini les armes que tu lui avais demandées. Pourquoi cette question ? Lui demanda à son tour le félin.

- Oh, c'est très simple. Il y a quelques années, il a fabriqué un objet capable de repérer une personne à partir de son aura… et qui est également en mesure de percer n'importe quelle barrière magique pour se rendre auprès de la personne concernée. Etant de nature expérimentale, il est plutôt instable mais… c'est notre meilleure chance.

- D'accord. Mais avant cela, il nous faut un échantillon de l'aura magique d'Azrael. Où est-ce qu'on obtient cela ? Remarqua Raphaël.

Le félin et Jack échangèrent à nouveau des regards en biais mais cette fois-ci, c'est Mao qui se décida à parler, d'un air plutôt hésitant.

- Lorsque Zack est décédé il y a trois ans, il a donné l'un de ses yeux à Azrael et… une partie de sa magie. Or, les personnes apparentées les unes aux autres ont des signatures magiques similaires alors…

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce que le chat impliquait. Se décollant du mur, il attrapa Mao par la peau du cou, son visage figé dans une expression de colère.

- Tu veux emmener la sœur de Zack sur le terrain ?! Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?!! Bolt te tuera s'il apprend que tu l'as exposée au danger !! S'écria-t-il en dévisageant le félin.

- Calme-toi, Raphaël. Elle ne courra aucun risque avec nous. Le rassura Balthazar en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il eut droit pour toute réponse à un regard désabusé de la part du jeune homme, avant que ce dernier ne réponse d'un ton cynique.

- Ah oui ? Tout comme mes meilleurs amis ne risquaient rien en partant pour l'Amérique du Sud il y a presque quatre ans ?! Résultat : deux d'entre eux sont morts et le troisième n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ! Je ne vous laisserais pas détruire l'une des dernières raisons qu'il lui reste de vivre ! S'exclama vivement le jeune homme en se dégageant.

- Tu penses pouvoir nous empêcher d'agir ? Lui demanda Mao, qui s'était assis sur la table devant lui.

Neville tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux noisette brillant d'une lueur féroce tandis qu'il posait son regard sur lui, chaque trait de son visage exprimant la colère froide qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas vous en empêcher mais je peux au moins vous accompagner pour la protéger. Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver en compagnie de deux irresponsables comme vous !

Et sur ces mots, l'adolescent quitta la Salle sur Demande en refermant violemment la porte derrière lui, laissant sur son passage deux individus sciés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, dans une petite maison de Londres, se déroulait un débat des plus animés dont l'objet de préoccupation n'était autre que le frère oublié du Survivant, Harry Potter.

Assis autour de la longue table de la Salle à manger de la maison des Black se trouvaient sept adultes, tous membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais également deux adolescents de Gryffondor, qui avaient obtenu exceptionnellement le droit de siéger à cette réunion informelle pour parler de celui qui se faisait appeler Kyle Reese, depuis plus de deux mois.

- Albus, j'aimerais que vous éclaircissiez les « détails » concernant ce qui est arrivé au jeune Harry l'année précédant sa mort. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez autorisé à envoyer un enfant chez des êtres aussi immondes sans raison ! S'exclama une Molly plus enflammée que jamais.

Néanmoins, James prit la parole avant que le vieux sorcier n'ait pu prendre la parole.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'était… c'était la seule chose à faire ! Cet enfant était un déshonneur pour la famille !

- En quoi mon frère pouvait-il déshonorer notre famille à l'âge de quatre ans ?! Rétorqua Andy d'un ton venimeux.

- Andrew Potter, je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à ton… Commença Lily d'un ton sévère.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Si je n'avais pas été le Survivant, vous m'auriez peut-être réservé le même sort ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous avez jugé bon d'envoyer Harry dans un foyer où il serait maltraité et peut-être même tué ! Reprit le Gryffondor, ses yeux noisette brillants de colère.

Entendre ces mots de la bouche de son fils atteignit l'épouse de James en plein cœur et elle eut grand peine à retenir les larmes cristallines qui embuaient déjà sa vue. Pourtant, Andrew ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, esquissant un rictus dédaigneux tout en murmurant : _hypocrite_.

Las de ces disputes, Albus laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de s'exclamer d'un ton calme et imposant :

- Le jeune Harry avait manifesté des dons pour le moins… troublants. Non seulement possédait-il déjà des barrières d'occlumencie naturelles, ce qui est particulièrement rare chez les sorciers, mais il se trouvait également être un Fourchelangue.

La mâchoire d'Andrew manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'il comprit de qu'avait voulu dire son père. Les occlumens naturels étaient extrêmement rares dans le monde sorcier. Ils avaient également des prédispositions pour la légilimencie mais aussi dans la magique sans baguette, comme le leur permettait en général le grand potentiel magique qui accompagnait ce don. De part ce fait, les occlumens innés étaient plutôt mal vus par la société magique…

… quant aux Fourchelangues, ils avaient carrément la réputation d'être systématiquement attirés par la magie noire, en raison des deux possesseurs de ce don les plus connus de Grande-Bretagne : Salazar Serpentard et Lord Voldemort.

- C'est tout ? Vous avez rejeté mon frère parce qu'il peut parler aux serpents ? Les interrogea Andrew, complètement abasourdi par la bêtise de ses parents.

- Nous ne pouvions pas l'ignorer, Andy ! Tous les Fourchelangues sans exception ont mal tourné ! Je ne pouvais pas permettre que ce genre d'individus souille la lignée des Potter !! S'écria James, le visage rougi par la honte.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'abrutis sans cervelle…

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, son œil magique faisant des tours à 360° sur son orbite, Maugrey Fol'œil adressait aux époux Potter un regard chargé d'un mélange de mépris et de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Alastor ? L'interrogea calmement Lily, qui s'efforçait d'apaiser James.

- Tous les Fourchelangues _célèbres_ ont mal tourné mais vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir possédé ce don ? Si vous aviez pris la peine d'étudier l'Histoire de la Magie et je parle de la vraie, pas celle qu'Albus fait enseigner par son fantôme soporifique… vous sauriez que de grands sorciers « lumineux » ont été Fourchelangues, comme Merlin. C'était un don plutôt commun il y a quelques siècles et il était indispensable pour les druides. A l'époque, un sorcier ne pouvait pas devenir druide s'il ne pouvait pas parler aux serpents, c'était élémentaire d'interroger les serpents pour apprendre comment doser leurs décoctions…

L'ancien Auror parlait peu mais il fallait lui reconnaître que chaque fois qu'il élevait la voix, c'était pour dire quelque chose de particulièrement sensé. Andrew lui adressa un sourire, de même que Molly l'approuva d'un hochement de tête. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour prendre la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

- Que… qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire alors, professeur ?

Dumbledore fut surpris de lire de la peur dans le regard de la jeune sorcière. Se pourrait-il que les paroles prononcées par le jeune Harry peu avant sa capture aient trouvé un écho dans son esprit ? Avide de savoir, il utilisa la légilimencie pour pénétrer son esprit…

- SORTEZ DE MA TETE !!

Ce brusque éclat de voix le fit stopper net. Bien qu'il n'ait senti que de très faibles barrières, elles étaient là. Même si la Gryffondor devait à peine connaître les bases de l'occlumencie, elle savait assurément détecter une intrusion dans son esprit. Oh Merlin, il sentait que les choses allaient mal tourner…

- Que venez-vous de faire, Albus ? L'interrogea Arthur Weasley, d'une voix étonnement glaciale pour le sorcier si bon et gentil par nature.

Arthur Weasley était en effet un sorcier profondément gentil, voire complaisant mais l'une des choses qu'il avait absolument en horreur, c'était qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes, et plus encore lorsque la personne en question avait approximativement l'âge de sa fille.

- Il… il a utilisé la légilimencie sur moi. C'était… horrible. Bredouilla la jeune fille dont les larmes lui venaient déjà aux yeux.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE, ALBUS ?! Hurla Molly en plaquant ses mains sur la table, son visage déformé par la fureur qui l'habitait.

- Je désirais simplement savoir pourquoi miss Granger semblait me craindre et puisqu'elle semblait trop intimidée pour me répondre, j'ai pensé…

- A l'avenir, abstenez-vous d'avoir ce genre de réflexe ! Le coupa la matriarche des Weasley d'un ton tranchant.

Dumbledore était sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand un bruit de fond commença à se faire entendre. Résonnant comme des coups dans les murs… ou plutôt comme des vibrations, il semblait venir d'en haut. Sortant sa baguette, il quitta la table avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier, bientôt suivi par les autres.

Le son se fit plus net au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, et des mots commençaient à prendre forme.

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell that you've created_

_You're something beautiful, a contradiction _

_I wanna play the game, I want the friction_

Ils arrivèrent enfin au premier étage et la musique se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils approchaient, résonnant dans les murs avec une telle intensité qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'effondrer. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ces paroles auparavant mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir où…

_You will be the death of me, yeah you will be the death of me_

A chacun de leurs pas, la musique et par conséquent les mots chantés gagnaient en puissance, montant en crescendo de telle manière que les murs s'étaient effectivement mis à trembler.

_Bury it _

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Perdant finalement patience, Albus braqua sa baguette en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. La musique baissa nettement en intensité, revenant à un niveau sonore plutôt faible. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, qui s'avérait probablement être une chambre d'amis au vu de son mobilier plutôt réduit…

Allongé sur le lit se trouvait Harry Potter, le nez plongé dans un livre. Il releva la tête en les voyant entrer tous les sept et haussa un sourcil en signe d'étonnement, se demandant ce que lui valait la visite des membres de l'Ordre.

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez si nombreux pour me passer à tabac. Surtout en présence d'Andy et d'Hermione… est-ce que c'est pour leur servir d'avertissement afin qu'ils ne cherchent jamais à échapper à votre contrôle, Dumbledore ? L'interrogea « Harry » du ton le plus sincère possible.

_I wanted freedom, bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

Sur ces dernières paroles, il consentit à arrêter le son qu'émettait le petit baladeur à côté de lui. Avec les autres paroles et l'air plus distinct, la jeune Granger avait bien évidemment la chanson interprétée par un célèbre groupe moldu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui avait véritablement attiré son attention.

Kyle… non, Harry, était étendu sur le lit, toujours revêtu de son pantalon déchiré par endroits mais aussi de sa chemise blanche, guère en meilleur état… et dont il avait déboutonné le haut. Se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de chasser les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement séduisant… et de se souvenir de leur première rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express.

Entretemps, la plupart des adultes se remirent du choc qu'avaient causé à la fois la musique et les paroles du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, Lily fut la première à prendre la parole.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle chose… Commença-t-elle d'un ton affable.

- Non, je sais bien. La coupa-t-il d'un ton aimable. Il a des larbins pour cela, d'où votre présence ici, Mrs Potter.

Les derniers mots de l'adolescent, prononcés avec sarcasme, laissèrent Lily sans voix. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car James s'était avancé, son visage exprimant une colère à peine contenue.

- Ecoute, Harry ! On sait bien que tu as traversé des moments difficiles mais ce n'est pas une raison…

- Craccamo limax.

Venant de brandir une baguette sortie de sa poche et pointée sur le professeur de Défense en un éclair, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lever la sienne que le sortilège de crache-limaces le toucha de plein fouet.

Se désintéressant complètement du sortilège de désarmement que lui envoya Dumbledore la seconde suivante, le privant ainsi de sa baguette, le jeune homme se contenta d'observer le patriarche des Potter vomir sa première limace, arborant sur son visage un air concentré. Lorsqu'il redressa enfin la tête, il adressa un sourire éclatant à l'assemblée avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Ma mère, et par là j'entends la femme qui m'a élevée, pas celle qui m'a brièvement hébergé dans son utérus, m'a toujours dit d'en faire baver au maximum les gens qui m'asticotaient un peu trop. Je n'ai fait que la prendre au mot. Déclara-t-il, un sourire malicieux fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Tandis que la moitié des adultes observait avec un mélange de compassion et de dégoût le pauvre James en train de vomir ses limaces et que l'autre moitié se demandait comment l'adolescent était entré en possession de cette baguette…

… Hermione et Andrew éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
